Gakuen Alice Princess of sunlight
by Monica-kiss
Summary: Como El abuelo un día dijo: Mikan es el rayo de luz que d salvación. Para la vida de muchos pueblos y reinos,Lamentablemente cuando Descubren los duques,quien es en realidad Mikan,tratan de matarla, Cambiando todo a su alrededor, a lo que le llaman normal,abriendo paso a la Guerra y muerte,Natsume,ruka,hotaru,luna y mas tendrán que pelear por la vida de Mikan y la de ellos mismos!
1. personajes

**HOLA! ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA, ESTOY NERVIOSA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MUCHO!**

**ACLARO QUE NO ME PERTENECE GAKUEN ALICE NI SUS HERMOSOS PERSONAJES!**

**POR FAVOR DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD! YSI LLEGO A COMETER ERRORES QUISIERA QUE ME ACONSEJARAN :)**

**ESTOS SON LOS PERSONAJES DE MI HISTORIA CON UN SUMARY EN CADA UNO DE ELLOS!**

* * *

**MIKAN SAKURA:**

17 años de edad, Es una campesina y vive en un rancho con su abuelo cercas del pueblo y Reinado Mora! de la princesa Hotaru Imai.

Mikan , Carácter fuerte, muy tolerante, Divertida, sarcástica, sincera, bondadosa, gentil, amigable, Tierna, amorosa, Distraída, casi siempre se mete en problemas, no deja que nadie la vea llorar. es alguien que no pasa desapercibida.

Su abuelo y ella Son de un bajo de nivel de pobreza, El abuelo siempre le llamaba como : Luz de la Salvación, porque dice que desde que ella llego a su vida, lo hizo volver a vivir ya que él estaba desbastado con la muerte de su hijo su nuera y su esposa, aunque el abuelo nunca le conto la verdadera versión a Mikan, Cuando mikan cumplió los 10 años, el abuelo ya no podía hacer mucho trabajo, le costaba por su alta edad, entonces mikan comenzó a trabajar, a vender leche y huevo, Ella no regresaba hasta que vendiera todo, era una regla que ella se tenía y siempre regresaba temprano a casa, ya que tenía una gran habilidad de vender la leche y los huevos. ah mikan no le importa ser pobre o de bajo nivel, mientras sea feliz.

Muchas chicas la envidian por la extraordinaria belleza Angelical que tiene, hecho por el que se murmuraba por muchos rumbos que ella provenía de la realeza, y que por esa razón era tan hermosa, con piel de porcelana, mejillas sonrojadas, labios color durazno un color tan fuerte y tan digno, un color que la hacía lucir divina, pero esas murmuraciones dejaron de escucharse cuando cumplió sus 9 años de edad.

Mikan tiene el alice de : Anulación, Copeo y robo de poder, mas no solo esos, también tiene uno que es completamente peligroso: el de controlarlo de cuerpos, ella puede meter su espíritu al cuerpo de otra persona y así usar su cuerpo como una marioneta y el de invisibilidad, aun que ese le ovaciona severas vergüenzas, puesto que cuando se vuelve invisible no usa ropa y cuando vuelve a su forma normal se halla desnuda también se halla el poder de la tele transportador, Tambien tiene la voz de la autorización de utilizar todo tipo de poder ,mas ,ella solamente ah podido llamar el poder del agua o el poder de la tierra y utilizándolos mediante se encuentre en peligro como un día que se estaba quemando la estancia de los caballos de su rancho, ella llamo con autoridad al agua y este la obedecio y comenzo ah apagar el tenebroso fuego que comenzaba ah comerse la madera de aquella estancia, tiene muchos mas poderes gracias a que un dia su madre tomo una poscion de curación que ocaciono que Mikan no solo se salvara si no que la hiciera poderosa… detrás de esos asombrosos alices tiene una extraordinaria historia de ha donde realmente mikan pertenece….

La segunda semana y hasta la tercera semana los malos tratos y los insultos van terminando, puesto que Mikan se va haciendo poco a poco amiga de todos, aunque claro seguía teniendo enemigas, Mikan no sabe lo que ocurrio con sus padres ni porque la abandonaron, pero ella dejo de hacerse esas preguntas para poder seguir adelante, Un dia ella y mas chicas de la academia son invitada al Reino De la princesa Luna, Mikan buscaba el baño, pero dio con la puerta equivocada, en la que entro y encontró muchas fotografías , una de tantas, una de las millones que se encontraban colgadas, una especial, una que le impacto a Mikan y no solo eso, si no que le quebranto el alma por completo, también tiene uno que la hace distinguir el color del aura de las personas. desde que ve esa foto, todo le cambia!

**HOTARU IMAI: **

17 años, Princesa del Reino Mora!, Hija de Sebastian y Sulfira, nieta de Anry, cabello hasta los hombros negro con reflejos azulados, Ojos purpuras, piel de porcelana, belleza heredara de su madre, única y pura, Se hace muy buena amiga de Mikan en la Academia, incluso Hotaru la invita a una pijama da en su Reino durante las vacaciones de invierno, y también a su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Su poder es peligroso,, ella es bueno utilizando metales y construyendo con tanta rapidez, a hotaru le impiden hacer cierto tipo de maquinas, ya que si las crea podrían usarlas para el mal y no para el bien.

Cuando hotaru se da cuenta de los poderoso alices de Mikan y sobre todo la marca en su espalda, comienza a inquirir mas sobre quienes eran sus antepasados.

Descubriendo en sí, La historia tan trágica de los padres de Mikan, algo que la hace ver que Mikan vale más que Todo el oro y plata y piedras preciosas de esta Tierra.

Hotaru sabe que años atrás hubo guerra, que su abuelo fue el creador de ello, supo que él había encarcelado a unos reyes de un reino que destruyo por completo, dio la razón del por qué, pero ella nunca lo reveló a nadie. lo mantuvo en secreto. aunque detestaba con profundidad que estuvieran lastimando tanto a su pueblo.

**RUKA NOGI:**

17 años, Príncipe de Andalenquerita, extraño nombre, proviene de una gran isla del sur, Ruka es segundo príncipe mas guapo de la Academia, mejor amigo de Natsume.

Su poder es peligroso y a la vez bello.

Ruka es el primero que a tan lejana vista se interesa completamente en Mikan, dice que en el momento en que la vio, se sintió tan tranquilo y esperanzado, lo que lo hace sentir querer protegerla de sus envidiosas enemigas de clases y otros grupos, Cuando Hotaru le revela la historia de Mikan, Ruka siente la necesidad de protegerla de todo a su alrededor, sobretodo del Duque y hechicero Angus que fue el mejor amigo del abuelo de Hotaru. ellos dos juntos crearon la maldad y la guerra. Para la mala suerte del Duque y hechicero Angus es el tío de su mejor amigo Natsume.

**NATSUME HYUUGA**:

18 años, Principe del reino Fugas, de las islas de Norte, un lugar esplendido para vivir, se dice que se vive tranquilo aunque tras ese reino se oculta una terrible historia,

Natsume es el único hijo de Yuma y Kato, reyes que ahora en paz descansen , murieron cuando Natsume cumplió sus 6 años de edad, Su tío el Duque y hechicero Angus lo cuido desde aquella edad hasta que creciera y estuviera listo para Reinar. pero por lo tanto el Duque Angus permaneció como rey hasta que natsume cumpliera sus 19 años.

Natsume es el Primer chico más guapo de la Academia, un atractivo chico físicamente, sus cabellos color azabache, su test beige claro, dueño de unos ojos preciosos únicos en su existencia, unos ojos color Carmesí, su mirada estremecía a toda doncella y a toda princesa, de hecho tiene hasta sus propias fans, casi todas las de la academia lo adoran y le siguen y hasta le sirven y tratan de coqueteare para que salgan con él, pero por su frialdad , jamás sonríe, es silencioso, arrogante y temido por los príncipes de la academia, por ser el único heredero de la habilidad peligrosa que es el Fuego. no es el unico poder que tiene, el puede hacer que haya una tormenta de rayos y los puede hacer caer en al tierra o a una persona ,tambien tiene el de controlacion de sombras. y el agua, mas no solo esos, mas adelante de la historia se da cuenta que tiene el poder de sanacion .

Cuando conoce a mikan y sabe que ella es campesina, le crece cierta repugnarían hacia ella el primer día en que la conoce hecho que hace quererla atacar con su alice para hacerla marcharse de la academia, pero cuando ella anula y copea su poder, lo hace ceder a tal repugnancia e investigar su historia del porque ella tiene aquellos alices. si tan solo es una simple campesina, un campesina no puede tener alices peligrosos , es de bajo nivel.

Mientras avanza la historia crece una inexplicable atracción en el hacia Mikan, y cuando conoce la situación sentimental que está teniendo su mejor amigo con ella, le crece unos celos que lo hacen descontrolarse por completo, y no solo por eso si no porque aparte mikan tiene muchos pretendientes que la acosan e intentan besarla y abrazarla.

**ALEXANDER HELL:**

Tiene 16 años, Sus cabellos son color plateados y ojos color Amarillos test pálida, es el sobrino de Narumi, Casi no participa en la historia, sale en uno de los capitulos como el chico del periódico, conoce a mikan porque ella se queja de lo que salio en el periódico era una farsa, alexander no la conocía en persona solo por imágenes, pero Cuando la mira por primera vez le fascina su belleza, por lo que se vuelve un Fotógrafo acosador hacia ella.

El poder de alexander es el de la tierra, Controla la tierra a su perfección y no solo eso, si no que también oculta los su poderes de hechicero al igual que la princesa safira, Cuando conoce a la princesa Safira se Enamora a primera vista y no le importa ser menor que ella. la edad no existe!

**Youschi Gelenrity: **

Tiene 13 años de edad, es el hijo del duque Yoto , de Santa Isabelle, no es un reino pero si un distrito que es gobernado por su padre. cabellos azul cielo y ojos grises, test de porcelana, es el chico mas guapo de su salon, y tiene muchas fans al igual que natsume, youshi casi no participa en la historia, pero en donde resalta mas su poder es cuando protege a mikan de ser atacada por Haciel ya que el la queria matar puesto que estaba bajo un hechizo.

Youshi es dueño de el pode del llamamiento de fantasmas. un alice muy peligroso.

**Angus Roch:**

Tio de Natsume, Duque real de el reino Fugas, tras la trágica muerte de los padres de Natsume , por ser de tan pequeña edad, Angus decide tomar el trono hasta que natsume cumpla su mayoría de edad y termine la Academia Alice,

El tio Angus no parece de confianza, finge ser bueno, pero es muy temible y guarda muchos secretos tras aquel rostro, de hecho el tuvo que ver mucho con la desaparición del Antiguo reino. aquello el y el conde josh trataron de ocultarlo como si nunca hubiese existido atra vez de nuevas reglas y la Academia Gakuen alice.

**Selena Mathed:**

Reina de Siloes, la isla sembrada en las nubes, madre de la princesa Luna estudiante de la academia, Ella esta amenazada por el Duque Angus y el conde Josh, porque ella sabe la verdadera Historia de aquel reino que fue destruido, aunque nunca supo que aquellos reyes tuvieron una hija, cuando la reina conoce a la misma Hija del sol del reinado destruido, las mentiras y la indiferencia se la empiezan a comer, por el doloroso veneno dentro de su estomago que la desace con lentitud haciéndola sentir tan culpable y sucia, la hacen hablar con la verdad.

Desde ahi comienza todo a lo que llamaban Normal, desaparece abriéndole paso a la guerra y a la muerte.

**Conde Josh Hunter**:

Brujo y conde de el Reino Dreigon! El le sirve a su sobrina Safira, el tomo el reinado bajo su control hasta que Safira cumpliera sus 19 años.

oculta una terrible venganza! y una trágica historia tras sus oscuros ojos.

**Safira Hitlelli: **

Acaba de cumplir sus 17 años y esta en 6to semestre C, la Princesa y futura heredera al reino de la Luna llamada Dreigon.

Un princesa muy educada, timida y amigable , cabello Negro largo y chino, ojos safiros test porcelana, preciosa, a muchos oculta quien es en realidad, sobre todo por que es utilizada por su tio conde Josh hunter.

Su poder es peligroso, ella posee el alice de el viento y el alice de las pesadillas, ella también es hechicera aprendáis de su tio.

Cuando safira sabe de la historia de mikan se lo oculta a su tio... algo que nunca debió hacer por que al darse cuenta su tio de que ella sabia de la existencia de Mikan la encierra de por vida..

**Haciel Stebenzon:**

Primo del príncipe Reo, Haciel es un chico muy apuesto, test apiñalado claro, ojos color menta, cabellos color chocolate, muy apuesto, era el tercer chico mas guapo de la Academia, haciel es el tipico chico que le gusta meterse en problemas, va en sexto C , El conoce a mikan durante una clase de educacion fisica, desde ese dia, ha haciel le llama la atencion, le comienza a interesar de una cierta manera,

El poder de Haciel es la controlacion del Viento, vive en el reino junto con su primo Reo, por lo que le hace ser de un muy alto Nivel.

Cuando sabe de la historia de los antepasados de mikan, el trata de siempre protegerla, pero un dia intenta atacarla puesto que el Tio de Natsume le lanza un hechizo.

Cuando mikan lo abraza para que el echizo fuese destruido, el declara su amor por ella.

**REO OGIDES:**

18 años, príncipe de Anastasia de la tierra del noroeste, no muy lejos de el reino de Hotaru, Cabello pelirrojo, ojos purpura, test blanca y resplandeciente, muy guapo, una personalidad única pero también es acosador y mas con mikan, al principio el odia a mikan pero después va comenzados a enamorar de ella físicamente, él y el príncipe tsubasa son los culpable de los celos de ruka y de natsume, pues él a cada rato le roba besos a mikan y la abraza.

el casi no sale en los primeros capitulos.

**TSUBASA OUNDO:**

18 años, príncipe de Oceanía, su reino esta debajo del mar, el es muy curioso, su cabello es color índigo y sus ojos color Turquesa test de porcelana y tiene un lunar en forma de estrella en su mejilla, a primera vista se interesa por mikan, el declara enfrente de su grupo que no le importa ser novio de una campesina, el ama la diferencia y dice que los opuestos se atraen, que se quiere casar con ella y tener dos pececitos… si es extraño, pero tanto como su extraña personalidad, tambien tiene unos hermosos sentimientos , es un tanto acosador hacia mikan, siempre la carga la abraza le besa la mejilla barbilla y frente, la agarra de la mano.

Lo que más le divierte es ocasionarle celos a Natsume y a Ruka, mas a Natsume, porque va notando que ruka se esta interesando en alguien más, por lo que deja a una mikan triste.

**ACADEMIA ALICE: **

Es solo para Aquellos que tienen un poderoso Alice y solo para altos niveles, o de Realeza, príncipes y princesas, o hasta hijos con padres que gobernaban pueblos o distritos, solo si tenía un poderoso Alice. si es de bajos recursos y escasa pobreza, y no tiene un poderoso Alice, no entra, no se le permite el paso. esta academia es muy reconocida por todo el mundo, Como siempre dice mikan: lamentablemente se creó cercas de mi pueblo, del reino de la princesa Hotaru Imai.

La academia alice oculta un gran secreto… algo que les es tan prohibido hablar a los maestros y directores del plantel. y muchos de ellos ni saben. que... tiene que ver con el reinado que fue destruido…

**PERSONA: **

es un hechicero y real sirviente del duque Angus, El esta bajo un hechizo!

cuando conoce a mikan , ve en sus ojos la pureza de los rayos del sol! la luz de la salvacion!

**Misaki Senda:**

18 años, princesa del reinado de la Tierra, llamado Terrance, es unica y portadora del alice de multiplicación y el de controlarlo de la tierra.

esa una de las mejores amigas de Mikan, ella es una de las que la protegen por ser Mikan la luz de la salvación.

ella casi no participa en la historia.

**Luna ****Mathed:**

17 años, hermosa belleza, cabello rubio, ojos lila, test de porcelana rabios rosados, mejillas rosadas, muy hermosa, pero tiene una pésima personalidad, ella es Hija de la Reina selena, princesa de Siloes , Luna detesta y envidia a mikan, siempre la molesta de ciertos modos, porque no la acepta.

Su poder de luna es una sumamente peligroso como el de natsume: ella puede quitar la energía a las personas, hasta puede ovacionarles la muerte si le quita demasiada energia, ese poder le ovaciona severos desmayos, también tiene el poder de controlar la mente de otros, pero ese casi no lo sabe usar, y otro mas que es el del el viento.

hasta que un dia mikan le pide solo la oportunidad de salvar a su tierra, y la vida de su abuelo, lo que hace que Luna pare de molestarla, pero aun asi hace cosas para seguirla molestando, hasta que un dia cumple sus 18 años e invita a todos los de la academia y su grupo de salon, incluyendo a mikan.

Ese dia encuentra a su madre en llanto, con la voz quebrantada, encerrada en sucuarto, Luna preocupada le pregunta su razon del porque, y ella solo le responde que Debe cuidar de Mikan, no debe dejar que el duque josh y los otros hombres sepan quien es en realidad.

Luna se inquieta y comienza a inquirir mas sobre la historia de donde mikan porviene, al hablar con hotaru, esta le rebela el secreto de Mikan, algo que quebranta profundamente el corazon de Luna, mikan es su prima y no solo es su prima.. .. y todo este tiempo la trataba con tanta maldad y descara rabia .

**Narumi:**

Es el duque perteneciente al reino mora, de echo desde pequeño fue cuidado por el abuelo de Hotaru como si fuera un hijo para él.

Su edad es de 25 , Tiene ojos purpuras y cabello rubio más test blanca rosada. Narumi no es muy observante con las situaciones que suceden a su alrededor, de echo a él le ocultan muchas cosas respecto al reino traicionero. Narumi es uno de los sobrevivientes del Reino solech!

Pero eso no es lo que le han dicho!, puesto que se lo ocultaba el abuelo de Hotaru mintiéndole a cerca de que sus padres fueron asesinados por unos soldados de un reino desterrados, Narumi no sabia nada acerca de la traición del reino solech. al principio de la historia no participa, pero en los capítulos mas adelantes se muestra su participación, Desde el primer momento en que conoce a mikan que fue en el pueblo mora donde vio que unos hombres trataban de secuestrarla, le nace el protegerla e,l cuidarla, el estar atenta a ella, el que nadie le haga daño, el querer que ella sea feliz y todo sea facil para la Joven, porque sera?.El no lo sabe!ni Mikan! Ah narumi le fueron borradas las memorias de su pasado sobre la destrucción del reino solech! Aunque narumi no solamente era un Duque! No! era mas que eso...

Conforme avanza la historia sus memorias regresan gracias a la Adivina Karenleye! quien les revela la verdadera y trágica historia de donde proviene y como es que Mikan tiene aquellos poderes! y mas aun , En Narumi y Mikan, en sus venas corre cierta sangre familiar...


	2. Sra! campesina

**Aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo porque no queria dejar solo la primera con los personajes! espero y les interese leer mas :)**

* * *

**PDV DE Mikan!**

Todo fue tan rapido..

Que si quería ser una estudiante de la academia Alice? Ja, no yo no quería, en primera no considero mi anulacion y copeo como un super poder, y no soy de un alto nivel ni menos princesa por lo que nunca me dejaran entrar en esa academia, además no quiero , porque no soy como ellos, pero…..

Gracias a usted narumi-sensei tendré que enfrentarme a esa bola de diamantes embutados, al principio yo creí que usted jugaba con eso. cuando lo conocí en el gran mercado y me salvo de un secuestro, después de horas le fui sincera con lo que necesitaba, un trabajo, claro, y estudios que no eh logrado terminar, por supuesto, había muchos gastos en mi rancho últimamente, mi abuelo y yo no comíamos muy bien desde hace días, la baca no daba leche, y la gallina daba huevos podridos, debíamos la luz y el agua, cuando me lo encontré a usted Narumi-sensei le conté con toda sinceridad que me saldría de mis estudios para conseguir trabajo, y usted me dijo que me ayudaría y que tenía el lugar indicado, NUNCA PENSE QUE FUERA LA ACADEMIA!

Me ofreció un lugar de trabajo como bibliotecaria y otros lugares de la academia con buena paga, Fue generoso, pero también me ofreció estudiar ahí, eso es mas generosidad, Y pensaba yo que no existían personas asi…. pero, yo no quería estudiar en este lugar, ni tampoco trabajar aquí…por el tipo de persona que ahí tan: Orgullosa, egocéntrica, Vanidosa, niños de papis, amargados, Irrespetuosos, Malcriados, que gastan su dinero en tonterías cuando su pueblo más lo necesita, sin duda, no me caen nada bien. dejemos mi orgullo a un lado , Narumi-sensei si fue bastante generoso conmigo…

* * *

Capitulo 1.- Sra. Campesina

* * *

Ahí me encontraba enfrente de mi nueva clase, Narumi me estaba presentando, apuntando principalmente mi nombre en el pizarrón que estaba detrás mío, después de eso me presento en público, observe todas las caras llenas de sorpresa y de horror como si por mi llegada se fuera a acabar el mundo, luego se comenzaron a escuchar unos cuchicheos desde enfrente mío, de los que pude entender algunos decían entre dientes: ¨quién fregados es ella? ¨ ¨su piel parece porcelana, ella en verdad parece una muñeca, pero no es de nuestra clase verdad? , o ¨Qué hace una campesina tan hermosa en este sitio?,¨Que preciosa es, pero no es como nosotros¨ Que hace una sin alice aquí?...¨No será aceptada,¨ como si me fueran a lastimar, nada señores, absolutamente nada, me vale cacahuate sus susurros y burlas sobre mi llegada, por favor, de que se quejan? Ustedes puede seguir viviendo como tales, a la que se le va acabar el mundo en este infierno es a mí, porque de ahora en adelante estaré viviendo con ustedes lo que resta de mi educación de preparatoria yo no quería estar aquí. pero mientras sea para que mi abuelo coma bien y la granja cresca , me aguantare todo lo posible!.

Cuando narumi-sensei anuncio mi bienvenida todos, absolutamente la bola de robot, se voltearon a ver y soltaron una risa burlona.

¨Bienvenida Sra. Campesina ¨ dijeron, sarcásticamente, mientras soltaban una risilla burlona, yo les sonreí encantada, claro formando la sonrisa y arrugarles mi nariz como haciéndoles saber que ¨Que lindos, gracias¨ pero era obvio que no eran lindos, sobre todo a la rubia que parloteo aquellas palabras a todo el salón para darme la bienvenida una vez más y según ella ¨educadamente¨.

¨Bienvenida sra. Del Racho¨ dijeron, mientras escuchaba como narumi-sensei los callaba con enojo, de todos Unn chico de cabello rubio se levantando dejando con cara larga a todo el grupo,no tardaron mucho en susurrar tras de él palabras como: ¨Qué está haciendo?¨¨Se está dirigiendo hacia ella, imposible¨¨no puede ser, eso dañara su reputación¨ vi como el evadía aquellas murmuraciones y palabrerías, sin impórtales el se volvía hacia mí, con una mirada firme y una sonrisa tímida. Esto es extraño…

¨Bienvenida señorita Sakura¨ se hinco frente a mí y su mano cálida sujeto de la mía y la acerco a sus labios carmesís, por un momento me quede en blanco, juro que él es príncipe, debe de ser príncipe para hacer tales cosas. Pero porque besar la mano de alguien como yo?, o tal vez él, era diferente a los demás, nunca pensé que en la Academia hubiese alguien que le valiera los murmullos y parloteos de los niños de papis. Quise y juro que intente formar en mis labios color durazno una sonrisa, pero no podía, era como si se me hubiese olvidado como se sonreía, y se sentía extraño, de igual mis ojos color almendrados no dejaban de parpadear.

¨Em….¨ lo pensé, que pensé? , en nada, no sabía que decirle, el muchacho seguía hincado, y sosteniendo mi mano.

¨Supongo que..Gracias¨ me pase mi mano por mi Largo cabello color miel y dirigió mi mirada hacia narumi-sensei, hasta que el chico se levantó y se volvió a su mensa banco, el hecho que cuando lo hizo no pasaron ni dos segundos en que le comenzaron a cuestionar el porqué de sus actos.

Un minuto más tarde narumi-sensei me dio mi lugar de asiento, así mismo que me quede como que paralitica por varios segundos deje de sentir mis piernas, si me daba cierta timidez, aunque claro que no la mostraría, narumi-sensei señalo mi lugar de asiento, al ver mi asiento hasta la última fila de su mano izquierda de lado de las lujosas ventanas , que por cierto tenían un tamaño super largo del techo al suelo, que si alguien la lleva abrir seguro que se caería de un resbalón.

Cuando por fin me reaccionaron las piernillas, me dirigí al lugar, Algunos me miraban fijamente, otros molestos, otros miradas de asco, otros horrorizados, Que les sucede? No más les falta ponerse a llorar como niños pequeños avergonzados porque no le atinaron a la tasa del inodoro.

No manchen!, mi primer Día y me gustan sus preciosas miradas acosadoras, principalmente el que está enfrente mío que no dejaba de mirarme con cierto sonrojo de rabia… se nota que soy muy sarcástica verdad?...

Cuando narumi-sensei comenzó su clase de Fisica me comenzaron a llegar recaditos, cuando leí el primero me solté a carcajadas lo cual hizo voltear a todos.

¨Mikan-chan, todo bien? ¨Oi su cuestionamiento con curiosidad, lo cual me hizo callar que pena a verme soltado a reir asi.

¨Si , parece que ya hice amigos…Disculpe y prosiga ¨respondí sarcástica mientras sonreí forzada, cuando el asintió y sonrió volvió a dar su clase.

Es que era gracioso, como no reírme de esto, miren lean:

¨SrA.D31 R4nNChytoO yIy/oO CampPechoOnNa Vouelbascese Pa´a SuU BaSsuUr3RoO!¨

A quien se le ocurrió imitar a cheikspier?, creo que un bebe escribe mejor. mire de reojo a la chica que me lo había dejado, ella tenía el cabello morado y ojos esmeraldas, enserio escribe así?, si ella escribe así apuesto a que reprobó español y lectura… o eso era una nueva manuescrita o es que temblaba demasiado su mano que la tinta enloqueció y exploto.

Cuando termino la clase de Narumi-sensei todo quedo tan silencioso, me quede contemplando el hermoso paisaje que tenía la Academia, esta vez no hable sarcástica, en verdad era hermoso, aquellas palmas gigantes y gordas, su color verde deslumbraba en sus hojas , observe bien, esos eran cocos, arboles gigantes, de diferente fruta, unos de manzana roja, verde, otros de naranja, otros de limón, plantas de granada, esa fruta es mi preferida, tenía mucho jardín, un hermoso y antójale césped en el que se me apetecía acostarme y relajarme un buen rato, esto me recordaba un poco a nuestro rancho abuelito, y que se encontraba frente a mi ventana.

¨Tú. Sra. Campesina, Qué le diste a narumi para que te dejara entrar aquí?, porque es imposible que alguien como de tu estilo tenga un alice poderoso ¨- voltee a ver a quien le pertenecía la voz tan femenina, y era a la chica rubia que murmuro mi lujosa bienvenida como la campesina. Ella era muy hermosa, sus cabellos rubios y ojos purpura, labios rosados piel blanca.

¨no le di nada y no tengo ni un alice¨ -exhale y suspire con irritación al escuchar la risilla burlona que me hizo- ¨Gracias a Dios¨ -lo pensé para mis adentros, en realidad si tenía un poder… y se lo confesé a narumise-sensei aun que no es un gran poder, y por al forma tan arrogante en que me preguntaron no les iba a soltar cual era mi alice o mis alices…

¨Lo sabíamos¨- la vi sonreír de satisfacción.

¨Dinos…Algo más que tu físico? ¨-inquirio la del cabello rojo mientras se metía una búbalo en sus labios.

¨No!¨- respondí enseguida ., Eso me molesto, no soy tan ustedes como para hacer esas cosas. Claro que no les diría eso jaja , si no sacaría sus verdades al aire libre.

¨Es imposible, si no tiene alice y no es princesa o de un puesto importante, Que hace aquí esta chica? tal vez sea por su belleza!? ¨- murmuraron algunos.

¨Es tan obvio ni un campesino puede tener una belleza como esa, se abra operado? ¨- aquellas palabrerías me hicieron observarlos fijamente, operarme?, ni siquiera sé por qué se molestan por mi belleza? o por dudan de ella? digo , Se que mi madre era preciosa y mi padre muy guapo y atractivo, o eso me dijo mi abuelo, en realidad, solo tengo una foto en donde sale mi madre, y cuando la veo es como si me viera yo en ella, aun que nunca la conocí, no conozco su pasado ni porque me abandonaron, pero eso es algo que ya logre superar, si no lo hubiera superado , nunca viera llegado a ser tan fuerte como ahora…

¨Una campesina como tu arruina la Reputación de esta Academia ¨- Dijo, en verdad la academia tenia reputación?, Oh esto es como un paraíso para todos los que viven en pobreza, a veces esto se me hace tan ofensivo..

¨Ustedes creen que tiene Reputación, pero Nosotros creemos que es una Ofensa para el mundo entero esta Academia¨- Les dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento y las dejaba hablando solas detrás mío, me pase la mano por mi cabello largo y solté un suspiro mientras parpadeaba, seguía caminando, buscaba el baño, el pasillo era muy angosto y el piso resplandeciente que hasta me podía ver.

¨Oe! como te atreves a dejarme hablando sola! no sabes quién soy? ¨ Oí que me gritaban desde atrás pero no voltee. claro que yo le contestaría, pero si ella era una princesa, capaz y me metían al calabozo por ofenderla o mirarle de abajo hacia arriba o golpearla! no soy demasiado joven para morir en un calabozo.

¨No me apetece Conoceos ¨ - conteste entre educada y grosera, sinceramente su voz arrogante y creída me daban a decir que era otra chica Vanidosa y egoísta. voltee a mi lado izquierdo y observe los jardines desde las enormes ventanas, eran preciosos, me daban ganas de salir, pero no podía perderme las siguientes clases, ahora que recuerdo, este lugar es enorme incluso la habitación que narumi-sensei me dio, aun que no sea de la realera y lujosa, a mí se me hizo grande y muy bonita, sin duda alguna narumi-sensei es un duque demasiado bondadoso. miren que dejarme entras a esta academia y trabajar aquí por un buen sueldo es muy bueno de su parte, aunque me pregunto porque alguien como yo tiene Alice?, si no soy de realeza ni de un puesto tan alto?.. sin más ni menos por andar en mis pensamientos choque con cierta persona.

¨L-lo siento ¨me disculpe con timidez desde el suelo, era aquel rubio que beso mi mano hace rato.

¨No se preocupe¨ me sonrio mientras me estiraba su mano para que yo me apoyara en ella y levantarme del suelo. lo cual hice.

¨Gracias¨ le sonreí mientras observaba que muchas personas nos observaban indiscretamente lanzaban su mirada de molestia hacia mi, creo que todos saben de mi llegada, y claro nadie me aceptaría.

¨Disculpa fui grosero, no me eh presentado¨ lo observe con extrañes como se semi agachaba. entonces si es un…príncipe.

¨Soy el príncipe Ruka nogi de Andalenquerita ¨ se presento .

¨Anda en que!?¨ exprés confundida. Nunca habia escuchado ese nombre tan extraño de un reinado.

¨An-da-len-que-ri-ta ¨ los separo por silabas de una manera que me estremeció un poco el cuerpo. es la primera vez que conozco a un príncipe y al que le hablo, el que besa mi mano y el que me habla de esa manera que te enloquece. en verdad era muy guapo, sus cabellos rubios , sus ojos azules como el puro cielo, y hablando de chekspier. su test era preciosa y su fragancia me hundía y me controlaba. es cierto, los príncipes tienen una fragancia y una piel tan asombrosa, ahora lo recuerdo, eso me lo contaba mucho mi abuelo.

**Flash Black:**

Me encontraba en mi pequeña cama, el colchón ya estaba muy gastado, y mi almohada sin plumas, pero no me quejaba, ahí estaba el, lo que más me gustaba de mi día es que mi abuelo seguía conmigo, otra vez contándome sus historias de su niñez, cuando conoció a la Princesa Anry antigua reina de nuestro pueblo, abuela de la princesa Hotaru imai.

El me contaba que todos los príncipes y princesas o los de un alto nivel tenían un poder asombroso al que llamarle Alice sonaba muy poco, que antes, los príncipes y princesas convivían con el pueblo, Los aldeanos de los reinos también tenían pero solo algunos pocos, y no era un gran alice, como el de los príncipes o princesas, también me conto que en ese entonces no ofendían a los de alices tontos, y a quienes les llaman alices tontos: a los aldeanos, así que es lo mismo.

Me hablo sobre la princesa Anry , me contaba que ella hacían amigos y daba a los pobres lo que necesitaba, Hacía de el mundo un lugar mejor, la princesa Anry era tan dulce como la miel, tan gentil, y bondadosa, hacía de nuestro pueblo un paraíso, hasta que su padre falleció , su madre la reían se enamoro de un campesino, no me dijo su nombre lo único que me contaba es que ese campesino tenia malos deseos y malos planes que al casarse con la reina y hacerse padrastro de Anry todo en nuestro pueblo cambio y no solo eso, el comenzó a inventar extrañas reglas y comenzó a esparcirlas por los demás reinos, y así creando también una escuela llamada Academia Alice. o bien dicho, Gakuen Alice.

**FIN DE FLASH BLACK.**

todo desfalleció a nuestra alrededor, los reinados cambiaron, los príncipes y princesas fueron malcriados , aun que no todos , porque el que ahora tengo enfrente mío, no parece un príncipe como los otros, parece ser especial.

¨Cuéntame Sakura Como te esta yendo en la academia?¨me pregunto mientras se recargaba en la ventana, lo observe, segunda vez que me llama por mi apellido, ni así debía llamarme, porque solo soy una simple campesina, al parecer no le importaban las miradas ni los murmullos que empezaron a crecer a nuestro alrededor.

¨Demasiado bien, al parecer ya tengo nuevas Ami-Enemigas ,lo digo especialmente por la rubia y la pelirroja, así que no me quejo se que tendré más dentro de un par de segundos¨ -respondí, fui sincera mi grado de Ami-enemigas aumentaba cada segundo más por estar al lado del príncipe Ruka nogi. mientras lo escuchaba carcajearse por mi respuesta, pensé que se burlaría de mi, o me ofendería. pero solo note que se carcajeaba y sentí su mano posar en mi hombro hecho que aumento la mirada de todos. Debería asustarme por esta lado?. ni siquiera merecía ser tocada por un príncipe.

¨Déjalas, se creen superiores y que todo lo controlan¨- Dijo, con voz seria parando de carcajearse - ¨Sakura, no dejes que te intimiden¨ - me sonrió tranquilo, esa mirada enfureció las mil detrás de mí.

¨Eres el causante de esas miradas ¨Dije con voz seria, mientras le señalaba de reojo a las chicas tras las puertas de cada salón y otras tras el bebedora, unas cuantas sentadas en las escalares y otras cincuenta de tras de mí, el solo le soltaba reír, ya era demasiada gracia no? .

¨Em, no te creare problemas? ¨le levante una ceja divertida, mientras observaba que trataba de controlar sus carcajadas por las miradas tan infantiles y brutas que hacían las chicas celosas por verlo a mi lado.

¨En realidad no me importa¨ - dijo creando en sus labios una sonrisa -¨No me importa ni una de ellas, en realidad, nunca me importaron, son iguales a todas las de esta academia….¨-se detuvo a pensar y mostro una mirada relajada,- ¨ En verdad ya esperaba la llegada de alguien especial, alguien que no fuera como las demás…. diferente como…..Tú¨- dijo con una mirada penetrante y a la vez tan dulce, su mano se encontraba en mi mejilla, ese Tú me enchino la piel completita, sentí mis mejillas arder, mikan contrólate, no es hora de coqueteos, no no…

¨jeje¨ - me aleje un poco de sus caricias, me estaba apenando demasiado por la situación, ya sentía hasta que me maldecían por aquella caricia en mi mejilla -¨p-pues, en hora buena¨- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, que tonta…

¨No pienses mal de mí, por favor, pero ya ansiaba tu llegaba¨- dijo mientras me sonreía, otra sonrisa mas y me enloquecía , oh no mikan contrólate..

¨Creo que fui un poco impertinente ¨ - baje mi mirada en dirección a mis zapatos sucios, ahora que recuerdo narumi-sensei me dijo que mi uniforme me lo daría más tarde…

¨No para nada, justo en el momento indicado¨ Contesto, me dieron ganas de salir volando por la ventana. porque si no lo hacía yo, lo harían ellas.

¨Entonces, nos vemos mas tardecitoooohoho¨ Alargue mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia nunca jamás… no paso mucho cuando alguien me llamo.

¨Ey tu! Campesina¨ Oí que me llamaban, por lo cual pare y dirija mi mirada más seria hacia aquella persona.

¨Mande? ¨le pregunto , aquel chico coloso sus manos en mis hombros, ahora todos hacen eso, porque?, me miro fijamente, yo lo observe con extrañes, su ojos eran preciosos , un color que me encanta, el color zafiro, su cabello color índigo su test parcia de porcelana, muchos tienen ese tipo de piel.. se me acerco al punto de hacerme sentir incomoda y ponerme un tanto sonrojada.

¨Que quiere? ¨pregunto un poco desconcertada, me estaba poniendo nerviosa, eh intentaba alejarme pero sus manos no me lo permitían.

¨Eres realmente Preciosa ¨ dijo, haciendo que mi rostro se sonrojara, sentí mis rodillas temblar, como debería tomar aquellas palabras? , luego observe como se hinco ante mí y me sostuvo con su mano.. que me la va a besar o qué?..

¨C…¨ intento decir, inflo sus mejillas a un punto en que pensé que explotarían, sus ojos no dejaban de observarme, respiro profundo -¨Cásate conmigo¨ - aquellas palabras se escucharon en todo el pasillo como un eco que llamaba a todo el mundo a echar un vistazo de esta escena tan vergonzosa para mí, me estoy creando mas enemigas.

¨e-EEHE!?- exprese con sorpresa, realmente no cambia en mi asombro, pero que me acababa de pedir? .

¨No me importa que seas una campesina! así te aceptoo¨ dijo, con una sonrisa formada de oreja a oreja, sin ni una gota de ironía o duda, me quede en blanco, ni siquiera sabía que responder.

¨ P-pero…¨Intente decir, pero el interrumpió

¨Por favor! Cásate!,! serás una grandiosa y preciosa Reina!¨- insistió. aun no me cabe en mi asombro, como un extraño príncipe pidiéndome matrimonio, mire una peli roja y una peli azulada con bates sosteniendo en sus brazos que se acervan a nosotros y segundos después lo golpearon al chico de ojos zafiro.

¨Eres un acosador! no te cabe nada verdad? ¨ lo arrastro la de cabello rosa hasta dejarlo a unos metros lejos de mi.

¨Hermosa, deja de andar acosando a las Chicas hermosas¨ - le ordeno la del cabello azulado que se encontraba hincado ante el inconsciente chico.

¨Discúlpalo, no sabe lo que hace ¨sonrió apenada de la cabello rosa

¨Él es siempre así? ¨pregunto levantando con extrañes una de mis cejas.

¨A veces ¨se encogió de hombros haciendo unas cuantas muecas en su rostro.

¨Descuida, Descuida! él ya no te volverá a molestar¨ decía la de cabello azulado mientras sujetaba al chico inconsciente de su pierna derecha y la de cabello rosa sostenía la pierna derecha y lo comenzaron a jalar por todo el pasillo.

¨mm, son extraños ¨pensé observando como lo jalaban , no tardo tanto en que salieron unas miradas espantosas de un salón de un lado, todos me miran con horror, como si se fuera a acabar el mundo por completo.. bien suspire con lentitud y me decidí a seguir por los pasillos, aun seguía en busca del baño…mientras me colocaba unos audífonos para escuchar música relajante, pues aun faltaban unos diez minutos para la siguiente clase, el tiempo se me hacia eterno, cuando estaba decidiendo que música escuchar no me daba cuenta de por donde caminaba o hacia donde me dirigía, una vez que decidí que escuchar, alce mi mirada.

Mi mirada estaba puesta en un chico de cabellos color azabache, se podría decir que estábamos lejos como a uno tres metros, pero el llamo mi atención, se miraba tan relajado, sus manos posaban en las bolsas de su pantalón mezclilla, sus cabellos brillaban al ser alumbrados por los rayos del sol, sus ojos, sus ojos eran los más sorprendentes, carmesí, nunca en mi vida había visto ese tipo de color de ojos, esos ojos miraban al paisaje fuera de las ventanas, se acercaba con rapidez, pero a la vez sin importarle nada a su paso recorría los pasillos como si fuera dueño de ellos, es lo que note, todos se alejaban de él para abrirle paso , como si fuera el reí de la academia, parpadee como tres veces al sentirlo pasar a un lado de mi, una presencia que enchino mi piel por completo, y mi nariz se inundo en su olor, un olor estremecedor, como podría decirlo, un olor que si hueles mucho te podrías hacer adicto a él?. si así podría decir que es su asombroso olor. me pare en la esquina y volta de reojo a verlo, todos le abrían paso.

Quién será el? otro príncipe?... será popular? porque todos le abren paso….


	3. Amiga de dos Principes

Olaaa! pense que no les gustaria mi historia cuando mire sus comentarios me sonrei en la computadora por un momento pense que parecia tonta sonriendome a mi misma y riendome de los nervios, muchas gracias :)

Aclaro que no me PERTENECE Gakuen alice ni sus Pernosajes Animados!

* * *

Capitulo 2- Amiga de dos principes!

* * *

A la mañana siguiente La alarma me despertó, me levante y me senté en la esquina de mi cama, observe la hora eran las 8 de la mañana, bien narumi-sensei me dio mis horarios, las clases empiezan a las 10 y terminan a las 4 de la tarde, me levante y me estire por completo lanzando un bostezo, me dirigió al baño para darme una buena ducha, al salir me dedique a planchar mi uniforme para hacer algo de tiempo, eran las 9:25 en verdad no me tarde mucho en el baño, cuando termine de planchar mi uniforme , me fui a secar el cabello y cuando me lo seque me fui a vestir, y así hasta terminarme se hicieron las nueve, Salí de mi habitación , ahora que recuerdo yo duermo en otra parte lejos de las princesas y chicas de alto nivel, frente a mí se encontraban unas grandes escaleras, por lo que me dedique a subirlas, cuando termine de subirlas frente a mi estaba la puerta que indicaba la salida, ya estaba lista para salir a la vista de todos por segunda vez, la abrí y me Salí.

Contemple e jardín frente a mí, si, aquí es donde narumi-sensei me coloco la habitación, y me fascinaba, mientras estuviera lejos de todos aquellos, luego Salí de aquel jardín y me dirigí hacia la cafetería, tenía que desayunar antes de ir a clases, cuando coloque mi mano en el mango de la puerta que daba hacia la cafetería , escalofríos me recorrió el cuerpo entero, la gire con lentitud y sentí una extraña sensación al abrirla por completo, todos me observaron sus caras molestas me daban entender que no me querían aquí, pero igual me daba cacahuate, y me dirigí a por mí platillo de desayuno.

Cuando lo sujete la cocinera que me atendió me regalo una hermosa sonrisa y coloco en mi bandeja una galleta de la fortuna

¨Ábrelo para cuando termine su desayuno¨- dijo, para luego regalarme una cálida sonrisa, que me hizo sentir aceptada por ella, parpadee tres veces y le correspondí con un ¨Gracias¨-

Luego me di la vuelta y observe que todos me dieron la espalda, y formaban juntos una muralla como la de china. No me lastimaba, en realidad yo sentía lastima por ellos, por estos príncipes, asi que decidí irme a comer a fuera, iba en dirección a la puerta hasta que escuche como alguien me llamaba.

¨Chica Campesina¨ voltee hacia la persona, la voz masculina me parecía reconocerla y claro, era el chico que me pidió matrimonio, pensé en tantas cosas mientras se acercaba de manera apresurada, de mi lado derecho mie un bate de golf colgado en la pared , a un metro frente a mí se encontraba el extintor, y de mi mano derecha se encontraba la puerta con el nombre de ¨EXIT¨ salida¨, cuál de esas tres debería elegir?, al final opte por…

¨H-hola¨ salude, con voz tímida, y con una mirada baja al sentir su respiración tan cerca de mi rostro.

¨Por favor, come conmigo esta tarde¨ me pidió, voltee a verlo alejándome un centímetro más el cual él no tardo nada en caminar más hacia mi.

¨O-okey, pero no te acerques tanto por favor¨ cuando le pedí esto, el se alejó formando en su rostro cierto sonrojo de pena.

¨Lo siento,¨ se disculpó, una vez a fuera comenzamos a intercambiar palabras, pensé que era un príncipe raro, extraño y acosador lunático, pero al parecer por lo que me cuenta, es asi con todas las chicas hermosas que se encuentra.

¨Sabes Mikan-chan, para el siguiente parcial, la academia formara nuevos grupos, espero quedar en tu salón de clases¨ dijo con una sonrisa esperanzada, yo le sonreí

¨Yo también espero eso príncipe Tsubasa¨ dije, y sentí como me tomo de las manos con fuerza.

¨Nos veremos más tarde? ¨me pregunto mirándome curioso.

¨Por supuesto¨ le conteste con una sonrisa alegre, al menos ya había hecho un amigo, cuando lo vi alejarse de mi y dirigirse a su salón de clase, yo también hice lo mismo.

Pensaba que en la academia estaría lleno de príncipes : egoístas, Racistas, vanidosos, y de más cosas, pero al parecer pensé demasiado pronto, aun ahí pocos príncipes que quieren conocer algo diferente.

Cuando comencé a subir las escaleras , me di cuenta en que no había abierto aquella galleta que me dio la cocinera, la saque de mi mochila y la observe durante pequeños segundos en mis manos, luego me apresure a abrirla, hasta que alguien me empujo logrando que de mis brazos cayera mi mochila y la galleta por las escaleras.

¨Oups¨, mire la sonrisa maliciosa en aquellos labios carmesí, provenía de la rubia.

¨Cosas como tú, no pertenecen aquí, son una maldición¨- me señaló, luego unas risas de burlas, rodee mis ojos y baje las escaleras para rejuntar lo que me pertenecía, mientras colocaba mis libros en la mochila alguien rejuntaba mis plumas, voltee hacia el y era aquel príncipe rubio.

¨Buenos días¨ me sonrió, mientras agarraba las plumas que posaban en su mano, cuando las agarre toque la calidez de su mano, me provocó un cosquilleo en mi estómago, me sentí afónica pro varios segundos, no sabía que responderle, era la tercera persona que me trataba bien en esta academia.

¨Buenas¨- salude, mientras me levantaba con la galleta en mi otra mano., mientras subíamos las escaleras intercambiábamos una que otra palabras, me sentí muy relajada, y sentía que mi enojo hacia lo que la rubia hizo hace rato se desaparecía, algo que me hacía sentir bien. Cuando entramos al salón de clases, me coloque en mi lugar, así iniciaron las clases. En cada receso no me dedique a salir por nada, preferí quedarme en el salón a escribir en mi pequeño diario asi hasta que las clases terminaran por completo.

¨Sakura¨- me llamo el príncipe ruka.

¨Sucede algo? ¨pregunto con una tierna sonrisa, ya nadie se encontrar en el salón de clases, tan solo él y yo.

¨Quieres salir a tomar algo? ¨me pregunto con voz amable, y yo le sonreí

¨Por supuesto¨, comencé a guardar mis libros, y me levante, nos correspondimos una alegre sonría mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

¨Chica campesina¨ me gritaron desde atrás, voltee y era el príncipe tsubasa, se me había olvidado que quedamos en salir esta tarde.

¨Príncipe tsubasa¨ él se paró frente a nosotros y nos sonrió.

¨Eh Nogi-san, buenas tardes¨- saludo, al parecer ya se conocían, el príncipe rubio también lo saludo, -¨Veo que se conocen¨- añadió con emoción.

¨Si, en realidad nos estamos haciendo buenos amigos ¨- dijo, para luego colocarse la mochila en su espalda.

¨Wou! Eso está muy bien, mm¨ pensó, pasando su mano sobre su cabello ¨Que tal si le mostramos a mikan la academia juntos? ¨ pregunto alzando la voz de emocionado que tenía.

¨Me parece bien ¨asintio el rubio, y yo solo les sonreí.

Cuando salimos de aquellos pasillos y nos encontrábamos al exterior bajo los rayos del sol, ellos me comenzaron a dar un tour en toda la academia, en un autobús. Me señalaron las recamaras los de primaria, las recamaras de los de secundaria, y los de preparatoria, luego me enseñaron los diferentes bosques, edifico de clases, el edificio de dirección, los parques, ríos, lagunas, en fin , La academia alice era como una ciudad habitada por puros príncipes y princesas y gente de alto nivel., me estaba encantando el hecho de que ya tenía dos amigos y de poder estar en un lugar tan lujoso como este, era enorme que en un día no se podría dar todo un tour en ella. Pero solo me enseñaron lo necesario, en donde hacían sus clases de educación física, que eran en unas extrañas montañas que mire a lo lejos, la clase de educación física es aquella en la que pones a ejercitar tu poder, y también tu cuerpo.

Después de ese largo tour, el príncipe tsubasa decidió irse para hacer su tarea, mientras tanto el príncipe ruka y yo seguíamos caminando, el me contaba de su historia y yo le conté de la mia, y el hecho de porque estoy aquí ahora.

¨Así que tu abuelo y tu tienen un rancho¨ dijo, con una mirada curiosa.

¨Si, un enorme rancho, somos dueños de unos preciosos caballos, ¨- comente , haciendo énfasis en la palabra ¨Preciosos¨ .

¨Si me imagino, pero estabas segura de que tomarías la decisión de dejar tus estudios? ¨-me cuestiono, los dos observábamos el atardecer desde la terraza del edificio de clases.

¨Si, ya debíamos mucho, nuestras bacas no comían muy bien por la escases de agua, y las gallinas se enfermaron por lo que no empezaron a tener huevos sanos ¨- hablo- ¨las cosas en nuestro hogar comenzaron a empeorar, entonces decidí salirme de los estudios e ir a buscar trabajo al gran mercado del reino Mora!, ahí conocí al Director narumi-sensei, puesto que unos hombres me sujetaron de los brazos y de las piernas y me colocaron un trapo que apestaba alrededor de mi boca y de mis ojos, no mire absolutamente nada por varios estresantes segundos, hasta que escuche un gemido de dolor, y sentí como me soltaban y yo recibía un golpe contra el suelo, me decide del nudo de mis manos y me quite el apestoso trapo de mi rostro, observe como un seños joven les golpeaba , era narumi-sensei salvándome ¨ -conté, en mis labios formada una sonrisa ¨el me dio la oportunidad de estudiar aquí y trabajar¨ dije, ¨ claro que aún no me ha dicho cuando comienzo, primero quiere que esté al tanto en los primeros días de estudio ¨-reí un poco ¨ Sabes… pensé que ya no existía ese tipo de personas tan generosas¨- añadí y sentí como la mirada de él me observaba con sorpresa

-¨Claro que las ahí sakura, aun ahí muchas personas generosas¨- comento, y yo le voltee a ver, el me miraba con una sonrisa tierna, -¨Sabes, los de mi grupo creen que juzgando a las personas se ganan su respeto ¨ -dijo con rapidez, mientras voltean a nuevamente su mirada a las estrellas que ya se dejaban ver por la luna.

Aquella noche la recordare siempre, le contare a mis nietos que conocí a un director generoso, y que fui amiga de dos príncipes, a ver si me creen, por eso todo lo escribo en mi diario.

Abuelito, se que todo mejorara, ya verás tendremos nuevas vacas, nuevas gallinas, y así no tendremos porque vender nuestros mejores caballos, abra agua, y todo estará mucho mejor.

Esa noche al estar en mi habitación sentada sobre mi cama, escribiendo lo que me sucedió en este día en mi diario, me percaté de que no había abierto aquella galleta que me dio la cocinera, cerré mi diario, lo acomode en el primer cajón del mueble y saque de mi mochila la galleta, le quite la envoltura y la partí a la pitad sintiendo un poco de nervios. Saque el papelito con mi mano derecha mientras con la otra le pegaba un bocado a la galleta.

Estas galletas te leen la fortuna de cada día, y se cumplen, a los campesinos no nos las dan, solo a este tipo de personas, así que fui afortunada al recibir una. Lo que he escuchado de estas galletas es que: a veces no te dicen lo que tu quieres escuchar, pero igual te dicen lo que tienes que saber, que con el tiempo sucederá, según se que estas galletas las hace una adivina y están predestinado para cada persona.

Lo abrí y la emoción me comió viva.

-¨Se acerca el momento que temes, pero no des marcha atrás, tendrás éxito si dejas que la honestidad de tu mente te guíe..¨-

Una frase que quedó plasmada en mi corazón… abuelito, no me voy a rendir!

Que querrá decir con esto?..

**PDV DE LA NORMAL:**

A la mañana siguiente, mikan despertó con más ganas de las que no podía tener en esta academia, al parecer la noche de ayer junto con los príncipes ruka y tsubasa le habían hecho feliz, se dio su ducha se arregló se agarró el cabello en una coleta y con un moño lo adorno, salió directo a la cafetería. Mientras recorría el largo camino, contemplaba las nubes que tenían una forma extraña en el cielo.

¨esa parece ser un pequeño pececito ¨-señalo la joven, sin saber por dónde caminaba.

¨Och ahí esta ¨- se comenzó a escuchar susurros frente a ella, lo que la hizo voltear con extrañes.

¨Vete! ¨le gritaban- ¨Tu no debes estar aquí estorbo ¨- La joven castaña las observaba con molestia, y ellas de igual forma -¨Que miras tonta¨- la ofendían, a mikan no la aceptaban por no ser de la realiza. La miraban como un insignificante insecto que podían pisar cuando se les diera la gana.

¨Me voy cuando se me dé la gana¨ dijo entre dientes evadiendo sus miradas, cuando entro a la cafetería una vez más todos le dieron la espalda, menos ruka y tsubasa y al lado de tsubasa estaba una joven de cabello rojo quienes ya habían apartado una mesa, le levantaron la mano en señal de su presencia. Cuando mikan los saludo fue por su platillo, la señora era la misma cocinera de ayer, cuando le dio su bandeja le deposito una galleta de la fortuna, y mikan agradeció, agarro la galleta y la guardo en su bolsillo para más al rato, luego, dándose la vuelta se encuentra con la rubia quien le estorbaba a su paso.

¨Con permiso ¨ pidió, y se movió a un lado pero la chica de cabello rojo le impidió a pasar.

¨Eres una malcriada¨- la empujaron.

¨No te dejaremos de molestar hasta que te largues¨-le grito la rubia llena de rabia,

¨Por qué no solo hacen como si no estuviera aquí eh? ¨les cuestiono con molestia, las dos chicas quedaron sorprendidas

¨por qué tu olor apesta, no te soporto campesina¨ lo escupió la rubia, mirando de arriba hacia abajo.

¨Tu no mereces estar aquí¨ le gritaban otros, mikan respiro profundamente y dejo la bandeja en el suelo.

¨Que se creen!? ¨- lo grito a los cuatro vientos, -¨Que por no ser de un nivel como ustedes, yo merezco este trato? ¨- les cuestiono, en eso unos chicos iban entrando a la cafetería, por lo que les sorprendió a todo público y a ellos mismos al escuchar las siguientes cuestiones-¨Que por no ser princesita e hija de papis, pueden maltratarme? , Yo soy Humana, ustedes también, somos seres vivos, nacimos de la misma tierra, por no ser de la realeza no significa que nos hagan Menos¨ - les soltó, -¨Ustedes serán ricos, serán reines, gobernantes, pero por esas razones nos significan que nos hagan menos, nosotros incluso, hacemos más cosas que ustedes, puesto que no heredamos su fortuna, Ya compórtense con madures, no tienen derecho a tratarnos a si¨- mikan estaba furiosa, respiraba de manera agitada, a la vez se sentía nerviosa, cuando noto que la rubia dirigió su mirada sorpresiva hacia un lado, lo cual a mikan le extraño ver que no le ponía atención a ella si no a alguien más.

¨Ey princesita¨- la llamo ante su repentino silencio y al no ver reacción, la hizo voltear hacia quien miraba.

Toda la cafetería permaneció en silencio durante largos segundos, Mikan observaba ..

¨Él es.. el chico del otro dia¨ pensó para sus adentros, el chico de cabello azabache, ojos carmesí, el chico que se miraba tan relajado, él chico al que le abrían paso en los pasillos como si fuera el rey de ellos. Era ese chico. el chico con el aroma mas fascinante que mikan hubiera olido.

**Continuara…**


	4. La chica de la Anulacion

Capítulo 3.- La chica de la Anulación!

* * *

¨Él es.. el chico de ayer¨ pensó para sus adentros, el chico de cabello azabache, ojos carmesí, el chico que se miraba tan relajado, él chico al que le abrían paso en los pasillos como si fuera el rey de ellos. Era ese chico.

Se sentía una gran incomodidad, mikan observo como los principes ruka y tsubasa se acercaban con preocupación hacia esa bola.

¨Natsume-kun¨-le llamo la rubia dirigiéndose hacia él, mikan los miro con extrañes, porque todos callaron tan de repente, la chica rubia se recargo en el brazo del azabache que la miraba con una frialdad.

¨Qué sucede? ¨ pregunto , su voz era seria, tan seria que el silencio gobernaba en aquella cafetería, hasta en la cocina todos dejaron a un lado las cosas y observaron lo que en minutos estaba a punto de suceder

¨Esa impertinente, ese bicho, esa malcriada, esta campesina enlodada, ella no es como nosotros, Naru-sensei la trago a la academia! Haz algo natsume-kun esta cochina daña la reputación de la academia¨ la rubia dirigía su mirada hacia mikan de sus pies a su cabeza una y otra vez. Mikan inhalo y exhalo, pero se quedó callada observando a lo que el azabache diría.

¨El tonto de Naru, no dejaría entrar a una campesina ¨ dijo, dirigiendo la mirada a mikan-¨Habla de una vez, quien eres tú? ¨ le pregunto , con voz arrogante.

¨que no me crees que ella sea una campesina? ¨- le cuestiono la rubia sorprendida, pero natsume la ignoro.

¨Mi nombre es ..¨ lo pensó…¨Sakura Mikan una…simple….campesina¨- ultimo lo dijo en susurro, pero eso lo alcanzo a escuchar natsume, lo que lo impacto un poco.

¨vez te dije¨- presumía su verdad.

¨este imbécil¨ pensó el azabache para sus adentros¨ Esta plebeya tiene alice? ¨ la señalo de pies a cabeza. Mikan frunció el ceño.

¨No me llames así, esta tiene nombre¨-le dijo , empezó con seriedad luego termino con voz timida, al ver su fulminante mirada.

¨Podríamos hacerle muchas cosas para correrla¨ comento la rubia.

¨Tienes o no? ¨

¨si¨- respondió con rapidez mirando hacia el suelo.

¨Muéstramelo ¨ le ordeno con voz arrogante.

¨No tienes, mentirosa¨- lo escupió la rubia.

¨Qué? ¨ pregunto alzando la mirada sorprendida

¨No tengo rodo tu tiempo¨ advirtió mostrando entre su mano derecha una llama de fuego, lo que la hizo inquietarse un poco.

¨Fuego eh, él es el príncipe del reino fugas¨ pensó para sus adentros, -¨Pero…Narumi-sensei…¨-intento decir pero la interrumpieron.

¨Hazlo Campesina ¨- le retaron los demás.

¨ay no, porque sospecho que me eh metido en otro problemón¨ dijo entre dientes mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello.

¨No perderé mi tiempo con esta¨-mascullo el azabache mientras la rodeaba con fuego en medio de la cafetería.

¨POR FAVOR¨ - gritaba una de las cocineras sorprendidas.

¨Ustedes no se metan¨

¨Natsume¨- le llamo el rubio queriéndose acercar pero otros le estorbaron el paso.

¨Muéstramelo o te hago chicharrón¨ - le advirtió con cierta arrogancia, mikan estaba comenzando a sudar del calón. Desde lejos observan una pelinegra de ojos purpura que sostenía en sus manos un pau-pau que bebía con entretenimiento hacia ellos.

¨okey, okey¨ -Quiso tranquilizarlo-¨Es solo fuego¨ se dijo observando las llamas. En eso mikan inhalo y exhalo cerro sus ojos y al abrirlos las llamas ya no estaban cosa que sorprendió a todas las personas presentes.

¨No puede…¨ se quedó sin habla la rubia. Sus palabras se ahogaron en su garganta.

¨ella, acaba…de...¨-decían otros impactados, natsume también estaba igual de impactado.

¨Una vez más¨ dijo serio lanzándole tres llamas de fuego hacia ella. Mikan las desapareció al instante.

¨Nos vamos a meter en problemas, si esto sigue¨ comento la joven que seguía nerviosa por aquello, mikan se encontraba observando al chico de cabello azabache, no le quitaba la mirada de encima, capaz ,y si lo hacia el intentaría hacerle algo con sus llamas.

¨Sakura¨- le llamo el rubio , cosa que hizo que la castaña se distrajera de él azabache, y este le lanzara un llamaso.

¨Cuidado¨- le gritaron tsubasa y ruka. mikan lo detuvo frente a ella, la llama estaba frente a ella como un muro, pero esta no le hacía nada, luego mikan movió su mano un poco hacia enfrente y esta llama se dirigió a natsume y no solo eso, la llama creció más y más cosa que la sorprendió demasiado.

¨Nooo¨- grito Mikan, y la llama desapareció al instante sin lastimar a los que estaban con natsume. Esto era como un circo maroma y teatro, el pau pau de Hotaru se encontraba en el suelo. A unos otros se les cayó el plato de comida, unos quedaron pálidos, otros en blancos, otros quería murmurar cosas, pero el habla no lo tenían. Mikan grito aquel ¨no¨ porque no quería que la llamara tocara a los demás, ella no quería ocasionar ni un problema, pero aun así lo hizo, y salió corriendo de la cafetería. Sin desayunar se fue directo al salón de clases. Arrepintiéndose de lo que había hecho anterior mente, se sentó en su mesa banco y azoto su frente contra la mesa.

¨Espero que no ocasione problemas lo de hacer ato ¨lo lanzo en un suspiro, luego levanto su rostro dejando una marca roja en su frente, dirigió su mano al bolsillo y saco la galleta, la desenvolvió y la leyó. Esta decía:

-¨No te arrepientas de lo Ocurrido, Eso Podría guiarte hacia tu Destino¨-

¨Q-q..¨ dudo la chica, luego trago saliva y dio un brinco del mesa banco- ¨EEEEEH!?¨

¨sakura!¨-—La chica contemplo a un agitado rubio que se encontraba con las manos aferradas al marco de la perta.

¨Principe Ruka nogi¨ - le llamo, contemplando como se acercaba de manera rápida hacia ella.

¨Estas bien? ¨- Pregunto con cierta preocupación, colocando su cálida mano en el hombro de la joven.

¨S-si¨- Respondió bajando su mirada con un cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas.-¨Me odian , no es cierto? ¨pregunto , con voz débil, la joven permaneció con la mirada baja, sin observan al rubio que la miraba con algo de incredulidad

-¨No,no,no¨- Negaba reiteradamente.

¨Pensé que podía ser fuerte al estar en esta Academia, quiero decir, Ya sabía que no sería aceptada por ellos, me ofenderían o me harían cosas malas, lo sabes. Eh , Incluso asi, siendo asi, creí que lo soportaría, ¨ -Paro por unos segundos,- ¨lo hacía por mi abuelo, por nuestro hogar…¨ quiso continuar pero el rubio se apresuró.

¨No, sakura, no tienes porque rendirte, es tu tercer dia, ¨-lo pensó-déjame decirte algo- ¨Exhalo un suspiro sosteniéndola de la mano, lo que ocasionó que la joven se pusiera nerviosa -¨No habido campesina mas valiente que se atreva a pisar esta Academia. Quiero decir, Se noto desde el primer Día que eres demasiado fuerte como para rendirte ahora, a pesar de como son, tu los callaste, y no habido persona capaz de enfrentarlos, digo, callaste a la princesa Luna, tu una campesina, llena de valor, es honorable, sabes?. Porque esta chica es tan infantil e insoportable, y espero que no me esté escuchando ahora porque si no estaría en graves problemas.¨- rio, haciendo que mikan sonriera -¨Yo se que puedes lograr terminar este utlimo semestre de nuestros estudios, y asi también , sé, que puedes lograr hacer amigos, se que te lo creeras imposible por ser una campesina, pero por algo estas aquí, no?, tienes la oportunidad…. tal vez para hacer una diferencia, por todas las metas que quieres lograr, Naru-sensei te dio esa oportunidad, eso te hace ser especial, no la desperdicies¨- le apretó la mano, ocasionando que la joven volteara haciendo una mueca en su rostro.

¨Muchas gracias príncipe ruka¨- sonrió , con sinceridad, y su voz más dulce que la miel, atravesó el corazón de Ruka, lo que lo hizo mostrar sierto sonrojo que quiso ocultar, le solto la mano con cierto nerviosismo y se alejo un poco de la joven.

¨S-sucede algo? ¨- pregunto, ante su repentino acto.

¨n-n¨- intento decir, pero parecíera que las palabras se le encajaran en la garganta, sentía que su corazón iba a estallar, y se cuestionaba, Qué fue lo que lo ocasiono sonrojarse?.

¨Campesina Tonta!¨ aquellos insultos llamo la atención de los dos jóvenes dentro del salón, era La rubia quien les interrumpía y entraba como reina por la puerta.- ¨Cómo te atreves a mentirnos eh? ¨le cuestiono con un tono arrogante.

-¨A parte de Campesina, probretona, Tonta eres una Mentirosa ¨dijo, la peliroja, mikan no las volteaba a ver. Solo se dedicaba a pensar.

¨EH!¨le llamaron, al no tener su total atención.

¨Oye no nos ignores tonta campesina, sabes lo que podría ocurrirte si nos sigues ignorando!?¨ Exclamo la rubia de nombre Luna, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

¨Chicas por favor, ya párenle¨ - dijo Ruka, más que una sugerencia fue una Petición.

¨Como la defiendes!? Es una pobre campesina¨ - Le cuestionaron.

¨ Oh! No nos digas que ella tiene otro Alice y te está controlando con el?, Te amenazo para que la defendieras, eh? Ruka-san¨ la Rubia lo sujeto de la camisa de cuello

¨Pero que…¨intento decir un ruka desconcertado por lar cuestionamiento, tal ofensa para la pobre Joven.

¨No!¨ respondió tan repentinamente.-¨No, no, no, no y no!¨-negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba del mesa banco.-¨Yo no vine aquí para ser insultada por ustedes.¨- Respiro profundamente-¨Perdon por engañarlos de que no tenia un Alice, pero no quería meterme en problemas como estos, okey? ¨- confeso exhaltada-¨ Estoy aquí, únicamente por querer salvar mi tierra, narumi-sensei me dio esta oportunidad única, y la acepte aun que no quería, pero la acepte porque podría ser la salvación de mi abuelo y la mia¨- dijo, observado las miradas sorprendidas de las chicas y el rubio quien sonreía-¨ Si no les caigo bien, no se preocupen, le dire a narumi-sensei que me cambie de grupo, o ya se… Pidan un deseo para que yo no este con ustedes en el siguiente parcial, porque… lo ultimo que quiero es tener enemigas, y lo que quiero es salvar mi hogar, después de que termine el semestre, prometo desaparecer de su vida.. pero, por mientras…denme esa oportunidad…. ¨- dijo, lo último con debilidad, sus manos las apretó tan fuerte que se les estaban acalambrando.

Las chicas se quedaron en blanco, sus ojos abiertos como platos.

Sonó el timbre e iniciaron las clases, Mikan se sentía tranquila después de aquello que les dijo, fue como si se quitara un peso de encima, Cuando se terminaron las clases, Mikan decidió ir al baño antes de irse a perder por la academia.

Mientras ella caminaba por los pasillos, por los solitarios pasillos hubo un ambiente peligroso que se esparció desde el momento en que mikan cruzo las escaleras.

¨Está detrás mío, detrás mío, el esta… que quiere?, porqué me persigue? ¨ se cuestionaba la Joven que comenzó ah apresurar sus pasos, se puso nerviosa, sus manos comenzaron a sudar de los nervios, su respiración se aceleró, ella era perseguida por alguien, cuando mikan encontró el baño de damas , se metió como si fuera el paraíso dejando a fuera el temible infierno.

¨Ahora qué hago? ¨se preguntó recargando sus manos en el lava manos, y mostrando su rostro paralizado al espejo frente a ella-¨y si el sigue ahí afuera? ¨- se preguntó, sintiendo como las piernas le temblaban. Exhalo e inhalo, una, dos hatsa tres veces seguidas. Quería controlar su palpitar, su corazón resonaba con fuerza en su pecho, sentía como si el mundo se le desboronaria, se cuestionaba, Si , aquella persona seguiría afuera?, tal vez la estaba esperando?, tal vez quería continuar atacando como lo hizo en la cafetería? O tal vez querían discutir sus diferencias?, no, eso no, por la formo en cómo le dio la bienvenida, no… lo menos que ella pensaría seria que ellos dos tomaran el té mientras contemplaban juntos el amanecer. Era imposible después de lo que sucedió en la cafetería.

Mikan se mojo el rostro , y luego se paso una servilleta, hasta acabar con las gotas de agua, volvió a inhalar y exhalar, exhalar e inhalar y soltar un suspiro que se le hizo eterno, pasaron varios largos minutos, se diría que casi mas de media hora, por lo que a mikan le pareció bastante y se decidió a salir sigilosamente del baño de damas, los pasillos estaban oscuros, volteo a sus lados, derecha e izquierda y al no ver a nadie salio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

¨Parece que te divertiste mucho en el baño, no? ¨ Mikan quedo paralizada por varios segundos, reconoció aquella voz masculina, y giro su rostro con lentitud quiso formar una cierta sonrisa en sus labios, lo que solo le pareció una mueca molesta hacia el joven que la observaba, Mikan por fin tomo control de su cuerpo y su rostro, por lo que formo una fingida risa.

¨Ah! Tengo un nuevo acosador¨-Bromeo un poco, solo un poco, para congelar el tenebroso ambiente que les rodeaba, pero parecia que no fue el momento indicado para aquella broma, lo que ovaciono al joven fulminarla con la mirada, mikan se tenso.

¨Aa-a-ah jeje¨ - Mikan rio tontamente de lo apenada y nerviosa que estaba, miraba a sus lados e intentaba retroceder poco a poco mas lejos del joven.

¨Quien eres en realidad?¨ Le pregunto colocando en su voz un poco de tranquilidad, mikan no entendió a la primera.

¨EH?¨dudo,

¨Qué! Quien fregados eres? ,Contesta niña, por que una campesina como tu no puede tener esos alices¨ mas que un cuestionamiento, parecía una Orden que le hacia a la dama que dio un brinco de su tan inesperado grito arrogante.

¨Tra-tranquilo, Controla tu,tu, tu...esa cosa...¨Intento decir, mikan no hallaba las palabras correctas ni mucho menos se acordaba de aquella palabra , y siguió pensando...

¨Contesta¨ordeno, su voz sonó mas arrogante e hizo aparecer llamas a su alrededor.

¨C-controla tu enojo. Tienes un serio problema con ese explosivo enojo. Eso y tu arrogancia no me tranquiliza...¨dijo, primero con tartamudeo, luego firmeza y después termino en susurro, puesto que La joven se arrepintió de a ver dicho aquello.-¨Disculpa, pero... Soy realmente una campesina, y orgullosamente una Campesina¨ dijo, colocando su mano en el pecho y formando en sus labios una sonrisa, luego prosigio -¨ La razón de porque tengo este alice, o estos... no la se, de echo, A mi no se me hacia que fuera un Alice poderoso, se me hacia uno que no era original ni peligroso...La verdad no se porque tengo esos alices...¨ sostuvo la mirada firme ante la mirada fulminante del chico, Mikan parpadeo un par de veces al ver que sus ojos brillaban.

¨Seguro que naru sabrá la razón de porque estas aquí, tal vez sea porque te quieran quitar ese poder...¨ dijo, mikan sintió un escalofrió recorrerla en todo su cuerpo-¨Are que te arrepientas de a ver entrado a esta Academia, campesinas como tú me dan asco¨ escupió, dando media vuelta, la miro con rotundidad , los ojos de mikan se encontraban abiertos como dos platos. su cuerpo le temblaba y solo le pudo decir antes de que se alejara mas.

¨Tú solo quieres que te tenga miedo, ¨el azabache volteo fijamente como la castaña le hablaba de a ¨tu¨por ¨tu¨-¨no obtendrás lo que deseas¨ dijo, para luego mostrarle su lengua .

¨Ya lo veremos niña tonta¨ dijo, con voz amenazante, segundos despues él chico azabache soltó una risilla de burla que solo duro un segundo y se marcho, cuando estaba mas lejos de Mikan, la chica empalideció y le temblaron las rodillas.

¨Voy.. al...baño... otra vez..¨ - bajo el rostro y abrió la puerta. ¨porque le brillaban los ojos?¨- se cuestiono frente al espejo. -¨ah si, él debe de ser él principe del Reino fugaz, por eso le brillan los ojos, ay! pero los de ese reino son sumamente peligrosos .¨ se dijo-¨ valla, tengo un archi-enemigo... esto es el momento que temo? tal como la galleta de la fortuna lo decía, acaso es a este chico el que temo?...

* * *

_*tutina200 c: hola c: me presento soy monic em eto gracias por leer la historia_

_9michan-natsu : hola c: ya has de saber que me llamo monica mucho gusto n.n gracias por leer la historia espero que me acompañen hasta terminarla n.n_

_*Natsik : gracias por leer, me llamo monica ola n n aqui dejo un capitulo mas_


	5. Tipica clase de Educacion Fisica

Hola :) gracias por entrar leer y comentar, gracias , espero os guste este capitulo n n

Aclaro que no me pertenece gakuen alice ni sus personajes! :)

* * *

Capitulo 4- Tipica clase de Educación fisica.

* * *

**PDV DE MIKAN**

¨-narumi -sensei, tengo una duda… a donde nos lleva? ¨ -cuestione observado los lujosos arbustos , y gigantescos arboles arriba de mi, el duque y profesor saco a los tres grupos de sexto semestre de preparatoria a la intemperie, y ordeno que le siguiéramos, parecemos niños de kinder dando un paseo en el Gran bosque.

¨- Hoy inicia su clase de educación física con su nuevo profesor, así que los llevare a su salón y se los presentare¨-dijo, sin voltear a ver a nadie, el caminaba firme evadiendo las piedrotas que se encontraban frente a nosotros, porque había tantas piedras? y lo que era aun, hasta donde se encentraba nuestro salón de clase?.

¨espere!¨- voltee a verme de pies a cabeza-¨Iremos a educación física, en falda? ! ¨Exclame sorprendida, no, me iban a ver lo que traía por debajo, no, no, negaba con mi cabeza, voltee a mi alrededor, todas las chicas se burlaban de mi, todas tenían puesto su short, yo soy la única tonta que no tenia short, me avergoncé, pero a la vez me moleste.

¨Mikan-chan, lo siento¨-se disculpo, colocando su mano en mi cabello-¨Se me ha olvidado darte el short, perdón¨-se volvió a disculpar , vi que estaba apenado por la situación, yo fruncí el ceño, me sonrojo demasiado que quise tratar de ocultarlo, pero hasta las ardillas se daban cuenta de mi rojo rostro.

¨Y así mero voy a ir a clases? ! ¨Exclame, todos me observaron, incluso mi archí enemigo estaba alli, el era de sexto semestre clase A, mientras que yo era de la clase B , y allí estaba rubia princesita que no tardo en murmurar de tras de mí, no le hice caso a las burlas , y seguí acompañada del príncipe ruka.

Recorrimos un gran camino, un largo camino, una vez más, me agite, voltee y todos tenían agua menos yo., como que todos sabían que nos traerían hasta acá, yo pensé que iríamos en avión o en autobús o en un barco l cruzando el mar azul, o la nave espacial por la oscuridad, o en un tren bajo la tierra. pero nunca pensé que seria a Pata callejera. siento que mis pies ya tienen ampollas, la suela de mis zapatos se desvanecen.

¨Ya vamos a llegar!? ¨-me pare en seco, respire hondo y exhale , todos me dejaban atrás, pero de igual, solo me detuve a descansar un poco.

¨Sakura, quieres beber?¨- Ruka se volvía hacia atrás, en dirección a mí, mostrándome entre su cálida mano su botella de agua.

La tome y tome de ella, era una delicia, estábamos a finales de septiembre, Gloria a Dios! que invento lo helado, Los tiempos de calor ya se estaban despidiendo y la bienvenida era dada al invierno, se aproximaba navidad, y también las vacacione , ya casi no pasaba mucho tiempo con mi abuelo, solo lo iba a visitar sábados y domingos , me devolvía a la academia la tarde del domingo al igual que todos los estudiantes, una regla del plantel de esta academia.

Cuando le quise devolver la botella a ruka, el ya se encontraba un poco mas enfrente, me dirigía hacia él, pero me tropecé con una piedra, lo cual me hizo descontrolarme e ir en dirección al suelo, cerré mis ojos por varios segundos, y sentí un brazo rodear mi estomago.

¨Sakura¨- Oí su grito de preocupación, pensé que había sido el príncipe uka el que amortiguo mi caída, pero no fue el, voltee a mi lado y observe a un chico de cabellos pelirrojo de ojos purpura, muy bellos y test blanca. cuando me levante me pase un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja, y observe su fria mirada que me sostenía.

¨G-gracias¨-baje el rostro avergonzada, no le escuche decir nada, tan solo se marcho de mi vista en dirección a los demás,

¨Sakura!, estas bien? ¨- me pregunto El príncipe ruka, su rostro estaba lleno de preocupación.

¨Claro que estoy bien, soy una chica fuerte, recuerdas? ¨- Le sonreí alegre, y él me correspondió, nos estábamos haciendo muy buenos amigos, observe una vez más al muchacho que me salvo de tener una caída no tan dolorosa. al parecer le estaban cuestionando el porqué de sus buenos actos hacia mí.

¨Reo-kun, ella no es como nosotros, dañaría tu reputación¨- le escuche decir a la chica de cabello castaño largo hasta la media espalda, quien volteo a verme de arriba abajo, determine su color de ojos, eran Miel, no le di importancia a su repentina mirada, en realidad ya me estaba acostumbrando, y a decir verdad llevaba ya dos dias en que la princesita rubia no me empujaba o molestaba, me sentía tranquila, algún día tenía que darle las gracias.

Hace ya cuatro días que conocí a ruka, este es el quinto, el se esta volviendo una persona importante en mi vida, él y el príncipe Tusbasa, junto con la princesa misaki, ella va en el mismo salón que mi archi-enemigo, sí, eso me conto, a ella la conocí ayer cuando me perdí en los largos pasillos, ya llevaba cuatro días y aun así me perdía, es imposible, la academia están grande, y el salón de clases también, los pasillos son como un laberinto, en el que te pierdes con facilidad y hasta a veces no tiene salida, la princesa misaki es muy amable, me guio hacia mi salón, me sentí como una niña que le guía su mama.

Cuando todos paráramos observamos una gran montaña, nunca creí que esta estaría en esta academia. sin duda alguna, la academia tiene muchos lujosos lugares.

¨Chicos, aquí empieza su salón¨- nos señalo hacia arriba. todos quedaron en blanco, con tres puntitos, sin un foco encendido…. en gran silencio…

¨Ehh! ¨- exclamaron muchos, como que la montaña seria nuestro salón de clases? , no entiendo, me eh perdido, me confundí.

¨si, desde esta zona hasta arriba será su salon de educación física, su profesor no ah de tardar en llegar, así que espérenlo, yo tengo que irme¨ dijo, con rapidez, solo parpadee una vez y al abrir mis ojos el duque narumi-sensei ya no estaba. A donde se abra ido?.

¨Bien! ustedes son mi nuevo grupo¨, volteamos a nuestra derecha, se encontraba observándonos desde un arbusto, un señor algo robusto con cabellos cenizos, ojos cafés y barba de santo clous, el estaba disfrazado de super man, que mal!. luego comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros.

¨No hace falta presentarme, ya están demasiado grandecitos para tales cosas repetitivas, Miran esta montaña? ¨señalo atrás de él, el viento hacia que su capa se moviera dejándole ver los pelos en su pecho, tengo nauseas, muchos asintieron, obviamente, y observaron atentamente lo que les decía. - ¨ Este día deben ir por su primera estrella,- ¨paro, para respirar-¨Lo que van a ser será , escuchen atentamente¨- nos señalo a cada uno-¨ Cada uno tendrá un listón de un distinto color rodeando su cadera, Tendrán que escalar la gran montaña, ustedes sabrán como, ay ingéniensela, pero exactamente eh colgado 33 cuerdas, para cada uno de ustedes, deben cuidar del listón, porque si alguien se lo quita, perderán su primera estrella, cuando lleguen arriba correrán hasta llegar hacia los arboles de manzana, y buscar las tres manzana dorada, el que me la traiga una gana dos estrellas más, el que tenga más de cinco listones gana una estrella, el que me traiga las tres manzanas, gana cuatro estrellas, y el que me traiga muchos listones y las tres manzanas gana la estrella especial número uno, una vez más, tengan cuidado, y cuiden de su listón.¨ dijo, algo que me asombro, en primera, cual listón? en segunda, para que estrellas?, en tercera, manzana de oro? en cuarta esta eran las clases de educación física?, en quinta, TENGO UNA FALDA! y voy a escalar?. mire a mis alrededores a todos les comenzaron ah aparecer un listón de cierto color rodeado en su cadera, revise mi cadera y ahí estaba , algo que me sobre salto, se encontraba un listón color dorado rodeando mi cadera. seguía confundida

Cada quien se coloco frente a una cuerda, hice lo mismo, me comenzaron a sudar las manos ,me sentía nerviosa, indigna de hacer esto, porque no me considero una de ellos ni tampoco que tenga un alice poderoso.

En eso se escucho un Silvato ruidoso detrás nuestro, por lo que era la señal para empezar a escalar.. ah! Número seis, NO SE ESCALAR!, mire a mis lados, comenzó a imitar la manera en como trepaban ,se rodeaban la cuerda en la cintura y luego la sujetaban con las dos manos, después los pies en las piedras..ah! un momento, esa chica esta escalando sin la cuerda? imposible! más bien esta trotando, o corriendo, volando.. si está volando?. genial, ese es su poder? esa chica esta volando, que genial. Bien me apresure a hacer lo mismo, claro que no a volar jeje, yo no sabía volar, pero me apresure a rodear la cuerda, era la única en tierra firme, luego imite.

Al principio creí que esto era imposible, pero no! lo estoy logrando, estoy escalando. es genial!, abuelito te tengo otra historia, espérame, que mañana sábado te iré a visitar.

Mientras escalaba me percate de que era la última! unos ya habían perdido su listón, otros ya estan llegando al final de la montaña y yo apenas escalando!, de hecho , que tiene de malo?, estoy aprendiendo algo nuevo, ah escalar, y me fascina la vista que tengo desde atrás, frente a mi a unos metros se encontraba el chico pelirrojo que amortiguo mi caída. de mi mano derecha a mi misma distancia se encontraba una chica de cabello negro y chino y ojos color zafiro, ese color me gustaba mucho, la chica me observaba con extrañes, luego me saco la lengua y continuo su escalata, yo también, empecé a escalar mas rápido, quería ver más arriba, y de mi lado izquierdo a la casi misma distancia del pelirojo se encontraba el príncipe ruka, ah si, y tsubasa a su lado, al parecer ni uno de los dos queria quitarse el listón, eso me dice que son muy buenos amigos.

Mas tarde termine de escalar, me sostuve de una piedra gigante donde se encontraba mi cuerda atada, y me comenzó a arrastrar para no caer de la montaña, cuando estaba de pie, sonreí a mi misma, con una tica sonrisa de victoria, escale, abuelo, me sentí emocionada como cuando una niña se emociona al tener su primera mascota, asi de alegre me sentía. en eso me percate de que a mi lado derecho la chica de cabello negro y chino corría hacia mi con malas intenciones hacia mi, su mano la dirigió con brutalidad a mi cadera , pero yo la esquive con rapidez, hecho que ocasiono resbalarse e irse directo a la superficie de la montaña, la sujete con fuerza y cai sobre mis rodillas por su peso. la chica pego un grito que me dejo por varios segundos sorda.

¨d-duele¨ musite con pesar, ella era delgada, pero su peso era asombroso, su rostro estaba asustado, lleno de miedo. que con su simple mirada me decía ¨por favor no me sueltes¨

¨¨s-sostente¨- le sugerí intentando retroceder hacia atrás y alzarla.

¨Solo atráeme a esa piedra!¨- Exclamo con preocupación, su frente comenzó a llenarse de sudor, así lo hice la balance hacia mi lado derecho hasta que ella pudo sostenerse, sentí que alguien me tocaba, pero no para ayudar… cuando ella se sostuvo de la piedra, de donde yo me había arrastrado para levantarme, la ayude , y yo pensaba que esta sería una Típica y Normal clase de Educación física. que me aburriría como toda las demás, pero no, aquí también pones en riesgo tu vida.

Mire como la chica se marchaba sin ni un ¨Gracias, ¨ella continuaba con la clase de educación física, me pareció algo grosero de su parte y más si ella es una princesa, aunque tal vez no lo sea, quien sabe, pero aun así fue grosero, yo podía a ver decidido dejarla caer para continuar con la clase, pero No!, yo la pare por salvarla a ella.

¨De nada ¨ masculle mientras me sobaba mis brazos tras sentir dolor de la jalada que hice, una vez que voltee a mi cadera…

¨No está¨ dije sobresaltada, esa rapidez me había impactado, voltee a mis lados buscándolo, me habían quitado el listón, alguien me lo quito, pero, cuando?, oh! podría a ver sido cuando estaba levantando a la chica de ojos zafiros. cuando sentí que alguien me toco. sí, pero quien?, comencé a buscar a mis alrededores, nadie se encontraba cercas mío, o lo que era más sorprendente, frente a mi se encontraba la misma ausencia, todos se habían ido al busque en busca de las manzanas de oro, y yo aquí sola, perdedora, me quitaron mi listón.

Bien! ahora como me bajo?, una vez perdido, comencé a buscar una bajada, no me sentía tonta, ni siquiera triste, solo era una clase mas para mi, además para que quieren ganar una simple estrella?, comencé a caminar mirando a la superficie, me temblaba un poco el cuerpo, en verdad escalamos muy alto.

No me iba a dirigir hacia el bosque, para qué? solo me ocasionaría más burlas, puesto que ya perdí mi listón, además me es solo una clase mas, me dedique a caminar un poco por las orillas de la montaña, buscando una bajada, ya que había perdido.

¨Ya veo que tu también perdiste¨- Voltee hacia atrás para ver a quien le pertenecería la voz masculina, Era un joven que media más o menos uno setenta y ocho, frente a mí a tan solo un metro, su físico me sorprendió, el viento le acariciaba sus cabellos color chocolate , sus ojos eran tan profundos , su test un apiñalado, esa piel me gustaba mucho. no se por qué razones si a mí no me gusta la piña, pero bueno.

¨Si¨- respondí, con vergüenza, por a ver perdido, me sentía un poco nerviosa. y si el quería atacarme con su poder! um! me pregunto qué poder tendrá…-¨Tu también has perdido? ¨- pregunte, lo observe en silencio varios segundos, el miraba hacia el bosque. donde todos se encontraban, después, me di cuenta de que el aun tenía su listón, y en su mano sostenía unos tres más, que tonta mikan!, me arrepiento de a verle preguntado aquello, tal vez se ofendió.

¨No! solamente que me eh aburrido! por eso regrese, y te encontré a ti ¨- Su voz se volvió mas suave, algo que me relajo.

¨Al menos, Ganaras unas cuantas estrellas¨- Sonreí, corcándome un mecho tras mi o reja, el viento se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

¨No es algo que me interese ganar¨- Siguió observando el bosque, el ambiente es tenso, no sabía que mas preguntarle o que hacer. me sentía nerviosa, por qué razón?.

¨T¨- Quise hablar pero el viento me pego tan fuerte que se me metió cabello dentro d la boca.

¨Oh! espera. ¨ lo escuche decir, chasqueo sus dedos y el viento ceso, algo que me sorprendió, me quede en blanco durante muchos segundos

¨Deberíamos bajar¨ Sugirió , Me paralizo por su mirada, mikan que te está pasando?. DI ALGO!

¨um..¨ - lo único que pude soltar mientras apartaba mi mirada de la suya-¨Sabes cómo bajar? ¨pregunte, con curiosidad.

En eso vi como chasqueo sus ojos y mis pies dejaron de sentir la tierra, voltee incrédula hacia él y luego impactada hacia el suelo, yo estaba VOLANDO?. .

¨aa¨- solté avergonzada puesto que mi falda se me había levantado, y yo no traía short, luego me di cuenta que íbamos bajando de la montaña.

¨Sorprendente¨-dije, emocionada , no sé qué estaba pasando, ni siquiera cual era su poder, pero esto que estaba viviendo era tan genial. nunca había volad, sentía un cierto cosquilleo en el estomago, que me hacia sonreír, cuando llegamos a tierra, observe la montaña que habíamos bajado.

Luego observe al chico que se dirigía al profesor con traje de super man, cuando le entrego los listones junto con el suyo, mire como el profesor le colocaba tres estrellas doradas.

Para que las estrellas?, porque en esta clase las estrellas eran un regalo?. no lo entendía, por lo que opte para preguntarle, me dirigí hacia ellos dos con firmeza. escondiendo la pena.

¨oh! tu debes ser la nueva chica, porque no trajiste tu short? ¨ me cuestiono, -¨debiste traerlo, puesto que te eh visto las bragas de fresas que traías puestas desde que escalabas niñita¨ lo soltó.. sin ninguna vergüenza..

Me pare en ceso, tembló mi cuerpo empezando primeramente las rodillas hasta llegar a la cabeza, abrí mis ojos como platos, mi boca se abrió de las descaradas palabras que dijo, el chico de ojos color Menta se puso colorado y dirigió sus mirada a otra parte, mis mejillas ardían de la vergüenza. Que maestro mas pervertido, QUE DEBÍA HACER?, que vergüenza, quise bofetearlo, pero es un profesor, y si me corren por eso?, pero deje de sentirme cuerpo de la vergüenza que me controlaba dirigí mis manos a mi rostro que lo sentía cada vez más caliente, me tape la boca y con la otra mis ojos, fruncí mi ceño, no sabía si hacer un puchero o golpear el suelo, quería gritar, que vergüenza, el había visto mis shones y no solo él, al parecer el chico también. y no solo ellos. alguien más los abra visto?. ..Como desee que la tierra me tragara. o que un huracán me llevara.

Horas más tarde me encontraba en mi mesa banco, muerta de la vergüenza, mientras otros presumían sus estrellas, y otros jugueteaban, yo permanecía con el rostro escondido en mis brazos,

-¨ Eh campesina, Sabíamos bien que tu no podrías ganar una estrella, ¨- dijo, para luego soltar una risilla burlona, ya sabía que era la pelirroja,

¨ De hecho, sabíamos que no dudarías mucho en la clase¨- Rieron otros., evadí sus miradas y no les tome tanta atención.

¨Que tonta campesina, deberías irte!¨ dijo una voz femenina, ya van a empezar. pues miren que tanta atención les pongo.

¨Y Que tal si te vas ahora!¨ -Mas que una sugerencia , sonó como a una orden, esa voz masculina me enfadaba, de igual, seguí en mi misma posición sin verlos. qué bueno que los tolero si no usaría mi poder contra ustedes. bola de diamantes embutados.

¨Ey! te estamos hablando Boba Niña pobretona¨, Me grito una voz femenina, sabía que provenía de la pelirroja, amiga de la princesa Luna.

¨Que le pasa, se atreve a ignorarnos¨ mascullaron algunos, con voz molesta, se encontraban cerca de mí, como si fuera el gran centro de atención.

¨Que lastima, no?, no lograste obtener una estrella, y sabes que esas estrellas son de victoria y honorables?, tú no tienes honores ni victorias, por eso nunca ganaras una¨ - esa voz, esa voz, mikan contrólate, respira ,suelta, tranquilízate, se paciente., falta poco para la siguiente clase.

¨Ya basta! Ya déjenla¨- Aquella voz femenina me hizo voltear con sorpresa, provenía de una chica que se encontraba cruzando la puerta, era aquella chica, la chica a la que le ayude a no caerse de la montaña.

¨princesa Safira ¨- le llamaron algunos con miradas incrédulas hacia la princesa de cabello chino.

¨Ella no gano ni una estrella, por…¨-paro por unos segundos, la observe nerviosa-¨Por mi culpa¨-lo ultimo lo dijo con voz débil y más baja. pero se alcanzo a escuchar,

¨Que quieres decir?, princesa. ¨- Cuestiono la pelirroja, la chica de cabello chino cerro sus manos con fuerzas.

¨Ella impidió que yo cayera de la montaña..¨ confeso-¨Así que déjenla en paz¨- Mas que una sugerencia pareció una petición, pero su mirada parecía algo amenazante.

Todo quedo en silencio ante repentina palabras me agradaron tanto, por una vez me sentí importante en esta academia.

* * *

Natsik : HOLA Gracias eso me quiere decir que voy por buen camino :) me alegra que te guste!

michan-natsu : Gracias, muchas gracias enseriou :) espero mejorar con el tiempo y hacer mejores capitulos :)

Kanna Meiko : Muchas gracias por leer, y si la seguire me gusta mucho lo que es escritura y expresion y pues soy muy como se diria, me gusta mucho la fantasia y entonces quise crear una historia desde que termine de ver el anime de gakuen alice y su manga por completo :D

kami-chan: muchisimas gracias por leer la historia, que bueno que te este interesando :D

subire otro capitulo mas tarde, :)

quisiera progresarla un poco mas rapido devido a que ya casi entrare a mi escuela :( pero aun asi, aunque entre, seguire, subire los capitulos cada tercer dia, :)


	6. Lo que sucede un Sabado al medio dia

Ola :) les regalo otro capitulo más :)

* * *

Capitulo-5 : Lo que Sucede un Sábado al medio dia!

* * *

Me encontraba cruzando la calle de mi pueblo, iba de regreso a casa, puesto que hoy es sábado, los sábados y domingos, dejan salir a los estudiantes para que visiten lugares, yo por ejemplo iré con mi abuelito, al rancho, quisiera saber cómo van las cosas, el lunes empezaba mi primer Día de trabajo, y aparte de quererle contar eso, quiero contarle más cosas.

Cuando comencé a recorrer mas cuadras, y estas acabaron me halle con mi granja, solté un suspiro, estaba maravillada, mi abuelo estaba allí , bañando a mi relámpago. (Relámpago: es un caballo precioso, de una raza muy fina, lo tengo desde que cumplí los 10 años, mi abuelo me lo regalo de cumpleaños, era precioso, cabellos rubios, piel chocolate, y ojos profundos color negros) como los extrañe, ellos aun se encontraban demasiado lejos de mí, pero aun así podía reconocerlos, mi gigantesca y hermosa granja a miles de metros lejos de mí, corrí directo a ellos, pero escuche unos sonidos de carretas y rechinados de voz de caballo que me hicieron voltear a mi lado.

¨Kiaiaa¨-grite impactada, cayendo al suelo, la carroza real se paro con brutalidad, casi era aplastada por ellos, me levante con rapidez y me hinque pidiendo disculpas, no sabía quien se encontraba dentro de la carroza real, hasta que me levante, bajo el mosquetero y me agarro con brutalidad de los hombros, se miraba furioso.

¨Sabes el problema en que casi nos metes?, ! Campesina! ,Casi se voltea la carroza, ¨- me empujo y yo azote en la tierra, el me volvió a sostener. levanto su mano en señal de que me golpearía el rostro. cerré con profundidad y fuerza mis ojos, y me voltee de lado, tenía mucho miedo, que tonta, siempre me meto en problemas.

¨Basta¨- se escucho una voz detrás de el . no sentí ni un azote ni una bofetada, y fui soltaba por su agarre, cuando abrí los ojos, parpadee tres veces al ver frente a mí a ese chico, era el príncipe del reino Fugaz, aquel chico que me amenazo aquella tarde.

¨Ah! ya veo que eras tú ¨- dijo, mirándome de abajo para arriba, se encontraba a unos pocos centímetros de mi.

¨ Si lo viera sabido antes, con justo pasaría mi carroza por arriba de ti-¨ lo Oi decir, formando en sus labios una sonrisa maliciosa, algo que me ocasiono miedo, que quiso decir con aquello?. que le viera gustado si yo moría?, me repugnaban ese tipo de personas tan, tan así, tan frías, serias, groseras, que les valía si alguien muriera, y sobretodo que pisoteara a una campesina de esa manera.

**FIN DE PDV DE MIKAN**

**PDV DE LA NORMAL:**

¨Por qué eres así? ¨- Cuestiono con molestia, -¨Vas a ser rey, deberías comportarte como Reí, no como un niño inmaduro que puede andar pisoteando con groseras palabras a cualquiera que se le atraviese¨- Le dijo, con voz aun mas, seria, ella sabía que ya se había metido en problemas.

¨Oe! Tu como te atreves niña tonta¨ -el mosquetero corrió hacia ella y le coloco unas manos en el cuello con lo que le quito unos segundos la respiración a la joven y con la otra la abofeteo la boca y una vez más le lanzo una bofetada a la mejilla haciendo caer hacia atrás. el príncipe natsume se sorprendió un poco por aquellas palabras y por el acto de su mosquetero.

¨eso te pasa por Bocona! y si quieres otro! recibirás una patada Idiota¨- Le insulto el mosquetero, quien luego le dio la espalda, mikan solo mantenía su mano en su dolorosa mejilla. sus ojos brillaban de miedo, y solo observo al príncipe quien también la observaba.

¨Ey! que os ocurre!? ¨- Les llamo repentinamente la princesa Hotaru quien los observaba desde otra carroza.-¨Quiero una explicación Ahora, de porque le pegan a una chica de mi pertenencia¨- Ordeno con voz aun más seria, Mikan entonces se levanto, en su boca había una mancha de sangre y en su mejilla marcada una mano. agacho su rostro avergonzado, y sostuvo su falda con sus manos. Esto es lo que suele pasar un Sábado al medio día.

¨Mikan! Mikan!¨- gritaba su abuelo desde atrás, la joven de cabello miel, cerro sus ojos, no quería que su abuelo viera que la golpearon.

¨Princesa!,Esta impertinente Campesina Bocona, insulto al Príncipe y le di un muy buen merecido¨- Le señalo a la joven que fue agredida.

¨Es eso cierto Sra. Sakura Mikan? - La miro interrogante. Mikan estaba arrepentida y avergonzada que solo asintió sin voltearle a mirar a su princesa, Cuanto la princesa hotaru la vio asentir se dirigió hacia el príncipe Natsume, se semi hinco levantando un poco su angosto vestido en señal de ¨Disculpas¨.

¨Por Favor, acepte nuestras sinceras disculpas¨- Le miro con frialdad, y el azabache se mordió el labio con sabor a amargura, se volvió a su carroza y se marcho. mikan se hinco ante ella.

¨Lo siento, princesa, enserio lo siento…¨- decía repetitivamente, ella estaba arrepentida, Hotaru la volteo a ver .

En la carroza que les dejaba atrás a las dos chicas, el Príncipe natsume no dejaba de pensar en los golpes que dio su mosquetero, y el rostro herido de la Joven Campesina mikan, Pensó que tal vez con eso ella se saldria de la Academia, pero también comenzó a sentir algo muy extraño en su estomago, una culpabilidad de no a ver parado aquellos agresivos golpes de su mosquetero. si, la verdad si se había pasado, pobre Mikan, casi todo el pueblo la vio siendo golpeada por él, algo que le ocasionaría seguramente muchos problemas, y la mirarían con deshonra , Natsume se asomo a las cortinas frente a el que tapaban la ventana, asomo su despeinado cabello y su mirada carmesí que brillaba cada vez más al oscurecerse el cielo, observo el largo y angosto camino, el se dirigía directo a su reino.

Des pues de Horas, llegaron por fin, y la puerta de la carroza fue abierta por el mosquetero, Natsume salió lentamente, y parpadeo volteando a su alrededor, su reino seguía en las mismas, el pasto verde, los arbustos robusto de ramas, los arboles verdes, los jardines vivos, observo como el mosquetero cerraba la puerta.

¨Eh Sulfato, Tendrás que aceptar tu castigo¨- Le hablo, con frialdad , el mosquetero volteo desconcertado por aquellas palabras, y siguio al principe,

¨Pero, principe, porque un castigo? ¨- Pregunto exaltado, y asustado.

¨Por lo de hace rato, no me digas que lo olvidaste?¨- Lo miro de reojo , el mosquetero quedo en balnco y confundido.

¨Pero mi señor, esa chica le ofendió, se merecía eso y mas, usted lo sabe¨- Hablo, inquietante.

¨Ya lo eh dicho, no me enfadez más¨- Le ordeno con voz aun mas seria de la que hablo anteriormente, observo que en la puerta de la entrada del castillo le recibían sus damas, todas se agacharon dándole la bienvenida. unas besaron sus manos encantadas.

¨Oh mi Sobrino ah venido a visitarnos, pensé que estarías esta vez en el reino de tu amigo, el príncipe Ruka nogi¨-dijo, un seños de cabello negro ojos cafés, test beige, con algo de barba en su arrugado rostro, él le sonrió con pesadez, quien se acercaba hacia e joven,, natsume sabia que su tío lo deseaba muerto, desde que sus padres murieron, su tío y él nunca se llevaron bien, su tío lo trataba mal y nunca le daba las mejores atenciones necesarias, de echo natsume sospecha que su tío tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de sus padres, el chico nunc ale confiaba nada a su tio, y su tio no le contaba nada a su sobrino, eran como dos desconocidos que fingían que se caían bien.

En el Reino mora, en el gran rancho se encontraba La joven Mikan siendo curada por su abuelo , ella se encontraba sentada en un banco de el jardín de su rancho, y del otro lado del banco se encontraba la princesa Hotaru.

¨au.. Abuelito.. eso duele¨- Se quejaba, su abuelo le sostenía la barbilla con fuerzas, mientras le pasaba con un algodón con alcohol en la herida del labio.

¨Esto fue tu culpa mi niña, siempre te me metes en líos¨- dijo, con la voz aun más seria, una voz ronca y anciana. Hotaru solo observaba como jugueteaban los callabas dentro del rancho de la Joven y su Abuelo.

¨Tienen nombre? ¨- Pregunto la Princesa, apuntando a los 10 caballos que tenían.

¨Si, si, si¨- Contesto reiteradamente la Joven, se encontraba emocionada porque era la primera vez que conocía a la princesa en persona y que la princesa se encontrara en su rancho era como un sueño imposible de soñar, que ahora se hizo posible. -¨El de cabellera blanca se llama : Talco. El de cabello negro y piel grisosa se llama: Gris. El de cabellera negra y piel blanca se llama : Pegaso, sé que no tiene alas, pero me gustaba mucho el nombre y así le puse. Aquella de piel blanca y cabellos morados se llama : Mora, porque la tuve desde que llegue a este pueblo. Aquel de cabello rojos y piel café se llama : Red. Aquellos dos Gemelos de cabellos blancos y piel gris les puse : Gema y Gemo. Aquella de cabello rosa que corre como si tuviera prima por llegar algún lado se llama : Gindel. y el ultimo de halla que esta acostado sobre el césped de cabellos rubios, piel chocolate se llama: Relámpago, le puse así porque corre muy rápido.¨-

Hotaru observo aquel ultimo caballo con sorpresa, y con una semi sonrisa formada en sus labios.

¨Debe ser muy fino por su tipo de piel y su cabello en las patas¨- asomo un poco más la vista al ver que el caballo se levantaba. mikan sonrió.

¨Mi Princesa,¨- le llamo con una alegre sonrisa, -¨no le gustaría cabalgar un rato?¨- Pregunto emocionada.

**PDV DE MIKAN**

Estaba super archi re contra emocionada de a ver conocido a mi princesa, Que suerte la mía olvidando aquellas bofetadas que me dieron, Yo seguía maravillada intercambie palabras con mi Princesa, es tan genial, se siente tan emocionante y especial, Le di a elegir a la princesa uno de mis caballos para que cabalgáramos juntas, ella eligió Gindel a la caballa de cabello rosa, la ayude a subir y sus acompañantes, no sabia si eran guardias o cuida espaldas o mosqueteros, ellos hicieron lo mismo, eligieron otros caballos para que nos acompañaran. luego me apresure a tomar a Relámpago y subirme a el, se me olvidaron por completo el dolor las heridas.

Esto era muy emocionante, Evadiendo los recuerdos de lo que sucedió con aquel Príncipe grosero, fuera de eso todo lo demás es Estupendo. como quisiera tener una camara y tomar fotos de esta evidencia, todo gracias ha narumi-sensei, desde que entre a la Academia eh conocido a muchos príncipes.

La granja sigue en pie, mi abuelito esta bien, mis caballos felices, las bacas siguen vivas, las gallinas aun comen, los cerdos siguen con su oing el sol aun alumbra, la luna aun brilla, las estrellas aun acompañan, las nuves se pasean en el cielo, el viento acaricia las ramas de las palmas y de los arboles, las aves cantan, el atardecer nos guía. Es como un cuento de hada, claro sin mis golpes en el rostro.

Desde ese sábado la Princesa Hotaru y yo nos volvimos muy buenas amigas, cabalgamos hasta perdernos, claro que sus guarudas nos guiaron de nuevo a la granja, y reímos tanto, el Domingo me visito, y fue tan sensacional, Mi abuelito, la princesa y yo comimos juntos, ella nos trajo un pigni, Cuando fue la ultima vez que vi a la princesa antes de este día, antes de entrar a la academia?, hace como mas de cinco años?, no recuerdo muy bien, solo se que, ella no se acercaba a su pueblo, pero parece que todo esta cambiando, como los cuentos de mi abuelito, les cuento algo super loco?, ese mismo domingo la princesa me pidió, antes de volver juntas a la Academia, que le enseñara a ordeñar a una baca, y fue tan gracioso, después de eso me comento que le gustaría volver a mi granja. que se sentía fuera del estrés de su reino.

Fue lo primero que me confeso. me dieron tantas ganas de llorar de la Emoción, Mi princesa ahora es mi amiga.

Cuando llegamos a la Academia ella se dedico a ir hacia su Habitación, me contó que tenia que ordenar algunas cosas y sobretodo terminar unos robot que eran para su siguiente clase, Mientras yo me dedique a ir con el Duque narumi-sensei para que me diera mi lugar de trabajo, ya que mañana empezaría atrabajar, la emoción me estaba comiendo viva.


	7. Cierta Acosador

**Ola :) muchas gracias por pasar este dia a leer los neuvos capitulos espero que les agrade este :)**

ACLARO QUE NO ME PERTENECE GAKUEN ALICE NI SUS PERNOSAJES!

* * *

Capítulo 6.- Cierta Acosador !

* * *

**PDV DEL NORMAL  
**

Era una mañana como todas las demás en la Academia Gakuen Alice, Se encontraba la Joven campesina subiendo las escaleras para ir directo a clases, mientras ella la subía otros que ya estaban al final del escalón peleaban uno de ellos tiro la mochila del compañero hacia el suelo cosa que ocasiono que todos los útiles y plumas cayera esparcidas por las escalaras, el chico golpeo al que le tiro su mochila y esta pelea seguía sin ser detenida, mientras una castaña subí los grandes escalenas con nerviosismo puesto que pensaba que seguramente le preguntarían que le sucedió en los labios, cosa que a ella no le gustaría contar las razones del porque la herida. atrás de ella se encontraban unos chicos que también subían las escaleras.

¨Espero que nadie me cuestione, que nadie me mire, eso es lo que quiero!¨- Pensaba en sus adentros la Joven de cabello miel, se sentía muy molesta y a la vez nerviosa -¨Si me lo encuentro….No sabe lo que le espera¨- Mascullo con rabia , la joven se encontraba golpeando con dureza cada escalón con sus pies, la joven no se preocupaba por mirar las escaleras, no ,porque , ella miraba a las esquinas las paredes, pensando una y otra vez en lo que le diría al Azabache si es que se lo llegara a encontrar este día, sin darse cuenta que las plumas peligrosas que se encontraban esparcidas por las escaleras, Cuando subió el antepenúltimo escalón, piso tres plumas al mismo tiempo con sus pies cosa que ocasiono que se resbalara y se fuera hacia atrás.

¨Que!?¨- Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir sus cabellos volaban con lentitud y le cubrían mitad del rostro, Mikan quería gritar, si , por la sorpresa que se llevó, pero no grito, no, puesto que su caída la detuvieron unos brazos que cruzaban por sus axilas. La joven quedo sin reacción alguna sus ojos sin brillo, sus labios semi abiertos, su respiración agitada, sus manos tiesas del miedo que sintió, por una vez en la vida pensó que recibiría un peor golpe, más que aquellos golpes que le dio el mosquetero del príncipe Natsume, puesto que había subido unas gigantescas y largas escaleras que llegaban hasta el cuarto piso donde se encontraba sus clases y por eso, hasta pensó que quedaría inconsciente o que hasta ahí se terminaría su vida. Pero gracias a esos brazos no pasó nada grave, cuando mikan parpadeo unas tres o cuatro veces volteo su rostro curioso hacia arriba, pues había sentido una respiración tan cerca de su frente que la hizo reaccionar, volteo con lentitud su rostro hacia arriba y se encontró con un par de ojos carmesís , labios con labios, nariz con nariz ojos con ojos tan solamente un centímetros lejos rostro de rostro, Las mejillas de mikan se sonrojaron por el acercamiento de aquel chico, sentía su respiración chocar contra sus mejillas, ella contemplaba sus profundos ojos carmesí, y el chico contemplaba aquellos preciosos ojos almendrados, cuando sus mirada se dirigió a sus labios, hallando en ellos cuna herida en ellas cosa que lo hizo recordar que fue culpa de él y de su mosquetero.

¨Pero que es lo que está ocurriendo?¨- Se comenzaron a escuchar susurros y murmuraciones desde los últimos escalones

¨Esa Campesina, pero que se cree. Que descarada¨- Señalaban algunas chicas a los dos jóvenes que estaban dando una escena de Envidia, Celos y sobre todo como la película del Príncipe y la Campesina, una típica película de comedia romántica, aquellos jóvenes los contemplaban con horror, otros impactados, otras celosas y llenas de ira porque la chica se encontraba muy cercas del chico más guapo de la Academia, otros simplemente tomaban fotografía para el periódico escolar.

Mikan entonces actuó rápido y se levantó de un jalón, dirigió una mano a su pecho, su corazón estaba muy acelerado, se pasó un mecho atrás de su oreja y se encamino directo al salón sin decir nada.

¨ni siquiera un gracias¨ -Pensó en sus adentros el azabache, quien la observaba indiscreción como se alejaba con lentitud, como sus cabellos se movían soltando un fragante aroma a Dulce y Lujuria.

Cuando Natsume llego a su Salón, cuando entro y camino entre los mesa bancos, dirigiéndose al suyo, comenzó a recordar, a recordad aquel día, dos días antes de que murieran sus padres los reyes del Reino Fugas, aquel día en que se encontraba con su madre y el esperado bebe.

**FLASH BLACK**

_Se encontraba a la diestra del trono de la reina, el principito Natsume de unos 5 años, a punto de cumplir los 6 dentro de dos días, El, quien se acercaba con emoción hacia la reina posando rápidamente la mano en el vientre de la madre, en el que se encontraba un feto que aguardaba la ansiosa espera de nacer._

_¨Mi pequeño, tu también estas esperándola, verdad? ¨- Le pregunto la reina, quien paso su mano en los cabellos del azabache._

_¨Si, ya la quiero ver..¨- Respondió con rapidez asintiendo reiteradamente con la cabeza, formando en sus labios una sonrisa encantada -¨ Ya te espero¨- Dijo colocándole un beso en la pansa de la madre._

**FIN DE FLASH BLACK.**

¨-Hyuga-san!¨- Una chica de cabello negro , ojos purpura y test de porcelana lo saco de sus pensamientos, El chico volteo ido hacia la chica, su rostro quería ocultar aun la tristeza que sentía desde aquel día, y si lo pudo ocultar, pero ese sentimiento seguía muy pegado en su corazón. La chica observo a largos segundos. Lo cual extraño al azabache.

¨Imai, que sucede? ¨- Pregunto ante su repentino silencio, con voz seria.

¨Estas en mi asiento¨- Respondió formando en sus labios una sonrisa. El chico volteo al mesa banco y se sorprendió sabiendo que ese no era su mesa banco, su mesa banco estaba a la otra esquina, Natsume con rapidez y sin dirigir ni una palabra se fue a sentar a su asiento, la princesa hotaru lo miro entretenida.

Mientras en la Clase B, una mikan se encontraba Sentada en su pupitre, Regañándose de porque no había echo nada al respecto por lo sucedido de hace rato en las escaleras.

¨Lo de hace rato..¨- Pensó, lanzando un suspiro, su mano aun seguía en su pecho, y la imagen de aquellos ojos plasmadas en su mente, como si fuera una película que no cambiaba de escena como si se viera quedado trabada en la pantalla, la sensación en su estomago ya había desaparecido, y el color de sus mejillas cedió después de varios segundos más, la chica comenzó a quitarle la envoltura a la galleta de la fortuna que le dio la Cocinera ese día en la cafetería.

La leyó..

¨La honestidad abre las puertas hacia una nueva amistad, nunca ocultes quien eres y lo que vienes hacer, porque si lo haces te guiara a la mentira y a las enemistades¨.

¨…¨- La joven de cabello miel quedo en blanco por varios segundos, cuando reacciono parpadeo tres veces y volvió a leer.

¨La honestidad abre las puertas hacia una nueva amistad, nunca ocultes quien eres y lo que vienes hacer, porque si lo haces te guiara a la mentira y a las enemistades¨.

¨Eeeech!? pero quee!? ¨- Se pregunto confundida, su voz se ahogo un poco después de la tercera lectura que le dio al papelito¨ Pero … que es …l-lo que quiere d-decir?!¨- Exclamo sorprendía-¨Pero si estoy siendo sincera que no?... estoy siendo sincera con...-¨ la joven no pudo terminar de susurrar con sorpresa, puesto que recordó el rostro del de ojos carmesí, aquel chico que la amenazo, aquel que la ataco y aquel que dejo que la golpeara su mosquetero.

¨Y si yo le dijera lo que le dije a la Princesa Luna?¨- Se pregunto, la joven se mordió el labio inferior, pero se lo soltó de repente sintiendo el dolor de la herida que tenía en el., Cuando se coloco un dedo en el labio y lo separo, vio en el sangre, se percato de que la herida avía vuelto ha abrirse.

¨Sakura¨- Mikan dio un pequeño salto del susto y volteo su rostro hacia otro lado lejos de la mirada del príncipe Ruka, luego se seco la sangre en sus labios con rapidez.

¨B-buenos días Príncipe ruka¨- Saludo con rapidez al rubio, soltaba una risita medio tonta por los nervios y el susto que se llevo a tan repentina voz. el chico le sonrió y se le acerco

¨Mira el cambio que das al tornar un baño¨- Bromeo, señalando a su alborotado cabello miel, se sentó a su lado y contemplo su sonrisa, algo que no notaba el rubio, se estaba haciendo adicto a esa sonrisa.

¨Que dices príncipe, yo siempre me baño¨- le frunció el ceño y el rubio rio divertido.

¨Hablo de tu peinado Sakura!¨ Dijo, para luego reír un poco más, la Joven se sonrojo de la vergüenza al darse cuenta que tenía todo el cabello desarreglado y se sonrojo aun mas cuando veía la sonrisa del rubio , La chica intento acomodárselo, pero de los nervios solo lo apeoraba más, cosa que le ocasiono mas gracia al Príncipe Rubio y le hizo acomodárselo por el mismo.

Mikan quedo sin movimiento alguno, sintiendo las cálidas y suaves manos que acariciaban su largo cabello, , mikan contemplo aquellos ojos color azul, un azul precioso, y único, Un azul que se le parecía al hermoso cielo, pero este color era aun más hermoso, sintió segundos después como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más.

¨Listo¨- dijo , el rubio dirigió una dulce sonrisa y una mirada curiosa hacia los ojos almendrados frente a él, eran hermosos, en ellos se encontraba toda clase de buenos sentimientos, como si en los preciosos ojos de mikan no se encontrara ninguna mala briba, sentimientos malos, oscuridad, al contrario en sus ojos se encontraba, seguridad, Esperanza, Amor, y Encanto, eso es lo que pudo distinguir el joven príncipe, al pasar un par de segundos mas dirigió su mirada a los labios de mikan, en los que se reflejaba un brillo fino y preciado, hasta que hallo en ellos también una herida en el labio inferior de su mejilla izquierda, lo que lo hizo salir de sus buenos pensamientos.

¨Sakura, que te ocurrió? ¨- Cuestiono, con voz preocupada. La joven abrió los ojos como dos platos y se tapo la boca. quedo en blanco varios largos segundos.- ¨Porque tienen sangre?¨- Siguió cuestionando.

¨Y-y-yo…estem..¨- Mikan no sabía que responderle, si decirle la verdad o inventarle que se golpeo porque se cayó de la cama, o que le aventaron un zapato, o que se cayó del cabaña, el sábado cuando estaba de visita en el rancho de su abuelo.-¨M-me caí del caballo..jeje..¨- Opto por inventarle lo ultimo y finalizo con una risilla nerviosa.

El chico la miro con incredulidad por varios segundos.

¨C-como es que notaste la herida?¨- le cuestiono, le temblaba su estomago al Principe Ruka, o eran las mariposas que intentaban escapar?, Mikan lo observo rojo y silencioso durante un minuto. es verdad, cono ruka pudo hallar en los labios de mikan aquella herida? si después de que la terminara de arreglar el cabello, él se encontraba a casi medio metro lejos de ella. no era una herida tan notoria , si era grandecita, pero por el color de los labios de mikan no se notaba a medio metro y menos a un metro, si tanto a unos 10 centímetros se alcanzaba a distinguir, o era que tenia buena vista, o es que ya llevaba tiempo observando sus labios?...

Cuando te terminaron las dos primera clases Mikan había salido a beber agua, bajo las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso donde se encontraban los bebederos, cuando se acerco a uno , a punto de tomar de él, se encontró con el azabache quien también se dirigía al mismo bebedero, lo observo curiosa y él le levanto una ceja en forma de interrogación hacia su atenta vista que le dirija a él.

¨Los príncipes primeros¨- Dijo, con tono serio ,como si gobernara el bebedero, Mikan frunció el ceño.

¨Desde cuando existe tanta caballerosidad?¨- Pregunto con sarcasmo, cruzándose de brazos.

¨Desde que nací¨- Paro de beber por varios segundos , observándola fijamente, Mikan también lo hacía, con molestia, el azabache continuo bebiendo tardándose muchos segundos, lo que hizo irritar a mikan quien esperaba su turno.

¨Ya bebiste mucho no crees? ¨- Pregunto, con voz seria¨ Ay algunos que morimos de sed, lo sabes? eeh!¨-Dijo, agachando su rostro hacia él, pero el chico la ignoro y siguió bebiendo, -¨No te puede caber tanta agua , te explotara la vejiga! ¨- Exclamo, la joven se estaba cansando de esperar.

¨Los hombre no tenemos Vejiga como ustedes…¨- dijo, con una mirada fría hacia ella, -¨Ba-ka!¨- Le insulto mostrando su frívola mirada por unos pocos segundos, Mikan se sonrojo ante aquellas palabras, se llevo una mano a su rostro y respiro profundamente. Natsume sonrió de medio lado y se levanto.

¨Pero que Mal pensada eres¨- Comento, Mientras se marchaba, Mikan se sonrojo aun mas y comenzo a temblar.

¨No soy Eso!- Negó con rotundidad ¨Pero que tonto¨- Pensó para sus adentros.

Cuando la castaña se volvió a clases y estas continuaron hasta Terminarse, Le dejaron mucha tarea a los estudiantes por lo que hoy sería un largo día para Mikan, cuando salió de su salón Antes de que fuera a su primer día de trabajo, se dirigió al baño, cruzando el angosto pasillo y las largas escaleras, entro hizo sus deberes que tenía que hacer ahí dentro, se lavo las manos el rostro, luego se paso una suave servilleta se dio una arreglada y se decidió a salir del baño e irse, pero cuando ella salió del baño se topo con quien menos quería toparse ese día.

Observo al chico frente a ella, y el chico la observaba a ella, los dos correspondían sus miradas, los dos salieron al mismo tiempo del baño, lo primero que vieron después de salir del baño fueron sus miradas.

¨Me estas siguiendo o qué?¨- Pregunto el azabache, con voz seria, soltando de repente un suspiro y colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla.

¨por supuesto que no, No, y nO!¨-Negó reiteradamente con la cabeza, sintiéndose indignada por aquella pregunta que le hizo el príncipe Natsume, mikan le dio la espalda y se marcho con molestia-¨Pero quien lo seguiría ha esté?¨. Dijo entre dientes cerrando sus manos con fuerza, tanta que los nudillos se pusieron de color blanco de la fuerza que ella hacia.

Fue directo a la biblioteca, ya narumi le había dado los horarios de su trabajo, y este lunes seria su primer día trabajando como bibliotecaria, ella estaba ansiosa. aparte de que le gustaba mucho leer, fue porque comenzaría a ganar dinero para pagar las deudas de su granja.

Cuando llego a la biblioteca se presento con la encargada y ella le dio un lugar como encargada de atender a los estudiantes y buscar los libros que ellos necesitaran. Mikan antes se puso el uniforme, su horario era el que ella quisiera, puesto que le pagaban la hora a $20, Mikan se encontraba recogiendo unos libros de las mesas de lectura, para irlos a acomodar. mientras tanto unas chicas la miraban divertidas, la Joven de ojos almendrados se dedicaba a subir una escalera para acomodar los libros en el decimo estante de arriba. como mikan no media dos metros por eso se tenía que subir la escalera una escalera que se paseaba por las paredes con los estantes de libros. una escalera que era de gran ayuda en una biblioteca que estaba llena de más de un millón de libros, y sobretodo que estaban separadas por niveles, clases y por abecedario.

¨Campesina, Campesina, Campesina, ah esto es a lo que perteneces Campesina¨- Cantaba en tono burlón la Pelirroja amiga de la princesa Luna. Mikan la volteo a ver desde las escaleras

¨si! esa soy yo. diagrame, que se le ofrece?¨- Pregunto con firmeza y educación Mikan sonrió amarga mente, ante sus repentinas visitas.

¨Sí, quiero que me atiendas Campesina¨- respondió, Formando en sus labios una sonrisa maliciosa, la joven pelirroja se acerco a los primeros estantes y coloco su mano en algunos libros, tras de ellas se encontraban dos personas más.

¨Con qué?¨- Pregunto con voz dulce, pero aquella voz dulce no fue porque quisiera hacerla, no, ella lo hizo por educación, porque si no fuera por educación les hablaría como se les debería de hablar.

¨Con esto- Dijo, tumbando una fila de libros al suelo y despues de esa otra, en el rostro de la pelirroja habia gran malicia y en sus labios una sonrisa satisfactoria. mikan quedo sorprendida. -¨Oups, se me han caído!¨- Imito una voz dulce añadiendo unos ojos de gatito y un puchero en sus labios-¨Rejuntalos Sirvientona ¨- Le ordeno luego se dio la vuelta y aventó otra fila de libros hacia el suelo del siguiente estante. los chicos que la acompañaban se estaban burlando de Mikan, y susurraban palabras como ¨Pero que tonta es jaja¨ o, ¨Pobre sirvientita jaja¨ o ¨Deberíamos tirarle toda la biblioteca¨. Pero mikan no les dijo nada, se quedo callada, que trago aquellas palabras, bajo de las escaleras una vez acomodado los libros que sostenía en sus manos , y después se fue directo a rejuntar los demás, unos pocos estudiantes la observaban con curiosidad y entretenimiento, otros tomaban fotos para el periódico escolar.

¨Carmaa... Carmaa… Cuando piensas llegar?¨- Mascullaba la castaña mientras formaba una fila de libros nueva. de en eso ve frente a ella unas manos que la ayudaban a recoger otros libros del suelo, Mikan volteo sorprendida y se hayo con aquella chica de cabello chino y ojos zafiros.

¨Princesa safira¨- La nombro con sorpresa, la chica solo le sonreía mientras le levantaba algunos libros y los acomodaba en los estantes.

¨Descuida, Ya llegara el carma¨- dijo, con voz suave, y son una sonrisa que la hacía lucir bellísima.

¨No me digas que tienes planeado hacerlas soñar pesadillas? ¨- Inquirió curiosa, la castaña se encontraba acomodando otros libros en los otros estantes,

¨Ja! tu si sabes, Ahí gente que necesita que otros le den su merecido, no a golpes, si no con algo que los haga reflexionar, saber que su comportamiento no es el adecuado para con otros¨- dijo, primero empezó con voz firme y fuerte después la bajo hasta llegar a un susurro, la chica de ojos zafiro bajo el rostro leyendo el título del libro que sostenía en sus manos, este dedica ¨La Libertad de la prisionera¨.

Cuando por fin terminaron de acomodar las libros se sentaron un rato para charlar entre las dos, se escuchaba sus risas en toda la biblioteca, incluso las llegaron a callar los propios alumnos que intentaban leer a gusto un libro. El lazo entre aquellas dos jóvenes estaba creciendo.

Se hicieron las seis y mikan seguía en la biblioteca, se encontraba colocándole el cello de la academia a un par de libros, cuando se escuchan unos pasos acercándose de tras de ella, lo que la hacen voltear.

¨Le puedo.. a...te...n...de…rr? ¨-Pregunto, empezando con emoción y volteando con una sincera sonrisa, pero luego cambio todo al saber de quién se trataba aquella persona, por lo que la hizo parar las palabras y pronunciarlas lentamente, y terminar con un tono serio .

¨Ay no! tu otra vez¨- Natsume se llevo una mano a su frente como mostrando cierta ¨decepción¨ hacia la joven.

¨Lo mismo digo, no me hizo feliz verte una vez, y ahora que te eh visto más de tres veces se me hace un infierno¨- Se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño.

¨Se sincera campesina¨- La miro entretenida, -¨ eres una de mis nuevas acosadoras? ¨- Pregunto levantando divertido una ceja. la castaña se sonrojo.

¨No! No, no, eso jamás, Nunca, me niego, no, no. y , No!¨-Negó reiteradamente, con voz y cabeza al mismo tiempo, -¨Tu eres el que me está siguiendo, no es verdad? ¨- Pregunto, Con una mirada incrédula azotando sus manos en la barra . golpe que renoso en la biblioteca y que le ardió en el alma a la Joven.

¨Segura?, ¨- Inquirió el Joven acercándose un poco al rostro de la chica de ojos almendrados, La mirada de muchas chicas celosas aumento en esos pocos segundos.

¨Segurísima¨ -respondió con Firmeza y rapidez, alejándose de un jalón, -¨A que has venido!?¨- Le pregunto, mostrando su rostro con cierta irritación hacia él. ¨Ahora que lo pienso¨- pensó recordando el papelito de la galleta de la fortuna ¨Si le digo de porque estoy aquí, tal vez así no intente cumplir su amanzana¨- pensó para sus adentros

¨Vengo a entregar esto¨- dijo, Dejando en la barra en la que se encontraba atendiendo una mikan, él había dejado unos cinco libros, mikan los miro uno por uno, después volteo con extrañes hacia el joven, pero el ya se estaba yendo de la biblioteca, lo que hizo hacer correr a la castaña hacia él.

¨Espérate¨- No sonó a una orden, si no a una petición. su voz no era seria si no suave. y aquello hizo parar al Joven a un par de metros de ella.

¨No me digas que quieres una firma o un beso?¨- Cuestión, con un tono enfadado.

¨No! No,¨- Negó ¨-Pero quien querría tu firma! o pegar sus labios con tus patéticos labios?! yo no!¨- respondió con rapidez-¨No soy una de tus fans, ni siquiera estoy loca por ti, nunca lo estaría?¨- Dijo, la joven soltó una risilla burlona que cayo después de tres segundos, lo que le hizo voltear al azabache y mirarla interesado, se acerco hacia la castaña, muchos observaban ….muchos! Mikan se pasmo a tan repentino acercamiento del joven.-¨Que!? me vas a golpear?!¨- Soltó, Fue lo único que se pudo imaginar en ese preciso momento, pero no era lo que el chico quería hacerle pensar, al ver una fila de muchachas que los observaban, el chico la rodeo por la cadera y la acerco a él con brutalidad, mikan alejo su rostro sonrojado del de él,

¨Qué intentas! s-suéltame!- Le ordeno, La joven estaba súper colorada., sus manos tocaban el pecho del joven en el que se sintieron músculos, pero ella solo intentaba alejarse más físicamente de él.

¨Estás segura de no querer un beso!?¨- Sonrió coqueto, una sonrisa que mikan nunca se imaginaria que el haría. aunque aquella pregunta el corazón de mikan exploto dentro de ella, sintió que la sangre se le acumulaba en su rostro, sintió que aparte de su corazón explotaría también su cabeza por completo.

¨NO!¨- Escupió intentando zafarse de su agarre pero, el brazo de aquel joven era realmente fuerte por lo que le sería muy difícil y casi imposible deshacer su agarre.

¨Segura!?¨- Volvió a inquirir.

¨NO!¨- Respondió con cierta irritación mostrada en su tono de voz y en su rostro.

¨A no?¨- Inquirió, con su otra mano desocupada, sostuvo su barbilla y la acerco a su rostro, dos centímetros de labio a labio, Mikan sintió que su rostro hervía por completo, y ella no aguantaba tanto calor, tenerlo tan cercas de ella no la hacia pensar bien, es mas ni pensaba en nada, solo se movía como si fuera el típico gusanito que se arrastra por la tierra y el retumbado palpitar de su pobre corazón, estaba a punto de estallar , si natsume seguía cerca de ella, aun que a mikan no le gustara él, y aun si ella negara, era imposible, Natsume sabia como causar ese sonrojo y como acelerar el corazón de toda doncella y princesa, el ya lo sabía, puesto que Natsume era el chico más guapo de la academia, quien no querría salir con él? quien no quería ser besada por él? su aroma era una adicción encantadora, y esta asfixiaba a la pobre Joven.

¨No puedo creerlo, que están haciendo?!¨- Se empezaron a escuchar ciertos susurros tras de mikan en toda la biblioteca, cosa que la hizo voltear y vio las miradas amenazantes de todas las chicas, un muchacho que les tomaba fotos en diferentes tipos de ángulos, y una pila de chicas con palos y antorchas que esperaban para atacar a Mikan después de tan repentina escena.

¨Ah ya veo! quieres conseguirme más Ami-enemigas eeh!¨- Lo volteo a mirar fijo.

¨Si eso quieres pensar¨-Se le acerco quedando a un centímetro.-¨Aun que no es mala idea¨- Susurro , pero aquello trono en los oídos de la Joven.

¨No! quiero!¨- Le grito, mikan lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas hacia atrás, metiendo el pie apropósito para ocasionarlo caer, cosa que si lo ocasiono caer pero por el hecho de tenerla sujetada de la cintura y con el otro brazo sobre la nuca de ella, la hizo caer también …los dos cayeron, azoto el chico en el suelo y mikan en su cuerpo, rose con rose de labios, los ojos de mikan abrieron hasta el tope en que le ardieron, sus pupilas se achicaron y comenzaron a estallar un brillo. no se estaban besando, no, los labios de ambos se habían rosado, Mikan se levanto y sintió un dolor en sus labios y también dientes, se toco con su mano y vio en sus dedos sangre, volteo hacia el joven de ojos carmesí, también estaba sorprendido, en los labios de el también se hallaba un poco de sangre…

¨ATAQUEEEEEEEEEEEENLEEE!¨-

* * *

Continuara!Creo que despues de esa scena nuestra Mikan tendra que salir corriendo por su vida u.u! que les ah parecido? :o

Kanna Meiko : :O Muchas gracias aun que no me considero la mejor, pero me has animado muchisimo y te agradesco por eso :D muchas gracias kanna meiko-chan n.n o no se como llamarte? :o

michan-natsu : No! la que debe agradecer soy yo, Gracias a ti por leer la historia :) si Hotary le agarro un cierto cariño a nuestra Joven castaña de ojos almendrados :) de echo nadie confiaba en su tio xD

Natsik : tu crees=? si este natsume al menos castigo a su tio :3 es un maloso ese tipo jaja, pero ya luego recivira su merecido :) como el merecido que tuvo el mosquetero :o

kami-chan : mcuhisimas gracias por leer :D espero que te sigas pasando y que te esten agradando todos los capitulos :)


	8. El falso Periodico

Hola :) Aqui les dejo uno super largo! espero que les guste mucho c:!

Mañana entro a clases :( y lamentablemente les tengo que decir que estare subiendo desde ahora cada capitulo cada tercer día y si puedo mas pronto cada segundo! :C espero que les este gustando la historia :)

ACLARACIONES QUE HARE EN TODOS LOS CAPITULOS:

No me pertenece Gakuen alice ni sus personajes :) espero que les guste mucho !

* * *

Capitulo 6- El Falso Periódico!

* * *

¨-ATAQUEEN¨- por una vez en la vida mikan no se avía sentido envuelta en amenazas , se vio en medio del decirte, de su lado derecho se encontraba el pueblo con antorchas y palos puntiagudos y de su lado izquierdo un dragón que lanzaba llamas. Qué debería hacer? a donde debería correr?.

¨- Ataqueen¨- Oía que gritaban de su lado derecho, se sintió tan asustada que hasta el movimiento de sus piernas perdió.

¨- Rooaaaaaaagh!¨- Le rugía el Dragón de ojos carmesí lanzando una amenazadora llama quien ahora volaba en dirección a ella, Mikan lanzo un grito de terror y corrió hacia una esquina, donde fue capturada por el dragón y por el pueblo furioso, le empezaron a gritar insultos, ah señalar, y ah gritarle que ¨no la querían aquí¨, la castaña cada insulto que recibía se hacía cada vez más pequeña hasta el punto de llegar al tamaño de una pulga cosa que hizo que uno de todos se le acercara y con rapidez dirigía su zapato hacia ella para aplastarla… Fuera de la imaginación de la castaña. La joven de preciosos ojos almendrados trago saliba con fuerzas, siento un gran nudo que le impedía hasta respirar, se levanto de golpe y se tapo los labios con sus dos manos.

¨E-eso…. eso fue!?- Dijo, con voz ahogada-¨U-u-un..b-beso!?¨- Inquirió con tartamudez, no cavia en su asombro lo que acababa de suceder.

¨Tss! Tu si que no sabes besar¨- El chico se recargo en su brazo derecho mientras con el otro se limpiaba la herida que le había echo la Joven al impacto, Mikan se cubrió el rojo avergonzada .

¨- Nn-n-n-nonononononon!¨- Dijo repetitivamente con su frágil voz, reiteradamente con la cabeza y con rapidez que casi no se le entendían esos ¨No¨…-¨E-eso no fue un beso¨- Negó con firmeza,-¨Simplemente fue un choque de..d-de..¨- dudo, ella no podía pensar bien, no después de aquello, y aun que quisiera negarlo, claro que fue un beso. un beso brusco que lastimo sus labios.

¨Labios!?¨- Termino de completar la frase,-¨Creo que te vengaste por lo del otro día¨- Añadió mientras se sacudía sus pantalón de mezclilla .

¨C-Claro que no, yo no soy vengativa¨- Contesto sintiéndose indignada¨-y No fue un Beso¨- Aclaro, cuando no vio ni un comentario del chico lo volteo a ver y se molesto al darse cuenta de que el chico ya estaba cruzando la salida, la había ignorado por completo.- ¨Odioso¨- Grito, ella seguía sonrojada y su corazón seguía acelerado, cuando la chica dio la vuelta se encontró con todo toda una mina de Muchachas que la miraban amenazadora mente.

¨Debo correr!?¨- Pensó para su a adentros, se sentía nerviosa y un poco asustada.

Claro que no le hicieron nada, simplemente le decían de cosas, pero mikan no les hacía caso y se dirigía a su trabajo a seguir ordenando libros, cuando Mikan termino salió de la biblioteca y se dedico a ir hacia la Habitación de la princesa Hotaru, como no la había visto en todo el día, tan siquiera quería saber cómo estaba y como le había ido. Cuando llego a su puerta, ella toco con un poco de nervios. se decía ¨Tonta¨ porque pensaba que tal vez estaba siendo demasiado molesta con la princesa, y tal vez ella se encontraba ocupada o lo que es más, que tal si estaba durmiendo y mikan ahí de impertinente?:. pero allí se encontraba aun, tocando a su puerta hasta que esta fue abierta.

¨Princesa!¨- Saluda con emoción.

¨Que sucede!?¨- Pregunto educada, observando a la Joven.

¨S-solo quería saber cómo se encontraba?! ya que no la vi todo el día de hoy¨- Contesto enseguida, sintiendo algo de nervios, la princesa le sonrió y le pidió que entrara.

Después de largas horas de a ver charlado entre las dos, Mikan se encontraba acostada en la lujosa cama de la princesa, contándole sus aventuras, las de ella y de su abuelo, Hotaru le ponía mucha atención y le sorprendía el gran amor que le tenía a su abuelo y a su granja, incluso menciono la vez en que le dieron a Relámpago, Mikan grito como loca durante dos horas, la chica imitaba muy bien las voces de los animales, la del caballo, la del cerdo, la de la gallina, la del perro, la del lobo, cosa que la hizo reír a la Princesa, Después de su larga charla, La princesa le confesó muchas cosas, cosas que la hacían sentir a la campesina una chica muy importante.

Fue la noche más divertida de Mikan, algo que aun no cambia en su asombro y que no podía procesarlo, puesto que era tan imposible, pero todo gracias a narumi-sensei y no solo eso si no gracias a la princesa que la acepto y la trato con tanto amor y cariño a pesar de que otros la desechaban y la insultaban, Hotaru, Ruka, Tsubasa, Safira, Haciel y Narumi, eran diferentes.

Mikan se había arrepentido de lo que había dicho en el primer día en que entro, se arrepintió de a ver pensado que en esta academia había puros chicos : Vanidosos, que pensaban en dinero, egoístas, crueles, Racistas, malvados, que gastaban su dinero en tonterías, y otras cosas, mas, pero aprendió a no Juzgar a las personas , aparte de que no era nadie para juzgar! si juzgas a una persona, la culpas de algo que no es, y si la culpas de eso, tu no sabes si esa persona actúa así por algo que le ocurrió en su pasado… De hecho aun por ser príncipes no son nadie para juzgar a una campesina nomas por ser de tan bajo nivel de riqueza, incluso mikan le confesó que no le importaba la riqueza, porque lo que a ella le importaba era que la granja estuviera bien, su abuelito sano y vivo y sobretodo cosa que siguiera sonriendo, ya que así mikan era muy feliz.

**PDV DE MIKAN**

A la mañana siguiente me encontraba recorriendo los angostos pasillos para ir directo a mi salón de clase. Hoy, este día, me sentía tan emocionada, porque ayer fue una noche maravilloso, no me importo desvelarme me la pase muy bien con la Princesa Hotaru, es tan emocionante conocer a la princesa de tu pueblo, mi abuelo tampoco lo pudo disolver bien, puesto que era como un sueño imposible que ahora se convertía en posible, comencé a recordar los chistes que contábamos, el juego de los almohadazos, los sándwich de mermelada que nos hicimos y nos embarramos en la cara. fue tan gracioso, momentos tan divertidos que nunca olvidare, aun no me siento digna de estar aquí, a veces siento que me dará un infarto o desmayare, a veces pienso que es solo un sueño del que no quiero despertar.

¨Sra. Campesinaaaa!¨- Aquel grito me saco de mis pensamientos, era la Voz de tsubasa, irreconocible, estaba a punto de voltear a saludarlo pero sentí como me rodeaba y me cargaba entre sus brazos y me daba varias vueltas, me sonroje de la sorpresa y vergüenza, muchos nos observaban.

¨P-P-príncipe tsubasa, que h-haces!?¨- Le cuestione en voz alta, me había sorprendido la forma en cómo me cargo.-¨Por favor! creo que regresare la Torta¨- dije mientras Me tape la poca, sentía la torta subir hasta mi cuello, ya eran demasiadas vueltas y me mareaba con facilidad. así el lo hizo después de varios segundos, trague con fuerzas y baje mi mano. observando su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¨Buenos días mi hermosa campesina¨- Se hinco ante mí y beso mi mano, porque el príncipe hacia esas cosas?, No me sentís digna de ser besada, El y el príncipe ruka me tratan de una manera tan linda., luego mire como se levanto y se acercaba a mi de manera rápida, me quede en blanco y con la boca abierta, el príncipe tsubasa me depositaba un beso en la mejilla, cosa que hizo que mi corazón se agitara y mis mejillas ardieran, cuando se separo me mostro una mirada coqueta?...

¨Espero aun el si, mi amada campesina¨- Me sonrió seductor, seguía tan cercano a mi rostro, que no sabía que pensar que hacer, así que recordé que él hace días me propuso matrimonio, yo pensé que no iba enserio.

¨E-Esa propuesta iba enserio!?¨- Quise saber, la verdad eras imposible que una campesina se casara con un príncipe, además…que…pero que pregunta le eh echo al príncipe!? que descaro de mi parte!? qué vergüenza, sentí que la sangre me subía a mi cabeza, Dios quería que el suelo me tragara, pero que le había preguntado al Príncipe tsubasa?. cerré mis ojos con fuerza y retrocedí dos pasos, aun sentía su mirada sobre mí.

¨Por supuesto que va enserio!¨- Lo oí decir con tanta firmeza y tanta seriedad que me hizo abrir los ojos de par en par, el se me acerco mas hasta quedar acorralada en la esquina de la pared y por los brazos de él. Tierra que espera trágame! aquella pregunta no la hice para que la malinterpretara ahora que hago.

¨S-Solo p-preguntaba¨- moví mi rostro hacia un lado, sus ojos turquesa me panqueaban y su aroma me asfixiaba.

¨Sakura!¨- Oí que me gritaban, Mi salvación llego, Voltee con emoción hacia a quien le pertenecía la Voz, era el príncipe Ruka.

¨Eh Ruka-san! Buenos días¨- Saludo el príncipe tsubasa quien se alejo de mi después de eso! me sentí aliviada, aun que a la vez confundida, luego mire a él príncipe rubio, se miraba extraño.

¨Sakura!¨-Me tomo de la muñeca y me acerco un tanto a él, cosa que me sorprendió , su rostro era difícil de distinguir era como que confuso y a la vez molesto?, el príncipe estaba molesto?, porqué?. después levanto un pedazo de papel que tenía varias imágenes y muchas letras hecho que me confundió y lo volví a mirar con incredulidad, hasta que me soltó de la muñeca y me señalo a una imagen que era más grande que las otras, la observe primero con extrañes y luego me impacto.

¨EEEH!- Exprese No cambia en mi asombro, abrí mis ojos como dos platos, de manera bruta le quite el periódico y lo observe mas de cercas, Sentí otra vez como me ardían las mejillas. esa foto, esa foto! mire a ruka y luego la foto, luego a ruka y luego la foto, así una dos hasta cinco veces, no sabía que decir quede en blanco estaba avergonzada, y más porque decía con letras bien marcadas y en grandes ¨BESO DE LA CAMPESINA Y EL PRINCIPE HYUGA NATSUME¨…

esa foto fue de ayer, cuando estaba con el Principillo Acosado, cuando lo empuje, revise bien, decía pagina 11, fui a la pagina once, habían mas de 8 fotografías de nosotros, una cuando me dejo los libros, esta se llamaba ¨LA BIBLIOTECARIA PELEANDO CON EL PRINCIPE, O QUE HACE?¨, otra donde salía yo corriendo tras de él, esta se llamaba ´¨ Le Urge Novio¨.

¨Qué! Qué ! Queeeeé!?¨- Grite a todo pulmón, creo que deje sorda a los príncipes, pero no era lo que me iba a sorprender, esto aun mas confundida, como que me urgía novio!? que les sucede. luego mire otra donde él me tenia rodeada con sus brazos . ¨Campesina Consigue Lo que quiere?¨ ..

WHAT HAPPEN!? WHAT IS IT!? … Demonds! no lo puedo creer, no me cabe, no ahí más espacio para que me cavan tales mentiras, quien creó estas falsas, que yo me lance a él? que soy una descarada? que es esto?!, esto me causara graves problemas! no me procesa, que ocurrencias!, luego mire más abajo, había otra foto donde él me sostenía de la barbilla. ¨Un amor imposible¨ sentí que moría y resucitaba a la vez, y una vez mas moría y volvía a Resucitar, cuando vi la foto en donde estábamos volteando hacia la cámara?, pero porque salimos con una sonrisa?, eh! que yo recuerde, yo nunca sonreí a ni una cámara, estas fotos serán editadas?, quien las hizo.. y esta tenía el nombre de ¨Campesina mata de la envidia a los testigos¨. y la ultima que mas me ardió ver e hizo que mi corazón se acelerara aun mas a un proceso en que casi juraba que estallaría en mil pedazos, fue cuando nuestros labios chocaron.. observe bien… Ja! lo sabía, no era un beso, solo chocamos diente a diente! este se llamaba ¨La chica pide más¨..

La chica qué. QUÉ !?..

¨Quien diantres escribió este periódico! ? ¨- Exclame indignada, esto era una mentira, una farsa, tanto enojo que sentía que lo rompí en mil trocitos, hasta sentí que por un segundo rugí de ira.

¨S-Sakura¨- Voltee a ver con desquicia, al príncipe Rubio su rostro estaba desconcertado.

¨Esto no es cierto! Nada de esto es cierto, solo fue un accidente¨- Le aclare, como si tuviera que hacerlo, ni siquiera supe el porqué le estaba aclarando y contando lo sucedido, el solo asentía y observaba que se tranquilizaba un poco más, mientras tanto …y tsubasa?, donde está el príncipe tsubasa? lo busque hacia los lados, derecha e izquierda, luego, baje el rostro y ahí lo encontré, el estaba intentando juntar los pedazos de las fotos del periódico, cosa que me espanto y se los revolvió -¨Por favor no! es una mentira, una farsa, es un malentendida¨- Les aclare con decepción, Estaba muy confundida, y molesta, estaba súper enojada no podía hacer otra cara -¨Si confían en mi verdad!? solo fue un malentendido, ni siquiera me atrae ese príncipe!¨- Solté con rapidez, no quería que pensaran mal y menos el príncipe ruka por lo que lo Voltee a mirar y el solo me sonreía.

¨Descuida Sakura! Creo en tus palabras¨- Me sonrió, esa sonrisa me dio la calma, lanzo un peso Suspiro que me hizo tirar una carga más, me sentí aliviada de que confiaran en mi.

¨Principe Ruka, quien lo escribe?¨- Le cuestione con voz suave.

Me llevo en director a las escaleras, me quede callada, solo lo observaba, el me sujetaba de la mano, su cálida mano tocando mi mano de sirvienta, me sentí extraña, observaba su perfil, no se porque sentía que volaba en ese entonces, y tampoco se porque se me hacia tan lentos aquellos segundos en que me sujeto de su cálida mano, bajamos las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso, el piso de los de cuarto semestre, cuando entramos a un salón en donde se encontraba toda clase de estudiante, que sostenía con rabia el periódico, cuando captaron nuestra presencia voltearon a vernos, su mirada de sorpresa cambio a una molesta y luego los dedos me comenzaron a señalar. Ruka me soltó después de dos segundos más, ambos empezaron a escuchar susurros, murmuraciones.

¨Si tan siquiera pudiera atacarla con mi alice, ella ya estaría muerta¨- Se escucharon murmuraciones en todos lados cosa que yo trataba de evadir escucharlas, pero era imposible, eran muchos.

¨Es cierto , ella puede anular el poder y también copiar¨- susurraban otros

¨Es una estúpida! quiero que se largue¨- Mascullaron algunos.

¨Que descarada, mira que besar al príncipe natsume¨- dijeron en voz alta, sentí sus manos que me señalaban.

¨Es una lanzada, hay que decirle a naru-sensei que la saque inmediatamente¨- okey!, estos ya habían cruzado de la línea. pero aun decidí callarme,

¨Su reputación va a bajar hasta los suelos¨- decían otros. Oh! ahora entiendo por qué tanta molestia, Ruka y el chico azabache son amigos, ahora creo saber porque de la reacción de Ruka hace rato, tal vez se habia molestado porque sabía que eso ocasionaría problemas a su amigo principillo acosador. siempre me meto en problemas, donde quiera que pise, soy un problema con patas pequeñas. Trataba de no voltear, y callar, tragarme las palabras, pero ya me era imposible, era hora de callarlos.

¨Ya basta!¨- Los calle con rotundidad que del grito que di , las voces callaron y posaron sus miradas en mi-¨ Este periódico es una farsa! solo fue un accidente, nada de lo que está escrito es Verdad¨- dijo, con voz más seria. - ¨Quien lo escribió?¨- Cuestione con firmeza, mi voz atendía a las vistas de aquellos que aun me apuntaban.

¨Yo!¨- se oyó desde atrás de nosotros, una voz masculina, él principe ruka y yo junto con otros volteamos a ver a la persona que entraba desde la puerta de atrás, Era un chico de cabellos Plateados y ojos amarillos se dejaba mostrar frente al grupo de personas, tenía cara de bebe aun, como de unos 15 años más o menos, en verdad un niño menor que yo escribió este periódico?

¨Tu lo escribiste!?¨ . Inquirí , mostrando cierta molestia, sosteniendo entre mis manos otro periódico, que le quite de las manos a una chica, el chico de cabello plateado se me quedo mirando con cierto entretenimiento.

¨Si, así es! ¨- Contesto impaciente-¨Sucede algo con eso?¨- al parecer Quiso saber, me miraba de abajo hacia arriba, levantando una ceja divertido. estos niños de ahora!

¨Si! escribiste puras mentiras!¨. -Solte, aventándole el periódico a sus pies. -¨Sabes los problemas que me estas ocasionando?¨- dije, mientras me cruzaba de brazos. seguía con mi vista puesta en el, quería fundirlo.

¨Y eso a mí que¨- Contesto divertido, algo que me molesto y me dejo con la boca abierta, piso el periódico que se encontraba en el suelo y se fue a sentar a su pupitre ignorando mi mirada! que grosero.

¨Por favor Retira esto!¨-Mas que una sugerencia le hice una petición, me acerque al pupitre y coloque mis manos en ella.

¨No quiero!¨- Respondió con irritación, el chico se mantenía firme, que debía decir para que cambiara de opinión?, porque siempre los del periódico cambian la verdadera historia?. que se creen?... Entonces allí fue donde pensé que debía decirles la razón a ellos del porque me encontraba en la academia, ya era hora, como decía en el papelito de la galleta de la fortuna ¨Se sincera, di a lo que vienes y a lo que vas hacer ¨. entonces opte por decirlo.

¨Quiero que todos sepan! esto es una farsa! Solo fue un accidente lo que sucedió aquella noche en la biblioteca, nos caímos, fue solamente eso!¨- Les aclare a el público que se encontraba dentro del salón , eran tantos, y muchos más llegaba ,pero, tan solo el silencio fue la única que me respondió. -¨No me creen?¨- les pregunte inquietante. observando que aun me miraban con odio. Entonces cerré mis ojos con fuerza, me sentí estresada, me sentí incomoda, triste, desesperada, Narumi-sensei un día me dijo que intentara hacer amigos y tener menos enemigos, porque si muchos se quejaban contra mi hacia narumi-sensei tendría que cambiar la decisión y la propuesta que me había dado de estudiar y trabajar en la Academia, y si tenía más enemigos y más quejas , tendría que regresar a casa dejando mis estudios, y tendría que buscar un nuevo trabajo, pero, Yo no quería perder esta oportunidad, digo a mi abuelo le encantaría que terminara mis estudios, pero a mí me encantaría trabajar y pagar las deudas, puesto que mi abuelo ya no está para el trabajo agitado. así que tenía que hacer algo para que esto cambiara y ellos me dieran una oportunidad, ya que lo del periódico seria el causante de que yo volviera a casa.

¨Por favor! saben la razón de porque me encuentro en la Academia!?¨- Les cuestione, sentí mis ojos húmedos, todos me observaban-¨ Esto me traerá muchos problemas, Narumi-sensei me dio la oportunidad de estudiar y trabajar aquí, puesto que mi tierra está siendo amenazada por cobradores, Mi abuelo y yo hemos luchado tanto por mantener ese rancho, ese rancho es la alegría de mi abuelo, y si lo perdiéramos, no quiero ni pensar como se sentiría mi abuelo,¨- Les confesé, me sentí agitada y nerviosa, pero segui-¨Ustedes tiene abuelos no!?¨- Les pregunte impaciente, -¨Tan solo quiero que me comprendan¨- pare por unos segundos para lanzar un suspiro, me seque una lagrima que salía del lagrimal de mi ojo izquierdo, no quería que nadie me viera llorar, no quería verme tan débil, -¨ solo va a ser este semestre mientras termino mis estudios y consigue s-suficiente para pagar lo q-que debemos, Solo denme e-esa oportunidad! ¨- Dije con voz quebrada, no me percataba de quienes eran los que me observaban desde mi espalda-¨ Se que nunca seré aceptada, pero no estoy pidiendo ser aceptada, tan solo que no se quejen o que me ovacionen tener más enemigos, prometo que después de este semestre, desapareceré por completo de sus vidas. . por favor¨- Les pedí, mi voz se hizo frágil, nadie dijo nada, hasta el príncipe ruka quedo callado observándome, todos los de mi enfrente me observaban, otros seguía discriminándome en silencio, se notaba en su mirar.

¨Natsume¨- Le escuche decir al príncipe Ruka quien dirigía su mirada tras de mí, cosa que me confundió un poco y voltee hacia atrás la cabeza desde mi lado derecho ha donde la mirada del príncipe ruka se dirigía. observe como el principillo acosador golpeaba contra su mano el periódico, cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?, podría ser que escucho todo lo que dije?. y porque está aquí?, viene a quejarse? o viene.. a atacarme?...

¨Así que eras tú quien escribí estas absurdas tonterías¨- Dijo, con voz seria y una mirada fulminante que iba dirigida al niño de cabellos plateados, cosa que lo levantarse del pupitre.

¨No voy a cambiar nada! y si intentas atacarme te recuerdo que tengo el poder de la tierra¨-Le respondió con firmeza y correspondió a su fulminante mirada.

¨No es algo que me preocupe, Además sabes lo que te ocurrirá si las llegas a usar contra mi¨- Comento el azabache mientras se quitaba del marco y caminaba hacia nosotros, sin dirigir su mirada, voltee a mirar al de cabello plateados ya se hallaba un poco asustado y le temblaban las manos-¨ No me digas que te volvieron a pagar para escribir esta farsa!?¨- pregunto con rapidez, mire como levantaba su mano un poco hacia arriba y la movía a los lados. hasta que escuche un grito detrás de mí, lo que me hizo voltear, mire al chico de cabello plateados rodeado entre varias llamas.

¨No espera! así no se arreglan las cosas!¨Le dije bajando sus manos- ¨Retíralas, por favor¨- Le pedí pero el me ignoro y me hizo a un lado , lo mire, iba en directo al chico.

¨Contesta ! Quien te ah pagado!?¨- Pregunto con voz arrogante. haciendo que las llamas se acercaran mas al pobre chico. este comenzó a sudar.

¨Ya para¨- Le grite corriendo hacia él, una vez más bajo sus manos-¨Te lo voy anular por más de una semana¨- Le amenace y él me dedico una mirada fulminante, cosa que no me hizo ningún daño, -¨Hazlo o lo hago¨- No fue una petición, ahora fue una orden! mire como el chico azabache retiraba las llamas .

¨Eres una campesina Estúpida¨- Por un momento pensé que él había sido el que me había insultado, pero no, aquellos insultos pertenecían a una voz aguda , una voz femenina, voltee hacia atrás, muchos voltearon, y se encontraba entrando a la puerta la Princesita Luna, tenía dos o tres periódicos en sus manos, una mirada llena de ira, la acompañaban la pelirroja y otras personas amigas de ellas. Oh! no este problema iba creciendo… seria este mi ultimo día en la Academia?..

¨Sabes! sentí pena por ti y tu situación y por eso deje de molestarte, fui generosa con tu petición! Pero al ver tu descaro en estas fotografías hacia Natsume-kun , decidí por destrozarte ahora mismo con mi poder! ¨-Dijo, en voz sumamente alta, algo que hizo captar la atención de todos, me comenzó a temblar el cuerpo, sentí una serie de nervios brotar de mi estomago y un escalofrió espeluznante que se hacía más frecuente. ahora me pregunto, cual es su poder?..

¨No! no es lo que piensas ese…¨- Intente decir pero la vista se me borro y empecé a sentir tan débil que caí al suelo.¨

¨sakura¨- Oí que me llamaba el príncipe ruka, en su rostro se hallaba cierta preocupación, pero no podía distinguir, me comenzó a dar mucho sueño. cuando voltee a ver a la princesa, mira un aura color negra que la rodeaba. que era eso? y porque la rodeaba? seria que ella está usando su poder en mi?...

¨P-por favor¨- Le pedía, no quería anular su poder, si lo hacia ella se enojaría mas conmigo. no quería mas problemas, no quería tener enemigos.

¨Ataca¨- Me gritaba el príncipe tsubasa.

¨No quiero! ¨- Conteste intentando levantarme ,reuní mas energías de las que tenia, oh eso había pensando cuando me levante , me comenzó a sentir mejor y me enfrente ante su gran poder. observe las miradas de todos, estaban asombrados incluso luna, lo que note en esa princesita es que comenzó a sudar, y sus ojos comenzaron a mirar de manera atolondrada a todas direcciones, como si se le fuera la vista, luego mire sorprendida como caía con lentitud hacia atrás, pero fue sostenida por su amiga pelirroja y los otros dos.

¨Luna-chan! ¨- Le llamaba, ella se encontraba desmayada, me quede impactada.

¨Es tu culpa! Estúpida campesina¨- Me gritaron los otros, quienes cargaban a la chica de cabello rubio. esto no era lo que quería ocasionar, no quería usar mi anulación, tampoco quería usar su poder encontrar de ella, soy un desastre!

¨N-no fue mi intención¨- dije, con voz débil, me quería soltar a llorar, estaba preocupada, sentí gran culpa, caí sobre mis rodillas, Ruka y tsubasa estaban a mi lado intentando calmarme. que le había hecho a la princesa?.

* * *

**me enamore de ti :** Muchas gracias por leer es bueno saber que entretiene la historia y me alegra saber que te guste :)

**Kami-chan:** Gracia por lee :) gracias por el alago jeje me hace sentir muy bien :)

**Girl-of love **: ah si natsume es un grosero, pero nuestra Mikan lo va a cambiar :) gracias por leer la historia :)


	9. 53 0 52 reinos? Cual sera la verdad

**HOLA! AQUI VA OTRO, DENTRO DE DOS O TRES DIAS MAS SUBIRE OTRO! YA SABRAN ? ENTRE A LA PREPA Y SE ME ESTA VOLVIENDO MUY PESADO POR ESO SUBIRE CADA CAPITULO CADA DOS O TRES DIAS! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :)**

**ACLARACIONES QUE VEDO HACER NO QUIERO QUE ME ELIMINEN Y ME TACHEN DE QUE ROBE LOS PERSONAJES !**

**NO ME PERTENECE NADA NI GAKUEN ALICE NI SUS PERSONAJES! Otra cosa les estoy haciendo una nueva historia! pero mas adelante la subire, y esper oque les gustes se llama : Diabolico Amor! nada que ver con diabolico pero es del Anime de los vampiros! tampoco me pertenece, pero me encanto mucho para meter a gakuen alice en una de esas historias fantasticas!**

**Que tengan un buen dia!**

* * *

Capitulo 7- 53 0 52 reinos!? Cual sera la verdad.

* * *

**PDV DEL NORMAL!**

A la mañana siguiente Mikan fue a la recamara en la que se encontraba hospitalizada la princesa luna, junto con otros esperaban a que ella reaccionara.

¨No me voy¨- Decía, La joven de cabello miel, quien se encontraba cruzada de brazos.

¨Si te vasa ir! Tu ocasionaste que Luna-chan se pusiera así! ¨-dijo con voz molesta la pelirroja.-¨Llévate también el pastelito, seguro que esta envenenado¨- Añadió mientras le daba la espalda.

¨No! si tan solo me vieran dejado que les explicara, las situaciones vieran sido diferentes¨- Aclaro la castaña con voz pasiva. no quería levantarla puesto que no quería enfadar a la pelirroja y mucho menos despertar a Luna.

¨Nadie te quiere Campesina, nunca debiste entrar a la Academia¨- Le señalo, su mirada estaba llena de molestia, no soportaba ver a Mikan la campesina, La chica de cabellos rubio comenzó a despertar.

¨Luna-chan¨- Le llamo la pelirroja mostrando cierta emoción y una sonrisa en su rostro, todos se acercaron a verle.

¨Que…me… paso?¨- Pregunto con voz débil , mostrando un rostro confundido, se intento sentar, la pelirroja le coloco una almohada tras de su espalda y la rubia pálida observo a sus visitantes.-¨Qué hace esa cosa aquí?¨- Señalo con mirada confusa hacia la castaña.

¨Le dije que se largara pero no quiso¨- Contesto con rapidez la pelirroja¨- Es una imp¨- Trato de decir la pelirroja pero fue interrumpida.

¨Eh venido para saber cómo te encuentras! ¨- Aquellas palabras sorprendieron un poco a la Rubia, la castaña se le acerco con un pastel entre sus manos.

¨Que sin vergüenza¨- Volteo su rostro hacia otra parte mostrando gran molestia, la castaña evadió aquellas palabras, no venía a pelear, ella no quería tener más enemigos, así que se lanzo a aclarar.

¨Escuche princesa Luna¨- Le llamo para tener su total atención, pero la princesa no volteo a mirarle, aun así ella prosiguió-¨Se que no les caigo bien, pero lo que vio en el periódico , todo lo que leyó era una farsa, solo fue un accidente, ni siquiera nos…nos besamos, si es lo que querías saber¨- Aclaro , su vos era seria, y en su rostro se notaba la sinceridad, la rubia se molesto por lo último que dijo.

¨Ya cállate campesina¨- La empujo la pelirroja

¨No Me voy a callar¨- Le dijo en voz alta sosteniéndola de las manos-¨Escucha, esas fotos también fueron editadas, no son del todo ciertas, y mucho menos lo que venía escrito en ellas¨- Aclaro con voz aun más fuerte y firmeza. Pero, parecía que la princesa Luna la ignoraba por completo.

¨Que intentas con tus mentiras?¨- Inquirió la pelirroja, soltándose de su agarre-¨Que penas das! ¨- Se burlo, mirándola de abajo hacia arriaba, ¨- Ya deja de mentir y vete de aquí, nos iremos a quejar con naru-sensei, ya que has bajado la Reputación de Natsume-kun hasta los suelos¨-

¨No son mentiras, son Verdades, créanme¨- Les pidió, la mirada de mikan se estaba haciendo mas débil, y su voz se estaba quebrando.

¨Ya largate! ella nunca va a escuchar las mentiras de una Basura como tu¨- La volvio a empujar hacia la pared,

¨Pero si no son mentiras¨- Aquella voz impacto a las chicas dentro de aquella habitación Todos voltearon hacia la puerta encontrándose con el Príncipe Natsume.

¨Q-que quieres decir?¨- Inquirió la pelirroja, sintiéndose nerviosa.¨- Claro que lo son¨-

¨Tu sabes lo que quiero decir¨- Dijo, con la voz seria, y una mirada frívola, natsume abrió mas la puerta y mostro a la otra persona a su lado, era el chico de cabellos plateados y ojos amarillos.

¨Alexander¨- Le nombro la pelirroja sorprendida, quería formar en su rostro una mirada amenazante hacia el chico, pero no podía.

¨Ya díselos¨- Le grito el chico de nombre Alexandre, dirigía una mirada molesta hacia la pelirroja.

¨D-de que se trata esto?, No me digas que estas usando tu alice en ellos ? Campesina Tonta!¨- La miro incredula.

¨Y-Yo!?¨-contesto indignada¨ Si ni siquiera se de que están hablando, estoy muy confundida¨- Aclaro con severa molestia.

¨Vamos! a que intentabas jugar?¨- Le pregunto con un tono divertido, el azabache miraba fijamente a la pelirroja, intimidándola.

¨Ayato-chan que es lo que ellos quieren decir?¨- Le cuestiono Luna, que también se hallaba muy confundida.

¨Vamos, contéstales¨- Le reto Alexander.

¨Contestar !, a que viene esto!?¨- Les cuestiono con un tono cansado, y una mirada aun mas molesta. volteaba a mirar a todos, -¨Estas echándome la culpa, no es verdad? Campesina¨- La miro con firmeza, Mikan estaba sin palabras, ni ella sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo en esa mañana.

¨A mi ni me metas, esto está más Raro que el sabor de la galleta que me comí ayer en biblioteca¨-comento Casi imperceptible, asombrada por lo que sucedía.

¨Era de nuez tarada¨- Dijo, el azabache se encontraba cruzado de brazos.

¨Pero si no sabía a nuez , menso, sabia a elote con chayote de pollo con chile y una pisca de chocolate rancio, quiero decir que tenía un sabor horrendo¨- Respondió al instante.

¨ Entonces esa era una galleta caducada Baka¨- Aclaro, hallando en el rostro de la castaña una mirada incrédula. se nos han salido del tema.

¨Me comí unas rancias! ¨- Exlamo, mientras se limpiaba la lengua con sus manos- ¨Wakala, ahora comprendo porque estaban llenas de polvo¨-

¨ Baka¨- dijo el azabache con una mirada fria hacia la castaña, quien lo miro incrédula por la palabra.

¨- No soy animal ¨-contesto enseguida.

¨Que baka y Burra eres¨- al estar apunto de contestarlo algo nuestra Mikan, alguien mas les interrumpió .

-Oigan! Hay algo que tienen que explicar¨- Les llamo la princesa Luna,

¨Ah! es cierto, explíquense! ¨- Les pidió la castaña quien ahora observaba al chico de cabellos plateados.

¨Por favor! no intentes hacerte la victima campesina¨-

¨No serás tu la que te quieres hacer la victima!?¨- Inquirió el azabache, lanzando una mirada fulminante.

¨-E-Eh y-yo!?¨- Pregunto tartamuda, haciéndose la indignada,

¨Ya diles la verdad, tú me pagaste para hacer este periódico¨- Le grito Alexander, cosa que sorprendió a todos los de la habitación.

¨QUÉ!?- Mikan la miro con incredulidad.

¨Eso es verdad!? Ayato-chan¨- Le pregunto la Rubia , mirando a su amiga que vacilaba.

¨C-C..¨- intento decir, pero no hallaba palabras, ya había sido descubierta.

¨Ayato-chan!?¨- La llamo su amiga ante su repentino silencio, ella la volteo a ver con cierta vergüenza mostrada en su rostro.

¨ Es culpa de esa Zorra¨-Escupió , apuntando a Mikan quien se quedo pasmada en la pared como tipo calcomanía.-¨Tu la querías fuera de esta academia, entonces supe que si muchas personas se quejaban de ella y aparte ella tenía muchos enemigos, se iría rápidamente de la Academia, y…..¨- Paro a pensar-¨Y yo solo quería hacerte un favor!, para que no viéramos a esta Impertinente cabeza hueca mas en esta academia, nuestra reputación iba bajando, y por eso opte por inventar en el periódico Que ella se le había lanzado a Natsume-kun que él le había correspondido, que ella obtuvo lo que quería, que era una descarada, que no tenia falta moral, y que le había golpeado ya a muchos estudiantes¨- Confeso,, pero se tapo la boca al saber que lo había regado al soltar las últimas palabras. su amiga la miraba con extrema decepción

¨y no pensaste en lo que yo podía sentir?¨- Soltó con voz débil, la pelirroja comenzó a llorar a tal pregunta que su amiga le había hecho.

¨Lo siento..yo¨- Intento decir, pero sentía un gran nudo en su garganta, al ver que su amiga la miraba con una gran decepción, eso le quebrantaba el alma a Ayato.

¨Por favor, retírate¨- no fue una sugerencia, fue una petición, la rubia le dio la espalda y se acostó, se sentía humillada por su amiga, entonces fue cuando Ayato salió corriendo de aquella habitación, Mikan quedo algo angustiada por las dos, será que ya no serian más amigas?.

¨Campesina! ya puedes irte, todo ah terminado¨- Dijo, con voz suave, sin voltearles a ver.

¨No!, no solo venia a aclarar los malentendidos¨- Respondió con rapidez, Mikan se le acerco, Natsume las observaba.

¨Suéltalo ya! no me hagas perder mi tiempo!¨-Le ordeno, con voz seria.

¨ Yo q-quería pedirte una disculpa , aun no se controlar del todo mis alices, yo no quería usarlos contra ti¨- Le dijo en voz alta, tenía miedo, la rubia la volteo a mirar con extrañes.

¨No usaste tu alice contra mi¨- Aclaro con voz seria, el rostro preocupado de Mikan cambio a uno sorpresivo

¨Qué?¨- Pregunto la castaña-¨ No use mi alice contra ti?¨- Termino a preguntar.

¨No tonta,¨-Paro por unos segundos -¨ el poder que use contra ti, ocasiona que yo desmaye de estas formas¨- Termino a contestar. para añadir ¨Feliz? ¨-

¨No! me pondré feliz hasta que te repongas y te comas mi pastel ¨- Sonrió divertida, Luna la volteo a ver sorprendida.

¨Que tonta¨- Dijo entre dientes, Mikan solo le sonreía .

¨Puede y si!, Pero, Como te dije, Espero que te repongas muy rápido y así no pierdas clases¨-comento divertida, se sentía más tranquila y feliz ¨ Entonces, me despido, No te vallas ah atragantar con el pastel eeh!? ¨- Rio divertida para luego marcharse, dejándolos a Natsume y a ella solos.

¨Es una tonta, no lo crees? ¨- Inquirió la rubia volteando a ver al de ojos carmesí.

¨Muy tonta¨ -

¨Demasiado¨- Eso lo balbuceo la Rubia.- ¨Natsume-kun, En verdad no se besaron? ¨- Volvió a inquirir con voz débil, sin voltearle a ver.

¨No¨-respondió al instante. sin observabrla .

¨Sera mejor que te vayas, no quebrar perderte las clases¨- Dijo, con tono sarcástico, pues sabia que Natsume se la pinteaba mucho, el chico sin responder se retiro dejando sola a la Rubia.

¨A mi no se me hace que solamente sea una campesina, Estoy tan segura de que utilice mi poder en ella, pero no daba los resultados que yo veía al usar mi poder en los demás, ella es diferente…no es solo una campesina…¨- Pensó para sus adentros.

Cuando natsume había salido de la habitación, lo esperaba en el pasillo la castaña.

¨Tengo una duda...¨- Lo miro de reojo.

¨Antes…¨- Interrumpió el azabache -¨ Eres en realidad una campesina? ¨- Mikan lo miro con incredulidad.

¨Ya te dije que sí! cuantas más quieres!? un millón, acaso? ¨- Pregunto enfadada.

¨Ni con un millón es lo que se necesita para saber, que no eras una campesina antes¨- Contesto con voz seria y una mirada fría, la mas fría que sintió mikan en ese día.

¨Que quieres insinuar? ¨- Cuestiono , su voz era seria, no sabía a lo que se refería el chico.

¨Sakura!¨- Los interrumpió el príncipe Ruka. -¨Sakura...Natsume¨-Los miro con extrañes, por que los dos estaban solos? . de que estarían hablando? o lo que es mas, Natsume estaba hablando con ella?.

¨Príncipe ruka, sucede algo? ¨-Pregunto ante su repentino silencio.

¨SI! Date prisa, en diez minutos nos harán examen de matemáticas¨-Contesto a s

¨QUEEH!, ¨- No cavia en su asombro-¨ No puede ser! se me ah olvidado¨- Dijo Con voz asustada, - ¨Después hablamos principillo acosador¨-Dijo.

¨Principillo acosador? ¨ Pensó en sus adentros el azabache.

¨Cuida a luna-chan!¨- Le pidió con una divertida sonrisa, para luego sujetar de la muñeca a Ruka, y ,los dos salieron corriendo de los pasillos. dejando a un Natsume atrás quien los observaba muy serio.

Cuando Natsume se fue en dirección a su salón se hallo a una Hotaru que leía entretenida unos libros en su mesa banco, eran como diez, Natsume se paró a observar el título de uno ¨ Los 53 Reinos del mundo¨ lo que lo extraño porque según el tan solo eran 52 reinos los que existían en el mundo.

¨Quieres leerlo!? ¨- La princesa Hotaru sostuvo en sus manos el libro con el titulo de los ¨53 Reinos del mundo y se lo mostro al chico con entretenimiento - ¨Ya lo leí, ¨ Formo una sonrisa en sus labios. Natsume volteo a leer el título del libro siguiente y este decía ¨La guerra contra el Séptimo Reino ¨

¨Te preguntaras porque tengo todos estos libros ¨-Comento con voz seria, mostrándole otro con el titulo de ¨ La leyenda de la traición del Reino solach ¨ y otro que decía ¨ La traición del séptimo Reino Solach¨. y otro que decía ¨El reino Fugaz vs Reino Solach¨ algo que le sorprendió mas a Natsume. su reino contra ese extraño reino . cuál era el reino solach?, porque nunca había escuchado sobre él? hubo guerra con su reino y ese reino?..

¨Que intentas? ¨-Inquirió el Joven.

¨No intento nada, En realidad.. actuó como una detective¨- Dijo, bajando la mirada al otro libro para comenzar su nueva lectura . -¨Quiero saciarme de información, porque sigo un tanto confundida con la historia del Reino que supuestamente nos traiciono¨- Hizo énfasis con las últimas dos palabras, Natsume agarro el libro de ¨Reino fugaz vs Reino Solach¨ y se lo llevo a su pupitre.

Comenzó su extraña lectura, Al terminarse las clases, Natsume seguía en su salón leyendo aquel libro, no había quien lo sacara de ese libro, se hallo realmente entretenido, ha natsume le encantaba leer, pero aquel libro le sorprendió demasiado, algo que no sabía, que su tío nunca le conto, seguro eso tuvo que ver con la muerte de sus padres, podría ser?..

Horas más tarde Mikan se encontraba en su siguiente trabajo, que era Limpiar todos los salones del edifico. eran muchos . El cielo estaba muy nublado, muy oscuro, pare que comenzara a llover dentro de poco, como las oscuras nubes tapaban el sol, todo era oscuro por lo que hacían que los angostos y solitarios pasillos sean escalofriantes para la solitaria mikan que la hacía de sirvienta ese día , Cuando termino los primeros cuatro salones paso al siguiente que era el salón de música, se asombro con emoción al ver todo tipo de instrumentos en aquel salón, dejo la escoba, los magiteles, el sacudidor, el balde con agua, los botes aromatizantes, el trapeados el recogedor a un lado y se aproximo a curiosear con aquellos instrumentos. comenzó a tocarlos formando una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, nunca había visto tantos instrumentos, hasta que su vista se paró en seco hacia un teclado gigantesco color Negro, era fino, se notaba, brillaba, y aparte era de la mejor marca que pudiera existir.

Mikan no se aguanto más y salió corriendo hacia él, lo acaricio lo beso, puesto que eso le recordaba el pequeño y viejo teclado que ella tenía en su rancho, con el que ella practicaba desde que tenía memoria, si Mikan tocaba el teclado, su abuelo le había enseñado como, y lo tocaba muy bien, sostuvo con su manos la pieza de las primeras teclas y la toco con delicadezas emanando de ellas un dulce sonido que despertó el corazón de mikan, se posos sobre el asiento y acaricio las siguientes teclas de la otra esquina, formo una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro, y las toco, comenzó a tocar, Tocaba de una manera tan apasionante, claro a Mikan le apasionaba mucho el teclado, ella recordó cuanto extrañaba tocar su teclado, su viejo y pequeño teclado, pero ya lo había dejado de tocar puesto que se le había descompuesto años a tras, y ahora frente a ella, la oportunidad de tocar el teclado más precioso de todo el universo, y la aprovecharía, la aprovecharía al máximo ese día. decidió tomar un descanso de la limpieza y seguir tocando el teclado, con el que comenzó a crear una bella tonada y no solo eso sino a la que le comenzó a poner letra.

Mikan siempre fue una niña creativa, muy artística, dueña de una dulce y armoniosa voz, única en el mundo.

**(Demi lovato- This is me-)**** Lo Que Soy (This Is Me) Spanish Version** .

Desde niña siempre actué  
Con timidez  
Con el miedo de decir  
Déjame salir

Yo Tengo un sueño en mí  
Que brillando esta  
Lo dejare salir  
Por fin , y lo verán

Lo que soy, es real  
Soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy  
Deja que la luz, brille en mí  
Ahora si, se quien soy  
No hay manera de ocultar  
Lo que siempre he querido ser  
Lo que soy

Sabes lo que es estar  
En este oscuridad  
Con un sueño de alcanzar  
Ser estrella y brillar  
Que parece estar  
Tan lejos desde aquí  
Tengo que creer  
En mí  
Solo así sabré

_Natsume comenzó escuchar una armoniosa melodía desde los pasillos, provenía del segundo salón de su lado derecho, lo que lo saco de la lectura y lo hizo dirigirse hacia el salón de música de donde emanaba. cuando asomo su cuerpo y rostro contemplo a la chica que posaba en el teclado y tocaba con toda sinceridad, con su alma, y con su corazón cantaba, su voz la contemplo, era tan dulce, te tocaba el corazón, era tan armoniosa, tan bella! que esas palabras quedaban muy pequeñas para distinguir aquella preciosa voz._

Lo que soy, es real  
Soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy  
Deja que la luz, brille en mí  
Ahora si, se quien soy  
No hay manera de ocultar  
Lo que siempre he querido ser  
Lo que soy

Eres esa voz que habita en mí  
Por eso estoy cantando  
Quiero encontrarte  
Voy a encontrarte

Eres lo que falta en mí  
Canción dentro de mí  
Quiero encontrarte  
Voy a encontrarte

Lo que soy, es real  
Soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy  
Deja que la luz, brill…

Mikan iba a terminar la frase, pero no lo hizo al escuchar asombrada aquel estruendoso trueno que se escucho, que no pasaron tantos largos segundos después del trueno en el que la luz se había ido de toda la academia.

Cuando la Joven termino de cantar se escucharon unos aplausos tras de ella, lo que la hizo sobresaltar y sonrojarse de los nervios, volteo y contemplo al Azabache con sorpresa.

¨KiiaaAAH!¨- se escucharon varios azotes desde los instrumentos, Una mikan se había tropezado por tanta oscuridad. -¨Itaai¨-

¨Eres tan tonta¨- Hablo un natsume desde la oscuridad de aquel salón, lo único que le brillaban eran sus preciosos y profundos ojos carmesí.

¨q-Q-uien dijo eso!?¨- Pregunto La joven con voz temblorosa, ¨- Si e-eres u u-un fantasma, déjame decirte que no les temo ¨- Aclaro. -¨Y..y menos a la o-oscuridad¨- Añadió , su voz no dejaba de temblar, al parecer si le temía un poco la oscuridad.

¨Y Si digo que soy tu conciencia? ¨-Inquirió ¨No me digas que le temes al pepe grillo¨- Dijo, con voz un poco divertida.

¨AHJA! Ya sé que eres Tú principillo acosador¨- Dijo en voz alta, en eso la luz volvió y Mikan se encuentra enredada e todo tipo de cables

¨Con razón no me podía levantar¨- Pensó al instante, cosa que le causo gracia al azabache- ¨Oye que esperas! Ayudamee¨- Parecía muy desesperada, Cosa que divertido un poco a nuestro azabache, y en eso la luz se vuelve a ir. -¨Que curioso¨- Dijo con voz suave, mikan contemplaba aquellos ojos carmesí que se acercaban más a donde ella estaba. hasta que algo divertido paso.

¨iiiit…¨Se escucho un gemido de dolor desde el suelo,- ¨AAAH,Pero Que te pasa! me has pisado el pieeee!¨- Le grao una mikan muy enfadada.- ¨Fijateee por donde caminas¨-termino a decir.

¨Como quieres que me fije, si esta todo oscuro, Boba!¨-Contesto con rapidez y voz alta, su vos se escuchaba más cerca de Mikan, y era claro aquella mirada la observaba a unos 8 centímetros lejos de su rostro. Mikan comenzó a buscar los hombros o los brazos de Natsume, buscar de donde sostenerse para poder levantarse, aun que los cables no la dejaban, cuando sintió algo lo sostuvo con sus dos manos.

¨Pervertida, que tramas? ¨-Le pregunto el azabache con voz aun más seria, observadora fijo,

¨Qué? Porque?! Porque me llamas pervertida!? y que es esto? ¨- Cuestiono curiosa pasando sus manos en aquello que pareció un poco rasposo.

-¨Esa es mi pierna! Tonta Pervertida¨- Dijo, cosa que causo que nuestra Mikan se sonrojara de mies a cabeza, alejo sus manos con rapidez y las lanzo a los lados con exageración , ocasionando que una de ellas golpeara el rostro de Natsume.

¨Perdon,Perdon,Perdooon.. Perdonamee!¨- Se disculpo reiteradamente y con exageración. tamsume le dio un ligero golpe en la frente.

¨Eres muy ruidosa¨- Se quejo, Mikan sentía arder sus mejillas , de dio cuenta que aquellos preciosos ojos carmesí eran realmente profundos, y brillaban de una manera asombrosa tal como la luna al anochecer. en esos ojos se mostraba las llamas del poder de Natsume, algo que paralizaba a Mikan al momento en que se dio cuenta de eso, era como si esos ojos la mantuvieran prisionera por varios y largos minutos.-¨Te tomaste muy enserio lo de lo Ruidosa que eres¨- Dijo, estas palabras la sacaron de la prisión de sus bellos ojos, Mikan reacciono .

¨Eto.. ya?¨- Pregunto con voz apenada, sentía mucho nervios de estar asolas con el y sobretodo en un lugar oscuro.

¨Como no miro nada, no puedo saber si ya te quite todo exactamente¨-

¨Que quisiste decir con todo? ¨- Inquirió con voz seria la Joven

¨Ay vas con tu mente de depravada¨- Dijo, para luego soltar un suspiro y seguir buscando si ya le habia quitado todo cable.

¨N-No hablo de eso! Y no soy depravada, exageras con esa palabra¨- Dijo, primero Nerviosa, y después termino con un tono irritado rotando sus ojos. en eso sintió como las manos de natsume le tocaban las costillas, cosa que le ocasiono reírse.

¨Aajajja, no me toques ay ¨- Primero se soltó a carcajadas por las cosquillas que le ocasionaron las manos de Natsume, y después su tono de niña dulce cambio a uno moutroso al sentir que estas bajaron a las piernas.

¨ De que te preocupas?, Si estas toda plana..¨- Dijo mostrándole cierta mirada frívola, como siempre lo hacía. la castaña comenzó a temblar.

¨Claro que no estoy plana! Principillo tonto¨- le insulto, sintiéndose muy indignada sobre aquel comentario.-¨Tengo lo que tengo que tener¨- Añadió para terminar.

¨Si! para tu edad sigues como una Tabla o porque una tabla¨- Dijo con tono burlón. eso le molesto mucho a Mikan, El chico seguía pasando sus manos a los alrededores, al encontrarse con mas cables en los pies de mikan, cosa que puso atención y comenzó a desenredarlos, aun que era batalloso ya que no había luz.

¨No me compares con una tabla¨- Le grito, al mismo tiempo torno el cielo. pero ese grito lo alcanzo a escuchar y muy bien el príncipe.

¨Entonces… con una hoja?¨- inquirió el joven, haciendo que la castaña reventara de ira.

¨Noooooooooooooooooooooo!¨ -Negó con exageración

¨Con un…¨-Paro a pensar el chico- ¨ un plato plano¨- termino la frase

¨No¨- Nego

¨Con un¨- dudo

¨Si sigues te ahre cosquillas ¨- Le amenazo la joven .

¨No me dan¨- Le respondio con rapidez - ¨Pl-a-na¨- La separo por silabas, cosa que molesto a la chica.

¨Me arriesgare. Prin-ci-pi-llo ¨- Lanzo sus manos hacia sus hombros y luego bajo las a al estomago y subió a las costillas. ocasionando que el joven príncipe comenzara a bailar por los suelos como si fuera un gusanito al que le está dando un infarto.-¨No que no te daban?¨- Inquirio la joven, aunque el chico no se soltaba reír, no quería. no lo hacía, no era algo que hiciera.

¨Bailando en los suelos, para eso si eres bueno¨- Se burlo la chica, hasta que Natsume la sostuvo a mikan de los brazos y la jalo con rudeza, los dos rodaron por los suelos unos segundos hasta que él se coloco arriba de ella y mikan se quejo al ser acorralada contra el suelo no tardo mucho cuando él le empezó a hacer más cosquillas.

¨ …por fvaor favor..AY..no .. jaja. no ahah..meajaja.¨- Reia, intentando decir algunas palabras pero no lograba completarlas, eran demasiadas cosquillas, pero no se quedo atrás y ella también coloco sus manos alrededor de Natsume y lo jalo para su lado izquierdo para ahora ella acorralarlo, saco rápidamente algo de la bolsa de su falda y se lo embarro en el rostro, el chico se quejo, e hizo unos movimientos bruscos pero la chica lo detuvo colocando sus brazos en las muñecas de el.

¨Listo, La venganza es dulce como la miel¨- Rio un poco después de a ver dicho aquello. - ¨Si tan solo regresara la luz¨- Lanzo en un suspiro, y en eso que la luz vuelve y ellos se quedaron sorprendidos.

Mikan lo contemplo silenciosamente por segundos ,después hizo un puchero y se soltó a carcajadas, Natsume estaba embarrado de chocolate, parecía lodo o caca. no se, pero se miraba muy gracioso, la frente manchada cafe, un ojo café, las mejillas cafés, los labios cafés.

¨Principillo, te ves tan ridículo jajaja¨- Se burlo mientras le seguía embarrando mas aquel chocolate en su rostro.

Entonces un natsume molesto sujeto sus dos muñecas, se le puso encima, se sentó sobre sus piernas haciendo que la chica parara de patalear, y le sostuvo los brazos con sus fuertes manos.

¨Mi turno¨- sonrió con malicia, aquella sonrisa se vio por unos segundos , una sonrisa que espanto a Mikan,

Y entonces fue ahí cuando agarro lo que restaba del chocolate y se lo embarro, ahí fue cuando la luz se volvió a ir, la chica se quejaba e intentaba hacer su cabeza para atrás pero natsume la sujeto con la otra mano y la trajo hacia un lado, la luz volvía y se iba , volvía y regresaba continuamente.

¨Pues…¨Saborío la chica-¨Yo no me quejo, a mi me encanta el chocolate¨- Dijo con voz dulce, para luego reír alegre, una sonrisa preciosa que Natsume alcanzo a ver antes de que la luz se volviera a ir. una sonrisa que le quedaría como un recuerdo.

¨Campesina…¨- Mikan paro de sonreír y volteo a verlo curiosa.

¨Que sucede?¨- Pregunto, ella no intentarle las manos de encima o intentar zafarse de sus agarres, no, ella seguía ahí porque se estaba divirtiendo con el chico que creyó que algún día la mataría.

¨El chocolate sabrá mas delicioso si lo pruebas de mis labios¨- Dijo con voz seria, parecía que hablaba en serio, Mikan abrió sus ojos como dos platos, se sonrojo aun que no se miraba su sonrojo en la oscuridad, ella supo que se sonrojaba porque le ardieron de un de repente las mejillas, y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

¨Q-q-queeeee!¨- Exclamo con sorpresa, se ahogaba por la sorpresa y los nervios que sentía , que él príncipe le dijera aquellas repentinas palabras , -¨E-estas bromeando!¨- Soltó con voz temblorosa-¨Yo no quiero besar tus labios¨-Lo observo con un poco de desagrado, después de todo lo que se habían divertido, pero era verdad, mikan no quería besar, porque darle un beso a alguien que ni siquiera le gusta?.

¨Yo se que si quieres¨- se le acerco poniendo a la Castaña aun mas roja, un sonrojo que se reveló al momento de volver la luz, y esta ya no se vio, rebelando aquellos rostros manchados de chocolate, rebelando aquellos profundos ojos carmesí y aquellos preciosos ojos almendrados que se encontraban siendo comida por los nervios, Él la tenia atrapada, y ella no hacía nada por escapar, Uno a uno a tan solo un y medio centímetro.

¨-N-no¨- Negó un poco vacilante. ella pensaba que el se quería divertir, ya que muchas chicas estaban tras de él, y ella pensaba que era de esos príncipes vanidosillos. así que no caería en su juego.-¨Yo no quiero¨- Repitió con una mirada fría hacia él, pero él le sonrió con frialdad. una sonrisa que le hizo la piel chinita a nuestra castaña. una sonrisa que le dio un poco de miedo.

¨Ya vamos a ver¨- Cuando dijo esto, se le acerco a un punto en la castaña creyó que sus labios ya se habían rosado nuevamente, cerro con fuerza sus ojos y se dedico a voltear su rostro hacia un lado, para evitar que el no la besara.

¨Si vas a ver cómo te quemo vivo si lo intentas¨- Dijo con voz amenazante la chica, algo que divertido al azabache, en eso el azabache coloca su mano con rapidez al hombro derecho de Mikan y lo desnudo frente a él. esto congelo a una castaña y la hizo voltear como robot descompuesto.

¨Qué te crees que haces!? starfire¨- Le cuestiono con voz seca y una mirada amenazante. Natsume observo el hombre de mikan con atención, como si estuviera buscando algo en el, una marca una mancha, un lunar?...

¨No ahí nada…¨- Pensó para sus adentros el chico. Luego dirigió su otra mano al hombro izquierdo y también lo desnudo, ignorando las cuestiones y amenazantes miradas que mikan le lanzaba, ella intentaba golpearle pero natsume la sostenía con rudeza y brutalidad.

¨Tss¨- Solto al sentirse un poco decepcionado con lo que el buscaba, en el hombro izquierdo tampoco se hallo nada, luego dirigió su mano al pecho de mikan y le desabotono la camisa. la chica le gritaba insultos, suplicas, su voz se había transformado , antes era dulce ahora era la de un monstro.

Claro que natsume solo le desabrocho cuatro botones o cinco,le sostuvo las dos muñecas con una sola mano, por supuesto que, no se miraba totalmente el braziel ni mas allá, pero si dejaba ver los dos huesos que estaban más abajo del cuello , estos estaban bien marcados y acomodados , estos bajaban en direccion al pecho y una línea de hundida que asomaba desde la camisa de tirantes que le hizo saber que no era tan plana después de todo. La chica comenzó a rugir de odio, mientras el de ojos carmesí solo buscaba, que era lo que buscaba?. solo buscaba una respuesta a sus preguntas.

* * *

**continuara..**

**Me gustaria leer sus reviews de este capitulo saber si les agrado, si les gusto! espero que me animen muchisimo :D**

**michan-natsu : Muchas gracias por leer :D gracias a Dios que les ah gustado, quiero hacerlo todo lento e interesante,poco a poco como se va descubriendo la verdadera historia, como se va relevanto y tambien como va empeorando. muchas gracias por leer enserio .n-n**

**Kami-chan : Gracias kami-chan n.n ! muchas gracias por tus reviews y comentarios :D espero y sigas leyendo :)**

**Girl-of love : hace tiempo que no leo de tus historias? seguiras subiendo? la de novios solo por la fama, me gusto mucho esa historia espero la continuacion fir-chan n.n! gracias por leer los capitulos :D  
**


	10. La marca de Nacimiento del sol

**Hola perdonen mi tardanza! pero preferi primero terminar toda mi tarea, para asi tener tiempo libre eh ir preparando otros capitulos! esto de la escuela es muy estresante, pero me va bien y si puedo continuar con la historia, puesto que me llevo mi laptop para escribir en los ratos libros las contis de los nuevos capitulos n.n que los disfruten amigos mios n.n**

**ALCARACIONES: NO ME PERTENECE NADA, NI GAKUEN ALICE NI LOS PERSONAJES! :)**

* * *

Capitulo 9-La marca de Nacimiento del sol!

* * *

Mientras pasaba aquellas escenas , mucho antes de que se fuera la luz, mucho antes de que empezara a llover, en la biblioteca de la academia se encontraban la princesa Ima Hotaru, quien buscaba más información, a ella le habían dado todo el permiso de ir y buscar por si misma los libros que quisiera leer, por ser reina de su pueblo en donde se encuentra la academia, así que tenía cierta Autoridad en la academia.

La chica azabache subió las escaleras que colgaban del último estante de Libros, era como el estante numero 43, si, había una sumamente grande variedad de libros, pero no eran los únicos estantes en esa pared, no, había muchos más estantes en todas la habitación más de 12,000,000 de libros, imagínense la biblioteca, por eso colocaron más de 40 escalera que colgaba del techo y que a la vez le permitía moverse de lado a lado con solo un ligero movimiento que hagas la escalera se moverá si te mueves de lado derecho o izquierdo, para que la persona no batallara tanto. La chica primeramente acomodaba los libros que había agarrado desde la mañana, luego se dedico a buscar más que la saciaran de información puesto que como la hacía de detective, quería buscar más, al parecer imai quería comprobar, y no solo eso, buscaba al parecer un libro sobre los poderosos alices de los reyes y reinas. Esto tenía que ver a caso con Mikan?.

Cuando imai bajo un libro del desimo-quinto mueble y estante numero 23, Antes de bajarlo le dio una leída rápida, al gustarle el contenido estiro la mano hacia abajo para dárselo a cuidar a cierta persona que luego le cuestiono.

¨Imai, estás segura de esto?¨- Pregunto con voz suave , y cierta confusión que se le mostraba en el rostro de aquel chico de cabellos rubio y ojos azul cristal, era el príncipe Ruka quien la acompañaba, y , en sus brazos ya posaban más de 7 libros, y con el que le dio Imai ya eran 8-¨Yo también siento que Sakura no sea solo una campesina, tal vez era hija de unos duques de altos niveles¨ -Comento, pues, al no ver respuesta de la azabache quiso preguntar, pero ella seguía buscando más libros de allá arriba.

¨- No se me hace que sea solo hija de un duque.. Ruka-san¨- Lo miro con una gran frialdad-¨ Su belleza es extrema que sobre pasa a las hijas de todos los duques, y a las hijas de todos aquellos que tienen alto nivel de riqueza o un puesto importante¨- El rubio la miro con incredulidad.

¨Entonces….¨- Lo pensó-¨Dices que ella puede pertenecer a la realeza? ¨-Dudo, la azabache dejo de buscar y se quedo pensativa por unos largos segundos, poniendo nervioso al rubio- ¨Imai¨- La llamo ante su repetido silencio y ella le correspondió con cierta sonrisa débil en sus labios. -¨Acaso ella…Tiene la marca de nacimiento real? ¨- Cuestiono sorprendido, pero a la vez muy confundido, le pregunto tan rápido que la azabache no alcanzo a reaccionar bien y se quedo dudosa por muchos segundos.

¨No lo sé..¨-Respondió con cierta seriedad encontrada en su voz, y una mirada dudosa.

Mientras buscaban más libros, y Ruka pensaba , intentando resolver sus dudas, La tormenta Inicio y al escuchar un estruendoso Trueno, que, después de varios segundos la luz de la biblioteca se fue.

¨Tormenta¨- Pensó para sus adentros el Joven príncipe.

¨Mala suerte para mí!¨- Susurro la azabache-¨Que día es hoy?¨- Pregunto , mientras bajaba de las escaleras.

¨- Miércoles siete de octubre ¨- Contesto un poco dudoso, no se acordaba si hoy era siete o mañana era siete-¨Ya se acercan las vacaciones de invierno y tu cumpleaños¨- Sonrió interesado, la azabache le correspondió con una sonrisa que luego de dos o tres segundos desaparece, aunque casi no se podían notar por tan oscuro que estaba la biblioteca.

¨- No sé si tú te hallas dado cuenta, pero cada año cada siete de octubre sucede este tipo de tormenta, y el ocho de este mismo mes, cada año, el sol se torna color rojo, lo has notado?¨- El chico la miro con gran incredulidad.

¨Pues, no, la verdad casi no me eh dado la oportunidad de contemplar el sol todos los sietes y octubres de cada año pero de que hubo algún día en que lo vi rojo, si, pero no me acuerdo hace cuanto..¨- Contesto con rapidez, añadiendo los ¨peros¨-como una gran duda¨- Porque la pregunta?¨- Le pregunto con rapidez.

¨Si mañana vuelve la luz, quiero que observaras el color del Sol ,y también ,quiero que leas el libro de ¨El reino fugaz vs Reino Solech¨.¨- No fue una sugerencia, tampoco una petición, fue mas una orden que la azabache le dio al joven príncipe.

¨Que tiene que ver el libro con el sol y esto? , y, Reino solech?¨-Pregunto con firmeza levantando una ceja y parpadeando un par desveces, puesto que no entendía lo que la azabache quería decirle.

¨Debes leerlo, Te sorprenderás¨- Respondió sin voltearle a ver, el chico intentaba capturar su mirada, buscarla, a caso es por eso que ella buscaba tanto libros sobre guerra y reinos?, Acaso esto tenía que ver con Mikan?.

¨Podríamos seguir mañana¨- Sonrió el chico, pero ella no pudo ve su sonrisa puesto que todo estaba oscuro. los chicos agarraron los libros y los metieron en una caja, y cuando estaban a punto de salir ,El príncipe Ruka saca un paraguas y lo extiende , lo coloca entre en medio de los dos, para que Ni ella ni él se mojaran. Todo estaba muy oscuro, el cielo estaba cerrado, todo gris, un gris que hacía sentir a las personas tristes ,no se hallaba algún color abundante que te hiciera sonreír, ni a la vista los colores de un precioso atardecer , solo se alcanzaba a distinguir mucha neblina, y las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban con fuerza los zapatos de los chicos, era como, si el cielo estaba llorando de ira, porque hasta truenos y rayos estruendosos soltaba, como si se estuviera vengando , se miraba tan furiosa aquella tarde, tan triste, como si algo hubiste pasado tiempo atrás en estos mismos días pero diferente año.

¨Ruka! Ella está limpiando los salones no es así? ¨

¨Si, es su otro trabajo que le dio Naru¨- Respondió con rapidez, los dos internaban evadir los grandes y hondos charcos.

¨Vamos a ver cómo va¨- Sugirió, y el chico asintió con una dulce sonrisa.

Cuando recorrieron el largo camino desde la biblioteca a su salón de clase, Estaba todo muy oscuro, como la tormenta eléctrica había dañado los cables de la electricidad fue razón suficiente por la cual los chicos subían cuidadosamente las escaleras, además, tomando en cuenta que sus zapatos estaban muy enlodados, esa podría ser una causa por la cual podrían resbalarse, pero tuvieron mucha precaución y se tomaron su tiempo en subirlas, y digo , que se lo tomaron muy enserio, puesto que pararon en el segundo piso de los de 4to semestre y se fueron a por un par de sodas en la máquina de bebidas, Cuando se las terminaron, se dedicaron a subir lo que restaba de las escaleras, y, al llegar a su piso, lo único que alumbraba los espeluznantes pasillos eran los rayos y truenos que alumbraban el oscuro cielo y que estos se reflejaban en las grandes ventanas de los pasillos. buscaron y buscaron, derecha e izquierda, no encontraban a la castaña, se abra ido a su habitación? a caso ya termino de limpiar?, pues podría ser que sí, pero más bien fue un no, puesto que como no había luz en todo el pueblo y no solamente en todo el pueblo si no en todo el mundo, y por esa razón a ella se le dificultaría limpiar por la presencia de tanta oscuridad y tanta tormenta, entonces quedaron en duda, y a punto de regresarse a las escaleras escucharon un grito que decía así:

¨Quítateme de encima! YA DEJA DE QUITARME LA ROPAAAA ZORROOO ACOSADOR!¨-

La princesa hotaru y el príncipe Ruka se compartieron una mirada incrédula..

¨ZORRO IDIOTA , PERVERTIDO, BESTIA!, TE DIJE QUE ME DEJARAAS! ¨- grito, y paro para agarrar aire,-¨ DEJAAA DE DESABROCHARME LA CAMISAA ANIMAAAL! TE MATO, TE MATOO!¨-

Después de muchos segundos, los dos príncipes se quedaron con la boca abierta, Y los ojos abiertos como dos platos, Hotaru reconocía la voz y ruka también, pero quedaron paralizados ante tales gritos, luego de vario silencio se escucho un estruendoso golpe contra el suelo, lo que los hizo correr con gran preocupación y buscar entre todos los salones.

¨TE DIJE QUE TE MATARIAAA!¨- aquel grito proveniente de la voz femenina, los hizo ser guiados hacia el salón de donde provenían, los dos se miraron sorprendidos y corrieron hacia la misma puerta, se quedaron parados, en blanco y agitados, la chica tenia la mano extendida y el chico también, las manos de ambos posaron en el mango de la puerta, se tocaron, ruka sintió la fría mano de Hotaru, y la chica sintió la calidez de la mano de Ruka, En eso la luz vuelve, y ambos se deciden por deslizar la puerta hacia el lado derecho. y se reveló la verdad….

Hotaru se tapa la boca y abrió los ojos en par en par , Ruka ya no tenía boca en cuanto vio aquella escena, y sus ojos se volvieron blancos por un par de segundos, luego le brillaron de asombro.

Aquellos dos chicos los observaban curiosas, hasta que la castaña que se encontraba arriba del azabache, se encontraba de una manera que todo el mundo pensaría mal, sobre todo porque mikan tenía casi la mitad de la bruza desabrochada y a la intemperie la piel de sus hombros, cu cabello despeinado, sus rostro manchado de una cierta cosa café, el azabache estaba despeinado su camisa rasgada por la castaña, su rostro manchado de esa cierta cosa café, ni él ni la castaña tenian zapatos.

¨Sacura¨- no cabia en una sombro, la azabache estaba impactada, no sabía si pensar mal o bien, pero por la forma física en cómo se encontraban, era mikan la que agredía y acosaba a natsume? o natsume a mikan?..

¨N-Natsume¨- El rubio trago saliva, sintió un gran nudo torturando su garganta, sintió que se le fue la voz, y tuvo un sentimiento muy explosivo dentro de su estomago. Porque estaban de esa manera?,. los hombros de mikan al desnudo, porque razón su blusa estaba desabrochada?, Porque no tenía zapados? y Natsume porque estaba embarrado de café? acaso es...seria?...o chocolate? o…gyu!

Mikan observo sus rostros pálidos, sus miradas inexplicables, luego reacciono y volteo hacia natsume, y luego hacia ellos, se sonrojo de pies a cabeza.

¨N-N-N-NOO Es lo que creen¨- Negó con exageración, reiteradamente con la cabeza y las manos moviéndolas hacia los lados de una manera rápida. -¨No piensen mal p-por favor¨- Negaba con voz tartamuda, estaba completamente nerviosa, luego al no ver algún cambio en los rostros de aquellos chicos volteo con Odio hacia natsume, lanzándole una mirada fulminante -¨Eres un príncipe …¨-Dudo¨-R-raro!?- Escupió, sin hallar alguna mejor palabra, luego lo pensó-¨ Zorrro, Acosadooor , Animaal pervertido! BESTIAA!¨- Mikan se levanto con una mirada furiosa mientras se acomodaba la camisa escolar y, luego, corrió hacia hotaru.

¨No pienses mal!¨- Le suplico con una triste mirada, creía que su amiga se había decepcionado por encontrarlos de esa manera tan censurada. Mikan no era así, claro que no, pero este chico, o más bien, este príncipe le desabotono la camisa escolar y le desnudo los hombros, porque razón lo hizo?.

Hotaru y Mikan se fueron al baño, pero la chica castaña seguía disculpándose , de que, lo que vio anteriormente no fue nada, no hubo nada ni abra nada, mientras ella le contaba lo que el príncipe le hizo, Hotaru quedo confundida, no entendía el porqué de los actos de Natsume, más si tuvo un ¨Podría ser que él también pensara que mikan no era solo una campesina, o más bien, que no viene de los barrios pobres, ni de las doncellas, que ni pertenece al pueblo, ni al rancho?¨, Podría ser que por eso Natsume le desnudo los hombros?, porque principalmente la marca que determina si verdaderamente es o no es una princesa, está en los hombros, la mayoría de las veces la marca de nacimiento de un príncipe o de una princesa , su marca de reino al que pertenecen, se lo colocan en el lado derecho o lado izquierdo, otras veces a un lado de donde se encuentra el corazón, otras veces en los tobillos y otras muy pocas veces en el cuello, esas son las únicas partes del cuerpo en las que se saben que los príncipes pueden tener la marca de su nacimiento, Y los hijos de altos niveles, hijos de Duques, y duquesas reales, primos o sobrinas de reyes , hermanas reales, tienen solo una marca de media luna que se encuentra en su hombro derecho como señal de que son realmente importantes, lamentablemente natsume busco entre todas esas partes y no hallo nada en Mikan.

Mikan se quedo hasta la una de la madrugada limpiando todos los salones, ella pudo a ver dejado de limpiar, pero no quería perder la paga de ese día, así que no le importo si se desvelaba, mientras ese dinero estuviera presente para pagar los gastos e impuestos de la granja , no le importaría las desveladas.

Esa misma mañana antes de iniciar las clases, Ruka se despertó , recordando lo que la chica azabache le había dicho la tarde de ayer durante la biblioteca, así que se encamino hacia la gran ventana que era cubierta por un par de rojas cortinas de seda cara y las abrió dejando hacia los lados, para dejar entrar los rayos de un rojo sol, Tal y como había dicho Hotaru, Ruka lo contemplo ante él. el sol era un Rojo intenso, como la sangre que recorría sus mismas venas, ese rojo asombroso, que alumbraba el cielo como si fuera el mismo atardecer, Ruka se decepciono de sí mismo por no ser tan observante en los años pasados, por no tomarle tanta la atención a lo de su alrededor, y aunque él aun no se daba cuenta, ni a su pueblo le ponía atención.

_En eso recordó unos líneas, unos versos , unas palabras, el ya muy niño como a eso de los 5 años le pregunto a su madre : Porque el sol se tornaba rojo en veces?, y ella le respondía siempre con las mismas palabras: Es El Mes y el día en que el sol reúne más energía para otórganoslas. por esa razón se pone tan rojo! porque su poder y su energía crecen más , y está listo para compartirlo con los reinos._

Entonces, recordando lo que la azabache le dijo por la tarde de ayer, lo confundió mucho más, si su madre le contesto la razón del porque el sol era rojo?, eso acaso tenía que ver con el libro que Hotaru le ordeno que leyera?, el no lo sabría, así que se decidió a ir a buscar aquel libro a la biblioteca antes de salir a desayunar. _De hecho esas son siempre las mismas palabras que los reyes les respondían a sus hijos cada que preguntaban por qué de aquel rojo intenso del sol… _

A Mikan, La causa de la desvelada que se dio ayer, le ocasiono un retraso a la primera clase. y ni siquiera se dispuso a desayunar, se sentó en su pupitre y saco los cuadernos para apuntar y terminar el trabajo en clase.

Mientras esto pasaba, los chicos del 6to semestre clase A, se disponían a terminar unas ejercicios en equipos de Dos personas, en este caso una escena muy importante: la princesa hotaru eligió de equipo a El príncipe Natsume, él, de ser el chico al que se le facilitan las Matemáticas, y cualquier tipo de materia, de hecho, tenia siempre el promedio más alto de su grupo razón por la que era la perfecta envidia de todos los chicos de la academia, menos de su mejor amigo Ruka, Natsume terminaba antes que todos los exámenes, es el chico más popular, más guapo, el chico perfecto?, pero la princesa hotaru no solo lo eligió por esa razón, no, Ella tenía sus propias razones, Cuando estaban comenzando el trabajo, mientras la azabache se dedicaba a poner las formulas y luego responderlas , se decidió a callar el silencio y el tenso Ambiente que los rodeaba.

¨Anoche…¨Dijo en voz baja, y con un tono suave, lo que atrajo la mirada del de ojos carmesí-¨Lo que sucedió anoche, fue…¨- Lo miro incrédula-¨Fue por causa de sus poderes, que revisaste sus hombros y tobillos?¨- pregunto,-¨También crees que , Mikan es una Princesa?¨- Termino a preguntar. el chico dejo de escribir y observo los garabatos que habían presentes en aquella hoja bajo sus manos, y soltó una risilla incoherente.

¨No, ella una princesa no!, que tonterias,¨- Negó soltando nuevamente una risilla de medio lado, se estaba burlando,-¨ Buscaba la marca de media luna, pensé que sería hija de un duque, pero princesa, no creo que ella sea una princesa¨- Dijo, con pesar, hotaru levanto una ceja ante eso, se paso su mano en su corto cabello color negro y sonrió para sí negando con la cabeza lo que el chico le había contestado.

-¨Parece que tu también vas a tener que leer el libro de ¨La traición del Reino Sole..¨-

¨Qué tiene que ver ese libro con ella, realmente?¨- Corto la palabra de ella y Pregunto con un tono serio, Y , una mirada muy fría hacia hotaru.

¨Con sus poderes!.¨Respondió con una sonrisa fría-¨Con sus poderes¨- Repitió y se dispuso a contestar las formulas dejando a un Natsume confundido.

¨No me digas que es la hija de esos reyes traicioneros¨- Quiso adivinar con un tono sarcástico, la chica paro de responder y lo miro con seriedad.

¨No te lo digo ¨- Volteo hacia su cuaderno y comenzó nuevamente a escribir formulas.

¨Esto es intolerante¨- sonrió nuevamente incoherente, el joven no lo creía

¨No estoy diciendo que sea hija de un rey, tal vez sea familiar¨- Contesto con un tono molesta que trato de ocultar, esa fue la primera vez que escucho aquel tono.

¨Nada mas te falta preguntarle los nombres de sus padres¨- dijo, con tono sarcástico, algo que molesto aun mas a la Princesa.

-¨Ya termine, entregare esto, y tu entrega eso¨- Se repito del asiento de un jalón, Natsume sabía cuando Hotaru era realmente seria con las cosas que hablaba, y si alguien no le creía ella se solía molestar. entonces, será verdad? . entonces porque no se hallo alguna marca en mikan?.

Las vacaciones llegan, Pasaron días, las dos últimas semanas fueron el terror mismo habitación en los salones de los estudiantes, puesto que era el final del primer parcial y el final de los exámenes mas pesados de la Academia, claro que faltaban otros dos parciales, pero eso lo continuarían entrando de vacaciones. Cuando los exámenes terminaron , Todos se regocijaron, antes de que se volvieran a sus Reinos y Hogareñas Mansiones, Narumi les hablo antes, que los grupos de 6to A,B y C, los volverían hacer, como era costumbre, cambiar y cambiar alumnos a cada nueva Letra(A,B o C) ellos lo hacían para que , convivieran no con el mismo grupo si no con otro diferente, entonces les dijo: Que cuando ellos entraran tomarían su credencial de estudiante y en ella arlarían el numero del salón que les toco en este segundo parcial.

Después los despidió, los largo, los echo de la Academia para que disfrutaran de unas ricas vacaciones, de Halloween , Navidad, y otros días festivos , y que entrarían hasta febrero cinco.

Mientras mikan terminaba de empacar sus cosas con gran emoción, el dinero que había ganado de lo tan dudo que había trabajado , ese dinero se hallaba posando alegremente dentro de un sobre, suficiente para pagar las primeras deudas de su granja, después de guardar la poca ropa, se apresuro a salir ,encontrándose con la princesa Hotaru quien se encontraba esperándola alado de su carroza leal, la castaña Sonrió alegremente y se apresuro a estar a su mismo lado, ya que la princesa la había invitado a pasar la noche en su Castillo, puesto que al día siguiente su fiesta de cumpleaños , numero 18 este 31 de octubre y lo festejaría haciendo una fiesta de disfraces, Mikan no aceptaba, no se creía digna para estar en su festejo real, pero Hotaru insistió tanto, pero tantas veces **(2 veces)** que Mikan cambio de decisión y tuvo que aceptar, pero antes entrego el dinero , pagando deudas en bancos, y después visitar a su abuelo y recoger un poco de mas ropa. y con las emociones comiéndola viva se aproximaron las dos chicas hacia el castillo Real.

Cuando llegaron, Mikan contemplo agrandando sus ojos todo el precioso jardín real, la piscina, los toboganes, los juegos, Los animales reales, las gigantescas fuentes reales, y la hermosa y grande entrada en las que las recibían numerosas sirvientas y mayordomos, Mikan entro apresuradamente, estaba emocionaba, esto no cavia en su asombro, era fantástico como en un cuento de hadas, un final feliz, el castillo era muy, pero muy amplio, lujoso, gigantes escaleras con forma redonda de su lado izquierdo y de su lado derecho también había otras, el techo hundo y grande, de el posaban varias luces de muchos lujos, y tamaños.

¨Esta es la sala¨- Pregunto asombrada.

¨No!, esta la entrada y recibimiento! ¨-contesto con un tono suave, contemplando la alegre mirada de su amiga.

¨Fa-ci-na-nte¨-

Hotaru la llevo hacia su habitación, subieron las grandes y lujosas escaleras de cristal hasta llegar al segundo piso que era como una terraza , pero con techo y mucho más amplia y deslumbrante, recorrieron largos y angostos pasillos Mikan preguntaba: que se encontraba dentro de cada puerta, hizo la misma pregunta unas cincuenta y cinco veces, cosa que la canso y la sediento y ya no hizo más preguntas.

Cuando llegaron a la Habitación, Mikan creyó que era la sala de star, pero no, Hotaru le había aclarado que era su habitación, cosa que emociono a la castaña, una gigantesca y amplia cama, y no cualquier cama, esta era muy cómoda, muy suave y olía muy bien, la alfombra de aquella habitación era tan suave y de un color ginda, los sillones de esa habitación eran reales , dos eran de una misma pieza y uno de tres piezas, adornados con cojines gigantescos y no solo eso, si no que pesaban como unos seis o siete kilos , mikan creyó que si jugando almohadazos llegaba agolpear a la princesa con una de estas, seguro la meterían tras las rejas, y la torturarían como esclava por toda la vida, pero eso si las almohadas eran muy cómodas aunque pesaban mucho.

¨Princesa que hace?¨- Pregunto curiosa, Mikan se encontraba caminando hacia dentro de un armario, el armario era enorme y no pudo ocultar su mirada de asombro al contemplar las lujosas piezas de vestido que posaban en los ganchos de ropa que colgaban de las estructuras de madera con forma redonda, y no solo era una si no unas cien estructuras redondas con ganchos, tenía más de un millón de calzados, más de cincuenta batas, más de doscientos cincuenta vestidos.-¨AH! Imposible¨- No cavia en su asombro, sus ojos abrieron par en par al ver los lujosos collares de perlas y diferente tipo de preciosas piedras y color de diamantes que posaban en los cuellos monas de plástico y esta se encontraban adornando un largo estante.

¨Mikan, ¨- Se aproximo a ella, la chica seguía contemplando los lujosos diamantes rosados ¨Quiere ir a bañarte al yacusi?¨- Pregunto amable, y la castaña abrió la boca asombrada y los ojos como dos platos.

¨Yacusi!?¨- Pregunto sin poderlo creer, intentando cerrar la boca y dejar de babear pero le era imposible.

Después de diez minutos las chicas se encontraban disfrutando del yacusi y sus burbujas masaje-antes. su cabello era cubierto y sostenido por una toalla color blanca, y sus cuerpos desnudos dentro del yacusi, claro que antes de eso las tapaba una toalla pero una vez dentro del yacusi humeante se las quitaron, y disfrutaron como si estuvieran en un caro spa.

¨Gracias¨- Se escucho decir de la Castaña, de sus ojos resaltaba un brillo sincero, y una sonrisa muy dulce, mikan sentía sus ojos húmedos, por un momento sentía que era el humo del yacusi, pero no, eran esos sentimientos y emociones que peleaban unas contra ellas, porque era tan especial que la invitaran a estar una noche en este castillo?, si ella no era digna, porque razón?. abra una razón?, no, sinceramente que Hotaru le tomo tanto cariño y aprecio que quería dedicarle el tiempo y amor de lo que no dedico a su pueblo., ya que también sentía culpabilidad porque no los atendía nada bien, de hecho, no la dejaban hacerlo. hasta hace tres meses que murió su abuelo, y durante esos tres meses fue cuando conoció a Mikan en la Academia.

Cuando por fin se arrugaron dentro del yacusi, decidieron salir y colocarse las toallas e irse en dirección a la ducha para lavar sus cabellos, el baño de Hotaru era todo un spa completo, la ducha tenia la forma de una fuente pero el agua caía al suelo y chocaba contra los pies de las chicas, dejaron las toallas de cabello, y se metieron a duchar, Hotaru le pidió a Mikan que le tallara la espalda, y ella obediente lo hizo, con un gran tallador color menta al que le echo jabón y comenzó a tallar la espalda de la princesa, claro que lo demás se lo tapaba con la toalla, después de dejar suave la espalda de la princesa, ahora era su turno, la princesa despejo el área y sujeto entre sus manos el tallador, mikan se sentó y se destapo la espalda, dejando a su vista unos huesos que se hacían presentes en la tan delgada piel de la castaña, y el hueso de la columna vertebral era muy notoria, ahí se puso triste, Se dio cuenta de que mikan no se alimentaba muy bien, puesto que como era del nivel más bajo de pobreza, ella y su abuelo no comían muy bien , y mas mikan, siempre que ella conseguía algo de comer o compraba algo para comer, primero se lo daba a su abuelo , para que sea el primero en comer, y si es que le sobraba de lo que comía, eso… tristemente era lo que mikan comía, las migajas, las sobras de su abuelo, con tal de que el no esté hambriento, ella será feliz sin importar morir de hambre.

¨Has a un lado el cabello¨- Le ordeno la princesa intentando ocultar la su tristeza.

¨A! si, si¨-asintió con rapidez, sujeto con sus manos el cabello que tapaba su cuello un poco de la espalda y sus hombros sujetándolo en forma de un chongo, dejando ver una extraña marca en medio los huesos de sus brazos, en medio de donde iniciaba la espalda, mas debajo del cuello de la nuca, desde donde va comenzando la columna vertebral , allí se encontraba, Hotaru dejo de tallar y observo la extraña marca en forma de sol. intento parpadear pero sus ojos no querían cerrarse, no, querían seguir mirando aquella marca sorprendente.

¨Princesa!?¨- La llamo la castaña ante su repentino movimiento, hotaru había posado el tallador en aquella parte, pensaba que era una mancha, pero no, no se quitaba por más que tallaba.

¨Como es que ese tonto no vio esta marca?¨- Pensó para sus adentros, sequio tallando con fuerza aquella marca, y no, no se borro de esa parte del cuerpo de mikan. no, era una marca de nacimiento… -¨marca de nacimiento real?..¨- Se pregunto dentro de sus pensamientos. su boca se semi abrió y su frente se arrugo, estaba en seco la princesa, no reaccionaba .

-¨Princesa está bien?¨- Pregunto con un tono preocupante la castaña, y ahí fue cuando la princesa reacciono, parpadeando más de tres veces.

¨Esta marca? ¨-La toco con sus manos y Mikan parpadeo un par de veces-¨De sol, que es exactamente?¨- Termino de pregunto.

¨Ah¨-Mikan se coloco el cabello de lado derecho del hombro y soltó un ligero suspiro-¨La tengo desde que nací, dice mi abuelito que es solo un tatuaje¨- Respondió formando en sus labios una sonrisa.

¨Es imposible que sea un tatuaje-¨Negó con rapidez,-¨, no se ve como un tatuaje¨ - volvió a negar con algo de exageración y un tono desesperado.

¨No se la verdadera historia, a veces me creo un poco ignorante con la historia de mi pasado, pero no es nada importante esa marca.¨-

¨Mikan…¨- La castaña la contemplo por varios segundos, el silencio gobernó el baño completamente, tan solo las gotas de agua que chocaban contra el suelo y como bajaban por la alcantarilla era lo único que se escuchaba.-¨Tienes alguna foto de ellos? ¨-Termino a preguntar calmando el ambiente, y mostrándole una sonrisa.

¨Si!¨asintió la chica y se coloco la toalla, Las chicas se quitaron lo que restaba del jabón y se cambiaron, pero Hotaru se miraba muy ansiosa, por alguna razón, pensaba que algo malo saldría a la luz. Cuando salieron del Baño, mikan fue en dirección a su maleta , de donde guardaba su cepillo de dientes, pasta y otros productos de la cara, de donde guardaba su ropa, la poca que tenia, saco un diario viejo y gastado el cual abrió y paso hoja por hoja hasta parar en una importante, Hotaru en cambio jugaba nerviosa con sus manos, aquella marca de sol ya antes la había visto, ya antes en su pasado, ya antes tras las rejas, ya antes en un cementerio. ..

¨Princesa, temo decirle que solo conozco el rostro de mi madre¨ Se encamino hacia la ansiosa Princesa que se encontraba sentada en su cama y con las piernas cruzadas, Mikan observaba aquel pedazo de foto vieja con una sonrisa gastada en sus labios y una mirada que dejaba mucho que decir, eso lo observo la princesa, y después ella le estiro el pedazo de foto y lo dejo a la vista de sus asombrados ojos.

¨Esa persona¨-Pensó para sus adentros, sus ojos se abrieron hasta el tope de no poder mas, su boca semi abierta, y su frente mostraba una expresión insoluta, no era común en ella ese tipo de expresión, se maldijo un montonal de veces, su cuerpo temblaba, sus ojos brillaban de culpabilidad, aquella foto, aquella foto…esa imagen…ella.. esa persona…remarcaban en su mente.

¨En realidad a ella nunca la conocí, pero mi abuelo me contaba historias sobre ella y sobre mi padre, de cómo se conocieron, y que murieron en un accidente de caballo, por lo que quede huérfana y al cuidado de mi abuelito. ¨- Resumió todo en tan simples palabras, que solo hacían sentir a la princesa tanto odio hacia ella misma. En lo único que no pensaría la princesa es que ella fuese hija de esa persona. ella pensaba que podria ser familiar, como una nieta, o un familiar muy lejano, pero hija, hija de ellos, no! nunca le paso por la cabeza que ella seria exactamente….una…

¨Entonces ella..¨-

* * *

**continuara..**

**Que les parecio? :o**

**asombroso, nuestra princesa hotaru ya sabe que mikan es de un puesto muy importante, y sobre todo que vale mas que todo el oro del mundo! **

**gracias por leer amigos mios :)**

**A RESPONDER REVIEWS:**

**Kanna Meiko : Primero que nada: **_Muchas gracias por leer la historia, gracias por apoyarme y animarme para seguirla y terminarla :´) , si quiero ser tu amiga :D, kanna-chan si asi te puedo llamar? :) claro que la seguire, me gusta tanto este Anime, y tengo miles de ideas que queria expresar atravez de este Anime :D_

**Kami-chan_:_**_ De echo lo tome de ese anime jiji:p, me gustan los jovenes Titanes es muy divertida esa seria de Anime :) la pasan mucho por cartoonnework algo asi se escribe o.O, muchas gracias kami-chan por leer esta historia :)_

**_Natsik :_**_ Si lei tu historia, esta padre, la considere como algo que le sucede a la mayoria de los jovenes :s, bullyng, insultos, relaciones rotas, infidelidad, muertes :s, pobre Mikan, yo espero que termines con tu historia porque si me gusto n.n :) Gracias por leer la historia natsik-chan :)_

**_michan-natsu c: _**_yees! entonces este capitulo te gustara, porque ya salio a la luz que mikan pertenece al reino solech, el reino del sol, y que vale mas que todo el oro del mundo, poco a poco al ir pasando capitulos se va rebelando lo que verdaderamente paso en el reino :s, espero que te guste y muchas pero muchas gracias por leer :)__  
_

**_Guest : _**_Me alegra saber que tengo una nueva leectora, espero no decepsionarte, y perdon por mis faltas de ortografia :s, pero las ire mejorando jiji:p muchas gracias por leer.:)_

**_idoia :_**_Muchas gracias por leer esta historia :) claro que la terminare, con lentitud puesto que ya entre a clases pero la terminare con ganas :p! gracias enserio :D_

**_Girl-of love :_**_ Don´t worry, suele pasar eso de las clase sy materias , son muy peligrosos los examenes :s, pero espero que sigas con tus historias porque son en verdad muy hermosas, tienes mucha imaginacion ya quisiera yo tenerla :) gracias por leer girl-chann.n_

_**Beth-chan.n ****:** Thanks you :D gracias por leer :) espero que te siga gustando beth-chan n.n_

_ESPERO NO DECEPSIONARLES AMIGO(AS) MIOS :´)_


	11. Un recuerdo Más

**Hola! muchas gracias por dejar sus comentarios n.n :)**

**ACLARACIONES: No me pertenece gakuen alice ni sus personajes! **

**Gracias por leer :)**

* * *

Capitulo 10-Un recuerdo más! La flor de los cristales!

* * *

**PDV DE HOTARU**

Era increíble lo que estaba sucediendo en este día, Sujete con mi mano izquierda la foto que me había dado a mostrar, era un pedazo de foto vieja y se notaba que le hacía falta otro pedazo de foto, la observe bien, quería estar completamente segura de que era aquella persona.

Cabellos color miel, ojos almendrados, test porcelana, mejillas rosadas, labios como el color de un durazno maduro, sonrisa angelical, como no me di cuenta antes? si Mikan es idéntica a ella…

Ya hace cuando ah pasado, diez años?, La observe bien, era idéntica ah aquella persona que mire tras las rejas de mi castillo, La reina Yuka , Yuka yukijira, creo que así se llamaba, sería posible esto?,

¨Entonces ella es una princesa?¨- Pensé en mis adentros, no me cavia el asombro, no!, no me sentía bien, yo estaba buscando mucha información durante este último mes, información que me llevara a saber porque Mikan tenía estos poderes, porque por su belleza y sus poderes, fue que comenzó a inquirir más de su Historia…

no solo yo eh inquirido más en su historia, si no Ruka y Natsume… pero alguien más?.. No me estaba sintiendo nada cómoda, sería posible que Mikan sea hija de Yuka yukijita?, tiene la misma marca de nacimiento y es idéntica, al menos que le pregunte..

Lo hare le preguntare, voltee a verla su mirada era incrédula hacia mí, sus labios se movían como si me estuviera contando algo, ah sí! la oí decir que ella nunca conoció a sus padres, y que ellos murieron en un accidente de caballo?, estoy más confundida, pero también siento miedo, porqué será?, sería posible que siento miedo por razón de que esas personas que mi abuelo encerró hasta la muerte, sean los padres de Mikan?.

¨Mikan..¨- Le llame para tener su total atención, quería que me contestara con toda sinceridad lo que le preguntaría.-¨Como se llamaban tus padres?¨- pregunte con firmeza, pasaron cinco segundos, los conté bien, me empecé a desesperar, estaba ansiosa y sentía mis ojos húmedos, pero tenía que ocultárselos, no quería mostrarle lo que verdaderamente estaba sintiendo, ella observaba confusa el suelo bajo sus pies, fruncía el ceño, como que le incomodaba mi pregunta , pero aun así me mantuve firme. Mi corazón latía de manera apresurada cuando dirigió su mirada a mi segundos después, lista para contestarme, sentí nauseas.

¨mi madre Yuka y mi padre Creo que era izumi ¨- Me quede en blanco, escuche aquellas palabras golpear mi cabeza, Era cierto, la cruda verdad ah salido a la vista, y empecé a recordar

**FLASHBLACK**

_Allí estaba yo tenía unos seis años, así lo recuerdo,mi abuelo aquella tarde me llevaba para los calabozos de mi castillo, estos se encontraban en una profundidad de mi castillo, El me estaba hablando sobre algunos problemas, sobre tener cuidado, sobre no confiar mucho en los reinos que se encuentran en el mar y en el cielo. porque?, no recuerdo con exactitud, uno de esos reinos, Nos encontrábamos bajando unas largas ensaleras, se sentí mas caliente de lo normal y habían muchos mosqueteros que bajaban y subían, cuidando del calabozo, Cuando llegamos a mas profundidad y tocamos fondo, me guio a uno de los calabozos, al parar lo mire que me apuntaba con la mano a dos personas, eran reyes, y estaban encadenados , sus miradas eran de odio e iban dirigidas a mi abuelo, el hombro de la reina estaba al desnudo y tenía la marca de un sol, la misma que tiene Mikan, el rey estaba sangrando del costado derecho, mi abuelo me estaba advirtiendo sobre ellos, y sobre mas reinos, y sobre lo desconfiable que puede ser hasta tu mismo pueblo. _

_¨Ellos, los reyes traicioneros¨ lo Oí decirme, reyes traicioneros? a caso ,son reyes del reino solech?.. yo supe que ellos eran reyes, recordaba que eran reyes pero no reyes de aquel traicionero reino, yo no sabía que eran los reyes del reino solech, Mikan entonces , podría ser su hija?. _

_Mi abuelo entro a esas celdas y sujeto al rey del cuello, lo empezó a estrujar con fuerzas hasta que su piel se volviera morada, la Reyna gritaba por piedad, mi abuelo lo soltó y el rey comenzó a toser con pesar, luego vi como se dirigía a la reina y la sujeto del cabello y la comenzó a bofetear, algo que me impacto, me dieron ganas de llorar en ese entonces, nunca creí que mi abuelo fuera tan malvado y se atreviera a golpear . luego me miro y me señalaba que pusiera atención a lo que haría, saco un cuchillo de su cinto que sostenía a su pantalón, el rey comenzó a suplicar que no lo hiciera… yo voltee a mirar le rostro del rey, era afónico sus mejillas sucias cubiertas en lagrimas, sus ojos hinchados y el gritaba ._

_¨-Nosotros no les hemos hecho nada! por favor ella no!. _

_Mi abuelo coloco el cuchillo en el cuello de la Reina, y lo miro amenazante._

_¨Donde están los cristales?¨- le oí gritar a mi abuelo muy enfadado, el REY callo._

_¨Desgraciado¨- Mascullo la reina y mi abuelo la abofeteo._

_¨Contesta o la mato¨- Le amenazo, yo estaba muy amenazada, no sabía qué hacer. cuales cristales? de que están hablando?. que recuerdo más tenebroso, y no puedo dejar de recordar.. sin duda, yo seguía recordando. era como si en verdad lo estuviera viviendo en este presente nuevamente._

_¨Izumi no contestes¨- Le ordenaba la reina con desesperación ¨-No lo hagas¨-Grito hasta ser golpeada en el estomago por mi abuelo, algo que me hizo caer hacia atrás del asombro, me encontraba llorando ,porque mi abuelo me trajo a ver esto?, el rey quedo callado, y mi abuelo se desespero tanto que movió el cuchillo con violencia y se lo encajo en el pecho al rey, mis ojos se abrieron en par en par, mi llanto se hizo más frecuente, era como si dentro de mi habitara toda una laguna que quisiera salir en ese instante, la reina gritaba en llanto, su voz ahogada suplicaba que no le encajara mas el cuchillo. suplicaba vida, suplicaba al sol vida. _

_¨Estúpida¨- Le insulto golpeándola nuevamente en el rostro - ¨Donde están esos cristales? en donde los tienen escondidos?, esos cristales son los que me volverán muy poderosos, donde están?¨- Mi abuelo parecía muy desesperado, yo comencé suplicarle que ya no lo hiciera mas, ya era demasiado para mí. me hinque ante él y le suplique, la reina me miraba con gran tristeza, el rey ya había fallecido en ese entonces, mi abuelo soltó a la reina y me levanto entre brazos sacándome del calabozo. le dio una orden a uno de los mosqueteros que no alcance a escuchar, y el se dirigió a la reina que segundos después comenzó a gritar, luego mi abuelo subió las grandes escaleras para sacarme de esa pesadilla. me dejo en el suelo del jardín y se hinco ante mi colocando su mano en mi hombro derecho._

_¨Serás la gran reina¨- fue lo único que me dijo formando en su rostro una maliciosa sonrisa, ahí reaccione en la vida real.._

**FIN DE FLASH BLACK**

¨Princesa!- Parpade unas cuantas veces, por fin había dejado de recordar aquello, sentía varios escalofríos frecuentando mi cuerpo, voltee a ver a Mikan , es idéntica, es como si fue la reina misma en su juventud,.

Me empece a sentir muy incomoda a su lado, ella no sabe quien es, no es así?, pero, si yo le digo, no! ahora mismo estoy teniendo una guerra dentro de mi, estaba impidiendo que mis lagrimas salieran, me levante de la cama y le devolví la foto.

¨Es hora de dormir¨- Fue lo uncio que pude decir mientras apagaba la luz de la Habitación, se recostó alado de mi cama y yo al otro lado, nos dábamos la espalda.

Creo que se siente triste, pues,Yo por estúpida, por a verle preguntado sobre sus padres, ahora se porque tenia esas intuiciones de que algo mal saldría a la vista de todos.

Que debo hacer?, sigo confundida, el libro de la Traición del reino solech, ahora lo recuerdo absolutamente todo, todo el rompecabezas se ah completo, ya se cuales son esos diamantes.

El libro de la Traición del Reino solech, habla sobre que su traición fue a ver poseído la Flor de los cristales, los cristales formaban una flor preciosa , esa flor única y resplandeciente irradia luz de salvación, dicen esta apareció hace ya 18 años apareció en forma de gota que caía desde el cielo, una gota grande y preciosa color Oro, esa gota había caído del mismo sol, esa gota cayo en la tierra cercas del reino fugaz, de allí nació una Grande y preciosa flor, brillaba en gran manera, tenia tan solo 7 pétalos y eran en forma de cristal, y cada pétalo brillaba de diferente color, una de oro, otra de plata, otra de bronce, otra era transparente, otra blanco, otra era color arcoiris y el ultimo era negra. dicen que esa flor tenia grandes poderes, pero no cualquier persona podía arrancarla ni cortarla, puesto que si lo hacían morían al instante, según esto, el reino fugaz dijo que era de su propiedad porque se encontraba en su tierra,y, dicen que un día los del reino solech llegaron y se lo llevaron, sin saber el porque ni la razón, el re Izumi tomo la flor como si fuera de su pertenecía,, lo extraño es como él rey de solech pudo agarrar la flor con sus manos sin que le sucediera nada, porqué él no murió?, muchos dicen que porque tiene el poder de Anulación, desde esos días hubo guerra y división, y mi abuelo reunió a ejercito y se unió con los del reino fugaz y juntos atacaron al reino solech, pero una vez que fueron al reino y lo destruyeron y encerraron a los reyes, nunca más volvieron a encontrar la flor de los cristales. desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Me pregunto que abra sido de esos cristales?. y me pregunto porque nunca se menciono en los libros que los reyes tenían una hija?...

Esto es muy extraño, Me pase la mano pro mi mejilla, la note húmeda, estaba llorando?, Oh no! nadie puede verme llorar, me seque con rapidez esas pequeñas lagrimas que me recorrían la mejilla, comencé a recordad nuevamente lo de mi abuelo, y luego todas las historias que leí acerca del Reino traicionero..

Esto lo tiene que saber Ruka-san, si! Con el me tengo que desahogar, siento como si me hundiera en este problema, y siento que me estoy ahogando, tengo tantas emociones! Estoy tan segura que es su hija, porque esta idéntica a esa persona, y ademas tiene la marca, pero porque no se hablaba de Mikan en los libros?. porque no estaba registrada en el libro de las princesas? . Ademas de esto,yo, vi morir a sus padres, vi como los mataban y no hice nada., no se como tomarlo, mikan es una princesa, pero no se como puedo decírselo, Mikan tus padres son los reyes traicioneros. No! así no debo, por eso tengo que hablar con Ruka.

Me la pase pensando toda la noche, no podia dormir por las emociones y las nauseas que se hacían muy frecuentes en mi estomago.

**FIN DE PDV DE HOTARU.**

al día siguiente Era el cumpleaños de la princesa Hotaru, sus padres le organizaban el baile de disfraces , y ya habían invitado a todos los príncipes de los diferentes reinos.

Hotaru se portaba de una manera muy extraña con mikan, trataba de ocultar todo lo que sabia, trataba de ocultar su incomodidad, pero aun asi algo tenia que expresar, algo que confundió un poco a la castaña, se hicieron las cinco y media de la tarde y a las siete empezaba todo.

Mikan se encontraba subiéndole el ciper de un precioso vestido color purpura con olanes color lila, La castaña contemplaba la belleza de la princesa, ya sus 18 años de edad, uno mas y se volvía reina, Hotaru se coloco las zapatillas color purpura que estaban adornadas con un ligero diamante cristalino, luego se comenzó a peinar. ya eran las 6 y todavía hotaru no se terminaba.

¨Princesa,déjeme cepillarle el cabello¨- Pidio con una dulce sonrisa. Hotaru asintió y le dejo el cepillo en sus manos. la azabache oculto su incomodo rostro, el ambiente era extraño en esa habitación, el silencio parecía a ver habitado durante muchos segundos, pero la castaña lo callo.- ¨Su cabello es muy suave¨-Alago con voz suave-¨Princesa, como se lo quiere peinar? ¨- Inquirió curiosa intentando hallar la mirada de la azabache.

¨Como gustes¨- La vio de reojo encontrándose con una bella sonrisa que le regalaba la castaña, lo cual la hizo sonreir¨- esta chica¨- Penso para sus adentros ocultando la mirada hacia Mikan, la castaña la comenzó a peinar.

Pasaron veinte minutos y Hotaru quedo preciosa, Mikan le había primero le hizo muchos bucles,luego le trenzo el cabello del lado izquierdo y se la sostuvo con un moño color purpura con blanco, le coloco unos pendientes y luego le coloco la corona de princesa. Cuando hotaru se vio en el espejo se imprecioso, se miraba preciosa, habia echo un muy buen cambio ese tipo de peinado, aparte de que se coloco un poco de maquillaje. solo un poco, pero la hacia lucir muy preciosa.

¨Gracias Mikan¨- Le regalo una sincera sonrisa, pero la desaparecio al ver de pies a cabeza a la castaña, ella todavía no estaba arreglada¨- Y tu qué?¨- Le cuestiono con voz seria, la castaña se sorprendió un poco.

¨Qué de qué?, princesa¨- Pregunto con una mirada incrédula.

¨No te has arreglado Mikan, mira nada mas como andas¨- La señalo completa, la castaña seguía en bata, y su cabello era un desastre, parecía una vagabunda. Mikan se observo de pies a cabeza y se sonrojo de la pena, se rasco la cabeza y rio tontamente.¨- Ven, es tu turno¨- Le sonrió la princesa alzándole la mano para que ella la tomara y se sentara en la silla frente al espejo.

¨P-pero yo no debo estar en este tipo de fiestas, soy simplemente una campesina princesa¨- Recia sintiéndose indignada, su cabello estaba siendo peinado por la princesa, cosa que la hacia sentir indignada

¨Y Quien dice que es solo fiesta de príncipes? ¨- Le cuestiono con voz seria.

¨P-pero¨- Intento decir la castaña.

¨Cállate, guarda silencio Mikan! ¨- Le ordeno con firmeza y con tono de voz seria, que hizo sentir un poco triste a mikan-¨Date esta oportunidad, deja de sentirte menos¨- dijo con voz suave. la castaña se quedo ahogada en aquellas palabras . Hotaru pasaba sus manos por el sedoso cabello de aquella castaña amielada , y luego comenzó a penzar que tipo de peinado seria, Una vez pensado, le agarro todo el cabello completo contemplando lo largo que era, se lo alacio completamente y el tupe que tenia se lo hizo alacio hacia el lado izquierdo, dejando ver su brillosa frente, le sujeto un poco de cabello de lado derecho e izquierdo que tapaban sus orejas y las alzo hacia atrás , dandole un poco de volumen, las sujeto con un listón color rosa en forma de moño y lo hizo media cola, el cabello de mikan era muy largo hasta la cadera, y aparte de largo sedoso y siempre olia tan dulce. una vez terminada, la princesa le pidio que se volteara hacia ella, y mikan obedecion, tras varios segundos, hotaru se decidio por un color de sombras rosa pastel y se lo coloco en los parpados de los ojos de mikan, despues un poco de rimen que le paso sobre las pestañas erizadas de mikan y por ultimo labial, no le hacia falta rubor, puesto que las mejillas de mikan ya eran rosadas, una ves peinada y con un poco de maquillaje, le pidio que se levantara, y le saco del armario un largo y voluminoso vestido color fiusha, con rosa pastel, Mikan queria llorar, no se sentia digna, pero la princesa le ordeno que se lo pusiera, y asi lo tuvo que hacer, pasado de un buen rato mikan salio del armario y lucia sensacional, parecia toda una princesa.

Mikan se vio en el espejo y comenzó a respiar con rapidez, se soplaba aire hacia sus ojos, puesto que le habia dado tantas ganas de llorar de lo alegre que se encontraba en ese preciso instante. la Princesa rio ante la actuacion graciosa que Mikan hizo, y despues las dos se colocaron un par de mascaras, hoatru una purpura con un plumaje que sostenía del lado derecho y Mikan una rosa pastel que tambien tenia plumaje del lado derecho, listas se colocaron unos guantes y decidieron salir, puesto que ya pasaban de las siete, y ya todos habian llegado.

¨Princesa, que apenada me siento¨- Susurro la castaña quien bajaba junto con la princesa unas largas y angostas escaleras, y no solo por eso se sentia apenada, si no porque todos las observaban . las escaleras estaban adornadas con listones purpuras y color lilas, la alfroma en la que estaban bajando era color lila, el techo alumbrado por ciento de luces, se escuchaba una armoniosa melodia que las recivia, especialmente ala princesa, esa armoniosa melodia provenia de aquel violín color caoba, que era tocado por un señor de cabello negro y ojos azules, y otro mas que tocaba el teclado, dos mas se dedicaban a tocar los tambores , ellas observaron, todos vestidos de traje, todos con antifaces, una fiesta de disfraces para ellos era, una colocarse unos antifaces que les tapara medio rostro. muchos observaban incredulamente a la castaña, preguntandose, quien seria ella, quien era acompañada pro la princesa?, tal vez una hermosa prima? o tal vez su hermana secreta? o podria ser su hermanastra acaso?.

Al topar con el ultimo escalon, las presento el Duque real y tio de Hotaru llamado Dikes Sabatu.

¨Con ustedes! La princesa Imai Hotaru y la señorita Sakura mikan¨-

¨Ehe! Pero que acaba de decir? ¨- Mascullaron algunos al escuchar el ultimo nombre, mientras otros solo les aplaudían.

¨Ella es la campesina? ¨- Murmuraban-¨Pero que cambio, como puede atreverse, esta es una fiesta de la princesa, ella no es bienvenida¨- Aquellos murmuros solo incomodaron un poco a la castaña.

¨Por favor, sigan la noche¨- Dijo, con tono dulce la princesa para que no siguieran mascullando cosas contra Mikan, luego la volteo a ver y le sonrio¨- Vamos mikan, diviertete¨-

La castaña quedo inmobil, mientras veia como su amiga princesa se retiraba lejos de ella.

¨Que deveria hacer? ¨- Pregunto en sus adentros, se mordio el labio, y observo a todos como comenzaban a buscar una pareja para bailar un rato.

¨Sakura¨- La castaña volteo con rapidez hacia el chico rubio quien la miraba con una poseidora sonrisa, Mikan sintio una serie de mariposas peleando dentro de su estomago.

¨P-Principe Ruka¨-tartamudeo, se msotro en su rostro un severo sonrojo, El principie se veía muy guapo esa noche, estaba vestido de traje color negro, y usaba un antifaz color azul indigo que resaltava el hermoso color de sus ojos.

¨Te miras muy esplendorosa¨- La contemplo nuevamente, el tambien estaba asombrado, mikan dio un cambio muy drastico , antes era preciosa y ahora puf! el chico tambien mostraba un poco de sonrojo, luego le extendio la mano ¨- Te guu..staria bailar? ¨- Extendio la palabra ¨gustaria¨sintiendo un poco de cosquilleo en su estomago.

La castaña se sonrojo aun mas, trago saliba con tantas fuerzas como si le costara tragar, y lo tomo de la mano mientras le regalaba una dulce sonrisa. Los dos tortolitos se centraron entre todos las parejas de príncipes que se encontraban bailando.

Desde lejos la princesa Hotaru los observaba con entretenimiento, no solo porque estaban juntos, si no que ella se encontraba entretenida puesto que ambos no sabían bailar, y se posaban a cada rato los pies,Los dos estaban muy sonrojados, comenzó a sospechar, o era que estaban tan rojos porque ambos sentían algo uno por el otro? , o era porque simplemente no sabian bailar y estaban tan avergonzados porque ya se habian pisado mas de mil veces los pies mientras dsique bailaban? . Hotaru opto por las dos, lo que la hizo hallarse divertida, y soltó una risilla que luego callo.

¨que menos¨Susurro mientras los observaba. era como un canal preferido para ella.

¨Y esa sonrisa a que se debe? ¨-Hotaru borro la sonrisa de su rostro y la cambio por una seria al voltear sorprendida a quien le correspondía aquella voz.

¨AH! Así que viniste¨- Sonrió en media luna, Natsume se miraba muy apuesto esa noche, vestía de gala y tenia un antifaz color negro.

¨Estaba aburrido, asi que no tuve mas remedio¨- Contesto con pesadez, mientras se pasaba una mano por su azabache cabello. -¨Ahora a mi cuestión, a que se debía tu divertida risilla? ¨- Cuestiono arrogante.

¨Dos pa-tos¨- Susurro con lentitud, pero eso no lo entendio el azabache.

¨Quien te entiende!? ¨- Dijo, con voz molesta luego de soltar un suspiro.

¨Solo estoy observando el jusogo Pollo que estan colocando en la mesa de enfrente¨- Dijo con voz seria y una mirada fria hacia el chico¨- Tengo mucha hambre, asi que me voy a servir unos ocho platos..¨Comento mientras se retiraba lejos del chico, cosa que confundio al azabache ¨- Chao¨- Se despidio, El chico a observo como se dirigia con rapidez al pollo asado, mientras el se recargaba en la apred y se cruzaba de brazos.

¨que aburrimiento¨Escupió soltando un suspiro, Comenzo a escuchar invitacion provenientes de princesas e hijas de duques, chicas que querian bailar con el, pero Natsume las ignoro completamente.

Al acabarse la quinta cancion Ruka y Mikan se dieron por vencidos y dejaron de bailar, los dos salieron a carcajadas del centro de las parejas, tenian los pies adoloridos no solo por tanto bailar si no, por los pisotones que se habian dado, se habian divertido dolorosamente ambos chicos.

¨MI Hermosa campesina¨- El principe tsubasa la jalo del barzo hacercandola a él. Mikan se sonrojo un poco.

¨P-Principe tsubasa¨- Le llamo imapctada.

¨Por favor baila esta pieza conmigo¨- Le pidio con una seductora mirada y una sonrisa coqueta. Mikan miro de reojo al principe Ruka quien se encontraba asintiendo con una divertida sonrisa.

¨Claro que si¨- Le contesto alegremente, Tsubasa se la lelvo al centro de las parejas, apra bailar, Mientars tanto el principe Ruka observaba toda la habitacion encontrandose a unos cinco metros de él a su amigo Natsume quien se encontraba recargado en la apred cerca de las bebidas, por lo que quiso ir hacia el, mientras este caminaba lo detuvo bruscamente la princesa Hotaru, quien le habia puesto el pie para que cayera al suelo.

¨I-I-IMai¨- Exlamo sorprendido, la princesa lo mirada entretenida.

¨Tortolo,Necesitamos hablar¨- Dijo con voz seria, el chico rubio se sonrojo por la primera palabra.

¨D-De...¨- Tomo aire mientras se levantaba- ¨Ah que se debe? ¨- Le cuestiono con curiosidad, observando el precioso rostro dela azabache.

¨Aquí no¨- Le contesto luego de sujetarlo de la muñeca y jalarlo hacia una sala apropiada.¨Es algo sumamente serio¨-

¨I-IMai! ¨- Se quejo el chico,-¨Yo solo puedo¨- Dijo, desde lejos la castaña los observaba con una dulce sonrisa y una mirada curiosa -¨Yo puedo caminar por mi solo¨- Le repetía una y otra vez. la castaña solo se preguntaba curiosa, hacia donde iban aquellos dos?.

**Continuara..**


	12. La pecadora manzana Roja

Hola! :) me van a tener que perdonar :c no podre responder a sus reviews hoy tampoco :C es que se me hace tarde para la preparatoria espero y comprendan pero :

MUCHISISMAS GRACIAS POR SUS PRECIOSOS COMENTARIOS! LOS LEI Y SON GENIALES SENSACIONALES HASTA SUS AMENAZAS ME ANIMAN ENCERIO :) ME HACE SENTIR QUE LES GUSTA MUCHO ESTA HISTORIA!

ESPERO Y LES GSUTE ESTE CAPITULO

**ACLARACION: NO ME PERTENECE GAKUEN ALICE NI SUS PERSONAJES! **

* * *

Capitulo -11- La pecadora Manzana roja!

* * *

La princesa Hotaru llevo a Ruka a la sala de visita, no tenia puerta, pero si era un lugar tranquilo y seguro donde si los hallaban juntos nadie pensaría mal.

¨Que ocurre Imai? porque me jalabas? ¨- Le cuestiono un tanto serio el rubio ,La princesa le daba la espalda, se sobaba sus manos con tanta fuerza, eso era señal de nervios.

¨Como le digo¨- Pensó en sus adentros caminando de un lado a otro, el chico la miraba con incredulidad

¨Paso algo malo? ¨- Inquirio.

¨Ya no me dijiste nada!¨- Le dijo con seriedad, pero ella seguía de un lado a otro- ¨Leíste el libro que te mande a leer? ¨- Le cuestiono algo alterada, preocupando un poco al rubio.

¨Claro que si, y sobre eso, lo siento no fui muy observante con lo del Sol rojo¨- Se paso su mano sobre la cabellera rubia.

¨Que captaste al leerlo? ¨-Le cuestiono con rapidez, La chica se recargo en la ventana observando el oscuro jardín.

¨Qué El cielo ,Luna y Sol están en velo durante esos dos días porque fue la destrucción del Reino solech, el cielo llora junto con las nubes, la luna se aborrece y por esa razón se achica en esos días y el sol se vuelve rojo sangre¨- Respondió observando el suelo-¨Estaban en velo¨- Volvió a decir volteando hacia la azabache quien observaba cautelosa hacia la ventana.-¨Que sucede? ¨-Pregunto a su repentino silencio- ¨ Te ah sucedido algo Imai? ¨- Se preocupo, el chico camino hacia ella, notando una cierta temblorina en su cuerpo.

¨Ella es una princesa¨- Lo escupió y Ruka paró en seco abriendo sus ojos como dos platos.

¨QUE?!¨- Exclamo impactado

¨Mikan, es una princesa! es la hija de los reyes traicioneros¨- Lo soltó con tanta rapidez que casi ni se le entendió, se puso muy nerviosa.

¨Imposible¨- No cavia en su asombro.

Mientras tanto en el salón festivo, se encontraba una Mikan bebiendo un poco de Jamaica , estaba muy sedienta, había bailado mucho, Cuando termino de beber como sentía tanto calor decidió salirse al patio del castillo ah contemplar un poco la luna y las estrellas.

Cuando se encamino deslizo la puerta trasparente hacia un lado y el helado viento acaricio su rostro sudoroso, se sintió fresca y camino hacia el jardín , se quito el antifaz ya que le molestaba un poco y lo dejo en una mesa de cristal, luego, Contemplo la noche, camino hacia el puente que cruzaba un pequeño lago del jardín del castillo, se recargo en el barandero de piedra y contemplo las estrellas que se reflejaban en el cristalino lago, la media luna se miraba hermosa, alumbraba la oscura noche y las estrellas le acompañaban, el frio viento acariciaba las ramas de los arboles haciendo una melodía que le fascinaba a Mikan, se sentó arriba del barandal para descansar un poco dejando colgar sus pies. Desde lejos alguien se dirigía hacia ella, alguien con antifaz color amarillo.

¨Sakura¨- Le llamo una chica de cabello rubio que se subia al puente, La chica volteo curiosa.

¨Princesa luna¨- Saludo con una dulce sonrisa

¨Que con esa sonrisa tonta? ´- Critico con una mirada indiferente, Mikan desapareció la sonrisa

¨Pensé que estarías de buen humor, princesa¨- Dijo por lo bajo, moviendo sus pies hacia enfrente y atrás, Luna se cruzo de brazos.

¨Cállate, estoy de buen humor, pero cada que te veo es otro rollo niña alcahueta¨- dijo muy molesta, Mikan la miro con molestia- ¨Que con esos insolentes ojos? ¨- Le cuestiono mientras le daba la espalda, Mikan iba a insultarla pero se trago aquellas palabras y exhalo con pesar.

¨Sabes¨- La observo con una pequeña sonrisa sincera- ¨Te ves muy bien hoy¨- Sonrio , en verdad luna se miraba muy hermosa usando ese vestido color amarillo con encajes de flores de color rosa pastel y amarillo , Luna la miro de reojo con algo de sorpresa.

¨Ya sé lo que intentas¨-dijo, con orgullo-¨Yo no seré amiga de una campesina tan tonta como tu ¨ dijo con una burlona sonrisa. mikan observo cómo se bajaba del puente, la castaña la observaba con tristeza.

¨Pero si en verdad fui sincera¨-susurro con tristeza, volteo hacia el cielo-¨Porque es tan…racista!? ¨- Se pregunto averiguando si esa última palabra era la correcta para usarse en ella. en eso se subió arriba del barandal de piedra, que estaba grueso y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, intentando despejar su mente de la princesa Luna, Pero otra persona se acercaba a ella, este tenía un antifaz color negro , él no subió el puente, pero si la contemplo con curiosidad. que estaba haciendo ahí arriba? , podría caer.

Cuando mikan dio la vuelta para caminar del otro lado observo al chico frente al puente que la observaba, mikan fijo mas su vista y lo reconoció

¨Principillo acosador, si que das un buen cambio con el traje¨- Dijo, con rapidez caminando un poco por el barandal, Natsume comenzó a subir el puente observando la belleza misma en persona.

¨Qué Diantres haces ahí arriba? ¨- Cuestiono con molestia

¨Qué!? ¨- Rio un poco mientras daba pasos gigantes- ¨Te da miedo que caiga? ¨- Cuestiono interesada- ¨No me digas que te preocupas por mi!? ¨- Dijo con tono sarcástico sin voltearlo a ver.

¨Hmp¨ - Dejo escapar, mientras se acercaba mas a la chica,-¨No es eso¨- Contesto enseguida.

Mikan lo miro curiosa y observo cómo se le acercaba.

¨Ne! no lo quieras ocultar acosadorcillo¨- Le sonrió entretenida, hasta que vio una fulminante mirada reflejarse en aquel rostro lo cual la lelvo ah asustarse un poco ,Natsume la empujo hacia atrás, ocasionando que la chica se balanceara con brutalidad y caer hacia el lago.

¨Gyaaa!¨-Grito al momento de caer al lago- ¨c-c-como te atreveez!¨- Exclamo muy enfadada-¨e-e-e-esta m-m-muy e-elado ¨se levanto de un jalón y se percato de que el lago no estaba tan hundo, levanto su vestido para que no le pesara tanto y le dejara caminar con más facilidad y salir del lago. -¨Me las vasa pagar¨- Dijo entre dientes, mientras veía como natsume bajaba del puente y se paraba frente a ella. - ¨Qué quieres ahora? ¨- Cuestiono con irritación, Natsume le sonrió malicioso y nuevamente la empujo haciéndola caer al lago.

¨YA BASTAAA TONTO! D-déjame en paz!¨- Le grito mientras se levantaba

¨Quien se preocuparía por ti Baka¨- dijo con arrogancia, dándole la espalda, Mikan frunció el ceño y le sujeto del brazo y jalo con brutalidad.

¨JA!¨- Rio¨- Dulce venganza ¨- se sacudió las manos como si viera agarrado algo sucio.

Mikan observo que el príncipe no se levantaba del lago.

¨Que te ocurre!? ¨-Pregunto entretenida-¨El principillo quiere llorar? ¨- Imito la voz chiqueona, mientras hacia un puchero con sus labios hacia el chico-¨Llora bebe, llora! ¨- Le dio unas palmadas en al espalda, el chico simplemente permanecía con el rostro hacia abajo, pero cuando ella le dio las palmadas volteo con una mirada que daba mucho miedo. Mikan abrió sus ojos como dos platos y dio un pequeño salto por aquella mirada.

¨No hay misericordia Estúpida¨- dijo, con una voz tenebrosa, Mikan se levanto y retrocedió con miedo viendo como el chico se levantaba del agua y luego caminaba hacia ella.

Mikan retrocedía sin dirigir su mirada a ningún lado, seguía con la mirada puesta en el chico, puesto que no quería que le hiciera nada, pero sus pasos cesaron al tropezar con un tronco que la hizo caer hacia atrás.

¨Rayos¨- Mascullo mientras se levantaba de manera rápida, pero el chico la sostuvo del brazo y la acorralo en el tronco de el árbol más cerca de ellos, la puso y se puso en una posición donde nadie los viera.

¨Auuxx..¨Intento pedir ayuda pero el chico le tapo la boca, Mikan le quito la mano con brutalidad- ¨Que intentas!? tu empezaste¨- Lo empujo un poco, para mantener cierta distancia, pero el chico la cerro.

¨Que te pone nerviosa tenerme tan cercas? ¨- pregunto con voz seria, observándola entretenida, este se había vuelto mas acosador, ocasiono un sonrojo en las mejillas de la castaña empapada.

¨N-NO¨- Nego¨-Quien no estaría nerviosa por este tipo de acercamiento de una persona!? ¨intento alejarse de él, pero no podía.

¨Tu¨-Dijo repentinamente- ¨Pero conmigo es diferente¨- Mikan observo esa mirada profunda y esa sonrisa que la estremecían.

¨ No me vengas ah amenazar, no te temo principillo¨-

¨No vengo a eso¨- La observo entretenido

¨Ah que!?¨- Cuestiono

¨AH Vengarme¨- La fulmino con la mirada, mikan lo miro con algo de desagrado.

¨Pero si tú me aventaste primero¨- Dijo en voz alta.

¨Ojo por Ojo, diente por diente¨- Repitió el chico

¨Me aventaste dos veces!¨- Aclaro la castaña, pero el chico quedo silencioso-¨Bueno¨-Suspiro rodando los ojos-¨Y Qué me harás!? ¨- Lo enfrento- ¨Besarme!? ¨- Se arrepintió de a ver dicho aquello, El chico sonrió de medio lado, y observo los labios rosados de la castaña. -¨ah! Ni te atrevas¨- Lo empujo e intento irse pero Natsume la atrajo hacia él.

¨Voy a jugar un poco contigo¨- Susurro en su oído, la chica se sonrojo totalmente y se estremeció.

¨Eres un acosador pervertido!¨- Le grito-¨Conmigo no vas a jugar¨- Intento zafarse pero natsume la coloco de nuevo en el tronco y la acorralo con mas cercanía. se acerco a un punto en que llego a estar a un centímetro de sus labios.

¨Se que quieres¨- Mikan observo aquellos profundos ojos que la acorralaban, su corazón se aceleraba de manera que pensó que hasta explotaría, estaba cayendo en la trampa, su olor la inundaba y estremecía, quería cerrar sus ojos, pero no, si lo hacia caería en su juego, Natsume que por su parte contemplaba su belleza, en verdad ella era tan bella que ni el mismo se daba cuenta que caía en su atracción, al estar tan cerca de ellas su dulce aroma lo penetraba como una flecha encajada en su corazón de piedra y lo convertía en un corazón de carne y sangre, esos preciosos ojos que contemplaban, eran los más preciosos que había visto en su vida, a él, le gustaban las chicas de ojos de color como azules, verdes, grises, morados, mentas, de todo tipo de color menos café, pero los de mikan eran un café muy especial, es mas ni cafés, estos eran color chocolate, sus labios, eran tan seductores, un color durazno y con el labial que posaban en ellos los hacía irresistibles, esa forma tan hermosa que tenían, natsume no resistió mas y lo hizo,.

Mikan siente como él chico le rosa los labios , de ese sentimiento y de esa tentación de una pecadora manzana roja, la hizo cerrar los ojos y ser besada por él chico, sintió un millón de mariposas guerreando en su estomago, Natsume la enredó en sus brazos y se acerco a besarla con más fuerza , al principio fue tierno, pero paso de tierno a uno apasionante, Mikan paso su mano sobre su cabeza y enredó sus dedos en su sedoso cabello azabache , Natsume la aprieta mas contra su cuerpo y la besa más apasionante que antes, y Mikan corresponde al mismo ritmo, se separaron por falta de Aire, la chica pensó que hasta ahí, seguían muy cercas, solo retomando el aire que les faltaba, ella se sentía muy extraña, y sus labios pedían más, mientras el chico después de respirar no tardo ni dos segundos cuando la volvió a besar.

Le acarea la suave mejilla a la chica, y ella lo rodea de la cabeza., se dan tanto leves como rápidos besos separándose cada medio segundo para darse otro, se saboreaban las desconocidas partes ,la pasión los consumía, como si esos besos fuesen su droga, que al primer instante de probar se hicieron completamente adictos.

En el salon en la que estaban Hotaru y Ruka se encontraban hablando sobre cierta castaña

¨Aun no lo creo ¨- No cavia en su asombro, el chico se sentó después de la noticia, Hotaru seguía caminando de lado a lado.

¨La marca, La foto, el velo, el reino traicionero! Todo es real¨- Repetía una y otra vez la princesa.

¨Y ella lo sabe? ¨-pregunto con preocupación

¨No¨- Dijo con voz debil, Hotaru comenzó a llorar, y esto le preocupo mas a Ruka.

¨Que te sucede?!¨- Se levanto del asiento y fue hacia ella.

¨ Ruka¨- Susurro su nombre, se sentía desesperada tan siquiera el recordar que ella vio como mataban a los padres de mikan, y que como se sentía al respecto.

¨Imai¨- La nombro con mucha preocupación, le toco el hombro y ahí fue cuando sintió explotar.

¨Yo los vi morir¨- Hotaru volteo con rapidez a el y aplasto su rostro contra su pecho, ruka quedo sorprendido. Hotaru cae sobre sus rodillas. Ruka se hinca hacia ella.

¨A quien? ¨- Pregunto exaltado por aquellas palabras.

¨A los padres de Mikan¨- Dijo muy triste-

¨Imai, de que estás hablando!?¨- Cuestiono exaltado- ¨Si lo cortas de esa manera, no podre entenderlo¨-

¨ Mi abuelo….él tomo venganza¨- dijo con voz muy débil, pero ruka lo alcanzo a escuchar-¨ Dijo algo sobre los cristales, o la flor de cristal que ellos habían tomado, y por esa razón los mataron, porque dijeron que fue traición a verlos tomados, pero los mataron frente a mi… ¨- Dijo solloza, Ruka quedo impactado, y tan solo podía poner atención-¨ Tienes idea de cómo me siento al recordar esto? y ver a Mikan? ¨- Le cuestiono , sus lagrimas no dejaban de salir de aquellos preciosos ojos purpurar, y ruka no tuvo más remedio que abrazarla hecho que sorprendió a la azabache pero correspondió al abrazo. -¨La quiero…La quiero¨- decía una y otra vez-¨Le tome mucho cariño, como para decirle la verdad de que vi morir a sus padres…¨-

Los dos chicos se encontraban muy sorprendidos, mas ruka, y Hotaru simplemente sentía gran culpabilidad. Que debían hacer? se preguntaban, Ruka intentaba consolarla, nunca había visto a Imai llorar, no , ni de esa manera, Mientras en el patio trasero ,aquellos dos por fin se separaron, Natsume parpadeo un par de veces encontrándose confundido por lo que había ocurrido , Observo a Mikan, observo sus labios, trato de guiar su mirada ah otro sentido, y así fue, se dio la vuelta y se marcho, dejando a una Mikan paralizada. sus mejillas ardían, su mano posaba en sus labios que habían sido besados con tanta pasión por aquel príncipe, quedo confundida, no razonaba, ella también comenzó a caminar hacia otro rumbo, cruzando el puente , por un instante se le olvido de que tenía mucho frio, caminaba débil mente . Se sobaba los labios.

¨Eso de hace rato¨- Pensaba en sus adentros, comenzó a caminar por fuera del castillo, recorriendo lo grandes paredes y las ventanas que estaban cubiertas desde dentro del castillo con cortinas de seda roja.

¨Caí¨- Mascullo ocultando su mirada, luego lanzo un pañetado a la pared que se encontraba a su lado derecho . Luego alzo la mirada y se encontró con una ventana que no estaba cubierta por cortinas, y no solo era eso si no que frente a ella se encontraban dos jóvenes que se abrazaban , mikan no sabía quiénes eran aquellos dos, se les hizo muy linda, por un momento sonrió pero al acercarse a observarlos más cercas, se encuentra con la realidad de que son Ruka y Hotaru, su borrosa se borra y se cambia a una asombrada, Mikan se agacha para que no la vean , asomo un poco su rostro mojado y observo como Ruka la acercaba mas a él, y como hotaru le correspondía, los dos estaban hincados. Mikan sintió un extraño nudo que aparecía en su garganta y como las mariposas ahora le dañaban el estomago. su corazón se detuvo ante esa escena.

¨Al príncipe Ruka, le gusta la princesa Imai? ¨- Se pregunto impactada, quería una respuesta clara, y parecía que ese escena le respondía a su pregunta, se levanto y se marcho lejos de esa ventana, ella iba con el rostro agachado.

¨Como pude creeré algo así? ¨Se negaba reiteradamente y reía de manera boba- ¨Como podía a ver pensado que un príncipe se fijaría en mi? ¨- Alzo su rostro hacia el oscuro cielo .-¨Solo soy una tonta campesina¨- Escupió con molestia, dejando derramar una lagrima que cayó a la hoja de una margarita.

Dentro de aquella sala, los chicos seguían hablando., no podían cambiar de tema, no se podía, esto era algo muy fuerte, algo que ahora los incluía, como si les fuese a ocasionar un grave problema.

¨Pero no podemos ocultárselo¨- Dijo con voz suave, para que Hotaru no se empeorara.

¨Me va odiar..¨-Esas palabras pegaban en la mente de hotaru , una y otra vez.

¨Ella no es así¨- La abrazo con más fuerza y coloco su barbilla en su hombro¨- Pero tienes razón..¨- Lo pensó mejor-¨Tenemos que averiguar mas sobre esto…¨- Dijo, hotaru se alejo de sus brazos.

¨Ella parece un angel¨- lo lanzo en un suspiro, La azabache dibujo una sonrisa dulce en su rostro, El príncipe la contemplo.

¨Tengo una duda¨- La miro incrédulo mientras la levantaba y le estiraba la mano para que ella también se levantara.

¨Cual!?¨- Se empezó a levantar del suelo.

¨Que es eso de los cristales que me mencionaste hace rato? ¨-Inquirió con una mirada incrédula hacia la azabache que quedo un poco asombrada.

¨No leíste el libro de la traición del Reino solech? ¨-Le cuestiono confundida. Ruka rio un poco.

¨Pero si tu me mandaste solo a leer el libro de Reino fugaz vs reino Solech¨- La observo entretenido, en el rostro de la azabache apareció un sonrojo de vergüenza.

¨c-cierto¨-Susurro avergonzada

¨y Bien? ¨-Levanto una ceja divertido hacia la chica.

¨Sera mejor que tomes asiento, esto tardara un poco¨-Sonrió dulce, esa sonrisa sorprendió al chico rubio, le encanto aquella sonrisa. Hotaru se dio la media vuelta para acercar una silla al pequeño sillón en el que Ruka ya se había sentado.

¨Te vez más bonita sonriendo que llorando¨- dijo con voz divertida, la azabache paró en seco, sus ojos se abrieron como dos paltos, quedo sorprendida por sus palabras.

¨supongo que gracias¨-dijo, con voz seria, Luego de reaccionar y voltear con su silla para acercarla al sillón., El chico le puso total atención, y a punto hotaru de iniciar la historia, cerro su boca al escuchar su rugido de estomago, cosa que ocasiono que el rubio se riera. Hotaru se avergonzó.

¨Deberíamos ir por unos bocadillos¨- Dijo ,

¨Tienes razón¨- Se levanto con un rostro frio hacia ruka, algo que lo puso un tanto serio

los dos se fueron en dirección hacia la sala festiva, cogieron platos cristalinos y se aproximaron a las mesas de comidas que ya estaban todas tocadas por los príncipes, pero no les molesto tanto, Hotaru se sirvió como cinco platos de pierna de pollo y tres de grandes pedazos de pastel de chocolate con vainilla, lo que sorprendió al joven príncipe y rio divertido observando como a la chica se le caía un plato al suelo.

¨Imai, tu cres…¨-Paro dudoso, observando a su alrededor, mientras la chica levantaba los trozos de pollo .

¨Sacalo de una vez¨- Ordeno con seriedad, dejando el plato en la mesa , segundos después se chupo los dedos saboreando la grasita del pollo, cosa que hizo reír al rubio.

¨Tú crees que debemos contárselo a Natsume? ¨- Pidió respuesta, estaba incomodo ya que el también buscaba algo que tuviera que ver con Mikan, el chico y natsume eran los mejores amigos, se conocían desde hace años.

¨Y porque no? ¨- Se encogió de hombros,- ¨La verdadera cuestión seria..¨- Lo volteo a ver-¨En donde esta ese chico? ¨-

¨..¨Ruka lo pensó, razono bien antes de responder, recordando que a su amigo no le gustaba mucho los bailes, o los ruidosos instrumentos , que cuando el se aburría, se salia a relajarse y a estar solo por los jardines, eso era lo que le gustaba hacer la mayoría del tiempo.

¨y bien!? ¨- pregunto ante su repentino silencio.

¨Y Si vamos a buscarle en el jardín? ¨- se lanzo a preguntar, la chica le sonrió y ambos dejaron los platos y se dirigieron al patio trasero.

El chico azabache de antifaz color negro se encontraba arriba del tronco de un árbol, estaba sentado y recargado, observando silencioso como las estrellas brillaban, con el dedo índice de su mano derecha acariciaba sus labios color caoba. lo sujetaba con el pulgar y lo jalaba y al instante lo soltaba , después de hacerlo por dos veces se los mordió saboreando el dulce sabor que la castaña le había dejado sobre ellos, pensaba en lo que hace media hora había sucedido, no le cavia la menor idea de por qué rayos la había besado de esa manera?, se encontraba ansioso, y eso era lo que no le gustaba, porqué la siguió besando ?, si mikan tan solo es una pobre campesina, y no una princesa?, no hayo respuesta, no la encontraría!, Alguien lo logro sacar de aquellos desesperantes pensamientos y cuestionamientos que enfadaban al chico.

¨Natsume¨- , EL azabache bajo su rostro hacia aquellos jóvenes.

¨Ah! Que haces arriba de mi árbol!? ¨- Pregunto, con voz seria y una mirada fría, el azabache no le respondió.

¨Natsume¨- Le volvió a llamar su amigo- ¨Tenemos algo que te gustara escuchar¨- Comento,

¨Que es ese algo? ¨- Inquirió con un tono molesto, sin voltearles a ver, solo se dedicaba nuevamente a buscar una respuesta.

¨Es…¨- Ruka intento hablarlo, pero alguien más hablo.

¨Sakura Mikan¨- Termino las palabras, Ruka volteo a observar sorprendido a Hotaru, pero ella solo miraba con entretenimiento hacia donde natsume se encontraba, , puesto que el azabache había volteado a verlos desde que escucho el ¨Saku¨, ya sabían de quien iban hablar.

¨- Que ahí con esa Tonta? ¨- Les cuestiono con voz arrogante.

¨Natsume, por favor baja! aquí no es un buen lugar para hablarlo¨- Le pidió el chico rubio,

¨si verdaderamente quieres saber, baja de una vez por todas! pues no pienso morir de hambre pro tu culpa ¨- Mas que una petición fue una orden, la chica no pensaba morirse de hambre por culpa de ese chico.

¨Hmp-¨ El chico dio un salto hacia el césped y cayó sobre sus rodillas.

¨Buen chico¨- Sonrío divertida

¨Mas te vale que sea algo muy entretenido, si no le costara a tu árbol¨- amenazo.

¨Claro que es muy entretenido¨- Hablo ruka, pero al decir la palabra entretenido volteo a ver de reojo a Hotaru quien desapareció al instante su sonrisa divertida y coloco un rostro preocupante, algo que ah Natsume le extraño y preocupo al rubio.

Así pues fue como natsume supo, Le pareció increíble, no podía creérselo, tanto que les cuestionaba cada cinco minutos, mediante pruebas que le dio Hotaru, mediante historias pasadas, mediante los libros. Hotaru le contaba lo de su abuelo, y Natsume quedo por varios segundos incrédulo, como que la flor de los cristales? , el nunca la habia dicho y claro, le habian hablado de esa flor sus padres antes de morir, pero como es que desapareció de la nada?, lo único que los hacía responder ah esa pregunta era: los del reino solech hicieron algo con aquella flor, pero otra mas parecía confundirlos : Qué hicieron con esa flor? , si la vieran tomado para ellos, su reino seria poderoso, y no viera sido destruido por el reino Fugaz, la verdadera pregunta es, Que hicieron con esa flor de los cristales? , Porque era una flor como otras más, el viento la acariciaba y esta bailaba a su ritmo, como una flor mas, pero no era común ni corriente como una más, esta era poderosa y preciosa, más preciosa que cualquier cosa en el mundo y valía mas que el oro de todo el planeta, La otra pregunta seria, Porque no se hablaba de una hija de esos reyes del reino solech? , eran esas preguntas de las que querían encontrar respuesta, y una más, si Todo mundo supiera de la existencia de Mikan como princesa del reino solech, que le harían? que sucedería? , la matarían? la encerrarían?, por lo que optaron por quedarse callados mientras tanto, puesto que aun querían buscar más información, ya ellos sabían que , Mikan Es una princesa cuyo reino está destruido y pueblo desaparecido.

Su pueblo, el pueblo del reino solech , todos los aldeanos, mujeres hijos y hombres, todos los que pudieron escapar ante la destrucción del reino, huyeron a las montañas , otros habitaron en otros reinos ocultando de donde verdaderamente provenían , Esto cada vez más se está poniendo peligroso para los des príncipes.

Continuara...

* * *

GRACIAS POR LEEER LOS QUIERO MUCHO :)


	13. El duque Angus HBD Natsume

MIS DISCULPAS POR TARDARME :C!

Pero aqui se los deje un poco mas extendido!

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS PRECIOSOS COMENTARIOS!

ME LLENAN DE AMOR Y FELICIDAD! AH PROPÓSITO YA CASI ES 14 DE FEBRERO NO ESTÁN EMOCIONADOS?

YO SI AUN QUE NO TENGA NOVIO :P

**ACLARACIONES:**

**NO ME PERTENECE GAKUEN ALICE NI SUS PERNOSAJES!**

Gracias por entrar y leer (L)

* * *

Capitulo 12- El duque Angus!,Feliz cumpleaños Natsume.

* * *

¨Quieres decir que Tu tio Angus también tuvo que ver en esto? ¨- Cuestiono el rubio.

¨Él fue el primero en dar la noticia de la traicion ¨-

¨Quiere decir que¨-Paro unos segundos¨, Qué Entonces tus padres no iniciaron esto? ¨-

¨No, Ellos murieron dos días antes de que iniciaran con eso, además, se que ellos no vieran dado una orden como atacar a ese tal reino, no! ellos arreglan las cosas frente a frente y no con espada y caballo¨- Los dos quedaron en absoluto silencio, bajaron su rostro y tragaron duro como si se tratara de tragarse de unos cuchillos.-¨ fue Angus el que dio la orden y él que armo a los mosqueteros e iniciaron con la guerra junto con tu abuelo¨-

¨Esto es imposible¨- Nego la azabache-¨Recuerdo perfectamente que mi abuelo me dijo que la orden fue de tus padres¨- Lo señalo remarcando la palabra ¨Padres¨ - ¨ Y dijo que ese reino traicionero desde cuando tenían pleitos con tu reino, por eso robaron la flor para hacerse poderosos y así controlarnos a todos, por eso atacaron lo más rápido posible¨- Los chicos la miraron impactados - ¨si lo recuerdo, exactamente así!¨-

¨Natsume¨- Ruka miro como natsume observaba el suelo, estaba pensando, todo este tiempo , su tío le escondía algo?.

¨Ya lo había sospechado antes…¨- Los chicos lo miraron incrédulo.-¨Una noche fui a la biblioteca por un libro, al principio no le di tanto interés ni atención, hasta que leí asesinato de los reyes del reino Fugaz…

¨Que libro era? ¨- Pregunto con tanta rapidez, que ni se dio cuenta que el azabache quería decir otras palabras.

¨Muerte en los reinados..¨- Respondió-¨ En ese libro contaba sobre el testimonio que dio mi Tío. Donde contaba , que, El rey del reino solech había mandado a asesinar a mis padres..¨- dijo, con tono débil, los chicos abrieron los ojos como dos platos-¨ Que testimonio más absurdo, cuando lo leí me solté a carcajadas. Mis padres no fueron asesinados por reyes ni mucho menos por ellos. ¨- Negó tanto de labios como con l cabeza, ¨- Mi madre quien estaba embarazada, cayo de las escaleras , así fue su muerte, y mi padre, ..¨- Paro por unos segundos, dudando con lo que diría¨- murió por la depresión, aunque dudo mucho que haya sido por la depresión!¨- Hotaru no podía mirarle, sentía una nostalgia hacia él, y ruka, el ya sabía la verdadera muerte de sus padres. ¨- Nunca confié en ese anciano deAngus, siempre mantenía secretos ocultos¨- Dijo-¨ Se que tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de mis padres¨- Pensó para sus adentros, El silencio los asechaba, como una nueva presa, y los ataco por un buen rato.

¨quieres decir que, tenemos que tener cuidado de él? , puesto que mikan es hija de ello¨- Callo el silencio.

¨No creo que el sepa de su existencia¨- Nego con rapidez.

¨Pero, abría alguna posibilidad de que sospeche que es hija de ellos? ¨-Pregunto enseguida, la azabache quería que todas sus cuestiones estuvieran respondidas, puesto que no quería que nada le pasara a Mikan.

¨Solo si ve la marca de nacimiento¨- Respondió con voz seria.

¨No..¨- Lo pensó mejor la azabache¨- él conoció frente a frente a la reina Yuka? ¨- Los chicos la observaron,-¨Porque conozco el rostro de la Reina y Mikan es idéntica a ella, es como si fuese su mismo retrato en la juventud¨- Comento, Natsume no le contesto, ese nombre se le hacía que ya antes lo había escuchado de algunas personas y ante la pregunta de la chica, era claro que si la conocía ,mas de cien veces, puesto que cada que había una fiesta, una celebración, una ceremonia de nacimiento, o un velo de muerte, todos los reyes y reinas se reunían, no había quien no fuese digno de ir a todos lados y a cualquier lugar que quisiera.

¨Ese nombre… ella es la hermana de la Reina Selena? ¨- Cuestiono Ruka sorprendido

¨No lo sé¨- Se encogió de hombros la azabache.

¨Si!, Hace años, fui al reino de la princesa Luna, le dedicaron un homenaje a la Reina Yuka hermana de la reina Selena,¨- Los chicos quedaron impactados¨-

¨El nombre Yuka¨- Comento el azabache con extrañes,¨- Hace tiempo atrás, las buscamos del reino comentaban sobre el romance que tuvo Angus hace muchos años atrás con una tal Yuka , pero no sucedió nada, puesto que Ella se había ido con alguien más. ¨-

¨Se dan cuenta? ¨- Cuestiono el Rubio.¨- Nos estamos acercando a algo muy peligroso¨-

¨Mikan es prima de la rubia oxigenada, ¨- Hablo la chica abriendo sus ojos hasta el tope¨.

¨ de ser peligroso o no, esto nos guiarnos a la verdad,¨- Los miro con frialdad, el azabache había hecho un buen comentario.

¨La reina Selena no sabrá algo acerca de lo que sucedió con la flor de los cristales? ¨- Inquirió el rubio

¨No lo sé, pero a ella tampoco podemos hablarle sobre lo que sabemos, ¨-

¨Natsume tiene saber, tiene que ser entre nosotros solamente, no podemos confiar en nadie más, que tal si saben algo y luego quieren hacerle daño a Mikan? ¨- Razono con preocupación.

¨Entonces, Natsume¨- Lo miro con incredulidad, el azabache lo volteo a ver para saber lo que le preguntaría.

¨si debemos tener cuidado de tu tío? ¨-

¨No ustedes, sino la chica…¨- hablo refiriéndose a Mikan, ¨- Como Imai comento hace rato, si dice que el parecido de la Madre e Hija es sorprendente, entonces es razón suficiente por la que no debemos dejar que la mire tanto, si es que…¨-Paro unos segundos a pensar-¨ Si es que esta cercas de ella…

Y hablando de eso….

**PDV DE RUKA: **

Éramos como tres chicos jugando a los detectives, pero también éramos como tres vasijas vacías que se encontraban llenándose de lujosa información.

Desde ayer, miramos a Sakura de diferente manera y me pregunto-¨Como debería saludarla? , Mi princesa? , de verdad era una princesa, pero ella no lo sabía, así que sería mala idea llamarle así.

¨Como deberíamos contarle esto? ¨- todavía no era el momento adecuado, claro que no, si se lo decíamos, como lo tomaría?, Sakura seguramente estallaría en llanto, incluso iría a buscar su reino destruido, y no es lo que me preocupa más todavía, si no su pueblo? que habrá pasado con su pueblo? …

Algo mas una pregunta que nos hicimos todos juntos.

¨Su abuelo sabrá algo que ella y nosotros no sabremos? ¨

Pero, me lo pensé mejor, y es claro, no podemos llegar y cuestionarle! así que decidimos tomar un tiempo, mientras tanto seguíamos en busca de más.

Desde que conocí a Sakura mire en ella algo que me esperanzaba, desde su llegada fue especial, pero no muchos podían ver que ella era especial, no!, Solo unos cuantos!

Mientras más la conocía, al hablar con ella, era como si abriera un libro que contiene muchos misterios sensacionales, me contaba cosas sobre su rancho, y su abuelo, habla de ellos menos de ella, algo que admiro, es que piensa primero en los demás antes que en ella misma, y sobretodo que no se avergonzaba de a ver sido una campesina..

Si le rebeláramos que no es nomas una campesina?, me pregunto cómo lo tomaría.

Ahora que lo pienso, Sakura ha estado actuando muy extraña, como la vez que nos invito a su rancho a cabalgar, Mikan ha estado actuando un poco seria conmigo, me pregunto si sospechara de algo? a caso ella, sabe algo? .

Por cierto, Me encontraba arreglándome, puesto que hoy 26 de diciembre era cumpleaños de Natsume, la invitación que nos hizo su tío Angus, me agrado demasiado, puesto que le organizaba una fiesta de cumpleaños 19, ya mayor de edad, me pregunto cuándo será su coronación? . Sé que Natsume y su tío no se llevan muy bien por cosas del pasado, aunque no se qué paso en su pasado, pero, se que Natsume no confiaba en él, y ,me pregunto por qué? . también me pregunto si, ahora ya todo cambio entre los dos, si ya se llevarían bien o siguen en las mismas o peores.

Recuero que Imai me dijo que llevaría a Mikan, puesto que como sabemos que es una princesa, no debería faltar a estos bailes ,no es así? , Se me hace muy lindo de su parte intentar ayudarla, Se ve que Imai no quiere perder su amistad por nada del mundo, se que ella también encontró algo muy especial en Mikan en cuanto la vio por primer vez.

Cuando me termine de arreglar, me dispuse a salir de mi habitación, frente a mí un largo camino me esperaba, el suelo adornado con alfombra color azul, que ahora era pisada y recorrida por mí, al dar vuelta a la esquina comencé a bajar las escaleras me quede en el quinto escalón y recordé que se me olvidaba la sorpresa, me di la vuelta y subí los cinco escalones que había bajado, y me apresure a mi habitación, entonces busque derecha e izquierda por los alrededores hasta hallar una pequeña caja color rosa adornada con un moño blanco, era el regalo de navidad que le daría a Sakura, lo sostuve entre mis manos la destape y observe el dije, Un sol, decidí elegir un sol brillante, no solo porque Sakura sea del reino solech, no, si no por razón de que Sakura es muy deslumbrante.

**FIN DE PDV**

**PDV DE HOTARU**

Nos encontrábamos dentro del carruaje real, le pedí al mosquetero que le diera a toda velocidad, puesto que ya era tarde, muy tarde, Mikan no se decidía por cual vestido usar y además ni siquiera quería ir, Pero que princesa más caprichosa, solo porque no se lleva bien con el Príncipe cascarrabias no significa que debería faltar, una princesa no hace eso! una princesa Va para demostrar su madures y su presencia madura delante de todos los presentes.

¨Princesa debo ir¨- Me pregunto por séptima vez, solo rodé mis ojos y mostré una mirada irritada,

¨Te dije que vas porque lo ordeno yo¨- Respondí con voz más fuerte, pero seguía con su necedad y negatividad.

¨Pero no me cae nada bien ese príncipe¨- Rezongo, parecía una niña de cinco años, San pepe Grillo dame paciencia, no sé cómo le pude a ver prometido a Ruka-san que le enseñaría modales de princesa y las reglas de una princesa, aunque claro, ella aun no sabe que es princesa.

¨Me da poco si te cae bien o mal, tu vas porque vas! demuestra que eres madura¨- Mi voz se ronco por unos instantes, esta chica hacia qué e la desgastara mucho, a punto de hacer un puchero de niñita tonta le comente - ¨Estas segura que tienes diecisiete? , porque te comportas como una total inmadura ¨- Cuestione con una mirada fría, su puchero desapareció y me miro sorprendida.

¨Princesa pero claro que soy madura¨- Dijo con exageración, yo sonreí.

¨Entonces demuéstramelo .¨- La mire amenazante, fue como un reto , el que le eh echo! La chica se cruzo de brazos- ¨ Iras a la fiesta quieras o no!, y te portaras amable con el Príncipe cascarrabias, Entendiste? ¨- La observe divertida, la chica se había soltado a carcajadas por como lo había llamado.

La contemple una vez más, me maravillaba su belleza, Mikan era realmente preciosa, más hermosa que yo, lo admití! sí que me tome mucho tiempo en arreglarle el cabello, le hice olas y se lo sujete en media cola entrenzada, lo adorne con un listón blanco, y le coloque un sencillo plumaje en su lado derecho de la oreja, su largo cabello posaba en toda su espalda, el vestido color rojo es un clásico, largo y ancho, no tenia tirantes ni mangas, En su pecho el estilo del vestido formaba un corazón color rojo con brillos plateados, le rodeaba toda la cintura, haciéndole lucir una figura sensacional, luego sobresalía La tela transparente adornada con brillos de sus caderas, por debajo , la tela gruesa color roja le cubría hasta los pies , era un bello vestido, las zapatillas plateadas con diamantes rojos, la hacían lucir muy alta y fina.

Claro que me costó un buen enseñarle a caminar con tacones, Pero lo logre, aun que ella se queja de que le duelen los pies muy rápido por causa de usar tacones, se tiene que acostumbrar!, una princesa siempre usa tacones, oh casi siempre.

Pasaron varias horas, se hizo de noche! culpa de Mikan, El reino de Natsume estaba al otro lado del reino de Ruka, muy, muy lejos, nos tomaba varias horas llegar, Y lo vuelvo a decir, Culpa de Mikan!.

Cuando por fin pasaron como dos horas más, llegamos por fin a nuestro destino, El mosquetero nos abrió la puerta, yo salí de mi lado y camine hacia el lado para dirigirme a mi lado, pero al notar cierta ausencia voltee hacia atrás…

¨Mikan¨-Pensé en mis adentros.

y mikan?

¨Mikan!¡? ´- La nombre buscándola, voltee hacia la carroza, ella seguía ahí dentro, me le acerque con molestia ¨- Qué esperas? ¨- Me cruce de brazos, la chica Se quedaba dura como piedra.

¨Tengo mucho sueño¨- la vi estirarse ¨-Además Ya es muy tarde, no? ¨- y lanzar un bostezo.

¨No inventes excusas!. Además, Esto es tu culpa¨- Le regañe-¨ Si no nos viéramos tardado tanto con tus rezongos y caprichos, hubiéramos llegaros temprano y no tendrías sueño¨- dije en voz alta, era cierto todo lo que le decía, la chica se bajo del carroza y se dio una buena estirada de brazos y espalda.

Comenzamos ah subir las escaleras, y , Nos dirigimos a la entrada, cuyas puertas se abrían para recibirnos , el sonido nos golpeo el rostro a ambas, era vergonzoso para mi llegar tarde, pero bueno seguramente no pasaban mas de las diez y media. Alcance a mirar a varios príncipes y princesas que bailaban, y a unos más que paraban por nuestro recibimiento , Mikan se coloco alado mío, mientras nos presentaban.

Alcance a captar que en cuanto nombraron la llegada de Mikan, un rio de voces se levanto en murmuración hacia ella.

Si tan solo supieran que es una princesa…

¨Por esto tampoco quería venir¨- La oí decirme con una mirada de indignación, sonreí de media luna y le sujete de la mano, su rostro indignado cambio a uno sorprendido.

¨Descuida, son unos envidiosos¨- Le sonreí, y la chica me correspondió la sonrisa, en eso alguien nos tapo la luz del alumbrado salón. Voltee y era el Duque Angus quien nos recibía, Sus ojos color naranja fue lo primero que vi, ya había envejecido más, es cierto, hace cuanto que no vengo al reino fugaz?, hace ya cinco años, en su rostro le colgaban los cachetes, Me recordó al perro que la hizo de Beethoven , las arrugas se hicieron más notorias, me recordó a un viejo pug, y se añadieron las oscuras ojeras en sus ojos, manchas en su piel como la de un dálmata, de su larga barba sobresalían las canas, y se notaba una especia de calvicie en su cabella, si, se le estaba calendo el pelo. La edad!

¨Buenas noches ¨- Nos saludo con una cálida sonrisa- ¨La encantadora Princesa Hotaru-san y laa ….¨- Paro de hablar al voltear a ver a Mikan, él la miraba cautelosamente , note que su boca estaba abierta, y mostro una mirada desconocida.

¨Q-Quién es esta jovencita? ¨- Pregunto titubeante, note en su voz un tono desconcertado, muy extraño, ya sabía por qué razón seria puesto que mikan no era una princesa.

¨Es una amiga mía¨- Conteste educada, el señor guio su mirada sorpresiva hacia mí.

¨Ah, pues si es así! Bienvenidas! ¨- dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, y nos invito a pasar más adentro. lo cual hicimos. se cerró la puerta de tras nuestro, seguía sosteniendo la mano de la chica, cuidando en que por ni un momento se me fuese a perder.

Me dirigí hacia el príncipe quien se encontraba sentado solitariamente en la mesa con ambiente aburrido sobre su ser, Mikan me estiro la mano con brutalidad, me voltee hacia ella.

¨Que tienes? ¨- Pregunte, la observe inquieta .

¨No quiero ir hacia el¨- Dijo en voz baja, su rostro estaba colorado, porque razón seria? .Estaba a punto de cuestionarle pero alguien nos llamo.

¨Imai, Sakura¨- Ante aquella voz me sentí por un instante nerviosa, sentí que mi corazón golpeo mi pecho por unos pocos segundos, luego se calmo, era ruka-san quien nos saludaba .

¨Principe Ruka¨- Saludo la castaña con dulzura.

¨PrinSssa-Sakura…¨- Rayos! como le iba a decir? , Ruka Me echo una mirada impactada y yo le lance una amenazante, le iba a llamar princesa? , todavía no debía saberlo, aun no sabemos cómo decírselo, ni siquiera sabemos cómo lo tomara, al decirle que sus padres nos traicionaron, No! aun no debía saberlo. -¨Que las hizo demorarse tanto¨- Cambio el tema, Buen cambio tonto! .

¨Mejor dicho…Quien¨- Le lance una mirada señalador hacia Mikan, la chica solo se sonrojo de la vergüenza y agacho .

¨Oh! ya veo¨- Soltó una risilla, observe como la miraba silenciosamente, en sus mejillas se mostraba un cierto sonrojo, - ¨Que bella te vez¨-Dijo con rapidez, pero que lanzado, les sonreí divertida, el ambiente se estaba poniendo muy bueno!, pero creo que estaba haciendo mal tercio.

¨Buueeno¨-Alargue con una mirada fija hacia los dos tortolos, estaba a punto de terminar mis palabras Pero mikan me interrumpió.

¨Creo que os estorbo¨- La oímos con rapidez, al instante me soltaba de la mano, ocultando su mirada hacia nosotros, segundos después nos abandono. su tono de voz era diferente al que hacia siempre, como seco, serio, molesto?, triste?, como expresarlo?, porque nos había dicho aquello?.

¨-Mi..kan¨- Susurro su nombre desconcertada, que le había pasado? , porque se fue?, llevaba semanas que mikan se comportaba de una extraña manera, me pregunto qué le estará pasando? .

¨Ella…¨- Lo voltee a ver, Ruka observaba como se alejaba de nosotros-¨Le paso algo a sakura? ¨- Pregunto con tono preocupante.

¨No!,¨-Conteste en seguida-¨Esta chica anda muy rara¨- Añadí con seriedad.

¨ Tú crees¨-Paro por segundos¨- Crees que sospeche de algo? ¨-Cuestiono levantando una ceja, lo mire incrédula, no, nosotros habíamos tenido el cuidado suficiente para que mikan no sospechara de lo que estábamos haciendo.

¨No lo creo ruka-san¨- arrugue mi frente y negué con un poco de rotundidad-¨Se me hace que es otra cosa¨- Lo dije en todo bajo, tono que alcanzo a escuchar, por supuesto!¨- Sera mejor darle su espacio por ahora¨- dije, tal vez estaba molesta porque la hice venir a la fuerza, pero también, porque no quería venir? , se que se caen muy mal estos dos chicos, pero no es para tanto.

¨Tienes razón¨- Asintió con un poco de desmotivación cosa que me hizo mirarlo con preocupación-¨Ella si quería venir? ¨- Me pregunto, me apreté los labios y lo pensé.

¨La verdad no, se quejaba mucho de que no quería ver a Natsume¨- Conteste de prisa, el soltó una risilla.

¨- Sera porque, No se llevan muy bien,¨- Hablo entre risas, ¨- Sabes¨- Me dijo mientras sacaba una caja color rosa adornada con un moño blanco de los bolsillos de su pantalón. que sera?..¨- Le compre ah Sakura esto¨- Se me acerco y le quito la tapa, observe asombrada un precioso collar de oro blanco con un dije de oro puro en forma de sol.

¨Sí que te gusta¨- Le solté mientras seguía contemplando.

¨aah..mm¨- Lo mire entretenida, su rostro estaba rojo , se encogía de hombros y en sus labios formaba una sonrisa. Yo me reí un poco.-¨Ella es..¨-Observo el collar-¨Mi Sol, un deslumbrante sol que alumbra mi corazón¨-

¨Ah! Pero miren nada mas!, Shakespeare en persona,¨- Lo señale completamente, el rio avergonzado, la verdad que si me sorprendieron esas palabras, Nunca pensé ver a un ruka-san enamorado, con razón ya se me hacia que se comportaba demasiado suave con todo mundo. empezando con mikan.

Y a todo esto, en donde se ah metido esta niña?.

**FIN DE PDV **

La castaña se encontraba bebiendo un poco de agua, observando frente a ella a la princesa luna quien bailaba con el príncipe kokoro, bailaban demasiado bien, hacían muy buena pareja de baile, Mikan deseo bailar así de bien, como ellos, pero era imposible, siempre terminaba pisando a alguien.

Desde su lado derecho , el duque Angus tío de Natsume se encaminaba hacia las bebidas, cuando llego a ellas miro a la chica de largo vestido rojo y cabello largo color miel, la castaña volteo y le sonrió , el duque correspondió aquella sonrisa , con una más anciana.

¨Que tanto observa señorita? ¨- Pregunto, curioso, se le acercaba con un baso en su mano izquierda de la que no tardo nada en echarse un trago.

¨Bailan todos tan bien¨- Lo lanzo en un suspiro mientras se recargaba en la pared.

¨SI! ¨- Asintió el duque contemplando a los que bailaban-¨ Y usted porque no está bailando? ¨- Pregunto con voz seria, mirando con atención cada mueca que hacía en su rostro.

¨Lo que sucede es que…¨- Se Detuvo mirando hacia el suelo, comenzó a rascarse el brazo- ¨soy pésima bailando, Tanto que si bailo seguramente me correrían de aquí ¨- Se encogió de hombros, El duque la observo algo acechante, lo que coloco a la castaña un tanto nerviosa.

¨No creo que sea tan así¨- Le estiro la mano con una sonrisa formada en su rostro, Mikan quedo impactada, lo miro y miro su mano dos hasta tres veces seguidas lo hizo.

¨Pero..pero¨- No hallaba las palabras corrector

¨Si en verdad eres horrible bailando, Esta es tu oportunidad para mejorar¨- Dijo, con tono serio-¨Al estar bailando, Te diré tus errores y los corregiré enseñándote nuevas técnicas¨- El duque No retrocedió la mano, su propuesta seguía en pie, hasta que la inocente chica poso su mano en aquella y el la llevo al centro, todos observaron, el empezó por darle una vuelta para acomodar su mano en la marcada cintura de la Joven, mientras que ella posaba su mano desocupada en el hombro del duque.

Ella estaba nerviosa, se le notaba, viva escancia de la inocencia se mostraba en el rostro de la joven, Todos los que bailaban miraban asombrados, Las chicas lanzaban miradas de envidia, puesto que un duque bailaba con una simple campesina.

Apareció el primer pisotón, el Duque lanzo un gesto de dolor y la pobre chica solo se pudo pedir disculpas de lo avergonzada que estaba.

¨Sigue mis pies..Uno , por uno¨- Mas que una sugerencia fue una petición, Mikan miraba directamente a los pies del duque, y los movía conforme se movían, Conforme avanzaba el tiempo, el duque la corregía, y en los labios de la inocente una Sonrisa aparecía.

El duque Angus, Mientras la corregía, él, comenzó a observar mas de cercas cada gesto, cada movimiento de rostro que hacia la joven, se le hacía conocida, en alguna parte la había visto antes?.

¨- Disculpe, pero, Cual es su nombre? ¨- Pregunto educado, mientras le daba una vuelta.

¨M-mi nombre? ¨- Inquirió , se sentía nerviosa.

¨Si¨- Asintió

¨Mi nombre es , Sakura Mikan, señor¨- Contesto con una dulce sonrisa y un sonrojo de pena en sus mejillas.

¨Mikan Sakura¨- La nombro con seriedad- ¨Y De dónde eres Señorita Sakura? ¨- Pregunto curioso, La chica se tenso un poco.

¨Vivo en el pueblo del Reino Mora, señor¨-Contesto con el rostro bajo, y que tal si la sacaba del castillo por ser una campesina?, el silencio les llego como un buen golpe a sus oídos.

¨Una campesina? ¨- Inquirió con una mirada que le atenebro a la joven castaña

¨s-s-sii¨- Respondió con cierta tartamudez, se sentía muy nerviosa.

¨Por tu gran belleza, yo Pensaba que venias de un puesto más…más¨- Intento hallar palabras correctas

¨Más honorable!? ¨-Inquirió la chica con una mirada seria.

¨No!¨- Negó-¨Más alta calidad¨- corrigió, La chica se molesto un poco por esas palabras,que la habían insultado.

¨Y, Como se conocieron la princesa y tú? ¨- El duque era bueno haciendo preguntas, no solo porque quisiera saber más, si no para conocer más a las personas y así tener un buen material de lo que quería hacer más adelante. Desde lejos alguien los miro impactado.

¨Ruka-san Mira!¨- Le apunto, Hotaru estaba sorprendida, y cuando ruka vio hacia donde apuntaba a dos personas : El Duque y la princesa Mikan, se le abrieron los ojos hasta el tope, casi se le caían de ver aquella imagen-

¨Tú crees que él…¨- Observo el rostro incrédulo de la azabache, ruka se había callado, no termino las palabras.

¨Podría ser¨- dijo-¨Pero no podemos arriesgarnos¨-

¨Ruka, Imai¨- Los dos chicos voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia la persona que les hablo, era Natsume de a tan solo un metro lejos de ellos.

¨Que no habían quedado en que no dejarían que Angus se le acercara? ¨- Los cuestiono con tono muy arrogante, y una mirada muy seria.

¨Si¨- Respondieron los dos ¨- Pero..¨- Dudaron, y se voltearon a ver con extrañes..

¨Y si van uno de los dos a pedirle a Mikan para bailar la siguiente? ¨- La azabache tuvo una excelente idea. Natsume y Ruka se dirigían la mirada mutuamente, un silencio los rodeo por varios segundos desesperantes.

¨Los molesto en su silencio?¨- Les cuestiono mientras se cruzaban de brazos, los chicos dirigieron a ella su mirada-¨Si quieren voy y se la pido para bailar con ella¨-Hablo hotaru con un tono molesto, al no ver que los chicos no se decidían.-¨Decídanse, porque..¨- Paro-¨Que tal y si le está haciendo algunas incoherentes preguntitas? eh! luego se sentaran ah tomar una taza de té y ah inquirir más!¨-

¨Yo no bailo… ¨- Lo lanzo en un suspiro.

¨Entonces ruka-san , hazlo tú ¨- dijo, el joven príncipe con rapidez asintió -¨Adema esta seria tu oportunidad¨-Sonrió entretenida, Ruka se sonrojo de pies a cabeza, y se digirió hacia mikan y el Duque. los dos chicos observaban con preocupación!.

Ruka toca con su dedo índice tres veces el hombro del Duque, hasta que este corresponde con una mirada incrédula.

¨Me permitiría esta pieza? ¨- Pregunto con un acento educado, y una sonrisa amable.

¨Principe Ruka¨- Lo nombro la castaña sintiendo unas desesperantes mariposas jugar dentro de su estomago, El duque miro a la chica regalándole una mirada seca, y segundos después , la paso a manos del rubio, y se fue sin volteara tras, Ruka la sujeto con una mano de la cintura y con la otra su mano,

¨Que es esto!?¨- Se pregunto en sus adentros , Mikan intentaba no mirarle a los ojos, se sentía muy apenada por lo de hace rato, y es que esa sensación de recordar lo que aquella noche vio de ellos un abrazo, La hacían actuar de una manera extraña y rara, acaso esto era causa de los famosos celos?.

¨Sakura¨-la nombro dentro de su corazón, el Rubia la contemplaba, su rostro tan precioso, esos ojos resplandecientes le quebraban la voz, Ella cada día se hacía más presente en su alma y en su corazón. La chica lo volteo a ver con pesar- ¨ Estas bien!?¨- Le pregunto con preocupados, la castaña se puso más nerviosa, no sabía el porqué de su pregunta? o sí?, o más bien, no sabía que responderle.

¨E..estoy bien¨- Respondió evadiendo su mirada, se sentía ridícula, hasta que le dio un fuerte pisotón, cosa que los hizo parar frente a todos.-¨Perdón! Perdón! fue sin querer!¨ se tapo la boca asombrada mientras se disculpaba unas mil veces cada segundo, el rubio solo se sobaba el pie, Mikan deseo que la tierra la tragara en ese mismo instante¨- Estas bien!? ¨- Pregunto mientras le tocaba el hombro, el rubio la volteo a ver con una sonrisa dulce.

¨Si Sakura! ¨- Le sonrió, Para luego sujetarla de la mano¨- Ahora estoy mucho mejor¨- Aquellas palabras y esa preciosa sonrisa y Mirada, hicieron que la castaña se sonrojara.

Nuevamente comenzaron a Bailar! el ambiente tenso cambio a uno mas cómodo! los chicos comenzaron a reír juntos conforme se demostraban su cariño en cada pisotón que se soltaban. Desapareció el extraño oxigeno que los hacía asfixiar de la desdén. o , los celos de Mikan?.

Cuando Natsume y Hotaru miraron que Ruka ya había quitado las manos de mikan de las manos del Duque, se sintieron tranquilos. y la Princesa miro con entretenimiento al azabache, lista para iniciar sus caprichos.

¨Así que..¨- La azabache le alzo una ceja, Natsume observaba como Ruka bailaba con la Castaña, pero cuando le hablo la princesa volteo con frialdad-¨No bailas? ¨- Lo miro entretenida

¨No es lo mío¨-Respondió enseguida , Mientras bajaba el rostro no se percato de que la azabache se le acercaba .

¨Pero lo mío si¨-Lo miro sin expresión alguna, Natsume la observo incrédulo.-¨ Vamos, bailas con todas menos con tu familiar lejana!? ¨- se cruzo de brazos mientras levantaba una ceja hacia el azabache.

¨Hmp¨- Soltó un largo suspiro mientras rodeaba los ojos-¨ Tú y tus caprichos me están hartando¨- dijo, mientras le extendía la mano , la azabache sonrió victoriosa y posos su mano sobre la suya, Natsume la llevo al centro para bailar juntos.

¨Admítelo! así me quieres¨- Dijo, con voz seria, mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro del chico.

¨Así te odio¨- Mascullo dirigiendo su mirada hacia otro lado mientras bailaban, le dio un par de vueltas y luego bailaron al mismo ritmo! ahora Natsume y Hotaru se encontraban bailando alado de Ruka y Mikan.

Al pasar diez minutos, la música paro y todos dejaron de bailar puesto que y comenzó a hablar Uno de los mayordomos que cuidaban de que la música sea la correcta para el tipo de canción que quieran los príncipes y princesas. y este les decía!

¨Señores y señoritas , Ah llegado el gran momento de esta noche-¨Paro por segundos, captando la atención de todo príncipe-¨Quiero que todos los caballeros Inviten a una Dama Que no sea su pareja habitual ah Bailar el vals del Rey y La Reyna¨- Dicho esto movió su mano hacia los músicos y estos comenzaron a tocar la canción.

Comenzó el teclado, lentamente, esperando a que los príncipes pidieran bailar a una chica con la que no habían bailado anteriormente.

Los cuatro jóvenes, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru y Mikan observaban a su alrededor con cierta pena. Todos ya habían elegido a sus parejas, y al parecer ellos eran los únicos, Ruka no pudo evitar mirar a Hotaru y estirarle la mano con cierta petición.

¨Me permite!? ¨- Pregunto amable Semi agachándose frente a ella como una presentación y con cierta sonrisa coqueta, La azabache parpadeo un par de veces y no pudo evitar que en sus labios se formaran una sonrisa de aceptación, extendió su mano y este la tomo y la llevo a bailar.

Dejando solos a dos chicos que se miraban con desdén. Mikan se mordió los labios intentando no dirigir por nada del mundo la mirada hacia el azabache, En cambio el se dedico a suspirar con gran pesar.

¨Como sea!¨- Soltó con cierta irritación que se mostro frente al interés de Mikan, Natsume la había dejado sola , Mikan sintió como si le golpearan el corazón, y como las mariposas se golpeaban entre si ocasionándole cierto dolor, porque?, Solo veía como Natsume le quitaba la pareja a un joven de cabello castaña y ojos color menta que Mikan ya conocía , y luego vio con molestia como natsume se ponía a bailar con la pareja de aquel chico. Aquel chico de ojos menta la miro con incredulidad, poniendo nerviosa a la chica.

¨Tú¨- La miro con frialdad, Mikan lo miro sorprendida-¨Tu chico me quito a mi pareja¨-Se quejo con molestia.

¨N-N-NO es mi chico¨-Negó con rotundidad-¨Además, tú eras el que no debió dejar que le quitaran a su pareja¨- Levanto una ceja con cierta indignación.

¨mm¨-lo pensó, segundos después dio un paso por lo que Mikan lo miraba con incredulidad, este le extendió la mano¨- Quisieras? ¨-Pregunto con firmeza y tono serio, la castaña se sorprendió un poco.

¨Te advierto que doy unos buenos pisotones¨- Bufo en lo bajo.

¨Me arriesgare¨- dijo, con rapidez, Mikan entonces lo tomo de la mano y comenzaron a bailar.

Pero como siempre a los primeros pasos Mikan dio el gran pisotón hecho que ocasiono al chico Haciel quejarse de dolor .

¨Te advertí¨- Recordó con cierta pena, el chico la sostuvo de nuevo de la cintura y la observo.

¨Cierto , pero eso no le quita lo divertido a esto¨- Sonrió elegante, La castaña se sorprendió, parpadeo un par de veces y luego le sonrió dulce., los dos comenzaron a Bailar nuevamente al ritmo, pero otro pisotón los detuvo.

¨Creo que te dejare sin pies¨- Bufo soltando una risilla que luego calmo¨- Perdón¨-Se disculpo formando una sonrisilla inocente en sus labios, cosa que le agrado mucho al chico.

¨Valdrá la pena siempre y cuando sea con una chica como tú¨- Dijo con voz suave, ocasionando un sonrojo en las mejillas de la castaña.

¨y si te dejo cojo? ¨- Lo lanzo inmediatamente. el chico se soltó a carcajadas.

Esas carcajadas fueron escuchados por algunos ciertos bailarines, Hotaru,Ruka, Natsume y algunos otros.

Hotaru sonreía con felicidad, viendo como mikan se divertida esa noche, ah pesar de no saber bailar, era sorprendente como hacia amistades gracias a los pisotones que daba, Aquellos dos chicos, su ambiente reflejaba felicidad, y Mikan no pudo evitar sentirse tan divertida en ese instante, que hasta pudo ver que alrededor del chico Haciel un Aura color Verde le rodeaba, Algo que la sorprendió.

Las risas los rodeaban entre tanto comentario gracioso que se hacían, fueron envidiados ?, si, Natsume quien les aventaba una indirecta mirada fulminadora cosa que noto la princesa Hotaro, y que también noto como ellos ignoraban su mirada, puesto que solo seguían con su jajaja y jijiji, al parecer era un lazo de amistad el que estaba creciendo entre estos dos chicos.

* * *

reviews:

natsik: Muchas gracias por entras y leer si! se esta poniendo mas interesante :p

idoia agirre: Perdoname por tardarme en subir! pero aqui lo tienes! enserio muchas gracias por leer esta historia :) Me haces feliz n.n

Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia: Muchas graciias! :D me alegra saber que te encanto el capitulo anterior y espero que este tambien te guste mucho n.n

Kami-chan: Si nuestro Natsume se esta enamorando :o ! jeje gracias por leer :)

Michan-natsu : Hola si Mikan es la flor :3 pero como pudo serla? mas adelante lo sabran :o ! muchas gracias por leer :D

sheblunar : Gracias por leer :D saber que les gusta esta historia me hace feliz :) Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer, espero que este tambien te halla gustado n.n

ESPERO NO DECEPSIONARLOS! :D


	14. Fotos ocultas! Juego de narumi

Hola!:)

Perdón por la tardanza! este se los hice mucho mas largo que los demás! espero y les guste y rían un poco :s

Muchisismas gracias por sus reviews!°

ACLARACIONES: NO ME PERTENECE GAKUEN ALICE NI SUS PERSONAJES!

* * *

Capitulo 12- Fotos ocultas + El Juego de Narumi!

* * *

Haciel le dio triple vuelta ocasionándole cierto mareo divertido a la castaña, eran casi el centro de atención de todos, Cuando la canción paro , el mayordomo volvió a pedir que bailaran con otra persona con la que no habían bailado, Antes de que haciel tomara ah alguien más como su pareja, antes de eso, le beso la mejilla a Mikan, cosa que ocasiono un ¨E H¨ de parte de muchos tanto como sus murmuraciones y mascullas que iban directo hacia Mikan, y miradas , Mikan se sonrojo completamente.

Desde las mesas redondas forradas con lana blanca y de seda roja ,adornadas en su centro un ramo de flores que variaban su estilo y color radiante y de finos pétalos que a la noche brillaban, tanta era su textura y su luz sutil que si llegabas a tocarlas su encanto podría desfallecer al instante, por eso las envolvía un jarrón en forma redonda para protegerse unas a otras de lo exterior, en la quinta silla de las siente que había alrededor de aquella mesa, no obstante, se encontraba al asiento solitario un Cautivo Duque, quien parecía encontrarse muy acosador útilmente con las miradas que ponía hacia la encantadora e inocente Joven de cabello miel.

¨ Esa chica …. ¨- Pensó en sus adentros, desde el primer instante en que la vio a los ojos, se le hizo tan conocida, como si ya antes la hubiese visto en algún lugar , Angus no podía quitarse esa curiosidad y duda de su cabeza por la razón de saber más acerca de ella puesto que de verdad se le hacía tan familiar, A quien se parece tanto?, esa pregunta lo perturbaba mucho en la cabeza, tanto que parece que su anciano cerebro le daba pequeños cortos circuitos que le hacían tener jaqueca. No era tan anciano! llevaba tiempo que cumplió sus 44 años de edad, Pero por tanto estrés que tenia los canosos cabellos se le empezaron a ser más presente, y la calvicie al mismo instante que estas, las desvelabas que se echaba por querer cumplir sus caprichosos y malvados deseos lo arrugaban mas y le hacían nacer las pesadillas monstruosas que las mujeres llamamos ¨Ojeras¨.

¨Me divertí mucho contigo¨- Le dijo con voz suave, y una mirada que paralizo a la castaña. luego se dirigió hacia su nueva pareja. Hotaru miraba con incredulidad al chico rubio quien miraba con sorpresa a la castaña quien se encontraba con su mano sobre la mejilla que le fue besada, como ese chico se atrevió a darle un beso en la mejilla?. y Natsume también lo había visto, Algo que lo hizo sentir cierto desagrado e inquietud. se formaron las siguientes parejas, Hotaru con tsubasa, Ruka con Safira mientras que Mikan se quedo sola, Se sintió extraña , ridícula y sola, bajo un mar de murmuraciones y señalamientos que le hacían algunos, así que desidio encaminarse fuera de todos los bailarines, pero alguien la sostuvo de la muñeca lo que la hizo voltear. Mikan volteo sorprendida, pero esa expresión desapareció por una de indiferencia puesto que era Natsume el que la había sujetado la muñeca.

¨Creo que te equivocaste de mano¨-Dijo con voz seria y una mirada de indiferencia, intento deshacer su agarre pero natsume la jalo hacia él.

¨No lo creo¨- le susurro al oído, la chica sintió un cosquilleo recorriéndole el estomago completo. la sostuvo de la cintura.

¨Pero yo No quiero bailar con un príncipe como tu¨- Dijo entre dientes , mirando con temor las amenazantes miradas de todas las chicas que se encontraban en el castillo.

¨No te pregunte si querías o no¨- La miro con una mirada fulminante.

¨Pero…

¨Cállate, eres muy ruidosa¨- alzo un poco la voz, Mikan se trago sus palabras forzosamente, entonces, natsume sujeto su mano desocupada y la llevo hasta su hombro, luego la sujeto de la cintura y comenzaron a Bailar.

¨Pero que le sucede? ¨- Pregunto en sus adentros, la chica era forzada a bailar con él, lo que no le gustaba, él.

Pasaron barios segundos, las miradas envidiosas e impactadas aumentaron, Ruka y hotaru desviaban sus ojos de la pareja con la que bailaban y observaban con atención a aquellos dos chico. Los cubría una llaga de indiferencia de Mikan hacia Natsume, Conforme se acomodaban al ritmo de la armoniosa melosidad musical, pasaban los segundos, la indiferencia cambio por unas miradas que parecían portar cierta seriedad , después un brillo curioso asombro al rostro de la castaña al percatarse de algo más extraño que asombraba a nuestra Castaña , No había dado su primer pisotón, eso era más extraño y además, sentía que bailaba como si fuera una pluma ligera, en realidad bailar con Natsume le resultaba más fácil que con Ruka y Haciel puesto que al bailar con ellos los llego a lastimar con sus pisotones, pero con Natsume no estaba pasando aquello, además las vueltas que le daba el azabache las sentía llenas de energía. Mikan formo la primera sonrisa en sus labios, sonrisa en la que se poso la Atención del azabache.

¨Te ah hecho alguna pregunta ese imbécil?¨- Pregunto de forma áspera cuyo tono borro la sonrisa labiosa de la castaña , le dedico cierta mirada de incredulidad por largos segundos.

¨De que hablas? ¨-Pregunto, al no poder entender a la pregunta de su pareja.

¨Tontita!..

¨oye no me llames así¨-Se quejo de repente.

¨Si te llamo así es porque te lo has merecido Tonta¨-Dijo, con una mirada llena de frialdad que ponía a nuestra castaña seca. ¨Ahora contesta¨- La miro con fulminación¨. Te ah preguntado algo ese calvo¨-con esa pregunta Mikan quedo áspera

¨A quien te estás dirigiendo con esa grosera palabra? ¨-Cuestiono con tono serio y una mirada sorpresiva. ¨-De quien hablas!?...

¨Al anciano alcahuete con el que bailaste hace rato¨- Dijo en voz alta y tono muy arrogante.

¨- El es tu tío! tenle respeto con tus palabrotas¨- Dijo repentinamente frunciendo el ceño -¨ No le debes llamar así! ¨- Levanto mas la tonada de su dulce voz! dando a notar lo que le molestaba de el chico.

¨Yo le llamo como quiera¨-dijo con firmeza

-¨Sabes¨- lo soltó de la mano con tanta brutalidad que le tronaron los huesos de ambos dedos de mano.-¨ Eres el peor chico…nono!¨- Negó hacia sus palabras¨- Mas bien, me eres muy desagradable. El chico más grosero e Insensible príncipe que eh conocido en toda mi vida!¨- Declaro¨- No le llames así a tu tío! quieres!?¨- Lo miro con molestia

¨Y tú que sabes!?¨- la sostuvo con más fuerza y le sujeto de la mano para seguir bailando.

¨Sé que es tu tío! y porque seas príncipe y futuro rey No te dé derecho a llamarle con palabras groseras¨- Dijo levantando mas su voz, llamando la atención de las miradas de su alrededor¨- Tenle respeto! él es t...

¨Baja la voz ruidosa¨- susurro a su oído.-¨ Has llamado la atención de muchos¨- Aquellas palabras hizo voltear a la castaña a su alrededor, se sonrojo de la vergüenza al ver que muchos la miraban con desagrado y otros sorprendidos.

¨Yo!?¨-exclamo indignada-¨Pero si tú has sido el causante¨- murmuro

¨Yo!?..

¨si, SI tú¨- frunció el ceño ¨- Además!¨- Paro unos segundos mientras el chico le daba vueltas¨- Tu eres el causante de mis Enemigas! ¨- Mascullo con rapidez dando una mirada seca hacia el joven.

¨Imagínate si te besara ahora mismo, cuantos enemigos te conseguiría, Un millón?¨- La miro entretenido, las mejillas de mikan resplandecieron un rojo intenso.

¨Que sin vergüenza eres!¨-Soltó en un suspiro- ¨ Eres el chico mas irrespetuoso Y grosero que eh conocido..

¨Mas!?¨- Exclamo¨- Me llamas por chico, me llamas por tú, si mis caballeros te escucharan llamarme de cierta forma , ya estarías tras las rejas niñata!¨- Callo por segundos, dejando en blanco a la chica frente a él ¨- y me llamas irrespetuosos y grosero? ¨-Cuestiono con frialdad.

¨Principie Nat-sume¨-Lo llamo en tono exagerado- ¨Crees que eres más respetoso que yo!? ¨-Cuestiono para luego soltar una risilla.¨- Entonces!¨- Estaba a punto de explotar se le notaba en el rostro.

¨Entonces¨- Eso sonó a reto.

¨si Jugar y besar a cualquier chica que pase frente a tus patotas le llamas respeto, entonces Si eres demasiado respetoso¨- Dijo con tono sarcástico. el vaso estaba a punto de llenarse de más.

¨Que estas celosa porque no eres la única ah la que eh Besado?¨- Dijo

¨No estoy celosa, Nunca lo estaría¨- Aclaro¨- pero es obvio que has besado a más¨- Rodo sus ojos con irritación.

¨Si eh besado a chicas mejores ¨- La miro de arriba ah bajo¨- Mikan lanzo una mirada iracunda cosa que divertido al azabache.

¨eres un…¨- Estaba a punto de terminar aquellas palabras pero no pudo al sentir como los labios del azabache se posaban sobre su mejilla izquierda cosa que la hizo sonrojarse completamente y hecho que causo que todo mundo volteara a verlos.

¨Que inaudito…esa campesina¨- Murmuraban

¨Pero que insolente¨- Decían sorprendidos.

¨El príncipe la ah !?¨-

¨No seguro ella lo amenazo¨-

¨Esta tonta campesina, como se pudo atrever¨- susurraban a oídos abiertos, El corazón de mikan comenzó ah acelerarse , de sus ojos resaltaba un brillo inconfundible. Natsume La soltó de la mano y de la cintura y se dio la vuelta dejándola frente a varios señalamientos.

¨ Idiota¨-Pensó para sus adentros, su cuerpo se lleno de ira, sus manos las apretó tan fuerte que los nudillos se le volvieron blancos, su arrugada frente resaltaba mucho enojo, y de sus orejas salía un humo que crecía desde sus adentros.

¨Mi..kan¨- La azabache quedo en blanco ante la escena, porque natsume le dio un beso?, qué estaba pasando? o, que paso?. Si Hotaru estaba en blanco sus ojos abiertos hasta el tope de no más poder, y además, estaba muy sorprendida, imagínense al príncipe Ruka, quien Sintió como si le golpearan el estomago y le colocaran un tapón en su garganta que lo hacía asfixiarse con sus incrédulas palabras.

¨Nat..sume¨- sus palabras congeladas quedaron a la deriva , no le salían, tan solo las pensaba, se había quedado mudo, aquel beso, fue tan cercano a sus labios que pensó que en verdad se habían besado boca a boca, pero no!, no fue así, fue en la mejilla izquierda en donde dejo la marca mas cálida e inexplicable sentimiento que la enloquecían por dentro.

Esa noche fue la fiesta más recordada por todas las chicas presentes, puesto que lo ocurrido del beso en la mejilla de la castaña las dejo boca abiertas , sintiendo una clase de odio y rencor hacia la Joven castaña quien tan suertuda fue por haber bailado con el príncipe y futuro Rey.

Los días que pasaban se estaban perjudicando, Los tiempos estaban empeorando, Hotar y ruka nunca hablaron sobre aquel día con Mikan, no querían tocar aquel tema, en cambio la castaña se dedicaba a negar las invitaciones que le hacia su amiga y princesa Hotaru para ir a otra fiesta, La princesa se lo ordenaba, pero mikan siempre salía con la misma respuesta

¨A mi no me necesitan! siempre les arruino un lindo recuerdo mi princesa¨-les decía-¨Además solo soy una simple campesina no soy digna de ir con ustedes¨- añadía.

Esas respuestas las decía hasta que la princesa se las llego a memorizar, Hasta que la dejo de invitar por ese determinado tiempo, solo había faltado a tres fiestas.

En cambio ruka nunca pudo darle el callar, no sabía cómo, y que tal si ah Mikan le gusta, Natsume? o si estaban saliendo? o si a Natsume le gusta Mikan?. Esas preguntas lo rodearon y lo dejaron en un campo de guerra en donde era amenazado por las distintas Minas, trampas y bombas , que si el llegaba a dar tan solo un paso le esperaban diferente tipos de ataques(sentimientos, preguntas) por lo que decidió esperar un tiempo, además de que cuando quería dárselo ,Mikan le salía con que no podía encontrarse con él, no quería ocasionarles mas problemas cosa que hizo que el rubio se alejara dolorosamente un tanto de la Joven, Guardando el collar en una caja hecha de oro con brillo de plata.

Simplemente lo que Mikan quería evitar era ver a Natsume, lo odiaba con toda su alma, ya había sido mucho, él era el culpable de todos los problemas que le pasaban tanto en la academia y con las princesas., Lo que no quería era el hacer mas enemistades en la academia, y gracias a ese baile , esa noche, esas palabras y ese Beso, le consiguió mas enemigas! Además de que se sentía incomoda estando a su lado, puesto que recordar aquella noche en que se dieron tales besos apasionados la hacia enloquecer dentro de sus entrañas , no pensaba bien cuando estaba con él, no podía evitar oler su aroma tan estremecedor, y no podía evitar ver aquellas preciosos y profundos ojos carmesí que la ataban con esclavitud.

Algo que la hacía confundirse mucho , puesto que ella sabía que le sentía algo muy fuerte hacia el príncipe Ruka, pero porque siempre que estaba alado del príncipe Acosador , se sentía tan incómoda y nerviosa?, era obvio?, es que él es tan guapo y tan atractivo que con solo pasar a lado de una doncella con tal de que ella sienta su presencia se estremecía con profundidad y era inevitable sonrojarse y enloquecer a su lado, Esto pues, detestaba nuestra Castaña y por eso decidía no ir a las invitaciones, y no solo por eso, ni que recordando aquella noche en que vio al príncipe Ruka y a la princesa Hotaru abrazarse y de la buena pareja que hacían al bailar juntos, la hacían sentirse un desastre completo. sentirte Tonta, indigna puesto que ella no era una princesa y ya se había enamorado del príncipe Ruka.

En cambio Natsume seguía con sus planes de la coronación, él deseaba ser rey, pero a pesar de las ordenes de su tío, las cuales fueron : Serás rey hasta que termines la academia, lo hacían mantenerse lejos del trono real. Natsume comenzó a sospechar que su tío planeaba algo, puesto que le estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas acerca de Mikan.

En una oscura noche que era alumbrada por la luna llena y acompañada por los aullidos de los perros, se encontraba recorriendo los largos pasillos El principe Natsume quien iba en dirección al salón en donde su tío Angus se la pasaba casi siempre, puesto que había encontrado unas ciertas pistas que concordaban con el pasado de Mikan y sus padres, abrió con cierta lentitud la puerta de madera solida, su rechinido causante por la lentitud en que fue abierta resonaron en los oídos del señor que se encontraba descansando en un sillón de tela color rojo intenso y de madera de la mayor calidad, Aquel sonido lo hizo despertar de su sollozo sueño.

¨Natsume!?¨- Semi abrió sus ojos reconociendo al azabache frente a el¨- Que sucede?¨- Pregunto mientras se acomodaba en el sillón para después lanzar un bostezo al aire.

¨Vengo a que respondas mis cuestionamientos¨- Dijo con tono arrogante mientras le aventaba sobre sus piernas algunas fotos, libros y notas que paralizaron a Angus. Frente a su vista se halla vista letra reconocida con palabras bien marcadas que decían ¨Abuelo y Nieta ¨ y otras bajo de esa impactante palabra que decían ¨Campesina ¨ palabras que lo dejaron mudo por varios segundos, alzo las notas y la reviso hayo la foto de la castaña entre esas notas, cosa que lo hizo inmovilizar.

¨Explícate¨- Le levanto una ceja con una mirada llena de frialdad, quería que sus preguntas fuesen contestadas.

¨En donde los encontraste?¨- Pregunto sorprendido

¨En tus aposentos, y no me vengas con que no puedo entrar!, te recuerdo que tú has entrado más veces dentro de mi habitación que las veces que yo a la tuya¨- Lo miro fijo, y lo que dijo era verdadero, Angus se sintió descubierto,- ¨Explica el porqué de esas notas tan amenazantes!?¨- Mas que una petición fue una orden con tono arrogante.

¨Solo quería inquirir sobre la chica que te abofeteo.¨-Aclaro-¨Sabes que lo que te hizo no se puede quedar a mano quieta¨- Dijo con mirada seria, -¨se tiene que hacer justicia¨-

¨Pero porque en ella!?¨- Exclamo con molestia¨. Tu también desobedecerás mis órdenes!?¨- Lo miro con fulminación, el Tío se quedo seco.

¨Este¨-Pensó para sus adentros¨- No porque cumpas tus 19 años te dé el derecho de hablarme así¨- Dijo con arrogancia.

¨No me cambies el tema, además, porque estabas enviando notas de averiguación sobre su terreno!? ¨-

¨Quería cobrarle una suma por lo que te hizo¨- Respondió con rapidez.

¨No me vengas con cuentos…¨

¨Porque la estas protegiendo!?¨- Lo miro con entretenimiento, el azabache se tenso.

¨No es eso..¨- Lo miro con seriedad y un tono bajo.¨- Siempre que inquieres en la vida de alguna mujer, es porque te interesa y es porque quieres hacerles cosas pervertidas! ¨- Lo descubrió, Angus se soltó a reír.

¨Vamos natsume!¨- Dijo para volver a reír, luego callo-¨No me digas que te gusta esta campesina!?¨- lo observo-¨Solo quería verla más de cercas¨- lo puso nervioso. Era obvio que esto no era de lo único a lo que se refería, Angus estaba inquiriendo en la vida de mikan , porque a primera vista se obsesiono completamente con ella, se le hacía tan familiar, su preciosa belleza, su rostro, sus cabellos, sus preciosos ojos, sus labios, piel tan suave, manos cálidas, y los gestos que hacían, ella era igual a una persona de su pasado. pero a quien?.

¨hmp¨- El chico mostro un rostro de irritación¨- Estas enfermo¨- Mascullo- ¨ De una vez te advierto que si te le acercas…¨- Le dio la espalda-¨Te quemare vivo¨- amenazo, lo fulmino con una mirada temible , Angus sonrió de medio lado, era obvio que no dejaría de inquirir mas sobre la vida de aquella chica, porque una vez que se obsesionaba con algo, hacia lo posible hasta conseguirlo y siempre lograba lo que quería.

Natsume azoto la puerta al salir y camino los largos pasillos, ahora los rayos de la atormenta que comenzó a asechar aquella noche , lo acompañaban junto con la rabia y el asco que sintió aquella noche., Tenia que comentarles a Ruka y a Hotaru, Que habían cometido un error al a ver traído a Mikan a su fiesta de cumple años. el Tío Angus nunca se rendía, El esperaba que con ese amenazo que le hizo, el dejara de inquirir en la vida de Mikan. y Hablando de mikan. natsume también se preguntaba porque no ah estado yendo a las fiestas que se habían hecho en los reinos del mes de enero. acaso estaría enferma? le abra pasado algo a su rancho? o a su abuelo?.

No, en realidad no pasaba nada, era solo que mikan ya no quería estar presente en ese tipo de fiestas, porque no se sentía digna y a demás no quería causar problemas, ya habían sido demasiadas murmuraciones contra ella.

Llego el día de reinicio de clases del segundo parcial del sexto año, Todos los estudiantes De nuevo presentes. Ya habían acomodado sus cosas de nuevo en el orden que estaban ya hace tres meses, listos para su primer día de clases después de largas vacaciones, Tanto fila de mujeres y de Hombres de dirigían a por su credencial estudiantil en donde les daban los datos de que salón les había tocado.

Nuestra mikan se encontraba en el próximo turno, agarro la credencial de aquellas morenas manos, y le dio una revisada con ansiedad, deseaba quedar junto con Hotaru y Ruka, tanto con Tsubasa y Safira o también Haciel, con todos ellos menos con el azabache, puesto que había quedado traumada con lo sucedido ya hace medio mes, y no, no quería enfrentarlo más.

Se encontró con que le había tocado en el salón 447 6to, Letra C, se fue en dirección a su salón , vestía el uniforme de la academia, este la hacía lucir muy luminosa y hermosa, peinaba media cola, y en su hombro derecho colgaba su mochila color estaño., Subía las escaleras con rapidez, hasta llegar al cuarto piso, y busco su salón, Miraba derecha e izquierda, como otros alumnos entraban a diferentes salones y como los mesa bancos eran llenados por los estudiantes.

Se hacía preguntas como: Con quien me tocara?, espero que sea con mi princesa, le abra tocado al príncipe Ruka?, en que salón le tocara?. Ya había pasado medio mes en que no miraba a Ruka, puesto que intentaba evadirlo de la vergüenza que sentía con lo de aquella noche en el reino fugaz, Ella solamente veía a la princesa Hotaru, quien la visitaba de manera seguida a su rancho o ella a su reino y salina hasta convivían juntas, hasta lograr hacer un lazo más fuerte, que las mantenía completamente juntas como si fuesen dos hermanas.

Paro frente a la puerta de un salón con el numero 447 y un letrero a la puerta con la letra ¨C¨ en grande y de lado de este estaba el semestre ¨6to¨, Mikan dirigió con lentitud su mano hacia la perilla, con quienes se encontraría?, Cuando esto era lo que se preguntaba, alguien más esperando decidió deslizarla hacia su lado derecho con rotundidad cosa que hizo voltear a la castaña, observo aquellos penetrantes ojos color purpuras y aquellos cabellos rojizos, entonces recordó, el fue el chico de aquel día en la clase de educación física, el chico que la salvo de una caída, aunque no recibirla un golpe muy fuerte, pero aun así, el le había impedido caer.

¨él es el príncipe del reino Anastasia?¨-se pregunto a sus adentros mientras este entraba¨-Me ah tocado con él?¨-

Se aproximo a entrar pero alguien la había empujado hacia la pared, Mikan observo aquellas chicas, era la pelirroja , La miraba de arriba hacia abajo, Mikan quedo sorprendida, ella era Ayato ex amiga de la princesa Luna, que le había tocado con ella también?.

¨Cámbiate de salón! Yo no te quiero aquí¨- escupió mientras fruncía el rostro, Ayato era acompañada por dos chicas mas, una de cabello negro y ojos purpuras de piel morena clara, y otra de cabello verde y ojos del mismo color. las tres la miraban con iracundia.

¨Eh! será mejor que la dejen en paz¨-Una nueva voz femenina las interrumpió desde el centro de la puerta, las cuatro chicas voltearon.

¨Princesa Safira¨- la nombro la Castaña con sorpresa, aquella chica de preciosos ojos color zafiros sonreía con malicia hacia las tres chicas que molestaban a su amiga, Ayato y sus acompañaros se marcharon de sus presencias y se fueron a sentar a sus pupitres con silencio, ya que si recuerdan, en capítulos anterior la princesa Safira le había dicho a Mikan que les enseñaría a esas muchachas modales, esto pues lo hizo, de forma en que las hizo soñar pesadillas de sus pasados por las oscuras noches en que se encontraban descansando.

¨Ya las espante¨- dijo con un tono suave, la castaña le agradeció con una sonrisa.

¨Te toco en el ¨C¨? ¨- Inquirió con un rostro de felicidad.

¨Por supuesto que si, y a ti también?¨- Inquirió la princesa con un rostro de sorpresa

¨Si-si-si¨- Respondió con exageración, se puso contenta de que le tocara con la princesa Safira, al momento en que las dos jovencitas caminaran en dirección a los mesa bancos, alguien detuvo del brazo a nuestra Castaña.

¨..¨mikan volteo hacia la persona que la detuvo, y mostro un rostro seco, era Natsume quien la observaba con frialdad, y de su lado aparecía el príncipe Ruka

¨Sakura! te toco en el ¨C? ¨- pregunto sorprendido, La castaña se voltio hacia él y se sonrojo, quedo paralizada por varios segundos, sentía mucha pena, mucha molesta y también mucha felicidad, Asintió después de varios segundos.

¨P-P-Príncipe Ruka! a ustedes también les toco en este salón? ¨- Estaba feliz, pero también preocupada, una por Ruka otra por Natsume. y donde estaba Hotaru?.

¨Si! no es fantástico?¨- Pregunto maravillado, La castaña se tenso más.

¨S-Si¨- Respondió quitando con rapidez la mirada de él príncipe de cabelleriza rubia.¨- También a él?!¨- Señalo hacia el azabache con un rostro incrédulo.

¨S-si de echo! Tambien a Imai le toco aquí, pero creo que antes fue a comer algo¨- Se encogió de hombros dudoso ante sus últimas palabras, no sabía con exactitud si la princesa se fue a comer o se fue a dormir. Pero dichas palabras hicieron sonreír de oreja a oreja a nuestra castaña.

¨A mi princesa le toco Aquí tambieeen!¨- Dijo sorprendida, no cavia en su asombro, a todos ellos les toco en su salón, personas que ella ya conocía, con las que mantenía cierta relación, sea mala o muy buena.

¨Me buscaban?¨- Natsume y Ruka abrieron paso a la princesa Imai quien se encontraba entrando a la puerta mientras le daba una mordida a la pierna de Pollo que sostenía con los dedos de sus manos, Mikan la fue abrazar con emoción.

¨Me alegra que te haya tocado aquí junto conmigo¨- La soltó y le dedico una sonrisa de alegría, la azabache le correspondió con la misma sonrisa, pero luego le dio un mordisco más a su pollo, Ruka no pudo evitar soltar una rosilla ante lo graciosa que se veía Hotaru con el pollo y las manchas de salsa que tenia embarradas en todo su precioso rostro.

¨Pareces una bebe con esas manchas¨-Comento Ruka, sacaba de su bolsillo de pantalón mezclilla un pedazo de tela color azul con el que empezó a limpiarle las manchas a la azabache, cosa que sorprendió a Hotaru , a Mikan y a unos cuantos más.

¨Espera¨- Le alejaba su brazo-¨Casi me haces tirar el pollo¨- dijo, con tono serio y una mirada fría que después cambio a una bella sonrisa.

Entre ellos dos se encontraba Mikan quien parpadeo un par de veces y bajo su rostro pensante en dirección a otra parte hecho que capto el príncipe Natsume.

Al comenzar las clases todos tomaron su asiento, Mikan tomo el asiento de la última fila y quinto mesa banco frente a ella se encontraba la princesa Safira, y de su lado derecho se encontraba Hotaru, a tras de ella se encontraba Natsume, de lado de Natsume el príncipe Ruka .

No pasaron tantos segundos Cuando en eso entra el Profesor de su primera clase, todos saludaron, Mikan reconoció aquel Hombre que entraba, era el duque Narumi.

¨Halo mis Amores¨- Saludo con una sonrisa dulce, se encontraba acomodando su carpetas en la mesa que se encontraba pegada en la esquina, y se dispuso a sentarse. -¨Pero qué maravilla, miren con quien me ah tocado dar clases¨- Señalo a todos los alumnos con emoción.-¨Bien!¨- suspiro-¨ Como es el primer día, les tengo planeado un juego divertido¨- junto sus manos a un ritmo en que termino la palabra ¨divertido, se dispuso a sonreí ante las miradas sorpresivas y los gestos de indiferencia que le daban sus alumnos.

¨Juga!?¨- Exclamo un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos verdes-¨Pero si ya no somos niños¨-

¨Para mi siguen siendo niños¨- dijo con rapidez¨- Oh es que quieren que el primer día de clases les ponga ejercisios y les deje tarea!?¨-Levanto una ceja divertido observando los rostros que negaban con rotundidad ante aquellas palabras-¨Ya lo sabía¨- Sonrió de medio lado

¨Y Cual es el juego?¨- Pregunto con tono arrogante, la pelirroja quien se encontraba en el primer mesa banco de la segunda fila.

¨El juego es ¨-Paro por varios segundos¨- Se el mas tonto en contestar ¨ Todos quedaron pasmados, Narumi soltó una cargada

¨De que trata?¨- Preguntaron algunos,

¨Trata en que yo les pondré unas ciertas preguntitas o ciertos ejercicios, y eligiere después a cada uno de ustedes para que me responda de la forma más tonta y burra la pregunta o el ejercicio que le hare¨- Sonrió entretenido ante aquellas miradas.-¨Pero antes haremos equipo de tres personas¨-

En cuanto hizo esto, todos comenzaron a elegir a su pareja, que en menos de cinco segundos ya estaban todos completos, esto le sorprendió a Narumi.

¨Ah Y el que gane¨-Dijo, hecho que ocasiono la atención de todos¨- El equipo que gane Tendrá dos estrella¨- Esto les pareció mas entretenido a los equipos, cosa que los hacía querer poner más de su parte. Narumi animero los equipos , equipo Uno, equipo Dos, Tres, Cuatro, Cinco , seis hasta el siete.

Empieza el juego.

¨Equipo cinco para el príncipe Reo¨- apunto hacia el equipo del príncipe del reino Anastasia.¨- Esta es para ti, te puede ayudar tu equipo responder, pero solo tú puedes pasar¨- Comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón en letra grande, luego de segundos lo dejo a la vista de todos, y muchos quedaron dudosos. el equipo quedo observante, y luego comenzaron a inventar una tonta respuesta.

Entonces Roe se paro y se encamino hacia el pizarrón, sujeto con su mano el plumón que le mostraba Narumi, y todos lo miraban con gran atención. que respondería? , El chico comenzó a escribir.

Dejo el plumón en las manos de narumi y se volvía a su asiento junto con su equipo. Mikan lo miraba sorprendida.

En el pizarrón se encontraba la pregunta que hizo y la respuesta que escribió el chico:

_Narumi-!Qué fue Einstein antes de ser un gran líder científico?._

_Reo: Pues un Niño :) Da!_

Narumi sonrió mientras escuchaba la risa de varios estudiantes tras aquella respuesta.

¨La siguiente es para el equipo Uno para la señorita Sofía¨- Apunto al equipo de aquella hice de cabellos negros, ojos purpuras y piel morena clara, ella estaba en el equipo de Ayato, Narumi comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón ,luego se los mostro. Todos quedaron cayados, y en blancos ante las pocas palabras que escribió narumi,.

¨Completa la siguiente frase en forma de pregunta¨- Le sonrió entretenido, la chica se paro sin pedir consejo a su grupo y se fue en dirección al pizarrón para responderlo.

En el pizarrón se encontraba lo siguiente

Narumi- Si trabajar es Sano entonces.

Sofia- Porqué no trabajan los Enfermos?

¨Bien señorita¨- la felicito narumi por su respuesta rápida. ¨- Para el equipo sexto ¨- Observo al equipo de Hotaru que estaba formado por safira y Mikan¨- Esta va para la señorita Mikan¨- Sonrió entretenido, luego comenzó a escribir una ecuación, que luego de segundos dejo ver a sus preciosos ojos, Mikan después de escrutar varias respuestas y soluciones a aquella educación de sus compañeras se levanto y se encamino sosteniendo con nervios el plumón de tinta roja que narumi le dio.

En el pizarrón se encontraba la Ecuación que escribió y la respuesta que dio la chica:

_Narumi- Expandir (a+ b) a la n_

_Mikan:- - (a+b) a la ¨n¨_

_- - - - - ( a- +- b) a la ¨n¨_

_¨¨¨¨( a - -+- - b) a la ¨n¨_

_¨¨¨(a- - - + - - -b) a la ¨n¨_

_¨¨(a - - - -+- - - - b)a la ¨n¨_

_-(a- - - - - + - - - - - b) a la ¨n_

_Y asi sucesivamente..._

Muchos se soltaron a carcajada por la respuesta que dio nuestra Castaña, Hasta narumi mismo se carcajeo y comenzó a aplaudirle. Pero qué respuesta más tonta y burra había dado Mikan.

La felicito y la envió a su lugar, recibiendo unas agradables sonrisas de sus compañeras, El juego seguía ahora era el turno del equipo cinco, en donde se encontraba Ruka, Natsume y una chica de cabello rosa y ojos Cafes, Narumi pido que pasara Ruka, y asi lo hizo.

En el pizarrón se encontraba la siguiente pregunta y ruka tenía que responder o preguntar de acuerdo a esa.

_Narumi- por que le llamamos medio ambiente?_

_Ruka: s__era que ya destruimos la otra mitad_?

_Después de esta pasaron los siguientes de forma rápida._

_Equipo 2:_

_Narumi- __Explica porqué el Triclorato de Fósforo (PCl3) es polar."__  
_

_Mirna del Equipo 2 : __"Porque Dios lo hizo de esa manera."_

_Equipo 6: _

_Narumi- Si godzilla fue un dinosaurio, entonces pie pequeño es un?_

_Hotaru de equipo 6- Es El pie de un bebe._

_Equipo 3: _

_Narumi- __Una mujer se preocupa por el futuro hasta que encuentra marido. Entonces el hombre.._

_kokoro de equipo 3:__Un hombre no se preocupa por el futuro hasta que se casa_

_Equipo 5:_

_Narumi : _¿Por qué se equivoca Tracey?

Tracey = si 2 + 7 al cuadrado son 51 y la raíz de 51 es 25.5, Entonces la raíz de 2x7= 14 + 25.5 = 39.5.

_Natsume: Porque ella es Mujer!._

_Equipo 6:_

_Narumi: ¿Cuales son los Movimientos del corazón?:_

_Safira: hacia el frente y hacia atrás._

_Equipo 1:_

_Narumi:__¿Conoces algún vegetal sin flores?_

_Ayato: Las flores son vegetales? _

_Equipo 7:_

_Narumi- _Nombre un gusano que no sea la lombriz de tierra:

Semina del equipo 7- La lombriz de mar.

Así pues pasaron hasta que todos los equipos y cada uno que los completaba participaran y respondiera, Narumi dio por terminado el juego y dijo que todos lo habían hecho muy bien pero los equipos que mejor lo hicieron fueron el equipo Cinco y Seis!, puesto que a estos dos equipos les dio dos estrellitas a cada integrante!, Mikan se había puesto muy feliz porque eran sus primeras dos estrellas que la hacían sentirse honrada, esto será una encantadora noticia que alegraría el rostro a su abuelo.

Fue un día divertido! inicio muy bien el primer día del segundo parcial del sexto semestre! ya estaban apunto de terminar su preparatoria! Todo parecía estar mejorando en la vida de Mikan y la de su abuelo y la de su rancho! Eso pensaba mikan, nuestra inocente protagonista!.

**Continuara..**

* * *

Gracias por leer :D

RESPUESTA A REVIEWS:

Natsik: Muchas gracias por leer! me alegra que sigas leyendo la historia :D me emociona saber que te gusta! Esque a veces no puedo publicar tan seguid por eso de la preparatoria :c pero tratare enserio :)

Aliados69 : Awws muchas gracias por leer! me hace feliz saber que te halla gustado :D

Michan-natsu: :D Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo n,n al vuelto ya a la preparatoria :D espero y te guste mucho este capitulo gracias por leer :D

Sheblunar: si la saque de encantada me gusta mucho esa pelicula :p, Gracias por leer! :D que bueno que te halla gustado y hecho reir :D! espero y este te guste mucho n.n

GRACIAS A TODOS! :D por apoyarme n.n


	15. El duque Josh! Algo sale al descubierto

Aqui les dejo uno mas puesto que los hice esperar mucho dias atras!

Es un regalo y una disculpa que les pido u.u!

pero muchas gracias por leer :D

* * *

Capitulo 13- El duque Josh! Algo sale al descubierto!

* * *

Al día siguiente mikan despertó en la habitación de la princesa Hotaru, puesto que se había quedado a dormir en la noche de ayer , Se quito las mil cobijas que traía en cima puesto que había sido una noche muy helada estaban ah principios de febrero, Mikan noto que la princesa no se encontraba en la cama, por lo que la busco con la mirada, derecha e izquierda, al no encontrarlas recurrió a normarla

¨Princesa!? ¨- Se levanto de la cama con el peinado de un León. Lanzaba un bostezo y a su vez se estiraba , la puerta frente a ella se abría y se dejaba ver la Figura femenina de la princesa quien salía del baño con el cepillo de dientes dentro de su boca haciendo un movimiento de mano hacia enfrente y atrás retrocediendo y metiendo el cepillo, Mikan se rio un poco por lo graciosa que se veía la princesa, después Hotaru escupió la pasta al lavamanos y lavo tanto su cepillo como su boca y le dio la entrada a la castaña para que se duchara.

Al salir Mikan, las chicas se dedicaron a vestirse y a peinarse, después salieron de la lujosa habitación y directo a desayunar , en el chaleco que llevaban puesto tenía una decoración de dos estrellas que le pertenecían a la castaña y el otro chaleco adornado con cinco estrellas que pertenecían a la princesa Hotaru, estas estaban a la vista de todos.

Al terminar de desayunar ambas guardaron la galleta de la fortuna que les fueron dadas en los bolsillos de su falda, y ambas fueron en dirección al salón de clase, Hotaru estaba pensando mucho en lo que aquel día Natsume le dijo.

Al llegar al salón Mikan fue recibida en los brazos de tsubasa, cosa que la hizo sonrojar de pies a cabeza ,ya que ,ahora él príncipe tsubasa se encontraba cargándola.

¨Mi hermosaaa¨- Alargaba con emoción mientras le daba vueltas, Hotaru vio que natsume y ruka ya se encontraban sentados, y estos los observaban, Ruka sorprendido y natsume con una amenazante mirada hecho que mantuvo entretenida a nuestra azabache.

¨P-principe tsubasa¨- Pronuncio su nombre sintiendo como se le iba el corazón por el beso que ahora él príncipe le dedicaba a dar en su mejilla derecha,.

¨Te extrañe! Te extrañe! Te extrañe¨- Repetía con exageración y con ciertas lagrimas infantiles, El no dejaba de abrazarla, mikan era estrujada por sus asfixiantes brazos hasta que alguien patio al príncipe por detrás, cosa que lo hizo soltarla, El príncipe se quejo de dolor y al mismo momento volteo a ver quien le había golpeado, Era el chico de ojos carmesí, los miraba a ambos con una mirada fulminante, luego les dio la espalda y salió del salón dejando a ambos con incredulidad.

¨Pero que le pasa!?¨-Pregunto el príncipe tsubasa , esa misma pregunta se hacia la castaña.

Al terminar las clases Mikan fue directo al trabajo , hoy le tocaba estar en la biblioteca, AL llegar comenzó acomodando todos los libros que la administradora de la biblioteca le había dejado por acomodar , Eran como cinco hileras formadas de más de 25 libros, Esta sería una larga tarde para nuestra castaña. mientras ese dinero fuera para pagar las deudas todo estaría bien.

Mientras acomodaba los libros a cada estante en que pertenecían , alguien se le acercaba por detrás , un chico de ojos purpura y cabellos rojizos.

¨Oe¨- le llamo, el chico observaba desde abajo como la castaña se sobre saltaba por tan repentino llamamiento, luego volteo sorprendida

¨T-te puedo ayudar en algo?¨- Pregunto aferrándose a las escaleras, por un momento pensó que se caería de ellas, El chico la miro incrédulo recordando que ella era su compañera de clases y que ella era la campesina que muchos odiaban tener en la academia.

¨Que haces aquí!?¨- Cuestiono con tono arrogante.

¨Pues..¨-Paro por segundos mientras acomodaba otro libro-¨Trabajando!¨- Sonrió¨- Recaudo dinero para pagar los gastos de mi hogar¨- Añadió, El chico parpadeo un par de veces.

¨Necesito que me busques un libro llamado ¨ Física cuantitativa¨- pidió, Mikan se dedico a bajar las escaleras y luego sostuvo con entre sus dedos el papelito con el nombre del libro, El chica la miraba con entretenimiento. en verdad era preciosa.

¨Te gusta la física?¨- Pregunto con curiosidad mientras se iba en dirección a otros estantes, el chico la seguía por detrás.

¨NO¨-negó , con incredulidad la observaba, a caso no se acordaría de la tarea?,

¨No?¨- Inquirió con extrañes. mientras se subía otras escaleras para buscarle el libro.

¨No¨- Remarco, la castaña saco un libro de la hilera y lo leyó- ¨ Es para una tarea¨- dijo levantando una ceja hacia la joven que segundos después lo miro sorprendida

¨LA TAREA DE FISIA!? ¨-Exclamo sorprendida el chico asintió ¨- Se me ah olvidado¨-Se paso las manos por s largo cabello mientras se llamaba así misma como ¨tonta¨.

Después de largos segundos, la castaña le dio el libro y con un rostro decepcionada hacia si misma.

¨Que te sucede!?¨- Pregunto ante su repentino rostro, que antes era feliz y emocionante y ahora era como si ya nada tuviera sentido.

¨Que se me olvido la tarea!¨- Respondió con voz baja.

¨Y no la puedes hacer al salir de aquí?¨-

¨Puees..¨- Alargo dirigiendo la mirada hacia montones de libros que todavía le faltaba por acomodar, y eso que ya eran las siete de la tarde, el chico miro aquellos libros y tuvo una idea de lo que la castaña se referí, observo aquel precioso rostro con entretenimiento, el chico lanzo un largo suspiro.

¨Pues creo que te tendrás que desvelar hoy¨- dijo-¨ Bueno! que tengas suerte- ¨le dio la espalda y se encamino a la salida,

¨Espera..¨- le pidió, viendo como Reo paraba a unos metros de ella luego la miro con incredulidad,

¨Que sucede!?¨- Pregunto con una mirada fria.

¨Tal vez ya no recuerdes¨- Se rasco la cabeza-¨Hace meses en la primera clase de educación física tú…¨- Paro por varios segundos,-¨ bueno, yo me tropecé y tu…impediste que yo cayera al suelo¨- Soltó¨- Yo te quería dar las gracias por eso! Así que!...¨ -él la observo incrédulo¨- Gracias¨- Lanzo una sonrisa dulce hacia él chico, sus mejillas sonrojadas de la pena que sintió en ese instante.

Reo abrió los ojos e par en par como dos platos. Contemplando la hermosa sonrisa de la castaña, El chico entonces se le acerco de repente con una sonrisa picara, Le sujeto la barbilla y la lanzo Colocándola frente a su vista.

¨Tratas de gustarme o que!?¨ Pregunto con una mirada seductora, una que coloco a Mikan muy nerviosa y temblorosa, sus mejillas se sonrojaron aun más.

¨N-no es eso¨- Susurro sintiendo un escalofríos recorrerle el cuerpo por completo,

¨En verdad eres muy hermosa¨- Alago observando los luminosos y sexis labios, la fina nariz, la piel de porcelana más suave que ah tocado, esos preciosos ojos color almendra que estaban adornadas con largas pestañas erizadas. -¨ Me hacen dudar de que tú seas solo una campesina más.¨- Dijo con tono serio.

¨Eh!¨- el chico la soltó de la barbilla y la observo segundos después ¨- Solamente soy una campesina ! y siendo campesina me siento muy bien! ¨- Aclaro-¨ me siento orgullosa de ser Campesina¨- El chico se quedo impactado por las palabras de aquella chica, Reo no sabía que mikan era una princesa, el sabia que venía de la pobreza y un rancho del reino mora, pero aquellas palabras le llegaron en el alma, quien se sentiría orgulloso de ser un campesino pobretón?. nada más y nada menos que Mikan.

**PDV DE MIKAN**

Me levante muy temprano hoy puesto que había descansado mucho más de nueve horas dormí, al terminarme completamente recordé que hoy era viernes y me tocaba trabajar en la limpieza, cuando agarre mi mochila Fui en dirección a la salida de mi habitación. En cuanto subí al primer escalón para salir, un perturbador ruido comenzó a expandirse sobre todas partes, que era ese ruido? era una alarma?, de incendio acaso?, no! esta era muy ruidosa y por alguna razón me provocaba cierto miedo, Cerré la puerta tras de mí y observe todo el humo que rodeaba a mis alrededores, que era esto? .

Me tape con mi suéter la boca y nariz puesto que comencé a toser , me costaba respirar, que estaba sucediendo? el sonido alarmante aumentaba, estaba segura que si aumentaba mas quedaría sorda, Me encamine con rapidez para salir a la vista de todo, Observe a larga distancia me di cuenta de lo que sucedía, se estaba quemando la cafetería, Se escuchaban gritos estremecedores, Gritos que te hacían tener escalofríos, A caso alguien?, entonces corrí en dirección hacia la cafetería, Corrí lo más rápido que pude recordando que tiempo atrás impedí con la utilización de mis poderes que se quemara la estancia de los caballos. Entonces al llegar note que había personas que hacían lo posible para apagar los incendios, Pero las explosiones dentro las hacían crecer, ocasionando severas quemaduras a aquellos que intentaban ayudar.

Comencé a decirles que se alejaran, que tuvieran cuidado, pero parecían ignorarme, lo sé, por ser una campesina!.

Me acerque un poco más, estaba nerviosa y preocupada, dentro de la cafetería se escuchaban varios gritos! había personas peligrando ahí dentro. Entonces estire mis brazos hacia enfrente pero alguien me llamo por atrás con gran tono preocupante, Voltee y era la princesa Imai.

¨Aléjate es peligroso! son bombas!¨- Me gritaba mientras jalaba de mi brazo. Bombas!? que esto era un ataque!? Alguien quería destruir la academia?. En eso una explosión mas que nos hizo caer hacia el suelo, era tan fuerte su fuerza, que me rezumbaba los oídos de dolor, escuchaba un tintineante sonido que me molesta severamente, me levante.

¨Princesa aléjese! ¨- Mas que una sugerencia se lo pedí de manera preocupante. la princesa me jalaba ignorando mis palabras, pero yo no me movía-¨ Voy hacer algo y necesito que por favor se aleje¨- Se lo pedí con la voz un poco más alta.

¨- Que vas hacer ? tonta¨- Me pregunto, ahora su frente se encontraba llena de sudor, aquel fuego era tan intenso que hasta nos estaba deshidratando.

¨No puedo explicarle ahorita! pero necesito que se alejen todos a mas de cinco metros de mi¨- sugerí, la princesa asintió, aunque en su rostro mostraba cierta duda. Comenzó a alejar a los que se encontraban a mi alrededor. aunque no eran muchos, porque la mayoría no les gustaba estar a mi lado por ser una campesina! aun que eso no me era tan importante. Entonces…

Extendí mis manos hacia los lados abriendo las palmas con fuerza, comencé a ser un llamamiento desde mi alma, llame con autoridad al Agua que segundos después salían de los bebederos, de la regadera , de alcantarinas y de cualquier lugar que lo recorriese.

¨Que estás haciendo Niña!?¨- Voltee a mi alrededor me observaba con incredulidad, Una persona, como de la edad de mi profesor y duque Narumi, este tenía los ojos color Índigo y el cabello negro alaciado, su piel era beige natural, parecía ser un duque por su estilo de vestir, se venía en dirección a mí a toda prisa, pero el campo de fuerza que cree le imperio venir hacia mi cosa que lo impacto, seguí volteando se formaba tras de mí una bola gigante llena de agua, Tal y como hizo en mi rancho, En eso extendí mis manos hacia la cafetería y con ellas el agua en direcciona las llamas, El agua cubrió toda la cafetería completamente, El humo se hizo más presente, las llamas disminuían, pero las bombas seguían, aun que algo más que me hacia tener preocupación era, que aquellos gritos no se escuchaban más.

¨Por favor resistan¨- murmure con preocupación, Una vez apagado por completo las llamas el campo a mi alrededor se desvaneció y con ello el agua, caí sobre mis rodillas, me agite demasiado por usar mi poder.

¨Que…diantres!¨- Le oí decir al señor quien también se encontraba tirado en el suelo y junto con el mas personas, creo que se sorprendieron por mi poder, sigo diciendo que para mí esto no es el mejor poder.

¨Sakuraa!¨- Voltee hacia mi lado, era el príncipe Ruka que venía en dirección hacia mí. Una vez que me rodeo de los hombros me deje caer, ya no tenía mucha fuerza, me daba mucho sueño, cosa que hizo ir cerrando lentamente mis ojos hasta quedar en completo sueño.

**FIN DE PDV**

Dos horas más tarde la Academia estaba siendo invadida por caballeros y mosqueteros de varios reinos, quienes estaban preocupados por los príncipes y princesas, hubo muertes!? si, lamentablemente las hubo. Los caballeros y mosqueteros sabían que fue un ataque, no de cualquiera no , este había sido un ataque de personas que odiaban la Academia? o era simplemente alguien que intentaba amenazar al Reino mora?.

Muchos comenzaron a dar murmuraciones, comenzaron a mascullar, a susurrar oído a oído!

¨Una chica así no puede ser solamente una campesina¨-

Aquel señor que había sido testigo del poder asombroso de aquella chica, Se había ido en directo a la Dirección para saber que ¨quien rayos era esa muchacha?¨, Aquel señor era nada más y nada menos que el Duque Josh tío de la princesa Safira, el tiempo atrás fue un estudiante dedicado a estudiar todo tipo de poder, conocer que poder tenia cada reino, de hecho el fue el mismísimo duque que realizo la investigación de la Flor de cristales.

¨Pero no hay ni una pista de quien pudo a ver sido el que nos ah amenazado¨- Respondía Narumi, quien se encontraba sentado en un sillón en forma redonda , sus brazos recargados en los braceros, sentados en los otros sillones estaba el director de la Academia, y duques de varios reinos.

¨Yo voto que pongamos más seguridad, no tanto en la Academia si no en el reino Mora!¨- Comentaba un duque de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color, el era tío del príncipe Reo.

¨Pero…¨Narumi intentaba dar su comentario , pero siempre había alguien que interrumpía y callaba.

¨El tiene razón, que tal si este ataque no fue solamente para ahuyentarnos, que tal si iba también como amenazo hacia el reino mora!?¨- Exclamo con preocupación el duque quien era tío de la princesa Imai.

¨Si viera sido una amenaza hacia el reino mora, no crees que vieran incendiado a su pueblo!?¨Pregunto el señor Josh con firmeza, fue una buena afirmación, si viera sido una amenaza hacia el reino mora, entonces, vieran empezado por su pueblo, ya que era el que menos estaba protegido. ¨- Aunque esa chica¨- Pensó para sus adentros.

Al terminar y al retirarse los Duques de cada reino, quedaron presentes el Duque josh, Duque Higlesh y el Duque Narumi en dirección.

¨Ya que termino la junta!¨- Inicio narumi-¨Que era de lo que querías hablar!?¨- Pregunto hacia el duque josh quien se encontraba muy pensante esos últimos minutos.

¨Sobre esa chica, por supuesto¨- Narumi no sabía de quien hablaba, puesto que él no había mirado como Mikan apago el fuego.

¨De quien!?¨- Pregunto con incredulidad.

¨Eh! escuchado por ahí que has dejado entrar a una Campesina ah estos tiempos¨- Lo miro fijo, colocándolo Tenso.

¨Como supo!?¨- se pregunto en sus adentros, pero trato de tranquilizarse¨- Solo es porque tuve cierta nostalgia hacia la pequeña, estaba perdiendo su rancho y además se había puesto a trabajar sin a ver terminado sus estudios¨-

¨Seria simplemente por esa razón?, ¨- Le cuestiono al levantarle una ceja

¨Si¨-Respondió enseguida.

¨Narumi! , Tu siempre tan noble y sensible¨- Se levanto del asiento con el rostro hacia el suelo¨- Me dicen que es una campesina…Una simple campesina¨- dijo con seriedad ¨-Pero lo que vi hace rato no me dice que ella sea una simple campesina¨- Lo miro con frialdad.

¨De que hablas!?¨- Pregunto con rapidez,-¨Que viste!?¨-

¨Qué, qué vi!? ¨- inquirió¨- Ah caso no viste como apago el incendio!?¨-

¨No! ¨- Negó dudoso, no sabía de lo que se trataba, simplemente el Duque Higlesh se mantenía en silencio, el duque josh soltó una risilla.¨- Ella no tiene poderes¨- Dijo con extrañes, Esto asombro con molestia al duque josh.

¨Ah caso me crees tonto! Lo que vi fue algo sorprendente Narumi¨- Se le acerco lentamente, sus pasos golpeaban con dureza el piso.¨- Quién es en realidad esa chica!? porque una campesina no es¨- Remarco con exageración.

¨Nuevamente no se dé que me hablas!¨- Alzo su voz¨- Que es lo que hizo esa chica para apagar el fuego!?¨- Cuestiono enseguida, Entonces EL duque josh lo sujeto de la frente con fuerza, esto sorprendio al duque Higlesh.

¨Josh¨- Le llamo¨- Basta! él dice la verdad¨- Lo sujeto del brazo.

¨Se que la dice, solo quiero que vea lo que yo vi¨- Sonrió con malicia. Entonces los ojos de Narumi se volvieron complemente morados su iris desapareció por completo y comenzó a ver varias imágenes como si se tratara de un cine.

Segundos después lo soltó y narumi comenzó a respirar de manera agitada, su frente estaba llena de sudor y eso que no hacía calor, Le temblaba el cuerpo y respiraba con pesar.

¨Que!?¨- Pensó impactado.

¨Creo que sabes que me la llevare¨-Sonrió de medio lado mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada

¨No!- dijo con rapidez sujetándolo del brazo ¨- Yo no sabía que tuviera poderes, ella me dijo que tenía pero que no eran la gran cosa¨- Contó, algo que hizo sorprender al Duque.

¨Y Después de que te mintió la seguirás aceptando!?, oh me dirás que se no era un gran poder¨- Agroso más la voz.

¨No sé de dónde provenga esta pequeña! pero no puedes llevártela¨- lo miro sin expresión alguna.

¨Porque!?¨- Pregunto¨- Tengo autoridad¨-Recordó

¨Si tienes autoridad! Pero ella tiene familia¨-

¨No me importa si tiene…

¨Y si la investigamos aquí mismo, sin tener que llevarla a otra parte¨- Sugirió, el duque josh levanto una ceja incrédulo, En realidad narumi no quería que se la llevaran. Aunque él no sabía nada al respecto de quien era realmente Mikan, el solo quería protegerla. Por alguna razón.

En una de las habitaciones de enfermería se encontraba Mikan siendo revisada, Alli se encontraban Hotaru y Ruka quienes estaban preocupados.

¨ Y si alguien se entera de ella!?¨- Pregunto hacia el rubio, el se encontraba recargado junto a la cama de Mikan.

¨Tranquila Imai!, tal vez no lleguen a pensar que ella es princesa¨

¨Pero estaban presentes varios duques!¨- Exclamo exagerando los movimientos con sus manos¨- Que le irán hacer!? seguramente la pondrán en observación y…

¨Seguramente si¨- La interrumpió-¨Imai porque no impediste que utilizara su poder!?¨- Cuestiono con seriedad. La princesa no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro.

¨No se! No sé!¨- Repetía¨- sus peticiones me hicieron hacerme a un lado¨- El rubio estaba a punto de decir algo hacia eso , pero alguien entraba a la puerta, dirigiendo su mirada se dieron cuenta de que era Natsume

¨Esto es un desastre¨- Se quejo con molestia,

¨Natsume! en dónde estabas!?¨- Le pregunto el principe.

¨- Ya todos empezaron a Murmurar de que no es simplemente una Campesina¨-Conto con el tono aun más serio

¨Eh!?¨ - Hotaru paro de en seco

¨Porque no impidieron esto!?¨- Les cuestiono a ambos con tono arrogante.

¨..¨ Se quedaron callados, Hotaru sintió gran culpabilidad por lo que dio el primer paso

¨Fue mi culpa¨- callo el silencio

¨Sabes lo que ocasiono esto?¨- La voz de natsume Se escuchaba temible.

¨No!¨- Interrumpió Ruka-¨Fue un accidente¨- Aclaro cosa que sorprendió a la princesa Imai.

¨No ruka-san! ¨-Nego la princesa¨- Fueron mis…

Todos voltearon hacia Mikan quien se encontraba despertando pero a la misma vez alguien se encontraba entrando a la puerta de aquella habitacion, lo que los hizo voltear con un rostro impresionados.

¨Veo que está despertando¨- Observo el duque Josh, tras de él entraba Narumi.

¨Chicos, podrían dejarnos con Mikan a solas¨- Pidió de manera amable narumi quien les abría paso para salir, los tres tuvieron que obedecer, y silenciosamente salían de la habitación, se mostraron una mirada de preocupación. tras cerrarse la puerta en sus espaldas.

¨Que creen qu…¨Ruka estaba a punto de hablar pero Hotaru le tapo la boca con la mano

¨Aquí no¨- Mascullo, los chicos se fueron en dirección hacia un seguro lugar. Natsume golpeo con todas sus fuerzas la pared.

¨Que creen que le hagan!?¨- Ruka Pidió respuesta con desesperación.

¨Y si la revisan!?¨- añadió Hotaru.

Dentro de aquella habitación se encontraba con un rostro incrédulo La chica que era cuestionada.

¨N-narumi-sensei¨- Reconoció al rubio que se encontraba sentado a su lado derecho, la observaba con preocupación, Luego volteo a ver hacia la persona extraña frente a ella¨- Quien es usted!?¨- Pregunto, Josh estaba increíblemente asombrado por la belleza de Mikan y no solo era eso, si no que se le hacía conocida, en alguna parte la había visto. quién es ella realmente?

¨Es el duque Josh del reino Dreigon tío de la princesa Safira¨- Presento,

¨No es necesaria mi presentación¨- Dijo de repente acercándose más a ella, la sujeto de la barbilla y contemplaba cada rasgo que ella tenía, su perfil, su nariz, orejas, ojos, boca, mejillas, piel, cabello, cuello, dejando con un rostro sorprendido a Narumi, segundos después el Duque le desnudo el hombro derecho.

¨Q-qué hace!?¨- Pregunto MIkan quitándole su mano que acariciaba su hombro.

¨Estoy haciendo una supervisión de ti. sobre ti¨- La miro con frialdad, la Chica quedo incrédula y se estaba asustando¨- A sí que no cuestiones¨- Le ordeno con un tono alto y serio. Le desnudo el seguía el hombro izquierdo, Lo veía mas de cercas, con atención, colocándose los lentes para ver mucho mejor, como si estuviera buscando una marca.

¨Que intenta!?¨- Pensó para sus adentros, Mikan estaba asustada.

¨Muéstrame tus pies¨- Le ordeno enseguida, Mikan tuvo que obedecer, se quito la sabana de encima dejando ver los pies que cubrían los calcetines y un par de zapatos que segundo después le quito el Duque. Observo el pequeño pie de la chica, o más bien el tobillo que sujeto con sus dos manos, al no encontrar nada, se fue hacia el otro, Nada!, La miro con una mirada fulminante, la chica quedo pálida. ¨-Agarra tu cabello y hazlo hacia un lado¨- Le ordeno , Mikan agarro su largo cabello y lo hizo hacia arriba de su cabeza, El duque sostuvo su nuca con una mano y con la otra empezó a buscar entre los pelitos del cuello. Nada! no hallo nada. soltó un suspiro y se cruzo de brazos.

¨Que es con exactitud lo que busca en mi?¨- Pregunto mirándolo con firmeza.

¨Las preguntas las hago YO¨- Alzo su voz, la castaña abrio sus ojos sorprendida¨- Quien eres!?¨- Hizo la primera pregunta

¨Una campesina¨- Respondió

¨- NO!¨-Negó sonriendo de medio lado¨-Tú nombre¨-

¨ Sakura Mikan¨-

¨Y El siguiente apellido!?¨- Inquirió, mikan quedo pensativa por varios segundos.

¨Yushouba¨- Contesto, ese era el apellido que su abuelo le había dicho que le pertenecía según esto.

¨Y ere de!?¨- Inquirió con seriedad

¨Del pueblo Mora¨- Contesto seria

¨Vives en!?¨-

¨En un rancho!?¨- Dudo ante su pregunta , El duque soltó una carcajada que molesto a cierta castaña.

¨De un rancho¨- Se burlo, pensó que ella le estaba queriendo ocultar ciertas cosas hecho que ocasiono sujetarla con fuerzas del hombro -¨Mírame fijamente

¨M-me lastima¨- Se quejo la castaña

¨Josh! no es necesario ¨- Intento pararlo, pero era imposible, coloco a Mikan Bajo La hipnosis, Como josh era un hechicero . ¨- Dime todo sobre ti ahora mismo!¨- El iris de Mikan desapareció por completo y comenzó a contestarle conforme a su ordenación

¨Soy Sakura Mikan Yushouba, Naci el 14 de febrero por lo que tengo 17 años de edad, Soy una campesina y vivo con mi Abuelo en un rancho que se encuentra en el pueblo del reino mora, Soy huérfana, mis padres murieron en un accidente de Cabaña cuando yo cumplí mis dos días de nacida. Tengo el poder de copeo y anulación de poder pero no se me hace la gran cosa, No soy buena nadando puesto que me canso muy rápido, Me aterran los Leones y además le temo a los insectos voladores sea abeja o mosquitos o cucarachas voladoras, solamente las que vuelan Tengo dos pies izquierdos, No soy buena corriendo, a veces pienso que soy un problema con patas, Me aterran y me gustan las alturas, Mi sueño más loco fue el a verme visto montar a un dinosaurio, Mi sueño es pagar las deudas de mi rancho y también montar a una jirafa, Una vez quede envuelta en poco de caballo a los 6 años porque me tropecé, cuando teni…

¨Basta!Basta! Basta¨- Le ordeno reiteradamente¨- Dijiste que tienes el poder de Anulación?¨- Inquirió

¨-Si¨- respondió enseguida, El duque abrió sus ojos hasta el tope.

¨- Que nadie sepa sobre esto¨- Le ordeno con una mirada escalofriante hacia Narumi. El quedo muy confundido, -¨Mantenla en la academia, no dejes que nadie sepa de sus poderes¨- Le ordeno, Narumi simplemente asentía con rotundidad hacia enfrente y atrás, Aunque aun no entendía del todo la cituacion, luego se le acerco a Mikan y chasqueo los dedos, Apareció nuevamente su iris .

¨Q-que ocurre?!¨- Se pregunto volteando a verlos.

¨Gracias por la información¨- El duque se dedico a retirarse de manera silenciosa. La chica quedo incrédula.

¨Esta chica.. ese poder!¨- Pensó impactado

Sin decir nada más se fue hacia su carroza, ordenando que lo llevaran rápidamente a su morada, La orden fue dada y se obedeció.

Comenzó a pensar muchas cosas, y a recordar que ese poder solamente lo tenían los del reino solech, a caso esta chica?, era descendiente de aquella familia? Prima? Tia?, Sobrina?. nieta no podía ser puesto que ellos nunca tuvieron un hijo.. Pero porque apenas se descubrió?, Despees de tantos años, apenas hoy se rebeló ante sus sorprendidos ojos?, Josh permanecía dudoso y desesperantico, tanto que le ordeno a quien dirigía a los caballos que le diera con más rapidez.

Mientras tanto narumi se dedico a hacerle algunas preguntas.

¨Mi niña! por qué no me contaste sobre tus poderes?¨-Pregunto mientras la tomaba de la mano y le daba cierta caricia. Mikan se puso nerviosa

¨ N-no pensé que fuera la gran cosa¨-Respondió con sinceridad y un rostro asustado.

En eso iban entrando los tres chicos, Narumi se levanto del asiento y los dejo pasar hasta ella, luego cruzo la puerta y la cerro con lentitud.

¨Sakura! Estas bien?¨- Pregunto con tono preocupado, ruka se sentó asu lado y le toco el hombro, la castaña le dirigía una sonrisa dulce

¨Claro que estoy bien¨-Contesto, Los chicos observaban que ambos hombros de mikan estaban al desnudo y sus tobillos también.

¨Te reviso!?¨- Cuestiono la princesa en voz alta.

¨S-Si, pero no tengo idea de por qué!?¨- se encogió de hombros, los tres chicos se voltearon a mirar con rostros sorprendidos¨- Sucede algo!?¨-

¨Te encontró algo!?¨- Pregunto natsume con tono molesto, ignorando la pregunta que le había hecho. Mikan quedo cautelosa.

¨Algún lunar? alguna cicatriz? algo?¨- Inquirió Ruka, mikan negó con la cabeza tres veces.

¨Le dijiste sobre los poderes que tenias!?¨- Interrumpió el azabache, Mikan quedo dudosa ante aquella pregunta, no recordaba lo que le había hecho el duque , así que negó dos veces seguidas. los chicos quedaron algo aliviados, pero aun así seguía la preocupación viva en ellos.

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Responder reviews:**

**Michan-natsu: ** Gracias por leer :D! Natsume y mikan no se vieron por un mes, cosa que le parecía eterno a nuestro azabache!, Mikan y ruka por medio mes y pues hoatru y ella casi siempre se veian durante las vacaciones! :)

**Sheblunar: **Jeje a mi tambien me gusta mucho sus clases jeje :p, Gracias por ler :D aquí tienes el próximo, lo eh puesto porque sinceramente es mi disculpa por tardarme tanto y no poder publicar los días de clases :s! Cuando se entere el tio Angus, uyuyuyuy! :S se arma todo un desastreu.u


	16. Adivina Karenleye: Un recuerdo tan Real!

Hola! este capitulo les encantara para quienes lo esperaban con ansias!

Gracias por su revies! :D Ya todo esta saliendo a la luz! :O

**ACLARACIONES: No me pertenece ni gakuen alice ni sus personajes!**

* * *

Capitulo 15- Adivina Karenleye: Un recuerdo tan Real!

* * *

Al día siguiente se encontraba En el rancho Mikan quien bañaba a sus caballos, Puesto que hoy sería un largo día, porque saldría con Hotaru, Natsume y Ruka a cabalgar hacia los bosques del norte a visitar el pueblo Mágico, un pueblo que no era reinado por nadie, este pueblo era el más famoso de todos y tenía toda clase de cosas mágicas desde galletas hasta maquinas voladores, un montonal de cosas que no se imaginan, hoy iban de tour nuestros príncipes. El primero en llegar fue Natsume, quien bajo de su carroza, Mikan lo observo de lejos, se puso algo incomoda pero igual dejo de bañar a su caballo y se fue a recibirlo.

¨No se muevan¨- Les ordeno como si los caballos le entendieran, Mientras iba en dirección se sorprendió de la vestimenta del Joven príncipe, no vestía ni de uniforme ni de gala, Llevaba unos pantalones mezclillas claros y como que también desgastados y una camisa abotonada de cuadros color rojos y blancos, Le quedaban muy bien, Mikan no pudo evitar mirarlo de pies a cabeza-¨Pero si él vive muy lejos, porque la princesa no ha llegado? ¨-decía entre dientes mientras se encaminaba al Azabache que cruzaba el cerco del rancho. ¨- Llegaste Muy temprano ¨- Dijo parando aun metro de él, Natsume miraba detalladamente cada parte del rancho.

¨Es muy grande¨- observo a los caballos que ahora se encontraban fugando uno con otro.

¨Si! ¨- Sonrió mirando su dulce hogar¨ Bienvenido a mi rancho Hojana¨- Lo expreso tanto con labios como con los brazos los cuales los abrió. Luego volteo sorprendida hacia sus caballos, que ahora se encontraban todos enlodados, hizo un puchero con sus labios y frunció el ceño. ¨- Pegaso! Gema, Gemo, Gris y Relámpago! Les ordene que no jugaran durante el baño¨- Les grito molesta, Natsume los miraba con entretenimiento.¨- Como veras!¨-Apunto a todos¨- Son muy traviesos¨-los señalo a todos para luego morderse el labio al ver como los caballos se enlodaran más, los dos se dirigían hacia los caballos.

¨Ya veo que son igual a ti¨- Sonrió de medio lado, Mikan frunció el ceño y coloco sus manos en su cintura mostrando cierta molestia, pero por alguna razón aquel comentario le pareció gracioso.

¨Claro que no¨- Dijo intentando colocar un rostro molesto, pero en vez de eso Soltó una risilla¨- Me ayudarías a bañarlos!?¨- le pidió con cierta pena.

Pasaron varios largos minutos y ahora Natsume se vio enredado en la petición que le hizo mikan, comenzando a bañar a ciertos caballos que parecían ser gemelos una hembra y un macho. Mikan mientras bañaba a Pegaso ya Relámpago, pero aquel chico llamo su atención, aquellos caballos estaban muy tranquilos y se dejaban bañar por un perfecto extraño, Mikan quedo sorprendida, puesto que sus caballos no se dejaban bañar y menos por un extraño. En eso uno de los caballos de Mikan comenzó a sacudirse cosa que ocasiono que Mikan fuese mojada por el jabón que tenía aquel caballo.

¨R-relampago¨- se tapó el rostro con sus brazos -¨Para! Para¨- Le ordenaba, Natsume la miraba con entretenimiento, Cuando el caballo paro de sacudirse mikan hizo un cierto puchero que le pareció divertido a nuestro azabache. Se cruzó secaba con su camisa las gotas de jabón en su rostro pero una de ellas le recorrió el ojo logrando entrar en el lagrimar cosa que ocasiono dolor. - ¨Itai¨- Comenzó a sobarse dolorosamente el ojo con su camisa.

¨Qué ocurre?¨- Pregunto el azabache viendo como la castaña se quejaba y hacia unos movimientos letales a su alrededor , letales porque sostenia con una mano el valde que luego fue aventado en dirección a Natsume quien lo evadió por completo, y luego con la otra mano sostenía el tallador grueso que también había sido aventado hacia el azabache.

¨Mi ojo! MI OJOO!¨- Decía con voz exagerada, ¨- Lo peor del caso es que es jabón Con cloro! Me irritara el ojo!¨- La chica metió completamente su rostro con el balde con agua que se encontraba en el suelo, donde natsume lo había dejado segundos después de a ver visto tal escena de la castaña, y más con lo que acaba de hacer, frunció levemente las cejas con incredulidad. Luego se recargo sobre sus rodillas en dirección a la castaña, Quien sacaba su rostro del balde, Se seguía tallando, pero natsume le sujeto las muñecas.

¨Quédate quieta¨-Le ordeno con arrogancia, la castaña apretó sus ojos. Le ardía demasiado tanto que le recorrían lágrimas en sus mejillas, Natsume seco un poco el rostro mojado de la chica, luego con una de sus manos la sujeto de la mejilla cosa que hizo abrir el ojo sano a la chica, y obsérvalo impresionada.-¨Déjame ver tu ojo¨- Le ordeno con una mirada en la que no encontraba absoluta expresión, La castaña sentía la caricia del chico que daba su mano contra su suave y húmeda mejilla. Coloco su otra mano en el ojo al que le había entrado jabón, e intento abrirlo pero por el dolor de la castaña le impedía ayudar.-¨Ábrelo¨-

¨N-no puedo¨- Se quejaba soltando gemido de dolor, quería sobarse el ojo, pero siempre que lo intentaba Natsume la detenía.

¨Claro que puedes ¨- La voz de natsume se suavizo a un tono que relajo y a la vez sorprendió a Mikan, Dejo de forzar su ojo y lo semi abrió, Natsume pudo ver que este estaba irritado, muy irritado, las venas resaltaban un fuerte color rojo, y estaban lagrimeando del dolor , Entonces Mikan comenzó a sentir como Natsume le soplaba el ojo con lentitud cosa que le ocasionó un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

No pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor al sentir que este le ardía más, intentaba tallarse pero natsume le detenía las muñecas.

¨Si te tallas te dolerá más¨- La miro directamente a los ojos a tan solo escasos centímetros de su rostro, La idea de tenerlo tan cerca la estremecía demasiado, que hasta sentía que la acorralaba con tan solo verlo a los ojos. Comenzó a soplar nuevamente con lentitud. Contemplando el hermoso color chocolate de los ojos de la chica. Por el otro lado mikan jalaba con fuerza la camisa del chico, puesto que aun sentía dolor, aunque este ya no era tan fuerte como el que sentía antes. Luego le rodeo el brazo por la espalda.

¨Mueve tu rostro hacia atrás¨- Le ordeno, y la castaña así lo hizo. Su voz la hacía tranquilizarse, esa tarde natsume no le hablaba como lo hacia otras veces, Esta tarde escucho un nuevo tono de su voz que no era peculiar ni natural en él chico. Natsume entonces se mojo la mano con agua y comenzó a brotar sus dedo índice con lentitud sobre su pupila , Mikan se quejo un poco e intento detenerlo.

¨Si te duele aprieta de mi camisa, pero no estorbes el paso a lo que hago¨- dijo regresando a su tono natural, el más arrogante!. La chica coloco su mano tras la espalda de natsume y jalo de su camisa. De dolía más. Pero lo que el chico Asia era lo mejor, puesto que le estaba lavando el ojo. Luego agarro un poco de más agua y derramo un poco sobre él. Natsume sostenía su nuca con su mano, la sostenía con cuidado, En cambio Mikan sentía como este acariciaba sus cabellos Cosa que le ocasionó un poco de sueño, pasaron más segundos y el dolor tranquilizaba, después natsume la acerco más a su rostro y comenzó a soplar nuevamente en el ojo, El ojo dejo de dolerle por lo que natsume dejo de soplarle

¨G-gracias¨- dijo sintiéndose en vuelta en su fragancia, seguían a escasos centímetros uno del otro, Mikan lo observaba con Un sonrojo en sus mejillas y una tierna sonrisa formada en sus labios color durazno, Era el modo en que podía agradecerle de a ver hecho el ridículo al meter su rostro dentro del balde repleto de agua. Mikan seguía sostenida de la camisa del azabache, los segundos pasaban muy lentos, era como si apenas le estuviera dando las gracias, Observaba frente a ella el mentón del azabache, y sus mejillas repletas de gotas de agua y jabón que le acariciaban, Sentía como su corazón se aceleraba al ritmo en que el azabache le dirigía una mirada que era nueva para ella, una suave mirada que sacudió su corazón y lo hizo enloquecer aún más, aquellos ojos carmesí la poseían completamente, la hacían ser esclavizada de extraños sentimientos que irrumpían dentro de ella, su estomago era amenazado por las mariposas que despertaban por culpa de aquella mirada, el sonrojo aumento a medida en que el chico posaba con lentitud sus labios sobre los de la castaña , Abrió sus ojos hasta el tope, estos le brillaron con sorpresa, No sabía qué hacer, no pensaba con inteligencia , simplemente algo dentro de ella le gritaba: Corresponde, Corresponde, sus ojos fueron cerrando y cayendo en la profunda tentación de aquel suave y tierno beso que el chico le dedicaba, noto que este no fue como el de la primera vez de aquella noche puesto que el de aquella noche había sido muy salvaje, y este No cosa que le gusto a la castaña, porque, Este inicio con ternura y suavidad, La chica Respondía el beso tímidamente.

Había pensado de que seguramente había caído en su trampa nuevamente, pero por alguna razón su cuerpo no respondía y sus labios no dejaban de corresponder el tierno beso. Gritaba: Para! Para!: Pero fue esclava tanto por su mirada como por sus labios.

Que estaba haciendo mikan?, nada más y nada menos que confundir sus sentimientos, para ella estaba claro que le gustaba Ruka, pero porque no podía ser fuerte ante los besos que le daba Natsume?. Porque le ocasionaba nervios cada que se lo encontraba? Porque sentía las mariposas?, La magia rompía al ser interrumpidos por una voz anciana Y masculina que les llamaba.

¨Mikan¨- Nasume corto el beso repentinamente, y la castaña se levanto de un jalón.

Ëh¨- Dijo desentendida ¨- Q-que ocurre?¨- Pregunto con todos los nervios en sima.

¨Ya llegaron los demás príncipes¨-

¨A-ay voy!¨- Aviso, vio de reojo al azabache quien ahora se encontraba terminando de lavar los caballos como si nada hubiese sucedido, la castaña se sonrojo demasiado , llevo su mano a su pecho sintiendo como golpeaba su corazón , Inhalo y exhalo una y otra vez , una vez que se tranquilizo y el sonrojo había desaparecido, salió a darles la bienvenida.

**PDV DE MIKAN**

Dios! juro que no sabía ni que pensar ni decir, mi corazón hacia ¨dum-dum dum-dum¨ Reiteradamente y con brutalidad me golpeaba el pecho, un rio de mariposas me inundaba y eso no era todo! Sentía como me ardían las mejillas.

Cuando mi abuelito me hablo pensé que ya había sido descubierta!, me pare con brutalidad que hasta sentí como golpee con mi mano el rostro del principillo acosador!, En esos mini segundos comencé a pensar! Dios! Nos habíamos besado otra vez! Porque?.

Volví a caer en su mugroso jueguillo! Me encamine con toda la pena del mundo y le pregunte a mi abuelo desde adentro hacia afuera que sucedía, y me respondió que los príncipes ya habían llegado! en eso pensé en el príncipe Ruka.

Vi de reojo al Acosador quien ahora se encontraba bañando a gema, Y pensé. De cierta manera me sentía culpable! Yo por tonta a verle respondido a su beso!

Siempre me meto en problemas¨- Pensé en mis adentros, me maldecía! esto era una incoherencia para mí!,

¨Mikan ten un poco de dignidad! no andes besando a príncipes, no eres una de ellos! y a demás el no es tú novio, Incluso! El solo juega contigo¨- Ahora era como si mi mente tuviera vida propia puesto que se encontraba regañando a mi corazón!.

Me intente calmar! Respirando y soltando! una y otra vez hasta que desaparecieron las mariposas y hasta que deje de sentir mis mejillas ardes!, Ahora si camine con piernas flojas que ala ves estaban temblorosas para dirigirme hacia los príncipes y darle las bienvenida

Frene a mí a unos cuatro metros se encontraban acercándose La princesa Hotar y el príncipe Ruka, abran llegado juntos!?, Ni siquiera sé porque me hice aquella pregunta, la cosa es que me acerque con una sonrisa que me caracterizaba Los salude, y ellos a mí, pero note que dirigían una mirada incredula por lo que opte por preguntar

¨Sucede algo!?¨- Levante inconsciente la ceja derecha.

¨Sakura! Porque estas empapada!?¨- Le oí preguntar al príncipe Ruka, baje mi rostro en dirección a mi ropa, Por los santos guajolotes! Estaba toda enlodada, Que vergüenza!

¨L-la cosa es que…¨- Me calle pensando en unas buenas palabras que me sirvieran como apoyo para evitar contarles lo sucedido del beso! solté una risa muy tonta! en verdad que era fingida por los nervios, me rasque la cabeza! que debía decir?!

¨La tonta se resbalo en un charco de lodo¨- La voz masculina la reconocí inmediatamente por lo que no me hizo voltear, no quería! si lo hacía seguramente me sonrojaría de la pena! pero ya sabía que era ese acosador.

Cuando los príncipes escucharon aquello, capte como el príncipe Ruka se reía de Mi

¨AY sakura! siempre te pasa algo¨- Me decía con una sonrisa burlona!

Al pasar un rato, Les pedí de favor que por favor me ayudaron a terminar de bañar los caballos.

Aceptaron con cierta amabilidad! cosa que me alegraba demasiado de ellos!, hice en cada uno un lazo de amistad que con el tiempo iba creciendo! me emocionaba esto, Después de minutos me cambie lo más rápido posible.

Al terminar de bañarlos , me fui en dirección a dentro de mi casa para despedirme de mi abuelito, pero él se encontraba en profundo sueño y descobijado por lo que me hizo reír de ternura, me acerque a su cama y lo cobije cuidadosamente luego dedique besarle la frente, al alejarme solté un suspiro, seguía muy agradecida con Dios de darme la oportunidad de tenerlo aun a mi lado, puesto que ya era de una edad muy avanzada! ,Luego me fui en dirección a la puerta que segundos después cerré con lentitud sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido.

Al salir le sonreí a todos , Listos para irnos de tour!

Preparamos todo! Agua, picni! y hasta a los caballos a listamos para todo!, nos montamos en ellos!

Ya íbamos directo hacia el pueblo mágico, Esta sería mi primera vez en visitarlo, y me comía viva la emoción de tan solo pensar que probaría los deliciosos howellous, Nunca los eh probado! pero escuche de varias personas que son una clase de panecillo dulce que te alegran completamente el alma, y te llenan de dulzura y felicidad al primer mordisco que les das , de lo tan deliciosos que están sientes que estas flotando entre las nubes del cielo!.

Por eso! esta será mi oportunidad de probarlos.

Ya nos encontrábamos recorriendo los bosques del norte, pasamos Bajo el arco de tronco .

¨-ya estamos cercas!¨- Le escuche decir al príncipe ruka, el montaba a Pegaso, La princesa Montaba a Gema, y El acosador montaba a Gemo mientras que yo montaba a mi Relámpago, Me ponía tan contenta el saber que ellos montaban a mis caballos!

Al paso de dos horas de un largo recorrido se dejo ver el hermoso cielo azul, ya habíamos salido de los bosques, dejando atrás los grandes aboles. y se despejaban los arbustos a nuestro alrededor! Ahora dejando ver a metros de nosotros varias casas, de las cuales de su chimenea salía Humo que daba el famoso olor a pan recién hecho.

Baje mi rostro hacia la tierra, y me asombre al ver que las flores aquí eran muy diferentes a las naturales de las que conocía, Los pétalos de las flores que ahora me encontraba viendo , sus pétalos eran Uvas!?, si eran uvas!?. Oh por San pepe grillo ! los pétalos eran uvas! que fantástico.

Recorríamos un largo camino de ladrillos que se dirigían hacia el pueblo mágico, Me comencé a emocionar!.

Cinco minutos más tarde llegamos por fin! Nos encontrábamos cabalgando dentro del precioso pueblo, las casas eran de dulce! lo pueden creer!?l Abuelito como me gustaría tener ahora mismo una cámara y tomar cientos de fotos para enseñártelas!

Lo que había notado es que esta gente no era como nosotros. No! ellos eran más enanitos y tenían orejas puntiagudas,

¨Ellos son!?¨- Inquirí impactada, no me cavia el asombro, por primera vez! Nomos! o Duendes! o lo que sea, simplemente conocería a nueva clase de personas!

¨Si mikan son duendes¨- Me aclaro la duda la princesa quien me dedicaba con una dulce sonrisa.

Entonces decidimos bajarnos del lomo de los caballos, dejándolos a cargo de un Muchacho con orejas puntiagudas.

¨Van a ser cinco Dientes¨- Le oímos decir. Cinco dientes!?, pero que…

¨Dientes!?¨- Pregunte desentendida!, ¨- Aquí pagabas con dientes!? .¨- Pregunte impactada hacia el príncipe Ruka quien no tardo en soltarse a carcajadas. no entendía nada! -¨ A ver Explíquense¨- Pedí .¨- Por favor! por qué no traje dientes¨- Me cruce de brazos Y levante una ceja.

¨No puede ser¨-Mire como el acosador se llevo la mano hacia su frente, en señal de decepción, haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza.

¨Las monedas aquí se les llaman Dientes¨- La princesa respondió a mi duda colocando su mano sobre mi Hombre y con una sonrisa burlona!

¨Mm¨- Hice un puchero con mis labios, no era justo! era la única que no sabía sobre esto!?.Que ingenua fui! ay no cada día mas me asombra mi inocencia!.

Minutos después dejando atrás los Dientes o monedas, lo que sea, nos encontrábamos curioseando por todas las tiendas, nos habíamos separados, los hombres se fueron al área de Manualidades masculina, mientras que nosotras nos fuimos a Pastelería femenina.

Quería ir por los famosos Holwellous O Hovellous, esa cosa! como se llamen! Entramos a una tienda con el nombre de ¨Candypop¨ leí un letrero pegado a su ventana que decía :Dedicadas a crearte caries.

¨Wou que manera de llamar la atención¨- Comente , luego voltee hacia mi derecha puesto que la princesa se encontraba abriendo la puerta de vidrio de esta tienda, la seguía, una vez adentro sonó una campanita detrás de nosotras, esa era un tipo de alarma Que te avisaba que clientes estaban en espera. Frente a nosotros estaba un largo y grande Barra tapada con un gran vidrio que dejaba ver unos deliciosos panquesillos. Coloque mis dedos en los vidrios y me acerque con mas curiosidad, casi se me caía la baba de la boca! se miraban esquisitos, y no solo era eso, si no que olía tan sabroso! Howelluos quiero comerlos! Aunque me preguntaba cuales serian los howwellous. En eso se escucharon ciertos pasos cercas de nosotros por lo que nos hizo buscar a nuestro alrededor, No había nadie! ambas nos quedamos pálidas, Esos pasosa quien le pertenecían!?.

¨Les puedo ayudar en algo!?¨- DI un brinco del susto, aquella voz se escucho desde mi oído derecho, Di un grito sobresaltada, y busque a mi alrededor, lo mismo le vi hacer a la princesa Hotaru

¨No la asustes así ¨- Hablo con un tono molesto, la princesa se hallaba cruzándose de brazos frente a la gran barra de bocadillos. Yo dirigí mi mirada incrédula para ver a quien miraba. Ah nadie! o.O.

¨Em…¨- Le toque el hombro, hasta que capto mi mirada incrédula-¨A quien le habla princesa!?¨- Pregunte

¨A mi niñita¨- Volví a dar un salto Escuche a esa voz tan cercas de mi oído derecho que hasta me lo presione con fuerza. tal vez era mi viva mente! o ya tenía conciencia!?.

¨Por favor muéstrate¨- Le oí decir a la princesa, no se escucho como una sugerencia si no como una petición!

¨Okey¨- Ahora sí, esas palabras no las escuche cercas de mi sino que provenían desde la barra hecho que me hizo voltear, Busque! y busque! No halle a nadie

¨Abajo tonta¨- Mire que la princesa me señalaba hacia la mera barra. Por lo que me hizo bajar un poco más la mirada, abrí mis ojos como dos platos! Era un Grillo! UN GRILLO!

¨Un gri-gri!?¨- Quede estupefacta ,Ni siquiera pude terminar mi frase! quería gritar, corres.

¨Muestra tu forma natural¨- Le oí decir a la princesa con voz molesta, Parpadee un par de veces al ver como el grillo pasaba de ser un insecto a un Humano con orejas puntiagudas! Sorprendente!

¨Buenas tardes! las puedo atender!?¨- Le oí preguntarnos! eso me descontrolo totalmente

¨..¨- Ni siquiera podía decir algo de lo asombrada que estaba! la princesa hotaru me dio golpe con su baka-misil lo que me hizo caer hacia el suelo, y reaccionar. Como puede ser posible!? un grillo que habla!?

Media hora más tarde! Nos encontrábamos riendo a carcajadas con el grillo! Esto era muy extraño..

Ahora entiendo porque se llama el bosque mágico! No me impresionaría si un humano se convirtiera en una jirafa parlante, Nombre! como creen!? Moriría si me encontrara con una cucaracha voladora parlante!

Qué extraño pueblo, pero a la vez sensacional.

¨Hablando de todo esto! de casualidad no venderá los famosos panecillos Howllowis!?¨- Pregunte curiosa , Pero luego el silencio asecho la tienda completa, sus miradas estaban dudosas ¨-No!?¨- Inquirí repentinamente por su silencio!

¨No conozco ningún panecillo con ese nombre¨- Respondió dudoso,

¨No!? ¨- Pregunte asombrada¨- Tal vez lo eh nombrado mal!¨- Pare por segundos pensando nuevamente en el nombre¨- Houwellous!?¨- Volví a preguntar, otra vez su repentino silencio¨- Aun no le suena!?¨-Levante con incredulidad una ceja¨- Howollus!? Habowus!? Howuwus? Holluwos!? Howallas? Hawallas? Hawallana? Howollis? Hiwillas? Howollas?! Algo que le suene a esto!?¨- volví a preguntar de diferentes nombramientos, lo único que si sabía es que empezaba con H y tenía una W y LL. era lo único de lo que me acordaba. Espere impaciente su respuesta.

¨Aaah!¨- Soltó de repente ¨- Hablas de los howallo!¨- quede boca abierta.

¨Howallo! así se llaman?¨- Dije impresionada, nada que ver con los nombres que le daba anteriormente, que tonta! incluso me sonroje de la vergüenza.

Largos segundos después tenia en mis manos frente a mi larga vista una preciosura de parquecillo Howalla ! por fin! probaría su delicioso sabor , No tarde en nada en darle la primera mordida la cual comencé a saborear con lentitud, cerré los ojos e hice un sonido de satisfacción, y de pronto me encontraba volando en las nubes , mi cabello se movía con lentitud y yo no dejaba de sonreír brincaba alegremente de nube en nube hasta que pare asombrada frente a una nube en forma de jirafa, corrí hacia ella o trote o volé! no sé, pero fui hacia ella y me monte encima con toda la emoción recorriendo mi cuerpo completamente desde las palmas de mis pies hasta la punta del último cabello, Comenzamos a cabalgar, yo arriba de él ,él arriba de mi, por una vez me hice muy infantil!,

¨Que estás haciendo tonta!?¨- La jirafa me había hablado!? su voz era muy familiar masculinamente familiar, me quite de su lomo y observe su rostro con curiosidad, intente acariciarla pero esta retrocedió y me volvía hacer la misma pregunta, cerré mis ojos con cierta impresión y los abrir con sorpresa, Ahora la jirafa no estaba.. MI Howalla no estaba en mis manos! al reaccionar observe que mi Hawallo estaba en manos del principillo acosador.

¨Oh! devuélveme mi Hollawo¨- Le ordene al acosador!

¨Ho-wa-llo¨- Me corrigió separando silaba por silaba, lo que me hizo molestarme y fruncir el ceño.

¨Como sea! solo devuélvemelo¨- Mire como Salió de la tienda y yo tras el como si fuera un perro. no sé porque pensé en eso..

¨Devuélvemelo!¨- Lo sujete del brazo, segundos después vi como le pegaba una mordida! NOOOO! Grite dentro de mi alma!

¨Tú malvado! Tondo príncipe! Devuélveme mi HaWallo¨- Le pedía con exageración.

¨Es howallo tonta¨- Me volvía a corregir, pero me daba igual, solo quería probar nuevamente mi howolla. Quería sentirme en las nubes!

Al pasar un largo rato cuando este me devolvió mi Hallowe al que ya le había pegado mas de tres mordidas, nos dirigimos todos hacia la tienda mágica de bebidas y pastelería! queríamos comprar algo antes de irnos puesto que ya era tarde.

AL entrar vimos centenales de pasteles y pociones que se encontraban acomodadas en varios estantes, frente a nosotros se encontraba una barra de pasteles y bebidas de sabor Jamaica oshatona , Neztlenne, Te congelado, soda de Loca-cola de petzaberoni, Petzisal, leche con chocolate con menta, vainilla con caramelo, caffe de moccatole, Sprayt, otros sabores como Uva agria, Vino tinto etc! se miraban deliciosas.

¨Bienvenidos puedo atenderlos¨- Ahora si esta persona era mucho más grande que el grillo de la otra tienda, pero a la vez me daba miedo, por alguna razón me hacia familiar,

¨Buenas!?¨- Pele los ojos, El chico que nos atendía me observaba curiosamente, sus ojos eran preciosos, color azul cielo, un azul hermoso, sus iris, este chico tenia iris colo las de un gato. y su cabello era color blanco!

¨Algún problema!?¨- Me pregunto, Negó Reiteradamente mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos.

¨Cesani! puedes retirarte, Yo atenderé a estos chicos¨- Abril mis ojos al escuchar aquella voz femenina, ahora frente a nosotros nos atendía una mujer de orejas puntiagudas, El chico de ojos de gato se retiraba de nuestra presencia. -¨Buenas tardes mi nombre es Karenleye¨- Se nos presento, Parpadee un par de veces, que bonito nombre, además esta mujer era muy bonita, sus ojos eran como una clase de Laberinto color Rosa pastel, sus cabellos rubios con rayos blancos, aun que los cubría un manto transparente largo que le llegaba hasta los codos y su piel de porcelana.

¨Karenleye¨- Le oí repetir al príncipe Ruka, los voltee a ver, los tres estaban sorprendidos, La conocían!?.

¨La adivina Karenleye!? ¨- le pregunto la princesa Hotaru quien caminaba en dirección a ella, la mujer asintió dos veces, sin mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro. Ella era una adivina!?

¨Les puedo atender!?¨- Nos volvió a preguntar con tono más fuerte. Los chicos quedaron cautelosamente.

¨Disculpe no vendera Hollawous!?¨- Pregunte curiosa callando el silencio, la mujer me volteo a ver con incredulidad

¨Otra vez quieres tus Howallo!?¨-Pregunto impresionada la Princesa quien parecía a la vez mostrar su ceño fruncido de molestia.¨- Ya te has comido quince! Quince¨-Me repetía.

¨No,no¨-Negó reiteradamente¨- Compre quince para llevárselos a mi abuelo¨- Pestañe con una sonrisa entre mis labios mientras les enseñaba la bolsa con los howillos ¨- Y quiero comprar otros cinco para que sean un numero par¨- Añadí.

¨eres una obesa¨- El azabache me arrebataba la bolsa de mis manos, cosa que me molesto.

¨Me pertenecen¨- Le grite con cierta molestia, Alzo su brazo, junto con la bolsa entre los dedos. no la alcanzaba porque rayos era tan chaparra!?, Como deseaba tener ahora unos sancos para alcanzarlo!

¨Natsume! devuélveselo¨- Ruka se metió entre nosotros, Segundos después mire como el acosador le entregaba la bolsa con los Howallas , luego el príncipe volteo hacia mi mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa encantadora, una que siempre me hacia poner sonrojada La sujete segundos después y le agradecí. El príncipe ruka siempre me defendía del acosador! él cuidaba de mi, y eso me gustaba demasiado, me hacía sentir muy importante.

¨Entonces! tiene Howallas?!¨- Pregunte curiosa

¨Howallos¨- Me volvieron a corregir los tres con tono irritante

¨Okey okey!¨- Intente calmarlos¨- Tiene!?¨- Inquirí, la mujer me observaba con incredulidad, luego se dirigió a una barra de vidrios la cual deslizo y mire como sacaba unos panecillos color rosa pastel.

¨Si tiene¨-Pensé en mis adentros ¨- Unos cinco por favor¨- Le pedí con tono suave. Ella asintió amablemente.

¨Los colocare en un bolsa¨- Se dirigió hacia la caja registradora.

¨Disculpe adivina, no tiene algo de beber que nos aconseje beber!?¨- Todos observamos con incredulidad a la princesa Hotaru, algo de beber que nos aconseje beber! wou. Mi princesa se sonrojo de la vergüenza.

¨A-Algo de beber¨-Corrigió enseguida, Mire como el príncipe ruka la miraba con cierta ternura, lo que me hizo sentir como las mariposas dentro de mi estomago se mataban una contra otras. Entonces recordé lo del abrazo de aquella noche. Soy muy tonta!

¨Si! ¨- Asintió la adivina se comenzó a dirigir hacia un estante , se puso de puntitas para alcanzar cierta bebida , el color de su botella era azul índigo, y decía Frambuesa Cuando nos lo mostro

¨Esta bebida es mágica¨-Nos miro a los tres¨- Lo que causa es solo cuestión de tiempo, pero te hace sentir muy bien¨- Nos sonrió entretenida.

¨Que es lo que causa!?¨- Pregunte curiosa.

¨Eso no les puedo decir! ustedes mismo se darán cuenta! ¨Dijo con un tono serio -¨Pero descuiden, no causa nada feo ni causa algún miedo¨ - Añadió

¨Entonces denos unos tres mas¨- Le oí pedir al príncipe Ruka. Tan solo leer el nombre frambuesa me hacia tener ced!. Coloco la bebida en una bolsa y los Howallus en otra. Pagamos por separado. cuando le dio la bolsa al príncipe Ruka, me tocaba a mi pagar mis howullas. Me acerque a la caja registradora.

¨Son cuenta y ocho Dientes¨- Le oí decir, dándome una mirada algo inusual. Le entrega las monedas En su mano, pero en cuanto se las di un toque o más bien una forma de electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo entero al tocar su mano.

¨Que fue esa sensación?- Me pregunte, El rostro de la mujer había cambiado a uno penetrante En cuanto me entrego la bolsa nuestras manos se volvieron a tocar y nuevamente o era un calambre o un falso contacto o energía que brotaba de una mano hacia otra! que era esto!?. Sentí que mi cuerpo templo al tocar de su mano. Incluso sentí mucho calor . Ella quedo boca abierta, creo que también sintió lo mismo que yo.

**FIN DE PDV **

**pdv del normal.**

Pero que era lo que acababa de pasar entre aquellas dos mujeres! La adivina al entregarle la bolsa sintió como su energía se trasladaba al cuerpo de aquella chica, y por segundos se había ido de su cuerpo hacia el pasado , SU iris desapareció dejando una mirada perpleja Y seca hacia mikan.

**FLSHBLACK**

Comenzó a ver muchas imágenes que pasaban frente a ella como una película de cine, imágenes de una pequeña bebe quien era recibida en brazos de un rey.

¨Que es esto!?¨- Se pregunto la mujer de cabellos rubio y rayos blancos, su cuerpo y su alma se metieron hacia una imagen del pasado.

Observo impactada frente a ella a una mujer que se encontraba gravemente enferma y acostada sobre su cama, miro bien! ella estaba embarazada!

¨Ella es¨- Susurro asustada¨- La reina¨- Pensó en sus adentros. Aquella mujer era de cabellos color miel y ojos color almendrados, era de preciosa belleza, y test porcelana, labios color durazno, su rostro estaba muy pálido, y la reina estaba en huesos, De su mano derecha la sostenía el reí, su esposo.

La adivina le fue revelado los pensamientos del reí, y este deseaba con toda el alma que ella y la bebe sanaran!.

¨Rei Izumi¨- Las puertas de aquella oscura habitación fueron abiertas con brutalidad, rebelando a ciertos caballeros.

¨Ya está preparada¨- le decía uno de ellos, los dos caballeros estaban muy agitados, luego abrieron paso a un niño que comenzaba a entrar por la puerta hacia la habitación y la presencia del rey, este niño tenía cabellos rubios, piel blanca rosada y ojos purpura, se veía de unos 7 años de edad más o menos. en sus manos sostenían una copa de oro de la cual un tipo humo o moho eran muy notorios, El niño se encaminaba cuidadosamente hacia el rey quien se encontraba muy nervioso y desesperante, el niño le dedico una sonrisa suave mientras el rey le dedicaba una débil sujetando la copa y colocándole en el mueble que se encontraba alado dela cama. Después Se dirigió hacia un mueble del cual sujeto un baúl no tan grande ni , este estaba hecho de oro blanco y adornado de perlas, El rey lo abrió y salió una luz resplandeciente de allí dentro. La adivina se acerco al baúl y vio como el reí agarraba con mucho cuidado aquello que sacaba a la vista de todos. La adivina inhalo impactada y abrió sus ojos hasta el tope.

¨Esa es la ¨- Pensó sintiendo diferentes tipos de escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo completo.

Todos miraban con preocupación, El rey tenía que agarrar con mucho cuidado y amabilidad aquella flor con pétalos en forma de cristales. Se fue en dirección a la copa , y una vez cercas Hundió la flor de los pétalos en forma de cristales en aquella extraña agua hirviendo. La flor Destello el cuarto por completo, El reí se tapo los ojos con brutalidad, Fue tan fuerte la luz que le borro la vista por varios segundos. luego aquel destello desapareció ,Se tallo los ojos con desesperación y los parpadeaba constantemente Hasta que la vista le fue devuelta, Al volverle esta, observo la copa, la flor se había desmoronado, ahora el agua era color arcoíris y brillaba de forma asombrosa, Lo sujeto con las manos y se sentó a la diestra de la cama junto a la reina enferma. Pidió ayuda a sus hombres, y estos sentaron a la reina cuidadosamente, puesto que ella ya no tenía más energía, Él rey le acaricio la mejilla para que reaccionara un poco, y luego le acerco la copa para que bebiese de ella.

La adivina estaba impactada, ya sabía en qué memorias se encontraba, se dio cuenta de quién era aquella mujer y aquel hombre, cuál era su reino, y quien era ese bebe.

Una vez bebida el agua completa, el vientre de la reina brillo de muchos colores, y su color natural regreso a su cuerpo, tanto su salud como su alimentación le fueron dadas al instante.

Pasaron varias imágenes que golpeaban el cuerpo de la Adivina con brutalidad cosa que la hacía quejarse, el velo se le cayó del cabello, por lo que la hizo voltear, frente a ella una imagen en donde la reina comenzaba a dar luz horas más tardes después de a ver bebido el agua de la copa. Era el cinco de octubre , lo recordó bien! El reí le daba la bienvenida a una preciosa bebe que se encontraba envuelta en mantas y sostenida en brazos de la madre.

La adivina soltó una tierna sonrisa, al ver que aquella preciosa bebe era tan risueña, Estaba tan contenta de a ver nacido, Esa preciosa bebe que luchaba por sobrevivir dentro del vientre de la madre, se le notaba, todos los presentes sonreían con felicidad, entre esos presentes se encontraba la Reina selena y su pequeña hija Luna, la reina Yuka daba gracias desde lo profundo de su sincero corazón. Yuka miro los ojos de su bebe, se dio cuenta que eran color almendrados, pero no solo de eso se dio cuenta , si no que se percato de que en ellos Corría el poder de la flor de los cristales tanto en sus ojos y en las venas de su sangre.

¨Entonces¨- Pensó para sus adentros, En eso la puerta de aquella luminosa habitación fue abierta con brutalidad Hecho que hizo voltear a todos los presentes con incredulidad.

¨Señor¨- Decían varios hombres¨- Los hombres del reino fugaz planean atacarnos¨- Notificaron con agitación. El reí los miro sobresaltado, luego dirigió una mirada preocupante hacia la pequeña bebe .

¨Como!?¨- Cuestiono impresionado.

¨ Usted ya sabe que ellos buscan la flor de los cristales¨- Todos voltearon a ver a la pequeña bebe risueña. no paraba de sonreír ni de hacer muecas de felicidad. Era tan tierna.

¨Pero la flor provino de nuestro sol¨- Exclamo la Reina Con cierto terror mostrado en su rostro

¨Amor! Tu sabes que ellos no lo entendieron de esa forma¨-La intento calmar el reina.

¨Tienen que llevársela!?¨- Le cuestiono la reina con los ojos humedecidos, que se le llenaban cada vez mas de tristeza

¨Por su bien mi amor¨- Le decía el reí quien se encontraba acariciándole la mejilla y mostrando cierto rostro entristecido, sabían que se alegarían de su mayor felicidad.

Segundos después de a ver visto esto la Adivina una imagen la golpeo de rostro y su cuerpo y alma entraron en ellas, vio como el reí se dirigía a un hombre ,que cierta capa le cubría el rostro completo , dio a sus brazos a un capullo envuelto en varias telas, el hombre lo entre abrió y era la bebe! quien permanecía ahora dormida.

¨Quien era aquel hombre!?¨- Se pregunto la adivina. Viento como el hombre se subía a un caballo y desaparecía en lo oscuro del bosque esperando la llegada del nuevo amanecer.

Ahora frente a ella, en vivo la tormentosa destrucción del reino llamado Solech se mostraban a la luz de la luna varias explosiones envolvían el reino, y se escuchaban estremecedores gritos que llovían sobre los distintos bosques. los animales escapaban por querer sobrevivir, Los aldeanos corrían para ocultarse del mal que les asechaba y amenazaban.

La adivina no pudo evitar llorar de la tristeza. Ya se sabía esta historia, pero al tocar aquella mano reconoció entonces a la mismísima hija de los reyes y no solo eso, sino que ella era la vida propia y forma humana natural de la flor de los Cristales , La chica que valía mas que todo el oro del mundo y todos los reinos juntos! La princesa heredera al trono y la Única a la que le brotaban destellos de salvación y de asombroso poder.

**FIN DE FLASHBLACK.**

Entonces salió de aquellos recuerdos regresando lo que era antes de a ver visto todo esto, pero una vez regresado veía como los príncipes y aquella castaña a la que le había tocado la mano salían con rapidez del interior de la tienda. Su cuerpo temblaba su frente llana de sudor, su corazón agitado, las lagrimas que le brotaban, todo lo sintió como si lo viviera en este preciso momento.

* * *

Continuara...

RESPONDER A SUS REVIEWS:

**Michan-natsu:** No agradescas n.n soy yo la que te tiene que agradecer por estar leyendo esta historia :´) me hace muy feliz! :D espero que te halla gustado este capitulo n.n

**Sheblumar:** Sip! ya esta saliendo todo a la luz : o ahora mikan cada dia se encuentra mas en peligro :o! Muchas gracias por leer los capitulos n.n y esperoque te guste este :D

**Adoia Agirre:** aww Muchas gracias anunque si sigo teniendo errores de ortografias peroespero mejorarlos :3, Ah responder a tu reviews creo entonces que te gustara mucho este capitulo :) Gracias por leer n.n

Les agradesco de todo corazon por estar leyendo sin falta esta historia, encerio muchisismas gracias me hacen muy feliz :)!


	17. Un Inconsiente Azabache!

HOLA! Me disculpo por la tardanza! Hize dos examenes esta semana y puff lo bueno es que ya me los hicieron por lo que me dejara mas tiempo libre :3!

Ahora solo queda esperar los otros tres examenes u.u! ya casi me graduo de la preparatoria y es un poco pesado!

ACLARACIONES: NO ME PERTENECE NI GAKUEN ALICE NI SUS PERNOSAJES!

* * *

Capitulo 16- Un Inconsiente Azabache!

* * *

La adivina lo había recordado todo! Ella sabía que la flor de los cristales seguía siendo buscada por los temibles duques!, Pero lo que los duques no sabían es que el reino solech tenía una heredera y en las venas de esa heredera corría el poder de la flor de los cristales!

En eso no había pasado ni un minuto cuando le vinieron a la mente imágenes perturbadoras, Muerte, Sangre, Guerra, príncipes peleando contra los duques, y una chica encerrada en un cubo de cadenas en el que permanecía Encadenada, Pudo notar que la castaña estaba inconsciente y en profundo sueño , Se notaba en sus constantes gemidos y Los gestos que mostraban daban a entender que dentro de ella había una guerra que la chica trataba de ganar. Al dejar de pasar esas perturbadoras imágenes la adivina sayo sobre sus rodillas, le temblaban las pupilas, constantes escalofríos la mantenían esclava, sus lagrimas le recorrían el rostro y se preguntaba si misma

¨Porque a mí? Porque yo? Porque!?¨- Preguntas que la estremecían de terror.

Los cuatro se encaminaron hacia los caballos, los montaron y segundos después se volvieron para el rancho de Mikan.

Al entrar en lo profundo de los bosques, el viento los acompañaba con fuerza , los arboles les cantaban al mismo ritmo que los pájaros daban la armoniosa melosidad, las piernas de los caballos rozaban los tupidos arbustos, daban vuelta a la derecha y a la izquierda, lo que mantenían siempre dentro de un bosque era el absoluto cuidado, puesto que habían muchos ladrones y animales salvajes, Por lo que el príncipe Ruka se mantenía en frente, y el príncipe Natsume atrás, en medio de ellos las dos princesas montadas en sus caballos, y así las protegían, Al paso tres horas y salir ilesos del bosque, se percataron del que el cielo estaba cubierto de oscuras nubes que iluminaban los relámpagos! al parece se avecinaba otra tormenta, Al ver cercas las casas y las chimeneas humantes del reino mora, se dieron un poco de prisa puesto que si la tormenta iniciaba y esta amenazaba con llover demasiado y golpeaba de manera brutal la tierra hasta desvanecer, los príncipes no podrían volver esa noche a sus reinos, Pasearon por las calles del pueblo buscando el rancho de Mikan que fue hallado segundos después a tres metros.

Media hora más tarde los cuatro príncipes se encontraban resguardados dentro de la Humilde casa de Mikan y su abuelito.

¨Oh no sakura yo estoy bien¨- El príncipe ruka le negó una toalla proveniente de las dulces y cálidas manos de la castaña.

¨Pero si no te secas podrías pescar un resfriado¨- El tono con el que le hablaba al príncipe Ruka era muy preocupante, ella seguía de insistente para que el príncipe le aceptara la toalla cosa que hizo después de aquella mirada preciosa , Luego Mikan se dirigió a donde Natsume se encontraba, repartiéndole una toalla tanto a él como a la Princesa Hotaru. Después de largo tiempo se escucho una carroza y aun jinete quien daba un llamamiento en voz alta desde el exterior.

¨Creo que es mi Tío¨- Reconocía aquella voz tan masculinamente gruesa por lo que La princesa se levanto del sofá con cierto pesar y se encamino hacia la ventana, la semi abrió las cortinas color beige que le tapaban la vista Hecho que la hizo observar que estas ya estaban muy viejas y con menudos jalones y rasgones de tela que se mostraban, al recorrerlas observo frente a ella a muchos metros una carroza real con la bandera de su reino!

¨Ya han venido por ustedes!?¨- Pregunto con curiosidad la castaña quien se encontraba asomándose desde la cocina.

¨Así es¨- Asintió la princesa¨- Chicos han venido por nosotros¨- Los observo con frialdad, ambos se levantaron del sofá,

¨-Saldré a decirles que se esperen¨- Aviso sin voltearles a ver Dirigiéndose con pasos veloces a la puerta ¨- Ey! ustedes¨- Les grito hasta llamar la atención tanto de su tio como del caballero que lo acompañaba en la carroza¨-Esperen unos minutos!¨- Les pidió en voz alta y con la mano extendida en forma de saludo, mientras tanto el príncipe Ruka agradecía por su tiempo y por el resguardo que les dieron mientras legaban por ellos , Hotaru vio con una sonrisa a medias y una mirada entretenida al chico rubio quien miraba con cierta pena y sonrojo notorio a la castaña quien se encontraba doblando unas toallas, La princesa Imai decenio sus pasos hacia él de forma asombrosa, parecía que andaba en patines , se quedo tras de su espalda , colocándose en puntitas dirigió su rostro hacia su oreja, lista para lo que haría!

¨Hoy es tiempo de que se lo des y tal vez de que se lo digas¨- Susurro con suavidad al oído del chico rubio quien dio un salto del susto y se sonrojo aun mas por sus palabras.

¨Imai¨- la nombro entre dientes mientras la veía sorprendido. ¨- Ademas eso de decirlo aun no¨- Susurro por lo bajo haciendo que la princesa sonriera.

¨Que esperas!? No por nada pedí tiempo de espera a mis hombres¨- Cambio su mirada divertida a una llena de frialdad.

¨P-Pero¨- Le pelo los ojos al instante como muestra de ¨Ya no digas nada más ¨puesto que habían captado la mirada de la castaña hacia ellos.

¨Tu tranquilo, ella no sospecha!¨- La señalo de reojo, formando nuevamente una sonrisa de media luna en sus labios¨- Me llevare a todos para que tengan su tiempo¨- Dijo con un tono serio y bajo, segundos después le dio la espalda y miro frente a ella a un metro a la castaña quien a miraba con curiosidad¨- Mikan y el abuelo!?¨- Pregunto haciéndose la curiosa, la castaña le sonrió con dulzura .

¨Debe de estar..¨- Volteo hacia su derecha e izquierda buscando a la vista a un anciano hombre que no se encontraba presente ¨- Estaba aquí hace un momento¨- Hizo una mirada a incrédula, dejo las toallas posando sobre la mesa de madera¨- Abue! donde andas!?¨- Pregunto en voz alta con un rostro de extrañes, a donde se habia ido este abuelito? a pesar de estar viejo, si quedaba pasos rápidos .

¨Aquí ando mi niña!¨- Aviso una voz masculina y entre cortada y rocosa , voz que reconoció que provenía de su abuelo , y voz que salía desde el interior de la cocina, Aunque pocos segundos después se asomo su arrugado rostro con una mirada curiosa que iba hacia su nieta.-¨Que sucede!?¨-

¨abuelo!¨-Le llamo la princesa yendo en dirección hacia él¨-De pura casualidad!¨- Le sonrió al pararse frente a su delgado y arrugado cuerpo, y verle a sus ojos llenos de cansancio e hinchados ¨- no tendrá la receta del famoso chocolate abuelita!?¨-

¨SI, Si Si mi princesa¨-Asintió reiteradamente haciendo muecas en su rostro¨-Sígame Por aquí por favor!¨- Le abrió paso para que le siguiera. La princesa volteo de reojo a ver a Ruka y le guiño el ojo como prueba de su señal de que ya podía continuar con lo suyo puesto que ya no había muchos testigos.

¨Sakura¨- La nombro cual tono suave hizo voltear curiosa a Mikan, observo en él una tímida sonrisa y un sonrojo notorio que resplandecían en sus mejillas.-¨Hace tiempo¨- Paro dudoso, tragando fuerte como si se tratara de pasar unos cuchillos que le eran realmente dolorosos Hecho que hizo voltear a cierto azabache a observarlos con frialdad.

¨Sucede algo príncipe ruka!?¨- Formo en sus labios una Sonrisa llena de ternura la cual hizo que el príncipe se pusiera más nervioso.

¨Yo ten¨- Intento decirlo, claro que lo intento! pero alguien interrumpió, Una mirada se asomaba desde la cocina, era Imai quien los espiaba , a un par de príncipes que iniciaban una conversación revoltosa que simplemente no llegaba a una respuesta clara puesto que el rubio se puso muy nervioso. Segundos después su mirada se fue en dirección hacia un azabache quien permanecía cautelosamente en los solitarios sillones color almendrados, estos a pesar de ser muy viejos eran muy cómodos, Tanto las almohadas que poseía y en los que se sentaban , aunque su tela ya estaba manchada , con serias rasgaduras en toda parte, con algo de polvo, las patas viejas y a punto de romper, sin duda alguna, lo cómodo no se le quitaba ni en el centro ni por atrás ni por arriba, ni de los lados ni esquinas.

¨Este chamaco…¨- Pensó para sus adentros, notando que tal vez era por la presencia de Natsume que ruka no se animaba a darle el collar.

¨Dime¨- Ancio sus palabras, la curiosidad aguardaba en el cuerpo de la castaña y le brotaba de manera impaciente puesto que ya habían pasado largos segundos y hasta parecía que minutos por razones de la decidía del príncipe Ruka quien no hallaba como decirle lo que le tenía ni menos como darle lo que le guardaba.

No paso mas después de aquel ¨dime ¨cuando el príncipe por fin se decidió a iniciar metiendo su mano en la bolsa de su pantalón mezclilla que aun se encontraba mojado por las brutales gotas que le cayeron en el exterior bajo la tormenta repentina, y con precisa rapidez una caja con un enorme moño color rosado que le adornaba por encima que se dejo ver a la asombrosa vista de Mikan.

¨Esto es para…

¨Natsume!¨- Le llamo repentinamente la azabache hecho que hizo voltear a los dos tórtolos con sorpresa.

¨Para él!?¨- Exclamo sorprendida la castaña.

¨No,no,no,no,no,no es para él!¨- Negó con rotundidad tanto de labios como con la cabeza y manos a la misma vez El príncipe Ruka puesto que le sorprendió el hecho de que Imai lo estropeara todo y que Mikan pensara que el collar era para Natsume.

¨- Natsume Ocupo que vengas con el abuelo y conmigo a la cocina para que veas algo antes de irnos! a puesto ah que te interesara mucho¨- Hablo con severa rapidez sin dirigir mirada al príncipe Ruka y a Mikan.

¨Imai¨- Mascullo con tono serio, Ruka le lanzo una mirada amenazante hacia la azabache quien les había interrumpido cuando por fin él había dado la iniciativa de darle el collar con unas cuantas palabras apropiadas.

¨Ey! Me estas ignorando o que!?¨- Pregunto colocándose frente a él pero al no ver respuesta le ovaciono hacer un puchero¨-Sordo contesta¨- Le ordeno molesta , se cruzo de brazos al no ver ni una señal de que él chico le pusiera atención, razón por la que Hotaru le jalo del brazo para llevárselo a la fuerza Hasta que noto que este traía los audífonos puestos, entonces se avergonzó de lo tonta que fue.

¨Que Ruidosa¨- Se quejo el azabache con tono irritable.

¨ A caso No escuchaste nada!?¨- Le pregunto molesta a la vez le arrancaba los audífonos de sus oídos del chico azabache Haciendo que este se molestara, colocando a los chicos que se encontraban tras de ella muy apenados.

¨Escuchar que!?¨- La fulminaba con la mirada y un tono que le pareció grosero a la princesa Hotaru por lo que apretó sus manos con fuerzas y frunció el ceño.

¨ Que no es obvio!?¨- Escupio señalando con sus manos extendidas a los dos chicos que se encontraban de tras de ella Hecho que Confundió a cierta castaña y que coloco tenso cierto rubio el cual se quejo con una fingida tos razón por la cual hizo que Hotaru se tapara la boca sorprendida y se maldiciente por lo que había hecho ¨

¨Imai¨- Le llamo el príncipe Ruka con una mirada amenazantes

¨ Q-quiero que vengas a ver algo con el abuelo y conmigo¨- Tartamudeo por la severa mirada amenazante que el chico rubio le había lanzado, pero es que la princesa no quería que Su familiar lejano escuchara su penosa conversación puesto que había pensado que seguramente eso los incomodaría a los tortolos. pero también fue mal momento el a verle hablado puesto que aparte de que el azabache se encontraba escuchando música, Le estropeado el momento en que Ruka le daría el collar a la castaña, lo hizo olvidar lo que diría.

¨Tss! a ver què? enfadosa...¨-Su mirada era cavizbaja.

¨A-Ah veer..¨- Lo alargo puesto que no se le ocurría ni una buena palabra para completar la frase y hacer que el azabache se moviera del asiento puesto que lo habia jalado pero de lo fuerte que este es, no lo logro, y menos podía llevárselo cargando por la razón de que pesaba mucho, aunque estuviere delgado! ¨- Ah veer una ...una¨- Dudo por los aires, miraba hacia el techo suplicando porque le llegara una buena idea, pero ni el pepe grillo parecía querer ayudar.

¨Deja ser tan molesta¨- Después de varios segundos el azabache le aventó un almohadazo que choco brutalmente en el rostro de la preciosa azabache hecho que la hizo molestarse demasiado, volteo con el ceño fruncido hasta el rubio colocando al príncipe rubio aun más nervioso.

¨vienes porque vienes! no te dejare arruinar un momento como este¨- Opto por jalarlo con todas sus fuerzas, por un momento se imagino que era el príncipe que jalaba una espada que se encontraba atorada entre una piedra gruesa y grande, la espada era natsume, la piedra el sofá, el príncipe ella. El azabache vio de reojo a Ruka y a Mikan quienes los observaban sorprendidos y a la vezz con un resaltante sonrojo en sus mejillas, asi que, este decidió por levantarse del sofá haciendo ver victoriosa a la princesa Imai.

¨Espero que sea interesante¨-Mascullo con tono agrio¨-Si no te quemare¨- Dijo con una mirada amenazante en la cual quedo pasmada por dos segundos. Cuando se iban en direccion a la cocina, Ruka hallo gracia en la sonrisa victoriosa que se encontraba escriba en los labios de la azabache lo que lo hice reir un poco.

¨En verdad es fantastica¨- Pneso para sus adentros sin quitar aquella sonrisa de su rostro, luego levanto su mano derecha dejando ver a su vista la caja con el hermoso moño rosado, luego su mirada fue en direccion a la castaña quien lo mirba con interes, El chico se sonrojo al momento.

¨Esto es para ti¨- Le extendio la mano en la que tenia la caja de regalo, Mikan quiso extender las panos pero ffruncio un poco sus ceño como mostrando cierta duda e incredulidad.

¨Pero no es mi cumpleaños¨- Dijo por lo bajo, el chico la observo sorprendido.

¨No es de cumpleaños¨- Sonrio al instante juntando un poco sus cejas y arrugando la frente, la castaña parpadeo un par de veces

¨Ah no? ¨- sonrio con incredulidad

¨-No!¨- Aclaro con seriedad y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-¨ Ya hace tiempo que te lo queria por la navidad que paso, pero por mas que queria dartelo no se hallaba un momento oportuno¨- Conto dando a mostrar una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras le quitaba la tapa al regalo dejando ver un precioso collar, no era cualquier collar, se notaba por sus lujos que era un collar muy caro, de oro tanto blanco como dorado, resplandecian en aquel dije en forma de sol, en sus puntan intensas resplandecian al momento, un gran diamante en el centro de aquel sol le brillaba en sus ojos, La castaña se sonrojo demasiado, incluso se quedo en blanco por largos segundos ¨- Sakura?¨- La llamo ante su repentino silencio, El chico se habia sentido rechasado puesto que Mikan no le recibia el regalo en ese largo tiempo, su mano seguia extendida y es que por la emocion y las mariposas que le fluian a la castaña hasta paralizada se quedo.

Cuando escucho ser nombrada por el chico con un tono suave, esa suavides que le encantaba de èl chico, se estremecio por unos segundos y reacciono al instante con reiterados parpadeos mientras su test de porcelana cambiada de color a un rojo intenso. era el primer regalo que le daba èl primer regalo que le daba un princie, el principe que a ella le gusta. extendio su mano con movimiento de robot, e intento sonreir pero hasta se le olvido como se sonreia, intento cerrar sus ojos, pero no podia de la emocion los comenzo a sentir humedos .

Después de todo esto la castaña reacciono gracias al baka-misil que su amiga princesa le habia lanzado por detras, el rubio sorprendido y la castaña con un gesto de dolor voltearon con rapidez hacia la cocina , la azabache oculto su cabeza lo mas rapido posible e hizo como si nada hubiese pasado. Los dos principes se voltearon a ver con cierta pena, La castaña sostuvo entre sus manos la caja y lo contemplo con maravilla, Ruka observo con alegria aquellos hermosos ojos que estaban llenos de iluminacion por la sorpresa.

¨Es precioso¨- Dijo sin quitar la mirada del collar, el chico frente a ella se sintio tanti aliviado como aceptado.¨-Muchas gracias principee¨- Le mostro una sonrisa llena de alegria hecho que causo que el joven abriera sus ojos hasta el tope de la felicidad, y sonriera a la misma vez. Algo magico comenzo a surgir, pero no salia del ¨gracias y del para ti¨ Cosa que causo un puchero en el rostro de la azabache .

¨Pero que tontos¨- Nego con rotundidad llevandose una mano a su frente como señal de decepsion hacia el principe ruka, se miraban tan inocentes parecian dos pequeños niños de kinder que declaraban su amor atra vez de chocolates sin decir ¨quieres ser mi novia¨o ¨sal conmigo´o ¨me gustas¨, puesto que no salian de un¨ gracias ni de un es para ti¨. por lo que le molesto y le parecio algo patetico.¨- Este arruino el momento¨- penso en sus adentros mirando fijamente hacia ruka-¨Ya nos tenemos que ir¨- Apresuro sus pasos hacia Natsume para luego despedirse del abuelo y agarrarse entre manos la receta que luego guardo en su bolso que colgaba de su hombro derecho, despues jalando al azabache se dirigio hacia los tortolos, una vez llevandose a ruka y a Natsume los subio a ambos a la carroza, ese dia se quedarian a dormir en su castillo puesto que la tormenta no habia parado y como vivian tan lejos, y la tormenta aun seguia dando sus gotas que golpeaban con brutalidad la tierra, y llenaba los posos hasta llegar hasta el tope haciendo granes charcos de lodo y hasta inundar calles o caminos del bosque haciendo que les impidiera paso a toda carroza que quisiera cruzar hacia el pueblo mora, por lo que solo esa noche se quedarian en su castillo.

Mikan al despedirse de los príncipes comenzó a saltar de la emoción, abrazando con fuerzas la caja de regalo que le había dado su joven príncipe. Segundos después lo mostró a su abuelo quien se lo coloco en el cuello. una pieza significativa, valiosa preciosa y aparte un signo que le recordaba mucho a otro del pasado lo cual ocultaba y guardaba como un preciado secreto.

Al paso de las horas nuestros tres príncipes se encontraban en la habitación de la princesa Hotaru hablando sobre unos asuntos que habían quedado pendientes puesto que no se hablaron por la razón de que la castaña se la pasaba pegados a ellos, aunque no era algo que les molestara.

¨-A la vista de todo, seria lo mejor investigar acerca de la vida pasada de tu Tio¨- Hablo La princesa con un tono serio, una buena idea que los llevaría tanto a la verdad de todas las cosas como también a la profundidad de un volcán en erupsion. Aunque esto ya lo sabían, era super evidente!,pero no se darían por vencidos, al parecer amaban el peligro, o eso era lo que tan fácil lo soltaban de labios.

¨- Estoy deacuerdo con Imai, puesto que uniendo todas las evidencias dadas en este tiempo llevan casi por completo escrito el nombre del Duque Josh¨- Dijo el principe Ruka, quien a la vez en que soltaba su habla y movia sus labios arrugaba tanto su frente como bajaba sus cejas, mostrando un rostro Serio, dando a mostrar que con el pasar del tiempo se le notaba que él queria llegar al final de todo esto. La azabache lo miro sorprendida, puesto que Ruka nunca se había visto tan serio y firme hablando sobre un problema como en este caso.

¨Si, yo también estoy descuerdo con ella¨- Le aclaro El azabache con una mirada profundamente seria y firme al príncipe Rubio.-¨ Si quieren llegar al final de todo no sera hablando con mi tío puesto que seguramente les hablaría por otro razonar ocultando sus verdaderas respuestas, Asi que si quieren averiguar este rollo Entonces debemos ir con la Reina Selena Tal vez, ella sepa algo por ser la única hermana de la reina del reino Solech¨- Los chicos quedaron sorprendidos, ambos chicos se dedicaron una mirada incrédula después de la sorprendida, luego agacharon el rostro pensante hacia la vista del suelo, OH por Dios! Natsume Rabia llegado al nombramiento mas correcto de todos, La princesa Selena era Hermana de la Reina Yuka que en paz descanse!. Era la mas sercana y la que estuvo presente en el nacimiento de su única Hija heredera al Trono. A caso selena Sabra algo sobre la destrucción? Algo sobre los cristales?.

¨Bueno, a cierto tu palabra Natsume¨- Hablo con suavidad su amigo quien colocaba nuevamente su mirada firme desvaneciendo toda incredulidad¨- Pero ciando iríamos?¨- Cuestiono al azabache quien ahora poseía la cara dudosa y pensante, segundos después cabizbajo le dio una idea o mas bien recordó algo, pero apunto de hablarle la azabache decidió por interrumpir su palabra.

¨El cumpleaños dieciocho de la princesa Luna es este Cuatro de Febrero, Invitara a todos los sextos¨- Hablo con una sonrisa sorpresa entre su bello rostro. miraba hacia ambos chicos.

¨Cierto¨- Asintió el rubio con una sonrisa dulce hacia la princesa. -¨Invitaría también a Sakura?¨- Inquirió con incredulidad.

¨Por supuesto que la tiene que invitar porque esta en sexto¨- Contesto enseguida¨- O no?¨- Los observo de reojo uno por uno

¨Pues ya vez que no le cae muy bien¨- Entre la chica azabache y El chico rubio se abrió una platica que pareció interesante ante los ojos de Natsume, Puesto que antes ni se dirigían la mirada ni mucho menos soportaban estar uno con el otro por razones del pasado en donde se ocasiono severos problemas entre estos dos chicos, pero ahora todo parecía ser diferente gracias a cierta Castaña de mirada preciosa y sonrisa Angelical.

¨Entonces ,el cumpleaños es dentro de una semana más¨- Informo e interrumpió el azabache con tono Arrogante. Los chicos lo voltearon a ver y quedaron dudosos frente a varios y largos segundos que después asintieron.

Imai se levanto de la cama y se fue en dirección a la puerta de salida que daba hacia los grandes pasillos.

¨A donde vas!?¨- Le pregunto en seguida el principe Ruka

¨Tengo mucha hambre! y ustedes saben, de que, si ahí pansa llena...

¨ahí Corazón contento!?¨- Inquirió Terminando la frase con una sonrisa picara que se le formaron en los labios al chico rubio .

¨Y la Mente lista para Pensar¨- Añadió la azabache para luego desaparecer de la vista de ambos, Ruka negaba con la cabeza pero a su misma vez sonreía en lo bajo y murmuraba ¨Esta chica como come¨con tono sorpresivo, Esto lo noto el azabache quien se encontraba sentado en el sillón color morado oscuro de braceros de madera color chocolate y una almohada en forma de corazón color rojo que se encontraba tras su espalda. Algo estaba sucediendo...

Al día siguiente Mikan se había madrugado Para hacer los queaseres y después ir por los huevos de la gallina y hacer un desayuno para su abuelo y ella, Antes de eso se decidió a Alimentar a los caballos, Cerdos, Perros, Vacas, a Los burro, Las Gallinas,y Al gallo quien seguía cara-cando su cántico de bienvenida al Sol a estas horas de la madrugada, Aun eran las 5:40 am cuando Mikan terminaba de alimentar a los caballos luego seguiría con los otros, esto ella hacia,puesto que la castaña extrañaba hacer el trabajo de una granjera, Al terminar se hicieron las 6:40, si era tardío el alimentar a todos los Animales, Después, se dedico ahora a ir por los huevos al hacerlo fue en dirección a la cocina cuando los dejo dentro de un plato ondo, contemplo sorprendida todos los trajes hechos bola, que se encontraban realmente sucios y que esperaban por ser lavados dentro del lava vajillas, La castaña lanzo un suspiro mientras se sujetaba su cabello para hacerse un chongo, despues contemplo con una dulce sonrisa aquel collar que su principe le habia dado, suspiraba con lentitud mientras a la misma vez parpadeaba con encanto , en sus ojos se encontraba pasmado el bello dije de aquel hermoso collar.

Mientras Mikan Limpiaba a profundidad puesto que tampoco le gustaba la suciedad, el Abuelo hacia un poco de deberes en el exterior, se encontraba barriendo la entrada del rancho unas estorbosas ramas y hojas del Arbol mas grande que tenian, Era tan enorme que si algun dia llegaba haber un remolino segurame este seguiria en pie, puesto que ay sus raices estaban profundamente undas en la Tierra, aparte que si alguien lo llega a tirar seguramente el arbol cubriria casi todo el terreno del rancho,Si de por si El rancho era enorme, imaginense el arbol, Este arbol es muy especial para la Familia, puesto que da tres frutos a la vez, Manzana, uva y Peras. ademas de que en sus ramas brotaban flores color duranzo y color Beige, era un arbol muy caro sembrado dentro del rancho. Rancho que muchos buscaban comprar este terreno endeudado,Puesto que la tierra era muy buena, el terreno amplio como para hacer unas 40 caras, si, exageradamente grande.

Cuando por fin junto todas las hojas y ramas se aproximo a la bolsa color negra que colgaba de cerco de madera de su lado derecho. Se dio Media vuelta para ir en dirección a ella, con lentitud puesto que por su edad las piernas le temblaban y aparte le dolían, Cuando lo hizo Se impacto al ver tres figuras masculinas montados en caballos que él ya conocía, y esos tres se encaminaban hacia el con una sonrisa maliciosa, uno de ellos Sostenía entre los dedos de su mano un cigarro al que luego se llevo a la boca, El abuelo se encontró con quienes menos deseo verse encontrar esa linda mañana.

¨B-Buenos dias señores, los puedo ayudar en algo!?¨- Les pregunto con firmeza cuando ellos pararon frente a él quedando a tan solo medio metro. los tres sonreían con malicia.

¨Queremos que nos pagues todo, Marcos¨- Hablo un señor De aspecto Gordo , cabellos color castaños, ojos pequeños y color miel, de test moreno claro, él era el que traía un cigarro entre los dedos de su aboca, que ahora se encontraba dentro de su boca.

algo preocupante la castaña se percato de que habían cuatro hombres arrumbando en su hogar, cosa que la hizo ir más aprisa, las gotas comenzaron a caer, cada segundo con más rapidez empapando los rostros de todos los de exterior .

¨P-Pero si el banco abre a las diez de esta mañana y apenas son las ocho..

¨A la fregada Marcos, nos da poco el banco¨- Sonrió con malicia Cosa que le asustaba un poco al Abuelo¨- hemos venido por nuestra cuenta, así que si no nos pagas todo en este mismo instante! Lo que resta de ti sera enviado al cepelio¨- Le amenazo con voz arrogante, señalándolo al instante, Cuando El abuelo escucho aquellas palabras quedo atonico , pasmado , impactado, no sabia si correr o corres, aunque ya a su edad la palabra correr se volvió caminar. Desde la ventana de la cocina una castaña de ojos almendrados observaba curiosa a tres hombres que hablaban con su Abuelo, y observo a la vez el cielo que era cubierto por nubes obscuras que decían que una tormenta se avecinaba nuevamente.

¨Quienes serán!?¨- Pregunto a sus adentros, a la vez formo una sonrisa¨-Sus amigos!?¨- Inquirió con asombro, hasta que vio como un sujeto gordo lo sujetaba bruscamente del brazo lo que le impacto. ¨Abuelo¨- Pensó al instante , Se lanzo a correr dejando tras de ella la bola de trastes sumergidos en jabón, Con rapidez Se aproximo a la puerta de Salida y la abrió con brutalidad Logrando que esta golpee la pared Se quito las pantuflas para que no le impidieran correr, Bajo los tres escalones y corrió directo sin preocuparse por tropezara .-¨Dejen a mi abuelo¨- Jalo del brazo a uno de los hombres estos vestían traje negro por lo que se dio cuenta que eran cobradores. -¨Que lo dejen¨- Les ordeno con rotundidad, brutalmente fue golpeada por el brazo del hombro,

¨No estorbes¨- Le grito con irritación. La castaña cayó hacia atrás.

¨que buscan!?¨- Les grito mientras se levantaba con pesar de la tierra.

¨La paga niña¨- Escupió el hombre más gordo de ellos, este era calvo y se dirigía con una mirada maliciosa hacia la castaña.¨- Oh al parecer Ya dejaste de ser niña¨- La observo de pies a cabeza, con una sonrisa que dejaba ver que a este le faltaba un diente en la parte inferior de su boca, Aquella mirada le hizo sentir nauseas a la Castaña.

¨Pero se supone que la paga es hasta las diez, porque a esa hora abren!¨- Alzo su tono a uno más serio.

¨Tú crees que pagarnos cada domingo a la diez, una suma de Mil doscientos es suficiente , a pesar de que nos deben demasiado!?¨- El hombre gordo la sostuvo de la camisa y la levanto con una mano.

¨Pero fue su palabra! deben respetarla¨- Les grito con un tono de voz alto.

¨No es suficiente lo que nos pagas niñita¨- La soltó de repente dejándola golpear contra el suelo y a la vez desbaratando el Chongo que traía en su cabeza.

¨Que no es suficiente!? Son cobradores de los bancos.. sea o no sea suficiente deben respetar los días de paga!¨- El hombre gordo la observo con una mirada iracunda.

¨Te enseñare a no gritarnos Estúpida!¨- Sonrió con malicia, luego le dio la espalda y fue en dirección al abuelo, quien se encontraba siendo atormentado por los otros hombres.

¨NO!¨- grito la chica , El hombre gordo al estar cercas del anciano, hace su pie hacia atrás, cosa que hizo que mikan abriera sus ojos como los de un plato, y lanza un grito estremecedor al ver como pateo de manera insensible y brutal a su abuelo. ¨- NOOOOOO! Por favor! Noooo sigan¨- Se levanto de un jalón y corrió a detener al hombre gordo, pero el otro hombre que este era calvo la sujeto y la lanzo hacia el suelo, -¨ No le haga nada!¨- Le pidió con voz quebrada, sus lagrimas le recorrían el rostro al ver como su abuelo se encontraba tosiendo de manera agitada comenzaba a escupir sangre por la tierra. Los hombres quedaron pasmados, ENseguia un estruendoso trueno se añadió en el cielo que fue tapado por las obscuras nubes,.

¨Lo has pateado demasiado fuerte imbécil¨- Le grito el hombre calvo al gordo quien lo miraba con incredulidad

¨Yo no sabía que estaba enfermo! Menso¨- Dijo exasperado .

¨Sera mejor que nos vallamos¨- En eso mikan fue soltó de su agarre y corrió directo a su abuelo.

¨No podemos dejar testigos¨- Miraron directo a la castaña, la cual intentaba tranquilizar a su abuelo.

¨Déjala seguro que no dirá nada¨- La observo el gordo con malicia. la castaña los miraba con mucha molestia y odio sus lagrimas no dejaban de recorrerle las mejillas.

Una vez que estaban listos para irse y dejar el derrumbadero que hicieron, le dieron la espalda y se encaminaron hacia sus caballos que segundos después estos fueron rodeados por altas llamas, Los hombres quedaron impactados.

¨Malditos estúpidos¨- Aquella voz sonó bastante furiosa e iba en dirección hacia aquellos hombres. Voltearon exaltados a ver al chico al que le pertenecía aquella voz, era nada más y nada menos que el príncipe Natsume que se encontraba acercándose a paso enfurecido hacia ellos, Mientras que Ruka y hotaru bajaban de sus caballos para ayudar ha ayudar a Mikan y a su abuelo, El fuego pego duro hacia el sujeto gordo.

¨Quien te crees que eres!?¨- Cuestiono uno de ellos, allí se noto su falta de observancia puesto que no se dieron cuenta que era el príncipe del reino fugaz.

¨- Como te atreves a amenazarnos con estas llamas?¨- Cuestiono el tipo gordo.

¨Que no sabes quienes somos!?¨- Pregunto el calvo con una mirada amenazante.

¨Natsume, Deja en libertad a estas criaturas indefensas¨- Mas que sugerencia parecía una petición que le hacia su amigo, quien se encontraba muy preocupado por aquellos caballos que se movían con temor para no ser tocados por aquellas llamas.

¨Que no saben ustedes quien soy!?¨- Los fulmino con la mirada ignorando la petición de su amigo, al dar a notar sus preciosos y profundos ojos carmesí hacia los cobradores, estos quedaron incrédulos .

¨Eres solo un niñito!¨- Lo miraron burlón¨- Quita las llamas si no quieres tener problemas¨- Le ordenaron Con tono arrogante.

¨Malditos¨-Mascullo con tono grueso lleno de ira , Las llamas se dirigían hacia ellos Cosa que los impacto hecho por el que intentaron escapar pero no lo lograron puesto que fueron rodeados con rapidez por aquellas llamas. Observaron sorprendidos al chico de ojos carmesi, entonces se dieron cuenta

¨Alice..¨- Susurro el sujeto gordo , su frente se empapo de sudor y su cuerpo temblaba.

¨De…fuego¨- Termino la frase el sujeto calvo, se encontraban buscando alguna salida o algo que los protegiera de aquellas amenazantes llamas.

¨Imposible¨- Dijeron los cobradores al no hallar ninguna salida. El sujeto gordo se coloco de rodillas suplicante.

¨Natsume¨- Le hablo Ruka quien ahora estaba preocupado por su amigo.

¨Por favor no nos hagas nada¨- Natsume frunció mas su ceño y mostro sus dientes dando a notar la ira que traía contra ellos por lo que habían hecho. Como les iba a dar misericordia?. Ni la tormenta podía apagar aquellas llamas que provenían del poder de Natsume.

Ruka, Hotaru y Mikan ya se encontraban atendiendo al abuelo dentro de la casa. Pero al ver que Natsume se tardaba tanto decidieron salir Los dos chicos.

A Segundos de salir se mostraron otra vez de las ventanas descubiertas las asombrosas llamas cosa que los asusto y se aproximaron a salir con más rapidez.

Al observar a su amigo que hacia crecer cada vez más las llamas hacia aquellos cobradores decidieron gritarle con algo de desesperación.

¨Natsume!¨- Le gritaron ambos, el azabache los ignoro por completo , Quería quemar a aquellos hombres.

¨Natsume tienes que parar¨- Le pidió su amigo ruka quien se acercaba con rapidez y un brazo extendido hacia el con preocupación.

¨Su ira¨- Susurro la princesa Imai, Palabras que al instante fueron escuchadas por el principe Ruka quien volteo sorprendido a verla.¨- Lo esta controlando nuevamente?¨- Se cuestiono por lo bajo, parpadeaba un par de veces, La mirada temible de natsume, esa sonrisa maliciosa, aquellas palabras, la ignorancia a las suplicas que les hacían sus amigos y aquellos hombres, Aquel fuego que ni las mismas gotas de la Tormenta apagaban, y los rayos que sonaban con estruendo en el cielo.

¨Si!¨- Asintió con tono débil sus ojos no dejaban de ver aquellos ojos color purpura que lo observaban con sorpresa, -¨Todo esto Surgió solamente porque atacaron a Sakura?¨- Pregunto a sus adentros, Entonces, Ambos recordaron Que esto ya antes le había pasado a Natsume, y lo que sucedió no fue nada bonito, ningún buen momento ni siquiera un buen recuerdo el cual contar, puesto que solo fue una pesadilla mas vagando en la mente de estos jóvenes.

Desde adentro el abuelo de Mikan Se encontraba lavando el trapo que estaba lleno de sangre en la hoya de agua a temperatura ambiental, Se secaba constantemente las lagrimas de preocupación.

¨-Mi-kan¨- La Chica volteo al escuchar la primeras palabras, soltó un suspiro de alivio y corrió hacia su abuelo.

¨Abuelito! Abuelito¨- lo sujeto con fuerzas de su arrugada y delgada mano, el abuelo parpadeaba con fuerzas para que su vista se aclarara mas dejando ver la preciosa forma del rostro de su amada nieta.

¨Mikan¨-Soltó una sonrisa arrugada, una que le encanto a la castaña, lo que la hizo colocar su mano en la mejilla de su abuelo y acariciarlo.

¨Como te sientes?¨- Pregunto con una débil sonrisa, intentaba ocultar su preocupación puesto que a su abuelo no te gustaba ese tipo de rostro preocupado y entristecido, pero le era difícil ocultarlo.

¨Mucho mejor¨- le acaricio las cálidas y suaves manos de su nieta. mikan se soltó a llorar mientras lo abrazaba.

¨Me preocupaste demasiado¨- Le susurro al oído, el abuelo le correspondió el abrazo, segundos después se separaron, Mikan intento secarse las lagrimas, pero es que estas eran tanto de odio como de preocupación. Como se habían atrevido a golpéale? Que insensibles hombres.

Mikan estaba a punto de decir algunas palabras para que el ambiente triste cambiara, pero se escucharon unos gritos con un tono preocupantico.

¨NATSUME! Por favor ya para¨- Mikan parpadeo un par de veces al recocer aquellos gritos, le pertenecían al príncipe Ruka

¨Natsume no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir¨- Aquella voz la hizo levantarse de la silla de un jalón, abrió sus ojos hasta el tope . Que estaba pasando allá afuera? pregunto, luego volteo a ver a su abuelito y lo sujeto de las manos¨- Descansa un poco abuelito, No me tardare si?¨- Le dedico una sonrisa dulce , que el abuelo solo pudo asentir por la debilidad que sentía al estar hablando.

Mikan entonces soltó las manos con lentitud y se aproximo hacia fuera de la habitación para cerrar con lentitud la puerta , una vez cerrada salió disparada directo a la puerta de salida de su casa en donde se encontró a su vista Unas enormes llamas que rodeaban tanto a unos caballos como a unos hombres. Observo a unos metros de su lado derecho al príncipe Ruka y a la princesa Hotaru que le gritaban con desesperación a Natsume, quien se encontraba como a 10 metros lejos de ellos. Entonces mikan bajo los escalones de la entrada y salió de la casa con pasos veloces hasta que vio como Natsume hacia crecer y acercar más las llamas hacia aquellos hombres, la que la hizo correr y gritar a la vez

¨Espera No!¨- Le grito¨- Que estas intentando!?¨- Le pregunto exaltada, Hecho que causo que Ruka y hotaru la voltearon a ver sorprendidos-¨Por favor para no lo hagas!¨- Le pedía en voz alta, pero parecía que el azabache no la escuchaba o la estaba ignorando completamente, Ruka corrió hacia ella. Ya le quedaban pocos metros por llegar al chico..

¨Sakura No!¨- Ruka La sujeto de los brazos la cargo se la llevo hacia atrás, alejándose mas del azabache.

¨Principe Suéltame! suéltame !¨-le pedía mientras se jadeaba hacia los lados-¨Él no debe matarlos no, asi no...

¨No mikan! Natsume ahora no esta consiente¨- Dijo con tono preocupante ¨- Y es peligroso¨- La solto y la sujeto entre los hombros una vez que vio un gran alejamiento hacia Natsume.

¨Pero que no vez que va asesinar!?¨- apunto exaltada, luego se desuso de su agarre y se iba en dirección hacia el chico.

¨Pero ahora no esta consiente! Ese no es Natsume¨- Apunto , el chico estaba agitado, Mikan observo a natsume, en sus labios formaba una maliciosa sonrisa que parecía ser de psicópata, algo que me daba terror a Mikan.

¨No es Él?¨- Cuestiono incrédula.

¨Por su ira! su ira lo hace ser inocente de sus actos y su poder lo encarcela…Hasta hacer explotar su poder¨- Hablo la princesa Hotaru.

¨- Eso es lo que lo controla, Su ira y Su Enfurecimiento- Añadió el principe Ruka

¨Su ira y enfurecimiento?¨- Susurro¨-Porque ira y enfurecimiento?... se molesto por lo sucedido!?¨- Pregunto de repente a bajo tono que los chicos apenas alcanzaron a escuchar, su mirada permanecía incrédula y estaba desentendida.-¨Explotar? van a dejar que explote a esos hombres?¨-

¨Al parecer si!¨- Aclaro la princesa

¨Pero es que no ven lo que está a punto de hacer!? Los vaa que..mar¨- su voz se quebranto , no era la mejor solución aquella.

¨ Pero no se puede hacer nada!¨-Exaspero la princesa.

¨No hay ni una solución!?, están seguros que no esta consciente?¨- Inquirió sobresaltada.

¨Mikan entiende que... su ira ...lo controla, por lo tanto lo hacen ignorar ...ciertas peticiones y solo querer vengarse y quemar hasta matar¨- Dijo con tono sebil y voz un tanto quebrada, En la mirada de la príncipe Imai Se hallaba temor, puesto que estaba asustada y un tanto preocupada por lo que pudiese ocurrir.

¨- Nonono¨-Negó con rotundidad tanto con labios como con la cabeza, dándose la vuelta para correr hacia él, Pero la sostuvo del brazo la princesa

¨Créeme no la hay¨- Junto sus cejas llenas de preocupación, Mikan observo aquel rostro de la princesa,¨- Es peligroso, puede pasarte algo¨- Su voz se hizo débil.

¨Se olvidan de mi anulación!?¨- Se deceso del agarre de la princesa y salió disparada hacia Natsume. Dejando boca abierta y con los ojos pelados a ambos príncipes. se olvidan de mi anulación!? esa pregunta y exclamación chocaba contra su cabeza. ¨Retira esas llamas¨- Le ordeno en voz alta ya estaba cuatro cinco metros , pero ,el azabache no la volteaba a ver. Cuando escucha el grito estremecedor de uno de los hombres, Mikan se desespera le faltaba menos de dos metros¨- Te Ordeno retirarlas¨- Pero el chico la ignoraba por completo, Mikan cerro fuertemente sus ojos y Inhalo con rapidez y profundidad¨- Por Favor Retiralas...¨- Callo por unos segundos para volver a exhalar hondamente¨- Natsume! Reacciona¨- No obstante, El chico reacciono al instante por aquella voz que reconoció enseguida, razón por la cual lo hizo voltear con una mirada sorpresiva y a la vez incrédula por lo que se encontró con la chica castaña quien impactaba contra su cuerpo con brutalidad haciéndolos caer hacia un lado al instante las llamas desaparecieron dejando en libertar a los cobradores sudorosos.

Mikan cayo arriba de natsube y este golpeo contra el duro suelo. Los príncipes quedaron boca abiertos, temblorosos e impactados, no les cavia en asombro, La chica había anulado el poder de Natsume Por completo! y lo hizo reaccionar antes de que sucediera a lo que le llamarían una gran tragedia!.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Gracias por leer :) MUCHISISMAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS QUE ME ANIMAN DEMASIADO ENSERIO :) GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y POR LEER C´:!

**REVIEWS:**

**Natsik**: Ahaha xD, si esque me emociono a ver esa clase de peliculas :3 y me encanta la animacion como veras jeje muchisismas gracias por leer gracias por tu apoyo y espera, perdon por la tardanza :c

**MIchan-natsu:** Perdoname me tarde demasiado :c y creo que debi abisar que me tardaria mucho :S, tuve dos examenes uno de matematicas y otro de Leoe u.u! Perdoname :$ espero que te guste este capitulo! GRACIAS POR LEER Y APOYARMEE C´:

**sheblunar:** GRACIAS A TI POR ESTAR LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA! muchas gracias por apoyarme :´) Gracias por esperar a que suba capitulos nuevos, y nuevamente perdoname por tardarme mucho :s, debi avisar u.u! Pero espero y esto no me vuelva a suceder :)


End file.
